Dead Girls Don't Sing
by G13
Summary: Season 3 AU. Skank!Quinn doesn't know how the world was suddenly crawling with zombies, she was too busy skipping school and sleeping all day. She does know that nothing and no one is going to stop her from keeping her suddenly-back-in-her-life daughter, friends and maybe even Rachel Berry safe. As safe as anyone can be anyway. Eventual Quinn/Rachel Faberry Warning: Character Death
1. Rome

Quinn lay in bed, wearing flannel pajama bottoms and tank top, her limbs askew. Bleary eyed, and squinting because her contacts weren't in, she looked at the clock. Nearly 3 pm, and she was still in bed. She needed to get up and do something. Read a book. Sketch. Go meet the Skanks at the truck stop.

Shifting, she sniffed her armpit, and recoiled away.

Definitely a shower first, she'd figure something out afterwards. She sat up and looked around for her phone, then realized she must have left it in her car.

Even though it was only day three of the first week of school, she had skipped it. She had felt overwhelmed and needed a day to herself, where she didn't have to think about anything or interact with anyone.

She had spent the summer getting away from who she had been trying to be, and quitting Glee club, getting a henna tramp stamp and joining the Skanks, a group of bad girls who weren't anything like the Cheerios or New Directions had been a good way to do it. The fact that it pissed off Russel, whom her mom had recently let move back in was just a bonus.

Everything was going great until yesterday, when she had learned Shelby was back in town and at her High School. Worse, Shelby wouldn't let Quinn see her daughter until Quinn went back to blonde hair, sun dresses, and headbands.

The problem was, Quinn wasn't the same girl, wasn't sure she had ever actually been that girl, and she didn't know if she'd be able to do it. The ache she was feeling inside for her baby was strong enough that faking was always an option, though. An option she was strongly considering.

She'd already dyed her hair back to blonde, and was considering pulling out the one sundress she'd kept, and going to the mall to replace the clothes she'd thrown out. And then going with Puck to see Shelby and Beth tomorrow.

Assuming Shelby decided Quinn was worthy of seeing the child she had given birth too, anyway.

Mercedes had joined Shelby's still un-named glee group, all while being a major bitch about the New Directions if Santana's texts were any indication. Santana was still reeling from being kicked out of glee club, and while she wasn't admitting it, she was moping. Santana and Brittany both kept texting Quinn, even though Quinn had told them they had grown apart. Quinn usually texted back. She hadn't really meant it, and they knew it.

It was barely a week into her senior year of high school, and Quinn had stayed home, over whelmed with it all. She rolled lazily out of bed, righting her clothes and stretching, then went downstairs to get her phone and ipod out of her car.

Her parents were in the dining room. Ignoring them so far that she didn't even look at them, Quinn went into the kitchen and out the side door into the garage.

Her dark pink 2012 Volkswagen Bug was sitting besides her mom's grey 2012 Ford Escape Hybrid, (both an "I'm sorry, please let me come home" bribe from Russel that her mom had fell for.) Quinn was annoyed at herself for being pleased to note that her mom had remembered to close both the garage door and her SUV's doors today. Usually she was so tipsy she didn't.

Opening her driver side door, she leaned in and grabbed her iPod and phone from the front seat. Shaking her head at her own stupidity for forgetting them yesterday, and her own laziness for not getting out of bed and getting it until now, she wrapped the headphones cord around the ipod, then she clutched both in her hand. Sparing a look inside the rest of her car, and not finding anything else she wanted to bring with her, she stepped outside the car, and closed the door.

She walked to the wall where a set of large shelves were sitting, that were used to store items that were mostly overflow from the pantry. She grabbed a bottle of water from the open flat sitting on top of four unopened flats on the bottom shelf, before turning and leaving the garage. Her stomach growled. She was used to that, all current and former Cheerios were, but figured she may as well eat a snack before her shower.

Stepping into the kitchen and closing the door behind her, she put the water on the counter and opened the fridge. Yawning, she closed it and turned toward the dining room.

"Mom, do we have any-" The words stopped in her throat. "Mom?" She whispered.

Her mother, rancid bit mark on her arm, was chewing on her dad's leg. He looked bloody and bleeding, still alive but out cold thankfully. Even subjected to zombie video games and movies from Puck, Finn and Sam when she was dating them, the occasional horror movie marathon with Santana & Britt, and Coach's ridged End of the World training, Quinn just stood there in shock.

"Mom, stop!" She finally interrupted the sound of her mother feeding with a frantic shout. Numbly, she thought about band aids and 911, as she stepped forward towards her parents, to help by doing what, she wasn't sure.

Her mom, surprisingly, did stop. She stared at Quinn for a moment, before dropping her husband's leg. With a growl, she stood up wobbly, before half lunging at Quinn, spittle and blood dripping from her grey green face.

Quinn stood there, "Mom?" she asked. Realization at the sight came to Quinn, and zombie movie and games finally caught up with her. This was not her mother anymore. With a sob, Quinn turned and ran as fast as she could up the stairs and into her father's office. Closing the door behind her, she turned the lock, well aware that what remained of her mother was fast behind her. She hurriedly tossed her phone and ipod on her dad's solid oak desk, then shoved the desk against the door, grunting with the effort. She hoped that'd buy her enough time. Just in case, she grabbed a golf club from the bag resting in the corner.

She hoped and prayed she wouldn't have to club to death that thing wearing her mother's face, as she entered the code to her dad's safe.

It was wrong. Cursing, she realized he must have changed it. As the moans and thuds against the door continued, she tried every combination she could think of. Their wedding anniversary, everyone's birthdays, her sister's wedding date, the date of his biggest business deal, the date her mom let him move back in. Finally, as she heard the wood in the door crack, in frustration she entered "123456".

With a click, the safe door popped open. Holding her breath, she carefully grabbed the sixteen shot Glock 22 her dad kept, along with the opened box of bullets that sat in front of the eight boxes of unopened ammo. Carefully, she found it was loaded, so releasing the safety, she pointed the gun at the door.

Her mother's walking corpse burst into the room. She was held up long enough by Russell's desk that Quinn, tears in her eyes, fired three times, one hit her mother in the head, almost directly between her eyes, the other's hit the door jam and wall.

Sagging against the wall, she slid down until she was sitting on the floor. Numbly, Quinn sat there, staring at her mother's corpse, tears streaming down her eyes.

Was this her punishment? She had premarital sex with her boyfriend's best friend, gotten pregnant, then given the baby away when she had known in her heart she should have kept her. That her daughter had been her responsibility. Then she had cheated on a boyfriend, again. Then during the summer she had dated a 40 year old skateboarder and had even more premarital sex. Then she had made out with another girl. And enjoyed it.

She was an awful friend, girlfriend, person and mother. This had to be God's way of punishing her, and others like her, wasn't it?

She sat there, sobbing. Crying like she hadn't cried since she was ten and found out her favorite pair of grandparents had died in a car crash.

Her angrily growling stomach brought her out of her sobbing. She needed to eat something, then…she took several deep breaths, trying to think.

She needed to get a hold of herself.

Very carefully, she walked around the corpse and desk, grabbing her phone and ipod, and opened the broken door.

Stepping into the hallway and down the stairs lightly, Quinn kept the gun ready.

Her father was still lying in the dining room, still not moving. She aimed, then looked away as she fired the bullet into his forehead, turning his face into a pile of unrecognizable mush.

* * *

When Quinn finished puking, she flushed the toilet. Blinking rapidly, she breathed deeply, then frowned at the taste in her mouth. Rinsing it out didn't help, so she ended up having to brush her teeth. Finishing that, she pulled off her pajamas, and took a quick shower.

She had taken the time and moved her parent's bodies into their bedroom and covered them with a sheet, before locking them inside -just in case. She knew that doing so wasn't strictly needed, that she could easily cover them with a sheet where they laid…but they were her parents, and they wouldn't be getting any other funeral. It was her way of saying goodbye to them.

She got dressed, in jeans, t-shirt, her favorite sports bra and a pair of knee length motorcycle boots over thick socks. She finished up by putting on a leather jacket, then sat on her bed staring at the blind covered window.

Her phone's vibration brought her out of her stupor.

She stood up and walked to her desk, where she had tossed it and her ipod on the way to her bathroom.

It was a text from Puck. "**Q, r u ok? Get supplies m RS32. Follow Plan. Stay safe. Pass along**"

Last year the male members of the Glee club (minus Kurt, who had been thoroughly uninterested,) had it in their heads that the New Directions needed an Emergency Plan. They had arranged everything from a phone tree, a meet up place, a list of items and supplies to take with you, to a place where they and their families could hold up during the emergency.

The plan stated that they, along with their families, would meet at a rest stop a few miles out of town, then after everyone would arrive they'd move onto the Jones's vacation cabin. Mercedes had been annoyed to find out her families' cabin was part of the plan.

The cabin sat almost four hours away from the outskirts of Lima on the side of a mountain. It was a large two story with a finished attic and a two car garage. It had four bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a small office, an ample sized family room and living room, in addition to the large kitchen with a breakfast nook and attached dining room with a table that seated twelve.

It was surrounded by 25 acres of paradise, which included a mountain stream and a huge stocked pond.

The cabin had two wells (one was an outside old fashioned hand pump well that originally stood next to a barn, it is well maintained, even though it'd largely unused) and solar power with a backup of batteries.

It was perfect, despite Mercedes annoyance at them choosing it as the New Directions and their family members to survive the apocalypse, even if Mercedes hadn't thought anything would actually happen that would require fleeing Lima.

Quinn bit her lip. On one hand, she wasn't apart of Glee anymore. On the other, where else could she go?

Pulse pounding, she sent it along to the Glee members she was supposed to, according to the phone tree. Then she sent messages to her Skanks. Anyone who had a problem with that would just have to deal with it.

She went to her closet, where she pulled out her Cheerio duffel bag from where it was stuffed in the back, and quickly she packed it with clothes, two pairs of running shoes, and a pair of hiking boots.

Sitting it down beside her closed bedroom door, and found her favorite backpack from back when she was still Lucy. She shook the dust out of the battered large multi-compartment pink backpack, then put her hairbrush, headbands, hair ties, toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, tampons, toothpaste, floss, contacts and solution.

She quickly returned to her dad's office, where the safe was still opened, and grabbed the eight boxes of bullets (one opened), shoulder holster (which she resized to fit her and put it on, her jacket covering it completely) and grabbing a manila envelope, she put inside it the important papers inside such as her birth certificate, social security card, and a stack of twenty dollar bills her dad kept in there for emergencies.

Going back to her room, she carefully picked out a family photograph of her parents, sister and her from around freshman year, a picture of her sister's family from last Christmas, a photograph from New York last year of her, Britney, and Santana, a group shot of the New Directions from Sophomore year, as well as a group shot of the Cheerios from last year, with Coach Sylvester standing next to them looking stern but proud.

She carefully stacked them on her bed, then reached over and opened her nightstand drawer, where in the very back was a photograph of her, looking awful from just giving birth, holding a minutes old Beth. She slid it and the other photographs into the envelope along with from her purse, her drivers license. She grabbed the chapstick from her purse and tossed it into her backpack along with her drawing supplies, iPod and laptop with their cases, their chargers, her phone, and its charger.

She stood up and walked to her dresser, where she grabbed her favorite cross necklace and put it on (but under her t-shirt.) She grabbed her Swiss army knife and tossed it into the front pocket of her backpack, where she also after a moments decision tossed in the two pairs of glasses and subscription sun glasses, reasoning that her contacts and solution would only last so long.

Quinn quietly went downstairs, and dug around her mom's purse to get her car keys. Then she forced herself to drink a glass of water and eat some leftovers.

She wasn't taking her Bug because her mom's SUV would hold like six times more stuff, and it got better gas mileage than her car. Besides, it was grey so probably wouldn't stand out as much.

She quickly started and stopped the SUV to check how much gas was in it, and was pleased to find it was almost full.

She grabbed the immaculately clean five gallon gas can and siphoned the gas from her car, which luckily she had filled the tank just yesterday afternoon. (Siphoning being a skill Puck had taught her. The Skanks had been surprised and slightly impressed she knew how.) She filled the gas can, and topped off her mom's SUV.

Setting the now full gas can next to the opened hatch, she turned to the families' rarely used camping supplies, stored right there in the garage.

Once upon a time, when she was still known as Lucy her dad and her had been closer, and he had taken her hunting, taught her to shoot a gun, and they had gone camping as a family.

Now it was going to be survival. Wishing her dad still had the hunting rifles, Quinn set about rifling thought the camping stuff for what she wanted to keep, sorting stuff into piles of what she wanted up front with her, and what could be put in the back.

The machete and it's tactical sheath went on the work bench (where she was putting stuff she wanted easily accessible), as did one of the four expensive sleeping bags, case of matches, compass, first aid kit, the four two-gallon canteens she filled with ice water from the fridge, the open case of water bottles, three tarps, ax, trowel, rope, two flashlights, one of the two battery powered lanterns, spare batteries and rope.

The other three sleeping bags, two large tents and propane powered camp stove went on the floor next to the gas cans.

Going back into the house, she ran up to her room, (sparing a second to listen at her parent's bedroom door to make sure nothing was moving in there,) she grabbed her backpack, laundry basket and duffel bag from her room. The laundry basket went with the pile of stuff to put in the back of the SUV, while her duffel bag and backpack went on the workbench (after she put the matches, compass, first aid kit, a few water bottles, the tarps, duct-tape, flashlights and their batteries neatly inside.)

Ignoring her phone's "you have a text" ringtone, Quinn went back into the kitchen, where she packed up every canned good and unopened items from the pantry. She also grabbed three bottles of whiskey, two bottles of scotch and three bottles of vodka, from the alcohol cabinet, all wrapped up in spare sheets, towels and blankets.

She carefully packed her duffel bag in the back seat, along with her dad's little used large tool box, two glass jars full of nails and screws, and plastic tubs full of food from the pantry, refrigerator and freezer. The little space that was left over in the floorboards was used for blankets, towels, and sheets, as well as her two winter coats, scarves, socks, gloves and her grandma's set of cast iron cookery, the Dutch oven, kitchen cooking & baking utensils wrapped in several kitchen towels, and a set of sharp knifes with their sharpener.

The last thing she placed inside the backseat was the case of cat food she always kept around for when Brittany brought Lord Tubbington over. Biting her lip, she put her backpack (now also filled with three cases each worth of energy, protein and fruit bars, as well as a dozen cans of soup, a church key, a camping spork and a can opener) on the floor board over the canteens of water, leaving the passenger side empty.

She placed the items waiting with the gas can in the back of the SUV, along with the five unopened flats of water, with the cans last for easy access.

Sitting in the front seat, she reached down inside her backpack, brushing the machete now strapped to her leg, to call Puck and both inform him she was on her way to the meeting place, and maybe see if anyone needed a ride...when she stopped, her mind racing.

What if Shelby had been bit? What if there was a zombie in Shelby's condo, _right now, _and it was busy eating Shelby while Beth cried in her high chair? What if it ate Beth after it was done with Shelby…or, what if it just left, leaving Beth to a slow death of dehydration and starvation? Blinking back tears, Quinn just knew that she was Beth's _mother,_ and it was up to _her_ to save Beth. Shelby couldn't, she didn't have what it takes to be a mother, she had given her own baby up for goodness sakes, and wanted nothing to do with Rachel when she found her. She wouldn't have the drive to protect Beth, like Quinn would, because _Quinn _was Beth's real mother, something Shelby would _never _be, no matter what.

Making up her mind, Quinn put on her seat belt, and started the car. After double checking she hadn't forgotten anything, the windows were rolled up and the doors locked, she hit the button to open the garage door.

It was pandemonium outside.

She tried to avoid looking at the carnage, tried not to notice Mrs. And Dr. Johnson, her neighbors three houses down, eating who was likely another neighbor. Mrs. Hall was fending off her daughter, Mary, that Quinn had babysat a few times for. Mrs. Hall cried, tried to reason with Mary, and tried not to be bit and didn't even notice Quinn driving by.

Quinn didn't stop, because of that bite on Mrs. Hall's arm, Quinn knew enough about zombies that it'd be useless.

Besides, Mrs. Hall had stiffed Quinn the last time she had babysit for her, and was clearly being judgmental since that was just after her pregnancy had become known.

Carefully, she drove around the wreckage that was in the middle of the road. What on earth had happened while she had been sleeping all day?

* * *

It took forty minutes of driving for what should have been a five minute trip.

Quinn, parked in an alley next to the condo. She had left the machete in the car, and had zipped her coat up so her gun wasn't noticeable to any of Shelby's neighbors, who were probably too busy packing and leaving to care anyway. Shelby's neighborhood, unlike Quinn's, was empty. The few people she had seen had been alive, and had pretended not to notice her.

Knocking loudly on Shelby's door, she was relived that there didn't seem to be any zombies in the area, and that Shelby's floor was fairly low of activity.

Shelby opened the door slowly, the chain on it. She looked relieved, and tired as she saw Quinn "Oh Quinn, it's you, just a second." And closed and unlatched the door, quickly ushering Quinn in, she stuck her head out to look in the hallway, before pulling it back in, and relocking the door. "I thought you were Mrs. Smith, trying to get me to go to church with her and her family. I tried telling her that the news said to go to a military base, but she wasn't listening. Kept going on about sinners and hellfire. " Shelby smiled at Quinn, but Quinn could see it wasn't reaching her eyes.

"I came to check on Beth...and you, of course. I keeping imagining a zombie in here eating you, while Beth cried in her highchair, and then it just left, leaving her to starve to death and- " Quinn choked up, "I just had to make sure, I couldn't leave Lima without making sure."

Shelby's shoulders relaxed a little, losing only some of the taut line of stress. "We're okay honey, it's not so bad here. I'm sure it helps that half my neighbors have left already." Shelby smiled, "if you help me finish packing, we can leave earlier, and hopefully avoid some traffic out of Lima. The News said to evacuate to the nearest military base, I thought about going to Wright Patterson, since it's the biggest, but the roads are probably going to be horrible, so the Coast Guard I.S. in Cleveland is probably a better choice since it's closest, plus there's a chance that we'll be out on sea, that has to be safer…" Shelby trailed off, and went into her bedroom, clutching a tube of toothpaste she had clearly been in the middle of packing when Quinn had knocked.

Quinn followed her, and stopped when she saw Beth sleeping in the middle of Shelby's bed. Quinn's heart slowed down as she exhaled at the sight of Beth. She hadn't even realized how fast it had been beating or that she was holding her breath. This was her baby, her daughter. Tears pooled in Quinn's eyes, and she blinked them away as she wondered how much better her life would have been had she done what she wouldn't admit to herself that she had wanted to do, and not given her baby away.

Dimly Quinn was aware that Shelby was finishing packing her suitcase and that Beth's stuff was already packed, and far out numbered the suitcase and traveling case Shelby was zipping up.

She kept staring at Beth, wondering, until Shelby made a polite throat clearing noise in the doorway of her bedroom to catch Quinn's attention.

She wordlessly followed Shelby into the kitchen, where several empty boxes awaited.

"I figured I'll get the pantry boxed up, take it down to the SUV, take my luggage, take Beth's things, then Beth, but it'll be easier with you to help."

"You can't."

"Can't what, Quinn? I don't think having extra food beyond what the military will provide can hurt, and-"

"Can't take Beth to a military base."

Shelby stood still, and walked around Quinn to the kitchen table, where her messenger bag lay. "Quinn, Beth is my daughter, I am taking her, you are not. You weren't equipped to be her mother before, you certainly can't do it now" Shelby finished, staring at Quinn.

"It's not about me, haven't you seen a zombie movie at all? The military bases, hospitals, and Wal-Marts are the first to go. Taking Beth there would be a death sentence, you should come with me to the Jones's cabin, it has a well, solar power, enough acreage for a huge garden, and -"

"I think you should leave. She is my daughter, and I'm going to do what's best for her. I think the Government would know better than a _teenager, _Quinn, who has watched too many zombie movies. You need to leave. Now," Shelby finished, pointing towards the door then crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, you don't know what's best for her, you're not her _real_ mother, and you'll _never_ be her real mother, no matter how much you _pretend._ You're going to get her killed, and I can't let you do that!" With tears in her eyes, at the last yell, Quinn brought the pistol out and pointed it at Shelby. Shelby had enough time to, eyes wide with sudden fear and all traces of worry and tiredness gone, start to say something before Quinn put a bullet between her eyes.

Blinking back the tears, she listened for Beth's crying, and not hearing it, she went into Shelby's bathroom, grabbed the two towels hanging up. Not looking at Shelby's body, or the gore covered wall, she covered her body with the towels. Standing next to the table, she looked down at the blanket covered form.

"I'm sorry, God. But I had to protect my child. And Shelby...I never should have given Beth to you in the first place, but I did. If you had only agreed to come with us to the cabin, this never would have happened. I'm so sorry," she whispered, clutching her cross, tears in her eyes, "It's my duty to protect my child, and I hope you can forgive me for doing what I had to, God. I promise, I'll be a better person. I'll be better."

Wiping away the tears, and telling herself she would make good on her vow, she went into the bedroom and grabbed Beth's two suit-cases, and diaper bag and put them next to the front door. She found more of Beth's stuff sitting on the couch.

Beth's fancy looking car seat, and the fancy but not complicated looking gadgetry that turned it into a stroller. There was also a folded up travel cot, sitting next to a garbage bag full of blankets, clothes, sheets, and cloth diaper materials, as well as a serious looking baby backpack. Quinn went into Beth's room to find that Shelby had cleared out 90% of Beth's belongings. Blankly, she rummaged through Shelby's messenger bag, grateful to find her keys, and thanking God that Shelby didn't have them on her, Quinn also took the roll of duct-tape she found in there.

Quinn carefully unlocked and opened the door, and put everything she was taking with her except the Baby Backpack, Beth's diaper bag, and Beth herself out in the hall. She stepped in the hall, and waited for a moment to see if anyone was around. Just in case, she locked Shelby's front door behind her.

It took her thirty minutes, and two careful trips to the car before she unlocked the door again, entering and relocking the door quickly.

She strapped the Baby Backpack on carefully, tugging here and there to make sure it was secure, and put the diaper bag over her shoulder, thankful that the strap was long enough to make it a cross-body bag. Going into Shelby's room, she carefully picked up the still sleeping 15 month old, blankets and all. She put one thin blanket over Beth's head, so partly so the toddler wouldn't possibly see anything that could traumatize her, and partly so any of Shelby's neighbors wouldn't see Beth and wonder where Shelby way.

She shoved the extra blankets Beth had been sleeping on in the diaper bag, then stashed the teddy bear Beth had been curled up next to in the side pocket. Quinn left the condo for the last time, thankful that she hadn't seen anyone, that she was alive, that Beth was alive, and that no one knew what she had to do for her Baby.

She kept alert, feeling like she couldn't really breath until Beth, who was still sleeping (Quinn was starting to suspect Shelby had dosed her with cough syrup or something,) was safe in her car seat, and Quinn herself was sitting the driver's seat, seat belt buckled in, doors locked, keys in the ignition, and her phone out.

She sent a reply to Puck's text. With one last look at Shelby's condo building, she started the car and drove away.

Elsewhere, Puck reads the latest text he has received in the stream of text messages, "**Have Beth! no room in c. Ging to mtup spot now. **"

* * *

The meet up place was a rest stop ten minutes out of town, on the opposite side where the boys had decided everyone who was fleeing town would flee. Quinn was able to drive there quicker then she had driven from her house to Shelby's condo. Quinn turned on her turn signal, looked both ways, and then changed to the lane that lead straight into the rest stop. The few cars there were on the road in this area with had no interest in stopping to rest so soon, luckily.

Carefully, she pulled into the side road that lead to the rest stop, Quinn looked at the simple setup of the rest stop; a grassy area surrounding by road, parking lot, road, and truck parking lot. The grassed area was large, maybe an acres worth, with a large brick building containing the male and female bathrooms, and a covered area branching off that had three cement picnic tables on a cement patio that faced the truck parking lot, as well as picnic tables placed here and there through out the grassy area.

Quinn followed the road though the car parking lot, to the big rig parking lot, where she vaguely recognized all the vehicles parked there. She was surprised there weren't any big rigs around. The cars that were there were in a vague horseshoe shape, with Puck standing in the middle along with a table, chairs. At the top of the horseshoe of cars on the grass at the closest picnic table sat Puck's mom, sister, and Sam's siblings.

The boys had really had picked the right spot to meet up, she mused, as she pulled into the parking space Puck indicated.

Parking the car, she unbuckled her seatbelt, tossed the keys in her backpack, and unlocked both of the front doors before carefully opening the door and exiting the car.

She walked over to Beth's side and opened the door. Beth was awake if a little drowsy looking, and silently clutching the teddy bear she must have pulled out of the side pocket of her diaper bag. Making a cooing noise, Quinn unbuckled her, and held Beth in her arms. She smiled at Beth, and wrapped a couple of blankets around her. Leaving the door open, she walked to the center of the half formed car circle, where two folded tables and lawn chairs were set up. On top of one table was a box of protein bars, a case of bottled water, and a four pack of toilet paper, and a small pile of weapons Puck was looking over in-between texting and talking.

She noticed Sam was sitting on the roof of Puck's truck, shotgun in hand, surveying the area.

Aware of what the fact that Sam's parents weren't there meant, she, still holding Beth, walked to Puck who was looking at her, no, at Beth like he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

"Did anyone reply to your text message?" He finally asked as he set the phone down on the table, then reaching out for Beth.

She squashed down the guilt for not checking her phone at all, and the uneasy feeling that hadn't let up once she finally met with the group, she shrugged, handed Beth carefully over to him, and silent, she went back to her SUV and grabbed her phone out of her backpack. She noticed that Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were inside Mr. Schue's crappy car, talking. Ms. Pillsbury looking like she was calming Mr. Schue down for once.

When she returned to Puck, she shrugged again and said, "I was busy, I'll check right now."

"Busy, Quinn? Keeping in phone contact with more than just me was an important part of the plan, and-"

"I'm not in the New Directions anymore Puck. If I had anywhere else to go I probably would have. I followed most of the plan, ok? Gee, I'm sorry. Next time I'll stop killing the zombies," she paused slightly, her sarcasm gone as she lied, "around and in Shelby's condo building to take text messages from Britt telling me she, her sister Tiffany, Santana and Lord Tubbington were on their way to Santana's grandma's, she also asked if I was okay. Rachel's group message to saying something odd was going on, and we should follow the boy's plan and meet here just in case. A message from Mercedes sent from last period asking if I wanted to met her and Sugar at the mall for a deskankification. A message from the Mack asking if I was skipping today and did I want to hang out later. Oh, and a your message of course."

Puck looked down, and softly stroked Beth's hair. "Was Shelby?..."

Turning from him and looking at the road, in a small voice she said, "She was alive when I finally got there, but bit. Told me to take Beth and go, helped me get Beth's things in the car even. Then, she asked me to shot her. So I did." At this, Quinn, slightly red-faced, turned and looked across to Mr. Schue's car.

She didn't think Puck would understand Quinn doing what she had to do for Beth, so Quinn didn't plan on letting him or anyone else know, ever. "It looks like Mr. Schue fit a lot of stuff in his crappy car. If it's mostly hand sanitizer for Ms. Pillsbury, so help me they're both sleeping outside the cabin in a tent, unless they want to go back to town, steal a large SUV, and loot canned food from store's until it's full."

"I haven't asked them yet, they've been in the car talking. Me and Mom did a pretty good job with my truck and her car, and Sam did what he could considering." Puck hesitated, before continuing, "I guess your parents ended up the same as his, huh?"

Frowning, Quinn nodded. "Yeah, don't wanna talk about it either. We'll have to stock pile some more supplies. How safe do you think staying the night here, and leaving at noon tomorrow after an early morning supply run is?"

Looking proud of her, he smiled as his phone began to vibrate on the table. "That's my Baby-Momma. I don't care what Finn or Mr. Schue might think, we're in charge, babe. Between my skills, and your cheerleading ruthlessness. Well, the plan said we'd do it by committee, but we all agreed that we'd need a couple of leaders to make sure stuff gets done. We didn't actually agree who that was going to be, but every one agreed we didn't want Rachel in one of those spots, and that as former captain of the Cheerios you'd be a good idea. Everyone will probably go along with it, except Finn and Rachel maybe," He trailed off, before adding, "Should be fine if we have two people keeping watch, and we bunker down in one of the bathroom's, the cleaner one. Most we'll have to worry out here is someone trying to take our stuff. Those things should be pretty easy to spot though. "

Quinn rolled her eyes, and glared at him. "Don't call me that. Those things, they aren't very smart, if we're quiet and don't have much light tonight...if any of them do make it out here, they probably won't notice us."

Puck grinned, "I noticed. This is way better then video games. If we wait till tomorrow, that'll give enough time for everyone to get here. It'll probably draw a bunch of attention if we drive in the dark. It'll be only what, three, four hours till it get's dark?"

"That sounds right. What's with the weird horseshoe shape you've got the cars in?"

"If it was good enough for Pioneers trying to avoid Indians and bandits, it was good enough for us. " He held Beth out to Quinn, "Here, hand her to ma, will you? Maybe go see what's going on with Mr. Sue and Ms Pillsbury? Make sure that car isn't stuffed with cleaning supplies. I would, but I'm kinda fielding messages here."

Quinn nodded, and took Beth softly in her arms. She wondered what'd she end up doing if it was just her and Beth. She didn't even know if she trusted Puck to take care of Beth. Maybe Brittany. What would happen to Beth if something happened to Quinn. "Mrs. Puckerman?" Quinn said softly, not liking where her thoughts were leading her.

"Please Quinn, just call me Louise, " Puck's mom sighed, then looked at Quinn critically, and added, "that's Beth isn't she?"

"Yes…the woman who adopted her, didn't make it…so she's mine again."

"I was disappointed that Puck got you pregnant, Quinn. I was both sad and glad when the baby was adopted out. Being a mother isn't easy, and whatever is going on now with those things is going to make it a thousand times harder. I hope you can handle it."

"I can."

"I hope you're right Quinn."

Quinn hoped she was right too. Hesitating, she asked, "Do you mind watching her while I speak to Mr. Schue?"

Louise gave Quinn a small smile. "I don't mind right now anyway. Noah's put me in charge of any children...I sincerely hope more are coming. Take all the time you need, we'll be right here."

"Alright, thank you. If she needs anything, it's in my car. I'll grab her diaper bag for you." She handed Beth over to Louise gently, then leaned over Sarah, Stevie, and Stacy who were coloring and said, "Hey. I'm glad you guys are ok."

The children all murmured hi to her, obviously scared to be too loud and looking like each one of them had been crying recently. Quinn didn't know what else to say to them, so she said, "It'll be ok. We'll all be ok."

The kids didn't reply, and just looked at her. Feeling inadequate, with a shrug she headed over to Mr. Schue's car, conscious that Louise was staring at her the whole way, a look Quinn couldn't decipher on the older woman's tired face.

* * *

A/N:

This story came about because I thought Skank!Quinn with guilt, self loathing and a need to protect would be an interesting zombie apocalypse story.

I think that Quinn had to be plenty strong to completely and utterly change herself from Lucy Caboosey, to the Quinn we saw in episode 1 of Glee. I mean, she joined an elite champion cheerleading squad and clawed her way to being Head Cheerleader in her freshman year. So chances are, she'll do well in a ZA. I mean, she's only human and will still make mistakes and she still has issues, obviously, but she'll work through them. Eventually. Also eventually, is Quinn/Rachel. It's going to be a slow burn, I'm going to try to realistically build up to it. It'll happen, but not for a while.

This is a Season 3 AU that starts around the first three episodes, where I've changed a few things around. For starters, the first three episodes took place during the few days of the first week of school, with only bits and pieces of episodes two and three.

Secondly, Sam's dad never found a job, so Sam never left. Him and Mercedes broke up and she started dating Shane. Lastly, episode "The Substitute" was moved up to end of last school year, for reasons you'll see later.

Lastly, Terri lied to Will about moving to Miami. Puck and Finn kept working at Sheets N' Things, and both became friendly with her, Puck much more so.

Quinn's anti-adoption thoughts about Shelby and Shelby's motherhood of Beth are Quinn's opinions, not mine so no hate please. I will say now, that Quinn just stepping back into being Beth's mother isn't going to be as easy as Quinn thinks it will.

Pairings are currently early season 3 canon, but that may change.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I'm not making money from this. Any quotes taken directly from the show will be noted.


	2. Tragic Kingdom

The windows were rolled down, and it was easy for her to hear them talking as she walked up behind the car.

"These kids need you now, more than ever Will. Hopefully more than a few parents have survived as well, but as far as we are aware, you, Mrs. Puckerman, and myself are all that's left. While it's frightening, you need to step up into the leadership role. Yes, the boys' plan is sound, even if I do think it'd be safer to head to the nearest military base, but do you think Puck can handle leadership?"

"I know Emma, I know, it's just all so-"

Quinn took a deep breath. She didn't trust Will Schuester to keep a gold fish alive, let alone keep all anyone from becoming dinner. So if somehow he finagled his way to being in charge, she'd leave.

She raised an eyebrow, and poked her head slightly in the passenger side window, causing Ms. Pillsbury to yip and jump. "So fucking scary, excuse my language Ms. Pillsbury. Noah won't be leader, he'll be co-leader, with me. And you can't argue my leadership skills, Ms. Pillsbury, can't you? Mr. Schue's leadership skills are crap, not as bad as his teaching, but close. All either of you have to worry about is not getting yourselves or anyone else killed."

Quinn paused, then channeling Coach Sylvester, nodded towards the back seat, "I hope there's actual supplies, and not just boxes of cleaning supplies sweater vests. Frankly, I can think of ten other people than Mr. Schue I'd want here right now."

"Quinn!" Will sputtered, "I hardly think th-"

"Yeah, we all know you hardly think Mr. Schue. _Will_. Anyway, it's up to the two of you, stay with the group, follow orders, or go be a group of two."

"We'll stay, of course, Quinn," Ms. Pillsbury said primly.

"But I want leadership put to a vote, I don't think you or Puck are fit leaders for long term, but for now it's okay," Will finished, almost pouting, Quinn though, like a toddler.

"Please." Quinn sneered, "As long as you're listening now, we'll deal with everything else later. Now, what do you have in the way of supplies besides cleaning stuff and hair gel?"

"Don't worry Quinn, " Emma smiled at the annoyed teen, "Everything is supplies…no weapons besides Will's baseball bat, I'm afraid, and no entertainment items...and the only cleaning supplies is what I fit into two grocery tote bags, " she finished, gesturing to the large bags sitting in the back seat on top of each other.

"That's alright, I suppose. Why don't the two of you take them, and go to the woman's bathroom and make sure it's clean enough, we all have to sleep in it or cars tonight. We'll be sending a team on a supply run tomorrow at sunup, and leaving around noon for home base," Quinn said.

"Oh, really? All right, we can do that," Emma gave Quinn her doe-eyed surprised look.

"Why just the woman's bathroom?" Will said, sourly, obviously irritated.

"See the brick wall? The woman's bathroom's entrance is on the side facing our cars and the patio. Plus it's probably cleaner, and there's no urinals."

"That's very astute of you, Quinn. Come on Will, let's go get that done before everyone else arrives. There…there will be more people coming, right Quinn?"

"Yes Ms. Pillsbury. I don't know for sure who else, though. Now, get to cleaning," She sighed a little, then added, "_Please._ We've only got a few hours till dark, and we'll all need to eat dinner too, plus we'll need to figure out who's sleeping where," Quinn said, finished with her best Coach Sue Sneer, and turned on her heel back towards her car. She quickly grabbed both Beth's diaper bag, and her backpack.

Handing the bag to Louise, who gave her a tight smile and nod, patted Beth's hair (who was scribbling in a coloring book and chewing on her teddy bear on a blanket at Louise's feet) and went back to Puck, who was closing his phone with a frustrated snap.

"That was Finn. Jacob Ben Israel's going to join them."

"What? He's a creep, and I don't trust him. He'll be useless. _Maybe_ we could use him as bait or something."

"Don't worry babe, we can always make Jewfro stay outside in a tent. I'll put someone in charge of the creep, who'll make sure he doesn't do anything funny with anyone. Finn's mom felt sorry for him, 'cause he came home and his mom was dead. She had killed herself with a bunch of pills or something. "

"If Jacob was my son, I would have too…how do they know it was because of the zombies? Fine, but he doesn't get a weapon beyond a bat or something."

"They don't," Puck shrugged, "But either way, that's the longer it's going to take them to get here. Finn and Mrs. Hummel are at their house packing supplies, while Mr. Hummel, Kurt and Blaine went to the Anderson's. They'll need time driving and packing time. I texted Kurt to remind him to pack the Anderson's dry goods and dvd collection and stuff. So yeah, I don't think they'll be here till it's way dark. I ordered Finn and Kurt to keep in contact, and stay alert."

"Hopefully Finn's smart enough to keep the doors locked and keep quiet. What about everyone else?"

"Santana texted me that our plan was dumb and she was going to her grandma's with Brittany. Artie, Mercedes and Lauren haven't replied to my texts, at all. Rachel hasn't replied back since in like an hour, while before she was sending a message every two minutes it felt like. Tina's with Mike, and that's all I know since they haven't replied back to me in like, two hours."

"I hope they're okay. God, I hope everyone's okay. I know Mercedes was going to go to the mall straight after school. Artie…he's pretty fast in his wheel chair, but all it takes is something tipping him over. Lauren…she probably couldn't outrun a zombie if she needed too, or else she was distracted by a candy bar."

"Lauren's a badass. She's probably too busy killing them to text. If movies and video games have taught us anything, the mall is a bad place."

"How did your mom and Mrs. Hummel not get stuck at the hospital, anyway?" Quinn didn't want to think about the people they hadn't heard from. And Lauren was firmly "I don't really care" side of Quinn's brain. Puck had a weird blind spot for her, though, and they had only broken up a few days ago, so it was no wonder he'd sent her a text too.

"They both had the day off. And by the time they got the call to come in, Finn's mom had seen a neighbor eat someone so she decided to stay home instead. And Mom was just lucky I came home when I did, because a whole bunch of our neighbors were trying to eat her and Sarah. "

Quinn noticed the slight shake in Puck's hand, as he nervously tapped a drum solo on the table top, waiting for someone to text him back.

"I'll send everyone a text, maybe it'll help," Quinn pulled a notebook and pen from her backpack, "I'm going to write down everything I brought that I can remember, and you, Mr. Schue and Sam. It won't be a proper inventory or anything, but it'll be enough to let us know what we should try and get tomorrow. And I'll try and see what we can rig up for dinner and breakfast, too," she finished, but seeing Puck about to say something, she continued, "Yes Puck, fresh stuff that'll go bad first, I remember."

"Quinn?" Puck asked, suddenly serious.

"Yes Puck?" Quinn said, pulling out her cell phone and sitting down on the curb that jutted out weirdly near Puck and his table.

"Thank you for getting our daughter."

Quinn looked up at him. "I wish I would have listened to you in the first place, and kept her…but now I'm her mother again. No one can take her away from me. Not Shelby, not my parents, and certainly not those undead things," She said, a steely glint in her eye.

Quinn sent off a quick "**RU Okay? Pls reply iyc**" to Tina, Rachel, Mike, the Skanks, Artie and Mercedes. Brow furrowing, to her sister Frannie as well.

She knew the two sister's had never been close. Frannie was the perfect daughter, and Quinn could never compete as Lucy. It was around the time Quinn lost weight, started dancing lessons, gymnastics, a strict Proactive regime and everything else to change herself from Lucy to Quinn, that Frannie decided her place was as a Christian woman married to a Christian man her parents approved of, skipping college entirely.

They were on kid number three, while trying for number four the last Quinn had heard at the start of summer. Frannie's husband, Ira, and Frannie herself had been deeply disappointed in Quinn, and while Quinn didn't know for sure, she had suspected Ira had forbidden Frannie to talk to Quinn…unless it was trying to get Quinn "back into the fold."

The last Quinn had actually spoken to Frannie had been before school started last year. Frannie and Ira (along with their children, Daniel, Abigail, and Christopher) had driven the five hour trip to Lima for dinner with the newly reunited Russell and Judy, and Quinn. It was a disaster, where Ira and Russell expressing disappointment that Quinn gave up the baby to a Jewish single mother instead of a nice Christian couple. Frannie and Quinn haven't spoken since beyond a quick "hi, gotta go bye" whenever Judy was on the phone with Frannie and insisted Quinn talk to her.

Even so, Quinn had just lost her parents, and Frannie _was_ her sister. And since the group would now include Jacob freaking Ben Israel, there was no reason not to include her sister and her family. If something happened, well…with any luck, Ira was zombie food and the rest of the Harris family would be able to join them at the cabin. It was only an hour's drive from where Frannie and Ira lived, so it should be a manageable.

Pulled out of her thoughts by her phone's lullaby ring tone that she had set for Frannie's cell phone number, which she only had at Judy's insistence in case there was an emergency.

Quinn froze for a brief second. A part of her hadn't really expected Frannie to reply, even if she could. "**All ok. Hidng in house. Mr. no trst gov. How r u and parents?**"

"**Parents r dead, Im srry**."

It took nearly five minutes for Frannie to reply. "**Im srry too. R u ok?**"

"**Im ok. M2 no trst gov, gtting r t hide at cabin w lrg group…plnty o food, 2 nurses, u shld join, 1 hr drive for u. SAFE!**"

"**Up to Mr, will talk w/ I now. TTYL, i love u.**"

"**Luv u too, stay safe.**"

If Ira did agree, Quinn knew there'd be trouble with him eventually, he was the type of guy that always had to be the center of attention and self declared leader. Even if all they were doing was playing board games. Perhaps the zombie apocalypse had changed him, but probably not…it probably fueled his beliefs or something. She didn't think he was the type to kill his wife and kids so they could get to heaven earlier or whatever, though, so there was that at least. Shaking her head and trying to concentrate on her task, she decided to deal with it later, and discuss it with Puck.

Picking up her pen, and getting ready to resume her list when her phone started vibrating.

"**Is T on M's phone. We r on r way w/ M's mom. Evry1 is d.**"

Quickly, Quinn texted a reply. "**Im srry. M p's r ded too. U r n alone. Wats ETA?"**

"**Im srry t. ETA 15m?**"

Quickly texted her reply asking if Tina had heard from Artie or Mercedes, then Quinn stood up from the spot on the curb she'd been sitting.

"Puck, did Tina text you too?" She asked.

"No. Really?" He said, setting down his phone and just taking a second to smile at her.

"Yes," she replied, a true smile gracing her face as well. "Her, Mike, and Mike's mom are on the way. She said everyone else, was…you know. ETA is around fifteen minutes. My sister Frannie replied to my text, too, and I told her that they should come to the cabin too, it's only an hour drive for them. She said she'd talk it over with Ira, and get back to me. I hope they agree, they're just hiding out in their house right now. Ira's a dick, though, and will probably cause problems one way or another. "

"That's great news, babe. Wonder if Mike's kill count is higher then mine. And we'll deal with that stuff when it happens. Maybe Ira will be bitten or something and we can leave him here or at an house along the way or whatever."

"Yes, and we probably should figure out what we'll do if anyone shows up with a bite mark. Or a scratch. Hell, we don't know really, do we?"

"No, we don't. Bite mark? I don't care, they aren't going with us. Scratch? Case by case basis, I guess. "

"So if Jacob is scratched…we can leave him here?"

"Sure babe."

Quinn grinned toothily at his reply, she really didn't want Jacob around, at all, not even around Rachel. Speaking of Rachel, "Stop calling me babe. Has Rachel replied back to you yet?"

"Never! No, just Terri, Kurt and Finn have lately."

"Terri?! As in Mr. Schue's ex who wanted our baby, Terri?"

"Yeah, that Terri. She was our boss at Sheets N Things, she's cool and she's pregnant now for real, so I couldn't just let her be zombie food. She's bringing her sister and nephews too."

"Her nephews…they were a handful, but I'm sure your mom can handle them. Kendra's an idiotic drunken nightmare though. And- wait," here Quinn, shifted her weight from one foot to another, did a Wonder Woman pose, and gave Puck a glare that had once made a freshman wet herself, asked, "Pregnant? Puck, please tell me Mr. Schue's ex wife is not carrying our daughter's half sibling."

"You know I love the MILF's, baby momma, but I wouldn't touch Mr. Schue's leftovers with Finn's dick. And I don't know who the baby daddy is, Mr. Schue probably or maybe she had a sperm donor or a drunken one night stand or whatever. She's like seven months along, I think, so it's a good thing we have two nurses. Anyway, they'll be along pretty soon, maybe even before Mike's group, probably should warn Mr. Schue."

"Let me guess, you want me too?" Quinn glared at the mohawked boy.

"I think he's kinda scared of you, babe, and I'm still kinda busy here, " he finished, looking at her with a grin on his face, and a plea in his eyes.

"I'll do it, but you're going to stop calling me 'Babe' and 'Baby Momma,'" Holding her head high, shoulders back, she stomped carefully to the woman's bathroom.

As she approached, she could hear Ms. Pillsbury instructing Will where to clean, and chastising him for not scrubbing harder. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to send her to do the cleaning, Quinn wondered as she stepped inside. Although, she did have to hand it to them, the woman's bathroom was starting to look clean enough to eat off the floor.

"Will. Ms. Pillsbury, I have news."

"We're not quite done cleaning yet, but it's going smoothly except for the bits Will keeps missing. He just doesn't seem to scrub enough. Oh and you may as well call me Emma," Emma started, before Will interrupted her.

"Are there more New Directions members coming, who?" He asked with a look of worry on his face that he usually reserved for Nationals or Sue's schemes to end Glee.

"We finally had contact with Tina and Mike, they along with Mike's mom are on their way. Should be here pretty soon. No word from Rachel yet though. Finn, Kurt and Blaine with the Hummel's and possibly Blaine's family, and Jacob Ben Israel are on their way too, but they won't be here for a while. Still no word from Artie or Mercedes. And-" Quinn paused, not quite sure how to explain about Terri.

"And what? Quinn, what aren't you telling us." Will looked ready to either cry or yell, so taking a deep breath, Quinn continued.

"Will, Terri along with her sister and nephews are on their way too. Should be here before Mike and Tina, actually. And…Terri's pregnant. For real. Puck didn't know who the father was, but she's around seven months or so?" Quinn suggested.

"Seven months? That, that adds up, Emma" Will turned from Quinn towards Emma, a look of fear Emma had only seen on him before, when they noticed people eating other people on their home from school, "I think I'm the father of Terri's baby. We sleep together last year when I was sick and Holly subbed for me, and it adds up Emma," Will looked at Emma, white faced with terror.

"Oh Will. Let's get some air outside, okay?" Emma softly replied, gently pulling Will towards the exit, not, Quinn noticed, putting down any cleaning supplies. Shaking her head at the inevitable drama they didn't need right now, Quinn followed behind them, stopping at an empty picnic table, Quinn resumed writing out her car's inventory, only looking up as Will yelled something at Puck, who looked pretty mad too. Will Schuster's acting like a douche bag, big surprise, Quinn thought, as she wrote.

She wrote for several minutes, not stopping or thinking about anything but what she had packed in her SUV. She was brought out of her almost zen-like state when Sam stood up on the roof had been sitting on, and yelled out "SUV and car coming!"

Clutching the pencil tightly for a second, she quickly stuffed it and the notebook in her backpack, and seconds later the backpack was on her back, and she was standing near the pavement.

Quinn allowed herself to breath, when she saw that Kendra was driving the SUV, and Mike was driving the car.

She immediately headed over to Mike's group first, letting Puck deal with Terri's group.

"Tina?" She said softly to the red eyed girl, after the car door was opened "Mike, Mrs. Chang. I guess asking how you all are is a stupid question, considering. So I guess I'll ask if anyone needs medical attention."

"I think my ankle's sprained, " Tina said softly.

"I'm fine, thanks to Mike. If not for him, I would have been..." Mrs. Chang starting crying.

Mike spoke up, "My grandfather had gathered the whole family at his house, it is -was, a mansion. Someone was bit, I don't know who. I had left to get Tina, and when we returned, the only one alive and not bit was mom. My uncle insisted we leave without him and my cousin. None of us are bit, either. I…I need something to do. Tina, you'll take care of…?"

The other girl nodded, and reached forward from her spot in the middle of the backseat to comfort the sobbing woman.

"I'm sorry about your family, Mike. If you need something to do, here," Quinn grabbed a pen and her notebook from her backpack "tell me what you can remember of the items you brought. We'll be doing a run back to town in the morning, and staying the night here, but we need just a basic inventory. "

Seeing the contradictory look in the boy's face, Quinn explained, "We need to give people time to arrive. Plus we won't be driving the five hours to the cabin in the dark, and everyone needs some time to rest and mourn," At Mike's resultant nod, Quinn concluded, "Anyway, after we're done here go to Puck, he'll probably put you on watch duty with Sam. " As she finished, she pointed with her pen to Sam, who was back to sitting on top of Puck's truck, gun in lap and binoculars around his neck.

As Quinn added the meager supplies Mike's group were able to bring to her list, she could hear Will and Terri arguing, while Puck tried to get them to quiet down. Finishing quickly, she said "Alright, all in all, you guys did good, " she sent a smile towards Tina, knowing most of the stuff probably came from her house, "Puck's mom Louise is over there with our daughter Beth, Puck's sister Sarah, and Sam's siblings Stevie and Stacy. There's chairs to sit, water, some food, and the bathroom's are over there if you have to pee or want to get cleaned up. Don't go anywhere without at least one other person, and always check before you pee. Not that there's much worry, but it's a good habit to get into. I think I need to go handle this, " Quinn grinned at Tina's shocked look at the words "daughter Beth," and nodded for Mike to follow her.

"Will, what did you want me to do? Let you and Little Miss Crazy Pants raise my daughter? She's too busy having crushes on married men, being a virgin, and washing her hands to be a mother, or should I say stepmother, since _I_ will be this baby's mother, no matter zombies or no zombies," Terri calmly stated at Will, still sitting in the SUV with her sister and nephews, and trying to do deep breathing exercises.

"We could have worked something out, Terri. You have no right to keep this baby from me! And she's a lot better!" He yelled back, while fending off Puck's attempts to pull him away from the SUV.

"Dude," Puck started.

"Well of course she's finally better at having crushes on married men, she snagged you, didn't she? Unless you were talking about the virgin thing, " Terri sneered at Will, seemly having given up on her breathing exercises and attempts at civility.

"Stay out of this Puck! And Terri, that's not what I meant and you know it! I-"

"Should shut up or I'm going to shoot you. You could be attraction the attention of those things and drawing them here! Yes, she should have told you, but she didn't. Deal. With. It. Her nephews are probably traumatized, and don't need to be stuck in the SUV watching you make an ass of yourself. Not to mention the other children. Or our other new arrivals, " Quinn interrupted him, her mean girl sneer back on, full force, "and, having been pregnant, I'm sure by now she has to pee again."

"I, do in fact. Thank you Quinn," Terri said, opening the door to the SUV, and carefully stepping out. "Kendra, kids, why don't you come along too, we could all use some cold water splashed on our faces, I think."

At her suggestion, the three red haired boys huddled together in the backseat cautiously opened the door. Quinn, frowning, walked over to them. "Kyle, Max, Josh. Silly question, I know, but how are you doing? I'm glad the three of you, and your mom, aunt are here with us. I'm sorry about your dad." The three boys looked at each other, and replied all at once, "Fine."

Biting her lip, she tried her best to subtly check them over. They looked unharmed, but maybe in shock, which wasn't a surprised. She was pretty sure everyone was one way or another."Well, alright then. After you get done in the bathroom, we have coloring books and snacks and bottled water. That's Sarah, Stevie and Stacie over there. I know you three like to run around, so maybe later we can have a game of freeze tag on the grass, okay? But right now you'll need to sit and quietly color with the other kids."

Having no complaints from the three boys (and Kendra wasn't yelling at them either for once…_she _at least was definitely in shock) Quinn turned from the SUV towards the others.

Will had pulled away from Puck and was facing Emma, who was talking softly to him. Quinn debated saying something, but Puck interrupted her musings. Leaning into her, he whispered softly to her, "Follow them to the bathroom, and check on them, will ya? I hope one of them isn't bitten."

"Kendra with no booze or being quiet is just unnatural, zombies or not so maybe something's going on," Quinn whispered back, frowning. "What do we do if one of them is bit?"

Puck pulled away, shrugged, then replied, "I don't know babe. Let's make sure, first, and work from there."

Quinn immediately started off towards the small group, who were only halfway to the bathroom. She half jogged half walked and caught up to them. She walked up there just in time to help Terri, who was stumbling over a gopher hole.

"Thanks honey," Terri sighed, putting one hand on her stomach and kept walking towards the bathroom. The two of them were now more than slightly behind Kendra and the kids.

"Terri, Puck sent me over to check each of you over to make sure you're not bit," Quinn stated, she didn't know how to check everyone over discretely, and figured honestly was the best policy.

Terri looked at Quinn, "I'm not bit, and I checked the boys over myself. I like to think Kendra would say something, but…" She sighed again. "I'll call the boys over and go into the men's room, you go with Kendra."

"That sounds like a good plan, Terri. And don't worry, if she is…we'll all help out with the boys," Quinn said, biting her lip.

"Thank you Quinn, that means a lot. I'm due at the end of November, and not only would I like to survive till then, but I want to be able to provide my daughter with a life. I won't let anyone, not Will, not zombies, and not even Kendra jeopardize that. If I weren't pregnant, I would be up in arms, I'm sure, as she is my sister…but I have my daughter to think of. Which is why I'm here and not at a military base. The first sign that things are going south, I'm leaving."

"I understand completely, Terri. Don't worry." One last look at Terri, Quinn stepped inside the woman's bathroom. Putting a smile on her face, she looked at the three boys. "Hey kiddos, Aunt Terri decided to take you three into the men's room. Unless you want to stay in the Woman's room?" At that, all three vigorously shock their heads no, and Quinn was glad to see a bit more life in the boys. "Well then, go on and meet her there." Quinn finished, still smiling, and moving aside so the three boys could step outside.

Losing her smile, she carefully closed and locked the door. Turning around, she stared at Kendra, who was carefully not looking at Quinn as she dug through her purse.

"Kendra," Quinn started, but was quickly interrupted by Kendra.

"Ah-ha," she exclaimed, pulling out several hotel minibar-sized bottles of alcohol. Ignoring Quinn, the older woman quickly opened and downed two. She was working on opening the third when Quinn spoke again.

"Kendra," Quinn spoke carefully, and decided to take a chance stated, "We know you were bit. "

She surprised Kendra enough that Kendra dropped the bottle she had been trying to open.

Before Kendra could reply, Quinn's phone rang. Shocked, Quinn stared at it for a second, giving Kendra time to gather herself and go for the door. "Wait a minute, if you're bit,"

"I'm not, thank you very much. I just need some time to myself, Quinn. How dare you think that I would endanger my children!" Kendra said with a sniff as she opened the door and left. Quinn could hear her faintly yelling something to her sons after the door closed.

Cursing to herself, Quinn answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Quinn? It's Brittany, we're at Santana's grandma's house" Quinn frowned, it was so fuzzy she could barely hear anything else Brittany was saying. She thought she could make out Brittany saying they needed help, but she wasn't sure.

She stuffed her phone back into her pocket after Brittany hung up, and went outside, then with a bit of self loathing wondered if she had stepped out of the bathroom she could have heard Brittany better.

Could she really leave Beth here and go check up on them?

Thnking, she walked over to Puck, she said, "Kendra says she's not bit, but she seemed…jumpy. Get someone to keep an eye on her."

"Sure thing Baby Momma, " Puck replied, giving her a dopey grin that reminded her of Finn.

"Don't call me that Puck," She snapped at him, "I'm going to go to Santana's grandmother's house. Brittany called me, they're in trouble." _I think_, she silently added, angry at herself for not thinking enough to leave the bathroom.

"Sure, take-"

She cut him off, "First, I wasn't asking your permission. Second, I'm not taking anyone. If something goes wrong, I want as many people here with Beth as possible." Sneering at him, before he had a chance to reply she stalked over to Mike who was leaning against Puck's truck. "Do you mind if I take your car to go help Brittany and Santana? Mine's still full."

He looked at her for a few seconds, blinking rapidly, before handing her the keys, "Sure. Tina took everything out of it. It should have enough gas in it." He then turned and leaned his forehead against the truck's cool surface.

Jingling the keys, she turned to leave, when a voice abouve her asked, "You're going by yourself?"

She turned and looked at Sam. "Yeah. Santana's grandma's house is like 10 minutes from here, and I can take care of myself."

Sam looked seriously at her, before sighing and saying, "Be very careful, ok Quinn?"

She jerked a nod at him, and went towards Mike's car, stopping only to grab a few things she might need.

* * *

A/N: Revised and edited chapter 1, probably a good idea to give it a reread. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs, I truely appreciate them. :)

Next chapter will be action packed, and Santana, Brittany and Rachel will all make their apperances! It should be up Saturday or Sunday.

So remember how I said last chapter the episode "The Substitute" was moved up to end of last school year? Well, Pregnant Terri was why! I always kinda thought it'd would have been great on the show if Terri had ended up pregnant from their encounter, so I figured I would add it to this story after fudging the dates a bit. That's what fan fiction is for, right?

I think that Quinn had to be plenty strong to completely and utterly change herself from Lucy Caboosey, to the Quinn we saw in episode 1 of Glee. I mean, she joined an elite champion cheerleading squad and clawed her way to being Head Cheerleader in her _freshman_ year. So chances are, she'll do well in a ZA. I mean, she's only human and will still make mistakes (such as in this chapter not thinking to leave the cement bathroom to get better cell phone reception) and she still has issues, obviously, but she'll work through them. Eventually. Also eventually, is Quinn/Rachel. It's going to be a slow burn, I'm going to try to realistically build up to it. It'll happen, but not for a while.


	3. 18 Wheeler

From the rest stop to Santana's Grandma's house would have normally been maybe a ten minute drive. It took Quinn half an hour. Two times she had to stop and turn around and go a different route because there was either a mass of zombies in the road, or wrecked cars.

As she drove, she kept her mind blank, trying to not think traitorous thoughts or second guess herself.

There was definitely traffic out of town she noticed, as she drove. It wasn't quite bumper to bumper traffic, but a lot of people were leaving Lima, carefully dodging around the cars stopped for whatever reason in the middle of the road.

Quinn didn't know if that was good or bad, but at least the highway near their rest stop was mostly empty of either people or those things.

Sighing softly to herself, she turned the last turn down the road.

Santana's SUV was crashed in the middle of the road at the streetlight near the front of her grandmother's house, the front doors wide open. Those things, the zombies, were milling around the whole street.

Terror filled her heart.

She had already lost her parents, she wasn't going to lose them too. Regret and then anger at herself, that she had told Santana and Brittany, quickly replaced the terror.

She owed it to them, to at least make sure they weren't walking around trying to eat people. If nothing else, she could do that.

She pulled behind Santana's SUV, and took a deep breath.

She opened the door, grabbing her backpack and in one swift motion locked the car up and put the keys safely in her backpack before putting it on.

Pulling the machete out, she ran to Santana's SUV.

There was a dark headed zombie trying to get something in the back.

Her heart fell.

Telling herself she could cry later, she ran to the passenger side and shut the door softly, then ran back around to the driver side where the zombie was.

She grabbed it by it's pony tail and pulled it out of the SUV and down onto the ground, stabbing it quickly in the back of the head as she did so, then wiping the blade off on it's already gore covered shirt.

Turning it over and holding her breath, she let out air in relief that it wasn't Santana. It _was_ one of Santana's cousins though. She tried to breath shallowly, as it smelled like death ate vomit then vomited again. There was goo and gore spattered all over the SUV, which didn't help anything.

The other zombies were still milling around the street, not in any particular direction, even towards her. Thank goodness she hadn't done something yet to really attract their attention. She went inside the SUV, pulling the door closed but not all the way because noise was bad, would definitely bring those things over here, behind her and scooting over to the passenger side, to avoid the zombie muck on the driver side.

She took another deep breath, wrinkling her nose at the zombie smell.

She climbed over the seat into the backseat, noting Brittany's four year old sister, Tiffany's car seat was empty, and so was Lord Tubbington's cage.

There was no blood or anything, so that was a good sign.

She was mentally gearing up to go inside Santana's grandmother's house when she heard muffled crying.

"Hello? It's Quinn," Quinn said, trying to keep her voice calm. She hadn't seen any child zombies, and she would like to keep it that way. She didn't know if she had it in her to put down Brittany's almost five year old sister.

A blonde head poked up from under a pile of blankets and Lord Tubbington, who had a wet spot in his fur, in the cargo area, "Quinn?" she asked, her voice quivering in fear.

"Yeah honey it's me. You're alright, aren't you?" Quinn said, smiling a tight smile at the girl.

"The monster was trying to get me so I climbed back here with Lord Tubbington so it didn't. Where's Britt?" The girl asked with a sob, unable to finish her sister's name.

"I don't know honey. We'll find her and Santana, ok?"

"Ok," Tiffany said, sniffling.

Quinn used her machete to cut the seat belt holding Tiffany's car seat, lifting it up to ensure it was released from it's bindings, and did the same with Lord Tubbington's cage.

"Get your backpack honey, ok, and climb over to where I am. We're going to have to run to my car."

"What about Lord Tubbington and?" The smaller blonde girl asked as she climbed over the seat, clutching her backpack and teddy bear, before Quinn interrupted her. "We'll get you over to my car, then I'll get your stuff and Lord Tubbington ok?"

The girl nodded, holding her bear and pulling her Dora the Explorer backpack on as Quinn carefully reached into the cargo area and grabbed a very fluffed up Lord Tubbington, who looked at her with distain as she put him into his cage.

Tiffany huddled against the seat as Quinn located her purple sleeping bag, Dora pillow, and suit case, putting them neatly in the seat next to Tubbington's cage for easy access.

"Alright Tiffany, I'm going to take you and your car seat to my car, then come back and get your stuff and the cat. I'll be as fast as possible ok? I'm going to need you to stay there and not make any noise, can you do that for me sweetie?" Quinn asked, her hand on the door.

Tiffany nodded, her tear stained face serious.

"Alright, let's go." And at that Quinn opened the door silently, and picking the girl up, who obediently wrapped her arms and legs around Quinn. Quinn picked up the car seat by the handle, and crept outside.

Trying not to panic, assuring herself she had parked almost bumper to bumper to Santana's SUV, she carefully fast walked to the back passenger side door, her heart beating wildly the whole time.

She unlocked the door, and opening it, she practically threw the car seat in, and told Tiffany to sit in the front while she was gone. As the younger girl moved up there, clutching her teddy bear, Quinn ran to the other car, and grabbed Tiffany's stuff and Lord Tubbington's cage, and ran back to her car, now gladder more then ever that she had parked almost bumper to bumper from Santana's SUV.

She tossed Tiffany's stuff behind the driver's seat on the floor, put Lord Tubbington's cage gently down in the middle of the back seat, and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, and picked up Tiffany's car seat, maneuvering it awkwardly behind the driver seat while she stood in the middle, managing to buckle it up with out much problem.

She unrolled Tiffany's sleeping bag and set it up over the driver seat and her car seat, making a sad tent.

But it would keep those things from seeing her through the car windows.

She propped Tiffany's pillow up against the door, locking it as she did so, then quietly called Tiffany.

"Tiffany, I need you to stay here while I try to find your sister and Santana, ok? Look, I made a tent for you out of your blanket, you have a pillow and you, Mr. Bear, and Lord Tubbington can hang out here while I look for them. But you have to be quiet, ok? " Quinn whispered to the blonde haired girl, her heart aching. She didn't know what she'd do if something had happened to Brittany.

"Can we color?" Tiffany asked, "My books and crayons are in my backpack."

"Yeah honey you can color. I'll even give you a water bottle and snack, too. But you have to remember not to leave the tent for anything, ok? If you have to pee, you just pee right there, ok? You have to be quiet and you can't leave your tent. Do you understand Tiffany? Those monsters will _get_ you," Quinn didn't like the harsh tone she had to use on the kid, but it was important that Tiffany understand.

Tiffany nodded solemnly, her eyes wide, and went inside the tent. Quinn sighed softly to herself, then unlatched Lord Tubbington's cage. The cat glared at her, then jump out and went to lay down next to Tiffany. Quinn pulled a fruit bar and bottle of water out of her backpack, drinking half of it, before handing both to Tiffany.

"Alright, I'm going to find Brittany now," Quinn said.

"And Santana?" Tiffany interrupted.

"Yes sweetie, Santana too," Quinn gave the smaller girl a smile she didn't feel inside, and continued, "remember, don't leave the tent or make any noise ok?"

"I love you Quinn," Tiffany gave Quinn a smile, then started coloring on her coloring book.

"I'll be back soon, ok? We'll all get away from the monsters," Quinn said, "I'm going to make some noise, don't be scared ok?" then at Tiffany's nod, and breathing deeply she opened the door.

Outside, the zombies seemed to have noticed she was there and were getting close. Too close. If Quinn had taken any longer, she would have been surrounded.

She closed the door gently, because she didn't want to scare Tiffany, even though she felt like slamming it.

Setting her shoulders back, and readjusting her backpack straps a tiny bit, she took off running, stopping when she was maybe twenty feet away from the car on the sidewalk.

She stood there silently for a moment, catching her breath, then she started yelling and jumping up and down.

They followed her, attracted by the noise, shuffling away from the car.

She lead them to a house a few doors down from Santana's grandmothers. The house had a fenced yard she lead them inside of. Once they were all in, she simply jumped over the fence, ran towards the gate, and closed it.

Baring her teeth in a mockery of a grin, pleased that had worked, she took off running back towards Santana's Abuela's house.

The house stood large and mocking.

Quinn went inside.

The door creaked open with foreboding.

As large as the house seemed on the outside, inside it was homey and slightly cramped feeling due to the open floor plan, cluttery knickknacks and over stuffed furniture.

Quinn had always liked it. Even if Santana's grandmother wasn't the nicest person, and she rarely smiled, she always had cookies, a home cooked meal, and helpful if entirely unsolicitated advice.

Quinn stepped carefully inside, on full alert.

Breathing shallowly again, because she smelled rot and death, she decided to through the house clockwise, starting at the kitchen and ending at the stairs.

Stepping lightly, Quinn walked slowly through kitchen, listening for a sound other then herself.

Even with the light streaming through the closed curtains, the house was dim. Quinn didn't dare turn on any of the lights, partly from worry it would attract attention, partly having it so ingrained from visits to this house to keep the lights off unless it was pitch black outside.

There was a body in the kitchen, a dish towel covering the face.

Blood pooled out and around it, making Quinn glad she was wearing boots. Stepping just outside the pool, she nudged the towel with her toe enough to make sure it wasn't Santana's body.

It wasn't.

Letting out another breath, she circled through the dining room, and then the living room where there were two more bodies, covered up by an ugly blanket that had belonged to a beloved dog long since dead.

These bodies didn't have a blood around them, and were almost lovingly resting on the carpeting.

Holding her breath, machete clutched in one hand, Quinn pulled the blanket off their faces. Quinn vaguely recognized them as one of Santana's aunts, and a cousin.

It was hard to tell, but Quinn was sure they had been dead when they had died…again, and were placed here.

Quinn recovered them.

She stepped a little faster, a little louder, and opened the door to the small family bathroom in the hall next to the stairs.

Empty.

She flicked the strap off the gun holster so she'd be able to reach it easier if needed, knowing she was scared of going up those stairs. During the few minutes it took her to search the downstairs, she had been aware there was somethings up there, pounding.

Scared or not, she needed to. Tiffany was waiting outside, and Beth was waiting at the rest stop. There was no telling what could happen while she was gone. And she wouldn't leave Santana and Brittany walking the earth, dead things trying to eat people.

Letting out another breath she didn't realize she had been holding, she carefully crept up the stairs. As she walked, she avoided looking at the pictures on the wall. So many of Santana's relatives. Pictures she had seen so many times.

The second floor of the house was dimmer then the first, due to less windows. But not dim enough for Quinn to not see the bloody handprint on the door to the master bedroom.

Or the group of zombies hammering the bathroom door, slowly splintering it. It wouldn't be long until whoever was in there was dinner.

The zombies were all Santana's relatives, including the mistress of the house. Quinn stared at the back of her head, tears in her eyes.

She pulled out her gun, and put that one down first.

At the noise, the others turned towards her, probably thinking she'd be an easier meal then whoever was behind the door.

One by one they fell, Quinn firing every single bullet in her Glock, hitting maybe half of the zombies in the head. She was forced to finish off the ones she missed with her machete. Due to standing on the stairs, since they weren't wide at all, the zombies were forced to come down one by one, making it easier on Quinn to take care of them.

Even with the stair advantage, it was long, hard, gore covered work.

She stared at the pile of bodies for a moment, looking at one in particular. Santana's six year old cousin, Rosa. Quinn was glad she had gotten her in the head with a bullet, she didn't know if she had it in her to use her machete on sweet Rosa, to use something so up close that Quinn would have to look her now grimy and whilte filmed eyes.

That could have been Tiffany.

Shuddering, Quinn put the gun back in its holster, and stepped over the bodies and went to the bathroom door.

And opened it, machete at the ready.

They were in the tub, Santana was standing protectively in front of Brittany, a bath towel rod in her hand that was obviously ripped off the wall.

"Hi," Quinn said, then she threw up all over the bathroom floor. As she threw up, she could feel a hand gently holding back her hair. When she was done, she saw that it had been Brittany. The trio just stared at each other for a few moments, before Brittany helped Santana out of the tub.

Silently, Quinn stepped around her puke, trying to avoid it, and walked to the sink, rinsing her mouth out a few times with the water, then taking the mouth wash Brittany pulled out of a cupboard and handed her.

When she was done she said, "We need to get out of here, the gun's probably going to call those things from all over the neighborhood, they seem to be attracted to noise the most. Tiffany's safe, she's in my car waiting with Lord Tubbington. Hopefully if we're quick we can get everything out of your SUV into it. You grabbed food and stuff, right?"

Santana wiped away the tears on her face, and lovingly did the same to Brittany, who smiled at her. Whatever had happened to them in this house, it had obviously brought them…closer.

Quinn knew they had been plenty close before, and she was mostly glad, and only a tiny bit jealous.

Brittany handed Quinn a towel to wipe her face off and said "Alma was pretty specific on what Santana should bring."

"Why was Tiffany in your SUV by herself? One of those things almost ate her!" Brittany looked angry, and Santana had her hands covering her face. With a start, Quinn realized Santana was crying, silent as tears went down her face.

"Santana?" Brittany asked, putting an light hand on the dark haired girl's shoulder.

"You saved us Q. We would have died. How long did my dad tell her to put a real, openable window in this bathroom? The roof was right there, but we were trapped. My family...we didn't know if Tiffany was ok, I can't believe we left her in the SUV, but I saw my cousin and crashed and then those things were all around and I just took Brittany and ran into that house, expecting to see my family. All I could think about was saving Brittany, because I love her. I'm in love with her. I'm a lesbian and I'm in love with Brittany S Pierce!" Santana grabbed and held Brittany's hand with one hand, and wiped her tears away with the other, staring at Quinn defiantly.

Quinn snorted, glad to have something that wasn't depressing news, "Like I didn't know that Santana, I've spent enough sleepovers with you guys, haven't I? I didn't always fall asleep first."

"It's not just sex, Quinn. This is love. We're in love. This won't be a problem, right?" Santana stated looking at Quinn seriously.

"No. Unless you leave Tiffany or me or Beth and just save Brittany again without thinking," Quinn said, staring at Santana.

"She won't. She was just so scared that she wouldn't be able to admit to me how she feels, that it isn't just sex" Brittany said quietly, "and if you do do it again Santana, no matter how I feel about you I won't ever forgive you for leaving Tiffany or Quinn or Beth? Ok?"

Santana looked surprised at Brittany's words, sniffled a bit, then said, "Beth? Hold up, _Shelby,_ of all people decided to put her life and the life of your lizard baby in the hands the boys' End of the World plan? Really."

Quinn looked away, "No. I went to check on Beth, and Shelby was bit. Told me to take Beth." Quinn felt like throwing up again. No matter how much she told that lie, she didn't think she'd ever feel ok saying it. "Lets get out of here ok?" she added, "hopefully we'll be able to get everything out of your SUV before more of those things come."

"I don't know how fast I'll be able to move, I," Santana tossed her hair flippantly, "hit my knee with my baseball bat and it's sore as hell."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana, promting Santana to reply, "What, like you haven't made mistakes before? I was a little distracted by Brittany's parents trying to eat us, and swung then stepped into it."

Quinn gave her a grin, "If anyone asks, you should say you hit one of those things in the head with your knee. While saving Brittany or something. Let's get out of here."

With Quinn and Brittany standing on either side of Santana to help her walk, the trio left the house, stopping only for Santana to grab her grandmother's favorite knitted blanket off the couch, Alma's shawl, a couple of pictures off the wall, and the bags Santana's mom had packed from their house for her.

When they were safely inside the car, while Brittany hugged her sister, Quinn gave Santana her gun and the bullets, so she could keep watch while the blondes moved as much as they could to the car.

Quinn and Brittany worked efficiently enough together that they managed to fit what they could in the trunk and backseat before Santana had to shoot anything for getting to close.

Quinn buckled her seat belt, then started the car, taking a second to look at Brittany in back with her cat and sister, and Santana riding shot gun. Ignoring the herd that was slowly making its way towards them from behind, she pulled back and out, driving forward because that's the only choice they had. She had come so close to losing them forever. Even when she had went full Skank, even if Santana had enjoyed being top dog for once, they had reached out to her, not giving up on her and their friendship.

Quinn and Santana drove silently towards the rest stop, content to alone with their thoughts while listening to Brittany chatter softly to her sister.

* * *

_Earlier_...

Rachel sent out another text message, then set her phone down in the seat. In the front, her dads were arguing. They were driving from LeRoy's grandmother's cottage that was on the total opposite side of Lima from their house, on the outskirts of town. LeRoy had wanted to get his grandfather's rifle, just in case, but the other two members of his family hadn't wanted him to go alone. They had also stopped at several stores to gather supplies that may be needed that they hadn't had in their home, and between the very long lines, and the other customer's near rioting about the price gauging, it had taken them far longer to get to the rest stop then Rachel would have liked. Luckily, the cell phones were still working so she had kept Puck updated, and had still been able to send out messages of her own to current and former New Direction members.

She was mostly sure Santana didn't mean it when earlier she had replied to Rachel's text message saying "**go b sum zoms appetizer**"

"I maintain that it's foolish to ignore what the government is saying. We shouldn't put our safety in the hands of a bunch of teenagers' half baked end of the world plans. Let alone the safety of our daughter. How much longer until we're there, this area of town seems to be crawling with those things?"

"Hiram, I think it's foolish to rely on the government to keep us safe. As long as we have enough resources, the Jones's cabin should be far enough out that we'll ride this out just fine."

Hiram sighed, "If it's not as safe as they think it will be, then we leave. If it becomes unsafe, we leave. If Finn tries to have alone time with Rachel, we leave."

"Agreed."

"Dads!"

"What darling, we have to have our priorities in order," Hiram said, turning towards the backseat, where Rachel was perched in the middle, and giving his daughter a grin.

Rachel leaned forward, and looked worriedly at the small bandage on Hiram's forehead, "How are your head and wrist feeling Daddy?"

"Fine. It was just a tiny cut and a minor sprain. You two are worry far too much. I shouldn't have even wrapped my wrist. I will be more careful the next time I go to get something down off the top shelf of our closet."

"I still think that you packed far too many of Rachel's scrapbooks," LeRoy offered, "I mean, the chances of -" Leroy stopped what he was saying as he put the brakes on. With a squeal, the car stopped suddenly. "Are you two ok?" He asked, as he clicked the button that locked all the car doors.

"Yes Papa. I'm wearing my seatbelt of course, and this is a very highly safety rated vehicle. What is going on?" Rachel asked, leaning forward to see what it was that had forced her father to stop like that.

"Pumpkin, let us do the talking. This goes against everything we've ever taught you, but don't draw any attention to yourself, just in case," Hiram muttered.

"Daddy, what-" Rachel started to say, but LeRoy hissing "shhhhh" at her silenced her.

"Now you're going to open the car doors nice and easy, and get out. Leave the keys in the ignition," A rough voice said from outside the car.

"May we grab out personal belongings?" LeRoy asked, his hands up on the wheel.

"Shit, just all of you get out of the car. Fast before those things notice us. Do it fast enough, we might let you take what you can carry." The voice said, agitated.

"Pumpkin, stay behind me and Daddy," LeRoy said, as he carefully undid his belt, unlocked the doors, and pushed his door open, and stepped outside holding his arms up. Following his lead, Hiram and Rachel did the same.

The man standing in the middle of the road holding a shotgun kept it pointed at the ground near her Dads' feet. Rachel bit her lip, scared. There was an older model SUV pulled over the side of the road, clearly broken down.

"Eric, come out of the SUV and get their things for them. Shelly help him, then get the kids in there, then our stuff," the man called out. At the man's words, a short teen boy, a few years younger looking then Rachel stepped out of the SUV, nervously holding a pistol that he stuffed in the back of his pants.

"Ke-keep your arms up," he said weakly as he walked towards the back of the Berry's car, a worried looking woman following him. She had the same vibrant red hair and freckles as the boy, was obviously his mother.

She pulled Rachel's backpack from the back seat, setting it near Rachel's feet with a sad smile, then went to help her son started take out the rolling suitcases and numerous boxes from the hatchback.

After several long minutes, the boy said, "Done. Dad, they must have stopped at the store or something, they've got a lot of stuff in here, good stuff, even a rifle?"

"Just take their stuff out and leave it on the road son."

"Even the rifle? Mom could use the pistol and I could use it?" At the boy's question, all three Berry's looked at the man. Rachel's arms were starting to get tired from being above her head.

He considered, looking at Rachel before he made his decision, and said, "No. Put their bullets in a box so we'll have time leave while they get them. We're already taking their car, we can leave them something to defend themselves. They'll need it."

"Could you drop us off somewhere else at least?" Rachel asked. She didn't have to fake the fear in her voice. Zombies had noticed the group in the middle of the road, and were shambling slowly but surely over. "

"Sorry lil' lady, but there won't be room. I sure hate to do this, but you're the only car that's been up this way since we broke down, and well, if it's a choice between you or my family, I'm choosing my family."

"I hope," Hiram said in a snide tone, glaring at the man, "That karma doesn't bite your behind."

Instead of answering Hiram, the man just said, "Shelly start loading the kids, Eric start putting our stuff in the back. Hurry. " Gesturing with the shotgun, he pointed at the truck, "You three may as well help load our stuff. Quicker we get out of here, the better."

Silently, the three Berry's joined the red haired boy in loading the heavy boxes and bags in the hatchback of their car. They were almost done when he noticed the white ace bandage wrapped around Hiram's wrist.

"Dad! He's been bit!" He shakily pulled the pistol out of the back of his pants and pointed it at Hiram.

"You are mistaken, I just sprained my-" Hiram started, but before he could finish explaining, wide eyed the boy shoot him twice.

"Daddy!" Rachel yelled, dropping the box of toys she had been holding and dropping to her knees to put pressure on the wound in Hiram's shoulder with one hand, and side with the other. LeRoy stood in shock for a moment, before flinging himself towards the boy as the redhead looked like he was going to shoot Hiram again.

"He's not bit, don't!"

The boy stepped back towards his dad, making sure to hold the gun at LeRoy, "Dad?" he asked.

The man looked at the scene before him, Rachel crying and holding her hands on Hiram's wounds, LeRoy looking shocked and scared, his frightened son, and the zombies that had definitely heard the noise from the gun and were moving faster towards them.

"Eric, leave them. Get in the car, we need to go."

"But dad…"

"Now son!"

With one last look at the Berry's, the boy went into their car where his family was waiting.

"Wait, our cell phones, give them to us, please!" Rachel yelled to the family. Only to be ignored.

Rachel, watched through her tears as their car drove away, leaving her and her fathers in the road with their belongings.

There were a dozen zombies heading quickly towards them.

Looking at his partner, and their daughter, LeRoy grabbed his grandfather's rifle, and dug around in the tote box the boy had stuffed the box and case of ammo into.

Shaking, he dropped the box, and had to rush to pick up the spilled ammo. Cursing under his breath, he loaded the rifle, and cocked it.

He took a deep breath, the instructions of his grandfather coming back to him, let it out, and fired at the closest zombie.

He didn't hit it in the head, but got it in the knee, making it go down and start crawling.

He unloaded every bullet in the gun, and reloaded. He didn't put down most of them, but the ones that lived their undead life were reduced to a very slow crawl. The nearest shambling zombies were now two foot ball field lengths away. Not as far as he would have liked, but he needed to check on the man he loved.

"Rachel, how…is he?" LeRoy asked, his voice low. He turned towards the pair, but didn't dare bend down or relax his grip on the rifle.

"Papa he's bleeding so much. He needs a hospital," Rachel said, crying freely as she looked up at LeRoy. Her hands and wrists were covered in blood, so was her tights and dress.

"There's no cars, and I would think if there was any way to fix that truck they would have…" LeRoy muttered, loosely holding the gun at his side with one hand, he stomped to the pile of their belongings, and shoved boxes aside till he found the one he was looking for. Opening it, he grabbed the large first aid kit, and turned towards his daughter and the prone form of his partner.

"Here Rachel, do what you can with..." He trailed off as he got a better look at Hiram.

He was dead. The puddle of blood around him and Rachel indicated that boy hit an artery causing Hiram to bleed out fast, despite Rachel's efforts.

Swallowing thickly, he said, "Rachel, check for a pulse. Then put on your hiking boots."

Rachel did as her father ordered, wiping her hand on her dress first. "Papa? He's…."

"Your daddy…he's gone pumpkin. We need to stay ahead of those things, we have to leave."

"No, we can't, we have to do something!" Rachel was incredulous.

"We have to leave him. I know it's hard, but we can't stay here. He'd want us somewhere safe. Please, put on your hiking boots. Pull a pair of socks over your tights first. We'll…we'll be doing a lot of walking."

Numbly, Rachel did as her father told her, pulling off her bloodstained Mary Janes, and digging through a tote to find her hiking boots and a pair of wool socks.

While she was doing that, in-between shooting any zombies that got within range of his rifle, her father was digging through their things, pulling out what he wanted to keep.

After her boots and socks were on laces firmly tied, he tossed a belt towards her, and said, "Use that to belt your sleeping bag and pillow to the top of your suitcase. " She did as he told her, aware that those things were heading towards them. Slowly, but surely.

LeRoy finishing placing a handful of photos, hat, scarf, gloves, water bottles, and vegan protein bars in Rachel's backpack, and set it down next to her while she belted her sleeping bag and pillow to the top of her rolling suitcase.

He set her jacket on top of it, then turned towards Hiram's body.

He stood there, staring at the man he loved, not focusing on the world around the two of them until Rachel said, in a small voice "Papa?"

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Papa. If we had went to the base, like he wanted. This is my fault, I shouldn't have insisted on joining the other New Directions…"

Rachel watched as LeRoy swallowed thickly, then said, "Rachel, this isn't your fault. Going to a cabin with a handful of people instead of going to a military base with hundreds or thousands of people has to be safer. It just has too," He looked across at the zombies shuffling towards them, "I just need to gather a few more things, and change my shoes, then we're leaving." He started putting things into his messenger bag.

Rachel bit her lip, and used a clean part of her dress to wipe the tears off her face. Looking at Hiram's body, she picked one of his arms, and started attempting to pull him to the side of the road. After a minute of putting a lot of effort into it, she had only gone perhaps a foot.

Silently, LeRoy joined her. Between the two of them, they pulled Hiram's body to the side of the road. Just as silently as before, LeRoy resumed what he was doing. Rachel went to their pile of belongings, and pulled out a sheet. Numbly, she put it over Hiram's body, and bowed her head.

Sometimes, she had pictured herself old, _very_ old, preparing for her father's funeral. They would die together, peacefully in their sleep, content with life and a daughter who was a hit Broadway star and EGOT award winner, that had given them three amazing grandchildren. She would look elegant, refined, and be able to say at the funeral that they had died together, peacefully and happy. Then she would sing a song (she hadn't decided on which song yet, but hadn't been bothered by that because she knew, just _knew_ that she'd have plenty of time to pick,) and everyone would leave the funeral feeling sad, but peaceful.

Looking at Hiram's sheet covered body, she felt like all her dreams were the dream of a foolish, spoiled child. There would be no Broadway, no EGOT, no grandchildren for LeRoy and Hiram to dote on, no arguments about decorating their retirement home.

"Rachel, it's time to go," LeRoy said quietly, as he reloaded his rifle. He already changed shoes, had his bulging messenger bag on, and his own suitcase with his sleeping bag and pillow belted to the handle.

Rachel looked at LeRoy.

If she was feeling this bad at losing Hiram, she couldn't even imagine the fathoms of pain her remaining father was in.

Silently, she pulled on her coat. It was September in Ohio, and it would be dark in a few hours. Then it'd get cold.

LeRoy was wearing Hiram's coat.

She pulled on her backpack, and looked down at her suitcase. The pink of it, her sleeping bag, and pillow stood out brightly over the black belt that strapped them to the handle.

Her father stood waiting. With one last glance at Hiram's body, and the zombies shambling towards them, she grabbed the handle of her suitcase.

Hesitantly, then stronger at first, she said "I doubt it will be a problem with anyone if we were to come back in a vehicle, gather our remaining belongings, and give Daddy a proper burial. Right Papa?" Rachel didn't know if anyone would have a problem with that. Perhaps, given how hot and cold her fellow New Direction members could to be her sometimes, they might. But it was important for her to force herself to believe there was a chance Hiram wouldn't be left to decompose on the side of a road. And that they would make it to the rest stop safely.

Grimly, LeRoy looked at the increasing hoard of zombies shuffling towards them, and at the near empty street they would have to walk down, then at his daughter.

"No Pumpkin, I doubt anyone would have a problem with that."

They started walking, both well aware that they had zombies at their back, and many miles to walk. Miles that could have anything in store for them.

* * *

A/N:

And here we have our first POV shift from Quinn. Poor Rachel.

So another fudging with dates, making Brittany's sister 4 instead of the 8/9ish she should be. Mostly because I wanted a little variation in the kid's ages since in this story Sarah Puckerman is 9 almost 10, Terri's triplet nephews just turned 9, Stevie is 8 and Stacy is 6, and Beth of course is 15 months. So I figured a 4 year old would mix things up a bit.

The chapter titles are going to be songs I listen to while writing this story. Thank you again for the favs, follows, and reviews. :D Next chapter will be up in a weekish.


	4. Carry on my Wayward Son

She had lived in Lima all her life, so she knew that even though they had been walking for almost an hour, they hadn't gotten that far.

It would be dark soon.

It was frustrated, that they had to keep backtracking to avoid large groups of zombies. On top of that, despite the thick socks over her tights, she was sure she was getting blisters.

She was so scared, she couldn't even think about crying for her Daddy. She was self-aware enough to know that when she did start crying, she wouldn't stop for a while.

Her father was leading her with a dogged determination she liked to think she had inherited.

"Rachel, do you hear that?" He whispered to her, conscious that anything out there could hear them.

She cocked her head to the side, and listened.

"It sounds like a baby crying."

Looking grim, LeRoy said, "We need to find it. We can't just…"

"Of course Papa. I suggest we leave out suitcases here, for quieter mobility. "

LeRoy turned towards her, and gave her an over enthusiastic grin, "Good idea Pumpkin."

They carefully tugged their suitcases next to the wall, and pulled some newspapers over them to help them blend in a little, then followed the sounds of the crying.

She felt hollow inside. What had happened to the child's mother? Depending on it's age, it would be difficult to care for it, but Rachel and LeRoy would make do. Likely the other's would help. It would be strange going from being an only child to being an older sister. Even stranger that Hiram wouldn't be there.

Thinking about the motherless baby made Rachel think of Shelby.

That was a whole different kind of hurt. A hurt of rejection. It was a hurt Rachel was familiar with, of course. Deeply. So coming from the woman who had given birth to her had rubbed salt into the ever present wound.

She wondered if Shelby and her perfect (of course she'd be perfect, she was part Quinn) new daughter were ok. It was likely Noah had extended an invitation to join them to Shelby. She didn't think Shelby would actually show up though, for various reasons.

She assumed that she was, at most, number three on the list of reasons Shelby wouldn't join them.

Her papa lead them to where they could hear the baby crying, a block away from the parking lot they had first heard it.

It looked like a yoga studio of some sort.

Holding her breath as LeRoy opened the door, they stepped inside.

"Sounds like it's coming from one of the rooms," LeRoy murmured, and lead the way.

He was right. As they walked closer to an out of the way door, the crying grew louder. Finally, they stood in front of a closed door. LeRoy motioned for Rachel to get behind him, and as she did, she looked around.

The other doors were all closed, and she couldn't hear anything over the baby's crying except her heart beating loudly.

"Oh dear, " LeRoy sighed, and moved to block Rachel's view.

"What is it Papa?" She whispered. All she could see was that the door opened a janitor's closet, and there was a stroller parked inside it.

"Rachel darling, do not look," LeRoy whispered back.

"Is the baby alright?"

"No. No it's not. I think…something happened here, and her mother put her in the closet so she'd be safe."

"So what is wrong Papa? Surely the baby must tired, wet and hungry by now?" Rachel felt a growing sense of horror deep in the pit of her stomach.

"…She-it must have gotten bit before it's mother could get to it. I don't know how it's still crying, but. I don't want you to have to see this Rachel. It's…just please don't look."

Rachel felt tears pool in her eyes, and unable to contain the sob she let out, Rachel turned away, and saw her father raise the rifle out of the corner of eye her.

With a sickening, and very loud bang, the crying stopped.

"Let's go get our things and continue on our way."

Taking a few deep breaths to have control of herself once again, she nodded. "Perhaps we will find a vehicle."

"Maybe we will…" LeRoy trailed off as they took in the sight in front of them.

A dozen yoga goers, apparently alerted to their presence because of the rifle fire, crowded in a doorway that Rachel assumed led to where they had been having their yoga class.

If the sight of the dozen zombies wasn't bad enough, it was made worse by the fact that the class had apparently been a "Mommy and Me" yoga class.

None of the slings, or baby backpacks on any of the creatures held a baby, just a gore covered mess. A lot of the slings and backpack straps were barely held on with torn straps.

Rachel could feel bile in her throat.

"Rachel, stay calm pumpkin, we have to run. We'll be alright." LeRoy shifted the rifle so he could hold onto it with one hand comfortably, then reached out with his other hand to Rachel.

She grabbed it, needing the comfort.

Together, they held hands and ran for the door.

The zombies were faster. and numb with horror, Rachel wondered if they were faster then the ones in the road because they were…well fed.

The zombies rushed towards them. LeRoy let go of her hand, and raised the rifle. Rachel had just enough time to cover her ears before he started firing.

She closed her eyes tightly, and thought of puppies and kittens. But that didn't help, because she imagined the puppies and kittens being devoured by zombies.

She opened her eyes, and to her horror saw her father fighting off the remaining zombies that hadn't fell to his rifle with his hands and the butt of the rifle. Gasping, she looked around, and found a heavy looking lamp at the reception desk.

Pulling off the shade, she swung it around and hit one of those things with it. Another one came up behind her, but her father shoved it back with the rifle butt. Another grabbed her hair and pulled. Tears stinging her eyes at the sudden pain, she called out "Papa!"

This was the end. There was too many of them, and now one had her hair.

With a roar, her father turned towards her, ignoring the zombies clutching at him, savagely beat the zombie grasping her hair until Rachel found herself free.

Covered in muck, she wielded the lamp, looking around wildly. By now, the pair were behind the reception desk.

There was only four zombies left standing. The ones that weren't perminately dead were on the ground crawling to them.

There was an opening. With another "Quick, Papa!" She got his attention, and together they ran.

Seconds that felt like years later, the pair were outside of the building, stopping only to make sure the door was closed behind them. They ran to their where their luggage was, grabbed their suitcases, and kept running.

Rachel knew it would be easier to just leave their suitcases behind. But that would be like giving up…they had already left so much.

Finally, several blocks away from where the yoga studio had been, in silent agreement they stopped in an small alleyway between two buildings that shared a parking lot.

Between the walking they did before, their heavy belongings, the zombies they almost didn't escape from, and the running, both of them needed a break.

When he had caught his breath, LeRoy reached into his messenger bag and silently handed Rachel a bottle of water.

She smiled up at him gratefully and more then a little sadly, thinking about how whenever she was sad before, one of her dads would bring her water. She drank half, and handed the rest to him.

When he finished drinking, he asked, "Are you ok Pumpkin?"

Taking a deep breath, Rachel nodded, not trusting herself to say anything.

"Were you-" LeRoy started to asked, before he stopped.

Silently, the pair edged towards the opening of the alley, and looked across the parking lot. Loudly cursing, a figure was using a crowbar on a pair of zombies.

* * *

It had taken Quinn almost an hour to drive back to the rest stop, once more she had to stop, turn around, and go a different route. Twice she had to completely back track for a few miles. It really seemed like there were more zombies, and they were grouping.

The ride had been mostly silent, and a little boring which, after the day they had all had, Quinn was pretty sure everyone appreciated.

The sun was starting to set when they got back, and while Quinn was gone, Puck had organized food to be cooked and handed out. While Brittany and Santana started figuring out where they wanted to sleep that night, Quinn spared a look to see that Beth was ok, ignored Louise's motion to go come to go over there, then headed into the men's room. She scrubbed her hands and face, and felt a little better when she left the bathroom.

Louise gave Quinn a displeased look, and handed her a plate filled with an expensive looking steak, veggies, and potatoes with real butter and sour cream.

Quinn looked at the plate in confusion. Louise noticed, and said "On the way here, we stopped at a store and got what we could. People were more concerned with canned and dry goods then steaks."

Shrugging, Quinn took the plate, walked to the wall in front of the woman's bathroom, shrugging out of her backpack, she sat down on the pavement, and leaned against the wall. She balanced her plate on her knees, and as she grabbed a bottle of water out of her bag, her stomach let out a loud gurgle. Which made sense, she hadn't exactly ate a lot today, and had thrown up twice.

To her annoyance, she realized Louise had followed her.

"Quinn. She's been asking for her mommy," Louise said, nodding towards Beth, "She's pretty grouchy, I imagine she's ready for things to quiet down a bit, some dinner and to go to bed."

Quinn looked at Beth, who was looking grumpily at her teddy bear.

"I'll take care of her, I need to eat first."

Louise sighed. "I know it's been a very hard day for you Quinn, but you need to put your child first. She's your responsibility. I'll watch her while you eat, but as soon as you're done, she's yours the rest of the night. This isn't going to be easy."

"She's my daughter, I'll be fine," Quinn said, barely stopping herself from glaring at the older woman.

Silently Louise just turned and walked away.

Quinn frowned at her retreating form. She was Beth's mother. It might take her a few days to get adjusted, but her and Beth would be just fine.

Quinn ate hungrily.

Quickly, she was done. She sat for a moment, just enjoying the relative peace, even if it made her notice she was practically wearing a zombie goo shirt. She definitely needed to change (she would definitely have to throw away the t-shirt she was wearing, and maybe even her bra, depending on how much zombie goo had leaked through her shirt, ) and get more cleaned up.

Upon seeing Quinn was done eating, Louise gave her a look that all mothers could give. Stifling a sigh, Quinn stood up, stretched, grabbed her bag, and threw away her paper plate, utensils, and empty water bottle as she walked over to where Louise and Beth waited.

Louise looked her up and down, "You should get cleaned up and changed first. Who knows what kind of super germs are in that…muck."

Annoyed, Quinn set her jaw and turned on her heel towards her car. She opened it, dug around in her duffel bag for clean clothes, and went back to the men's room.

Brittany was in there doing her best to give Tiffany a bath in the sink.

"Quinn," Brittany said brightly when she saw who had came in, "Me and Santana picked a good spot in the bathroom. I saved you and Beth a spot next to us."

"Thanks Britt, " Quinn replied, sparing Brittany a smile.

When she was as clean as she could be, and dressed in clean clothes and her newly clean boots and leather jacket, Quinn gave Brittany another smile, and went back out to her daughter.

Louise was sitting on the blanket with Beth, and looked up at Quinn and said, "I've fed her. She's all yours," then stood up, and walked away.

"Hi Beth," Quinn said gently, sitting down next to Beth, "Can I get a hug?"

The toddler looked at Quinn seriously for a moment, before she nodded and opened her arms.

Quinn hugged her close. It was a great feeling, and for the first time in a long time Quinn felt truly happy, even with the days events.

Eventually, Beth had enough and pulled away. Quinn sat, looking at her daughter for a moment, just admiring the child her and Puck had made.

How on earth could she had given Beth up? It didn't matter, she had her daughter back now.

"Are you tired Beth? " Quinn asked the toddler, already planning on taking the spot Brittany said she saved for them. Would it be better to put Beth in between, or on the outside?

"Want Momma," Beth said.

"I'm your momma, Beth."

"No momma! Want Momma!" With that, Beth went into a full scale temper tantrum.

Quinn just stood there, watching in shock.

"Quinn, turn away from her. She's tired and confused. She'll tire herself out in a few minutes. Then you can put her to bed." Louise murmured from behind Quinn.

"I-" Quinn said, turning from Beth towards Louise, conscious that everyone's eyes were on her daughter and her.

"I told you it's going to be hard, Quinn," Louise said gently, "When we pick up supplies it would be a good idea to get a few books on adoption. Yes, I know you are her birth mother, but she's spent her entire life without you. It won't be an easy adjustment at first."

Quinn felt angry at herself, and suddenly tired. The days events hitting her hard.

Louise must have seen it, because she said, "I'll take care of her tonight, alright? And I'll help you as much as I can Quinn. It'll be okay." She finished with a sigh. Quinn let out a sigh of her own.

If Quinn had just kept her daughter, this wouldn't be a problem right now. Things would have been better. Everything would have been better.

"Thanks Louise," She muttered, and leaving Beth in Louise's capable hands, walked over to Puck who had been motioning to her. Quinn would get as many books as it took for her to learn to properly care for Beth, she just needed time. She should have realized it wouldn't be that simple, that Beth wasn't used to her yet. Tomorrow, she vowed, she wouldn't leave Beth's side.

* * *

Dimly, Rachel realized it was one of Quinn's new friends. The Mack. Rachel had, using her connections in the office looked up all of Quinn's new friends. The Mack's real name was Anastasia Mcintire. She had been a member of Vocal Adrenaline, and Quinn had first met her when they joined the Unwed Mothership Connection around the same time. She had transferred to their high school last year.

Rachel had toyed with the idea of, after getting Quinn to rejoin Glee club, extending the invitation to The Mack. Carefully. Through Quinn. Since the girl clearly had the pedigree to help them win.

Now all Rachel was concerned about was getting a ride with her. Anywhere, but preferably to the rest stop.

"Stay here Papa, I'll see if she'll give us a ride. Surely the promise of a safe area, with Quinn who she is friends with, will entice her to allow us into her car."

LeRoy looked at the girl clobbering the two zombies in the parking lot with a crowbar, then down at his daughter. "It looks like she's got a handle on those things, but be careful just in case she missed one. I don't want to have to use the rifle." He leaned tiredly against the wall, and started reloading it. Rachel knew their trek hadn't been easy on him, and the fight, the baby, and losing Hiram on top of that…she'd get them a ride, for his sake.

Tentatively, Rachel left her suitcase with him, and walked towards where the Mack, having finished putting down the pair of zombies, was considering the three vehicles in the parking lot.

"Anastasia?" Rachel said when she was close enough not to have to yell too loudly. As a rule she didn't tend to use nicknames, to Noah's annoyance.

Snarling, the Mack turned towards Rachel. "What did you just call me Berry? You are so lucky Quinn said you were off limits. Although maybe I can claim extreme circumstances and pay her fifty bucks to make up for it," she finished, glaring at the smaller girl.

"I would think, given the circumstances, a case of water would be more appropriate pay to Quinn to beat me up."

The Mack snorted, and gave Rachel a lazy grin. "You aren't half bad when you aren't preaching to Q about your stupid glee club, or playing therapist."

She turned from Rachel and selected a newish looking Toyota station wagon. She tried the handle, and finding the door unlocked grinned at the car. She opened the door, and started fiddling with the underside under the steering wheel, whacking it a few times with her crowbar, before pulling the paneling off and doing something Rachel couldn't see with the wiring.

"The Mack. My father and I were wondering if you could, perhaps, give us a ride. We-"

"I thought you had two dads Berry," Mack interrupted her.

"I did."

"Sorry."

"It's…not ok, but with time, hopefully, it will be one day. May I enquire about your family, Mack?"

"You _may,_" The Mack replied a little snidely, like she couldn't help but be snide but was trying to not be as snide as she could be, "My parents and sister are on their way to Wright Patterson, they were fine when we said goodbye. "

"You just, just _left_ them? And they _let_ you?"

"We haven't been close for a while, and I was going to leave them anyway when I graduated. This is just a few months early, with zombies walking around instead of worrying about a job or roommates."

"Did they react horribly about your pregnancy? I recall you were in the Unwed Mothership Connection with Quinn. Your dancing performance was excellent, especially considering how pregnant you were. Although I suppose that's to be expected of a Vocal Adrenaline alumni, " Rachel asked without thinking.

The Mack sat up from the seat, and glared at Rachel, baring her teeth as she snarled, "Let's get two things straight Rachel Berry. Don't call me Anastasia. No one's called me _that_ since kindergarten. It's The Mack, or just Mack. Secondly, don't mention my pregnancy. Don't ask about my baby. _Ever._ Understand?"

Looking at Mack clutching the crowbar, Rachel had the feeling the other girl was barely stopping herself from hitting Rachel. "I do. I am sorry Mack."

"Don't _forget_. Go get your dad. I'm glad this isn't my car, if he's half as dirty as you are." The Mack glared at her, then leaned back down and fiddled with the wires again, causing the car to start. She pushed the button to cause the back to open, and stepped out, and picked up her heavy looking army duffle bag, and messenger bag, tossed both into the back and looked at Rachel expectantly. "Hurry, in case any of those things heard the car."

Rachel murmured, "Of course," and went back to where her father was waiting.

"Papa, we have a ride…papa?"

Her father looked up at her, his skin had gone a sickly grey color. "Rachel. Pumpkin." And held up his right hand. Two of his fingers looked like they had been barely scrapped with teeth, and had gone rancid and greenish.

"I didn't realize that I had been…not even bit, but I guess it was enough darling. I'm so sorry."

"No. Papa, no."

"Here, come get the rifle. You're going to need it, you still remember how to shoot right pumpkin?"

"Yes, but-"

"Take our ring's darling too. I collected your Daddy's while we moved him. Put them on your necklace, so you don't loose them," Shaking, he pulled off his ring, and Hiram's, and handed them to her, and obediently she unlatched her necklace, and added the rings to either side of the large star charm. "I put photos in your backpack. Take my messenger bag, it has the ammo for the rifle, a case and a box worth, it should last a while, and important papers like your birth certificate. I don't know if you'll need them, but…" his body shuddered, stealing his words for a few seconds."But just in case, you'll have the papers," he finally finished, sounding exhausted from the sheer effort.

Rachel felt like she should say something, anything, but was at a loss for words.

"What's taking so long?" The Mack asked, walking up to where the pair was huddled, holding her crowbar nonchalantly.

"My papa, he's…" Rachel said in a small voice, not turning towards Mack.

Mack looked at LeRoy, "Well. Crap. "

LeRoy pulled off Hiram's coat, and handed it to Rachel. Instead of putting it aside, she took off her backpack, and put it on over her coat, pulling the collar so she could sniff the cologne Hiram and LeRoy both favored. She would get them a huge bottle of it for Hanukkah, and they'd share it. It smelled like home, and for a brief second she pretended that everything was ok.

Swallowing thickly, she shifted her backpack back on, and with tears in her eyes, she looked at her father, and accepted the bulging messenger bag, pulling it on without bothering to resize the strap, so it fell to almost to her knees instead of her hips.

He took a deep breath, and said, "Maybe Broadway is out now, Rachel, but that doesn't mean you can't still be the best you can be. You're a star darling, you'll live. You need to. I can't…I need you to promise me you'll survive this Pumpkin. Promise you'll grow old, and die surrounded by loved ones and great grandchildren. _Promise..._"

"I promise Papa. I promise," Rachel whispered, and leaned towards him for one last hug.

After she hugged him as long as they both dared, she pulled away, silently taking the offered rifle from him.

LeRoy looked at his daughter, then the rifle in her hands, and silently asking her before, with a long sigh, he closed his eyes. His face had turned from gray to grayish green, and foul black liquid was starting to leak from his ears and eyes.

"Rachel, hand me the gun, I'll…just hand me the gun already Berry," The Mack said after a long minute.

"I…I appreciate that Mack, thank you. I won't forget you offered...but this is something I should do myself."

Rachel stepped back, pulling her suitcase with her, then took a deep breath, raised the rifle, and killed her father before he could finish turning into one of those things.

Numbly she stood there for a second, before she turned back to the Mack. "Undoubtedly that has called any of those things that are nearby. Please take my suitcase to the car, I will be there shortly."

Silently (Rachel had a feeling that was a rarity for the Mack, and she was grateful) The Mack did as Rachel asked. Taking precious seconds, Rachel very carefully pushed her father's body flat onto the ground, not looking at his ruined face. She unbelted his sleeping bag from his suitcase, unrolled it, and covered him as best as she could.

Fingering the rings on her necklace, after half a seconds hesitation, she unzipped his suitcase and pulled out three of his sleeveless undershirts. They would make serviceable, if overly large, tank tops. This way should would have something from both her father's, the coat for winter, the undershirts for when it was warm.

Stuffing the tank tops into one of the coat's pockets, Rachel clutched the rifle, turned and headed to the car.

The Mack was sitting on the hood waiting for her, when she saw Rachel coming out of the small alleyway, she jumped off and went to the driver side, calling over her shoulder, "Hop in, we're getting outta here."

Silently, Rachel went to the passenger side, and opened the door. Pulling off her backpack and messenger bag, she put both in the backseat, before sitting down. She set the rifle on her lap, pointing towards the door, then buckled her belt.

Mack did the same, the put the car in reverse, and pulled out of the parking spot. Shifting, she looked at Rachel, "Aren't you going to ask where I'm driving to?"

Blinking, Rachel turned towards her, "If you could drop me off at the rest stop to the north-east of town, I would appreciate it. It's only a few miles out, and should be relatively easy to get to now that we're in a vehicle."

The Mack gave her a small grin, "That's where I was heading anyway. Quinn sent texts to the Skanks saying to meet you gleeks and her there."

"Will any of the other…Skanks be joining us there?"

"Nah, Ronnie's family high-tailed it out to her uncle's place this morning, and Shelia's a foster kid. All foster parents in the area were ordered to take the kids and go to Wright Patterson. Last I heard from her, she was planning on ditching her foster parents and going to find her dad, " Mack answered with a shrug.

After a few minutes of silence, Rachel pulled her legs up into the seat, wrapped her arms around them, and set the rifle on top of her knees. She stared out the window while Mack began going through the radio stations.

The stations that weren't static were playing the same message over and over.

**_"The United States of America is in marshal law. All civilians are ordered to stay in their homes. If your home is compromised, and you are in immediate danger, please go to your nearest military base in an orderly and calm fashion. Bring food and other needed supplies with you. Any bitten or infected individuals arriving at any base will be dealt with harshly. The President will have a state of the union address to update United State citizens in two days time, on Friday, September 23rd at 3 pm eastern standard time. "_**

By the time they've reached the rest stop, Rachel was ready for some time alone. Given that it was dusk, she doubted they'd be foolish enough to attempt the drive the Jones' cabin tonight.

Mack said, "Finally. Thought we were never going to get here," as she pulled onto the rest stop's entrance.

Rachel murmured her agreement, and looked to see the vehicles. She was disappointed at how few there were, and hoped that just meant Santana, Finn, Kurt and the others had arrived in a different vehicle then she expected them to.

In the center of the cars, Puck and Quinn looked like they were arguing. Puck paused long enough to point to Mack where to go, then continued.

Rachel wondered what they could possibly be arguing about.

Quinn glared angrily at Puck, snapped something to him, then walked to the car as Mack parked it.

"Rachel? _Mack_?" Quinn looked confused, and Rachel didn't blame her. She certainly didn't expect to be arriving here with the Mack.

"Hey Q. My family's headed Wright Patterson. I stuck around, and let Rachel here get a ride with me. " Mack said with a shrug as she opened the door.

"We're going to sleep in the woman's room tonight, it's been cleaned, go on an early run for things tomorrow, then head out. Where's the other Skanks?" Quinn said, giving Mack a half hug and a smile after the other girl got out of the car.

"Don't go getting all mushy on me Quinn. Last I heard, Ronnie was at her uncle's place, and Shelia was escaping her foster parents to go find her dad. Phone hasn't been working so I don't know how they are now. I'm going to go snag me a good spot, and some of that food I can smell," Mack said. She gave Quinn a grin, got her stuff from the back, and headed towards the main hub of the rest area.

Rachel had been fiddling with a torn part of her dress. She looked at Quinn with tears in her eyes.

"Rachel." Quinn says, eyes roving other the brunette, taking in her disheveled appearance. "I'm sorry about your dads."

Rachel felt a hitch in her throat at the sympathy. It made it feel so much more real.

Quinn sat in the Mack's vacated seat, and seemed to relax a little. To Rachel, she smelled like sunshine, soap, and strawberries. It was comforting. Quinn added, after a second of silence, "My parents are gone too. So's Tina's, Santana's, Brittany's and Sam's. It…it doesn't make it any better, I know, but at least you aren't alone."

Rachel wasn't ready to even think about it, so she asked, "What were you and Noah arguing about."

Quinn let out an angry snort. "He thinks this is all a game. Asked me how many points I got when I saved Brittany and Santana. Said with those added to what I got when I went to Shelby's, I was in the lead."

"Shelby's? Brittany and Santana? My phone was in the car, so I'm afraid I am not updated on current events."

"They went to her grandma's house. Santana's family tried to eat them. They locked themselves in a bathroom with no window, and were trapped. I…I had to kill them all to save them," Quinn said on a hoarse whisper, "I had to kill to protect Beth too. She's with Mrs. Puckerman right now."

"They weren't alive anymore Quinn," Rachel said gently, "You freed them from being one of those things."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Rachel added in a rush, feeling as if she didn't get the words out now, she never would, "I…we heard a baby crying, and couldn't just leave it to die. We went into a building, and found it. It was one of those things…..Oh, it must have been horrible, Papa wouldn't let me see. He used the rifle to put the poor thing out of it's misery. That let the rest in the building know we were there. They were faster, and we barely got out…one of them scrapped their teeth against his hand. It was enough. We…I was so sure, since we had found the Mack who was in the process of getting a vehicle, that we were going to be ok. As ok as we could possibly be without Daddy. But…it was enough to infect him. I had to shoot him, Quinn. He died, and I had to shoot him so he wouldn't be one of those things walking around trying to hurt people. "

"I'm sorry Rachel. I had to …free my parents too." Hesitantly, Quinn reached over and patted Rachel's hand, then withdrew it quickly, as though Rachel's skin has burned her.

Feeling fresh tears in her eyes, and blinking them back, Rachel needed reassurance, and pleaded with Quinn, "Promise me Quinn. Promise me that you won't let me be one of those things, please."

Hoarsely, Quinn said, "I swear I won't let anything happen to you Rachel."

"I-" Rachel didn't even begin to know what she was about to say, when headlights pulled into the rest stop.

Quinn licked her dry looking lips, and said, "Might be Finn and Kurt, but we didn't expect them till later."

* * *

A/N: Poor Rachel. And here we have the Mack! Quinn's starting to see that being Beth's mother isn't as easy as she thought it was going to be.

Yes, there's a lot of characters so far (and more coming up) but well, this _is_ a zombie story, people will die or leave or whatever. Most of them will be in the background doing things, unless they are actively interacting with one of the main four characters.

Thanks again for all the follows, favs and reviews. :) I really enjoy hearing about what you guys are thinking about the story.


	5. Ironman

"Rachel you should probably get something to eat, " Quinn added, as though she had been debating with herself to say anything or not.

"I should, perhaps." Rachel didn't really feel like eating, but it was around dinner time so she probably should.

"You need to eat Rachel. I don't know if anyone thought to make anything vegan for you, though" Quinn stated, frowning.

"I will likely have to wean myself off vegan food anyway Quinn. Desperate times call for desperate measures, after all, but I do hope that I will be able to maintain vegetarianism though," Rachel said, giving Quinn a wary smile.

"Maybe if you guys had gone to a military base," Quinn offered hesitantly.

"It is still likely I would have to give up veganism Quinn. I-" Rachel had been about to ask why Quinn was so concerned, but she was interrupted by a door slamming and footsteps.

"Rachel?" Finn asked confused.

"Finn," Rachel gave him a warm smile. She was glad to see he was ok.

"Rachel who's car is this, and where are your dads? Is that a rifle, cool! Can I shoot it later? How many points did you get?" Normally Rachel enjoyed Finn's enthusiasm, but she was ready to be alone. Although, she realized, she hadn't felt the need to be by herself when it was just her and Quinn. She'd muse over that another time.

"Her dad's are dead, Finn," Quinn said coldly, "I can't believe you and Puck. Points? This isn't a game."

Finn looked at Quinn, then shrugged, "Whatever Quinn. We aren't dating and you went all skanky," and just dismissed Quinn without a second glance, and looked at Rachel with eager eyes.

"So how many points Rachel? " Rachel's mouth felt dry. How could he be asking about _points_?

Perhaps this was his way of coping, she, several long seconds later decided. She was unwilling to give up anyone else, having lost so much today.

"I did not keep track of any points, Finn. I was not aware there was a scoring system," she said eventually.

She could feel Quinn shift next to her.

"Finn, didn't you hear me? Rachel's parents are _dead_. She barely got out _alive._ This isn't a game, people die." Quinn's exasperation with Finn was clear.

"Quinn, we all cope differently," Rachel said. She didn't mean to go against Quinn, not really, but Finn was her boyfriend.

Quinn's face went blank, and Rachel could feel Quinn's eyes on her, "Fine. When he gets you bit, don't come crawling to me for _freedom _Berry." Quinn got out of the car, and slammed the door, leaving the pair behind.

Finn snorted, "She should be more grateful, and less bitchy since she shouldn't even be here, she's not even in New Directions anymore. "

Rachel watched Quinn leave, feeling torn. She agreed with the newly re-blonde girl, that this wasn't a game, it was very serous…but, if it helped Finn and Puck and whoever else cope with the situation, then who was she to tell them they were wrong?

"I'm sorry about your dads Rach," Finn said, smiling down at her, then looking across to where he had parked his mom's SUV. Not, Rachel noticed, where Puck would have indicated. "Mom's calling me, but I'll come check on you when I'm done helping her, ok? Kurt and Burt should be here soon with Blaine and his dad and step mom. Burt told us to go on ahead instead of waiting."

Rachel nodded, and Finn trotted off. She consoled herself, that at least he was content, even as a wave of jealousy went through her that Finn's mother, and Kurt's father were still alive, but her parents weren't.

Now that she was alone, Rachel started to think about more about her parents. All the things they would miss. She was an orphan now. And about that poor baby. It would never grow up experience the wonderful things in life. It-she would never get to fall in_ love._

Shifting to get into optimal car crying position, she realized her arm was hard to move with all the hardened gore. Rachel looked down, and even in the dim light of the dome light and the fading day, she realized that she was absolutely filthy.

She'd cry later, right now she needed to get clean, and clean her father's jacket and her own jacket as best she could. The dress and tights were a total loss, but she was sure she didn't want to wear them again anyway.

She opened the door, putting the rifle carefully in the backseat with her backpack and messenger bag, and went to the back of the station wagon where the hatchback was still open. She didn't think one of her nightgowns would be appropriate, so she settled on yoga pants, one of her father's undershirts, and a sweater.

Comfortable to sleep in, yet still wouldn't leave her vulnerable. She would clean her boots as well, and have them ready to get into if needed. She also needed to find a melee weapon, perhaps something she could strap on. She wouldn't be giving up the rifle, but it was rather loud. And of course, eventually she'd run out of ammo.

But then again, the cabin was surrounded by wilderness for miles and miles, so it was unlikely to have many zombies around it. So perhaps she'd have enough ammo to last for a while.

* * *

Quinn instantly regretted her final words to Rachel as stalked to Puck's truck. But still, Finn wasn't taking this seriously, and he would end up getting Rachel killed. Coping? Treating this like a video game wasn't coping, it was hiding your head in the sand and being stupid. Which made sense for Finn, she admitted, but everyone else should know better. _Rachel _should know better.

Sam was still holding vigil on the roof of the truck, and noticing him, and how pale looked, Quinn said, "Have you eaten Sam?"

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, and was looking off in the distance as he answered, "Uh, no. I was going to later, I just wanted to..." he finished with a sigh.

"Go eat. " Quinn

"I will later, I just-,"

"Go. Eat." Quinn stated flatly, interrupting him, in a tone of voice that she had, not that long ago, been able to use to make freshmen Cheerios cry.

"Um, yeah I guess I could eat. I haven't really ate anything anyway. I should check on Stevie and Stacy too." With a look at Quinn she didn't feel like deciphering, Sam climbed off the roof, hesitating, before leaving his shotgun up there. When he was down, he looked like he wanted to say something more to Quinn, but thought better of it, and headed to get some food instead.

She put his shotgun down in the truck bed, then climbed onto the roof, taking Sam's spot. Deciding that really, a watch wasn't needed for the moment since it'd take a while for those things to shamble out here, she decided it was ok to lay down on the roof.

She looked up at the sky. It was still too light out to see any stars, but the rapidly setting sun would make quick work of that soon.

She allowed herself a few minutes of relaxation, not thinking about anyone or thing.

Then her thoughts strayed to Louise and Beth. It angered her that she had to learn how to be Beth's mother, that she had to treat something that should have happened naturally like an adoption. That her daughter had to get used to her. Thank goodness she had Louise to help…who knows how much help Puck would actually be. She resolved to learn from Louise, get those books tomorrow, and make sure Puck did his share.

She'd also make sure Finn didn't get Rachel killed. Even though it's Rachel's choice to go along with whatever stupid idea Finn has. And why wouldn't she, Finn was her _boyfriend_.

At that thought, annoyed at herself, she sat up. She had promised Rachel she wouldn't let the other girl turn into one of those things. If Finn got Rachel bit, Quinn would keep her promise. That's it. She didn't have to talk to the brunette, or make sure she ate (and had things to eat) or certainly didn't have to protect her or anything. That was Finn's job.

Quinn scowled.

Sam, apparently having ate and checked on his siblings rather quickly, judging by the color he had back from eatting, stopped in his tracks near the truck. Thinking the scowl was for him, he said, "Uh, maybe I should spend some time with Stevie and Stacy. It'll maybe help them sleep better later. Help all three of us, probably."

Before Quinn could reply he turned around and walked rather quickly back to where his siblings were finishing their dinners at a table on the grass.

It was an odd feeling, having people scared of you. She used to relish it, back when she was head Cheerio. Squishing the feelings that brought up down, Quinn pulled off her backpack, and pulled out her phone to check the battery life.

Somehow she had missed a text from her sister saying they decided to join them.

Smiling softly, and noting she'd have to charge her phone soon, Quinn texted the address and directions to the cabin to Frannie. Maybe Ira would get ate before they got there.

That was a horrible thought. Jerk or not, Ira was Frannie's husband, and father to her children. If Ira got ate, Frannie's children would lose their father.

She resolved to give Ira a chance. No matter how hard it would be.

That done, and one of the weights off her shoulders, Quinn leaned back on her elbows, using her backpack as a pillow. She relaxed a little, enjoying the sounds of crickets that were louder then the group of quiet people around her.

Naturally, that was the point that lights brightened up the area. Of course people show up when she's finally relaxing, Quinn grumbled to herself.

Shrugging, she decided to go see who it was.

She climbed down, and by the time she had her backpack back on and was walking over to the two SUVs it was clear it was the Hummel's and Andersons, Puck had a few words with the group, and went back to whatever he had been doing.

"What do you mean we're sleeping in a bathroom? Is he serious Quinn? " Kurt said as she stood in the spot Puck had vacated "They had better be clean, do you know how much my clothes are worth?"

"Nothing, since you know, zombies?" Quinn said dryly.

"I've seen how you've been dressing lately, I know _you_ wouldn't understand. Where's Rachel and her dads? Rachel hasn't replied to my texts in ages. Mercedes either. Hiram will agree with me, the man has amazing taste," he sniped.

"Dead. Rachel's dads that is. Rachel's probably in the bathroom. I haven't heard from Mercedes either. You can sleep in a car if you want Kurt you know," She pointed out, glaring at him again.

"Oh." Kurt deflated. In a quiet voice, he said "No, it's ok. I'm sure it's clean enough…"

"Come on, I'll help you carry your stuff. Should I grab Blaine's sleeping bag too?" Quinn offered.

"No, Mr. Anderson…he wouldn't like us sleeping next to each other," Kurt said, rolling his eyes a little, anger evident.

Quinn filed that bit of information away for later. She reached out for the sleeping bag Kurt offered her. Leaving him to grab his pillow and one of his many bags, they walked in silence to the bathroom.

She noticed that a lot of the adults, including Louise, were gathered in a group, talking quietly among themselves, and wondered what they were talking about.

Course, it wouldn't be a shock if it was about one of them stepping up and taking over leadership. Who in their right minds would leave a bunch of teenagers in charge? Even if one of the teens was Quinn Fabray, former Head Cheerio. A spot she had fought for and earned in her freshman year. Not even _Frannie_ had done so well her freshman year.

The Ladies' room had a wide array of blankets and sleeping bags in it already. After pausing and looking over the room for half a second, Kurt made a beeline for where Rachel was setting up her spot, taking his sleeping bag from Quinn as he did so. Quinn saw The Mack's sleeping bag set up, but the other girl wasn't in here.

Brittany saw Quinn come in, and with a smile waved, then indicated the area she was in. Brittany had apparently gathered every blanket and pillow that Quinn, Santana and herself had, and had set up a nest for the five of them. Well, six if you included the cat. It looked comfortable and inviting.

It didn't escape Quinn's notice that their nest was under the only window in the bathroom.

Brittany looked clean, and at Quinn's unasked question whispered, "Santana's getting cleaned up. We didn't want to leave Tiffany and Beth alone. "

Beth was curled up to the side, clutching her teddy bear and sleeping. Tiffany was curled up into Lord Tubbington, also sleeping.

"Thanks Britt." Quinn said, giving the other blonde a warm smile.

"Not a problem Q. We look out for each other. Always," Brittany said, giving Quinn a warm smile of her own.

"Do you think she'll wake up if I cuddle with her?" Quinn asked in a whisper. She needed to touch and hold her daughter, to remember that Beth was real, and Beth was hers.

Brittany cocked her head to the side, and looked at Quinn, then Beth, seriously. After a moment, she replied, "If you're careful. Her and Tiffany both had a long day, so I think they'll sleep through anything right now."

Quinn unlaced her boots, and set them up against the wall along with her backpack. She took off her socks and rolled them into a ball, stuffing them deep into the boots. Carefully, she moved to get in the large space between where Tiffany and Lord Tubbington were curled up in the middle of the nest, and where Beth was at the edge.

"I figured Santana could go between you and Tiffany, and I'll take Tiffany's other side," Brittany murmured as Quinn laid down. Quinn curled into Beth, breathing in the scent of strawberries and milk.

Maybe she should rest her eyes a bit.

As she drifted off to sleep, she felt Brittany pull a blanket over her.

* * *

Heartbroken wailing woke her up.

She blinked stupidly for a few moments, before remembering that now, screaming meant something very bad was happening, and not that her mom had drank to much and was yelling at her dad, who would yell back. She sat up quickly, knocking the blankets off. Next to her, she felt Santana shift.

"Quinn?" Santana whispered.

"I'll go see what's going on. If I'm not back soon. Get them and leave…"

"Right." Santana's voice hardened, and she sat up carefully.

Quinn stood up, and gently extracted herself from where she had been laying in between Santana and Beth. She must have napped for not that long, because only a few other people besides her, Brittany, and Santana were in here sleeping.

The door to the bathroom was open. Stepping over the blankets and pillows and prone forms, she reached it, and after stepping outside it, gently closed the door.

The inky black sky looked as though all the stars had went away. Forever. A wave of sadness went through her at the thought of no more stars, before she told herself to stop being ridiculous, and swallowed those thoughts away.

Kendra was the one wailing.

She was lying next to one of her boys' bodies, holding him and crying.

There was a covered body next to her.

Next to them, two downed zombies laid. They were wearing bright yellow vests, and were clearly some sort of road construction crew before they had been killed.

Uneasily, Quinn walked up to the gathered group huddled around a dimly glowing lantern, the light casting solemn shadows.

"What happened?" She asked.

Everyone turned towards her, and went silent, no longer muttering low things she couldn't hear. It was Burt who spoke up, "Apparently Max had to pee. And he wanted to pee on a tree. Some of those things were out here…" Burt sighed, "Louise must've seen him go out, and went to check on him when he didn't come back quickly. They got her too." Burt looked as tired as Quinn felt, even with having slept most of the day and a long nap.

Quinn gasped. Tears flooded her eyes, and she looked for Puck and Sarah. They were standing to the side, a blank faced Puck holding a sobbing Sarah. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed them before this.

She bit back sobs, and wiped her eyes. Anger, she could do anger now. Cry later. "I thought there was supposed to be guards?"

"I fell asleep. I was tired, " Finn shrugged, looking less 'guilty' and more 'mildly constipated'

"I went to speak to Emma," Will said. He looked guilty like guilt was an old friend. Even in the dim light cast by the lantern, Quinn could see the tears pooled in his eyes. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have left him alone."

Quinn glared at them both, "No, you shouldn't have. And he shouldn't have fallen asleep! And now-" Burt cut her off.

"That's enough Quinn, we've got this handled. This was a terrible terrible mistake. One that won't happen again, right?" He addressed the last part at Finn.

"Nah. I won't fall asleep again, I wouldn't want to miss the points." Finn said sullenly as everyone turned to look at him.

Quinn stepped forward, ready to punch him or yell or _something._ What was she and Beth going to do without Louise? What were Sarah and Puck going to do without their mother? This hurt worse then her parents dying, she realized dimly, and a wave of guilt went through her.

"Points?" Puck growled, "My mom is dead and you're talking about missed points?" He stepped away from his sister, and Rachel moved to hold the sobbing girl. Rachel gave Quinn a look as she held Sarah.

Quinn looked away.

"Look, I'm sorry about your mom Puck. I forgave you for having sex and impregnating my girlfriend, now we've even."

"Quinn has nothing to do with this Finn, it's all on _you. _You and Mr. Schue," Puck growled bitterly.

"I have to see your baby now, all the time. You think that doesn't hurt? The constant reminder that my best friend and girlfriend betrayed me? Now you'll have something that hurts too. I'm sorry about your mom, I am, a_ lot_, but we're even now. So that's the bright side at least," Finn said, and gave Puck a small hopefull smile.

Puck leaped towards him, clearly ready to punch him. Matt and Sam held him back, dragging him back towards his sister.

"Finn," Mrs. Hudson-Hummel said, slapping Finn upside the head, as the taller boy stepped behind her to avoid Puck, "That's no way to talk to your best friend, let alone your best friend whose mother just _died._ How would you feel if I had been the one who died?"

At her words, Burt sighed, and said, "We're all tired and scared. We'll put more people on watch, and bury the bodies tomorrow. Carol, and you and Terri take care of," he gestured towards Kendra, whose wailing had dissolved into sobbing, "We can't be too loud, who knows how many more of those things are lurking."

"I'll go back on watch, I can't sleep anyway, maybe I can later," Sam offered from where he was still helping Mike hold Puck back.

Mike quickly offered to help, and Quinn tuned out as Burt organized the new rounds of watch duty, with hopefully more competent people.

She watched as Puck stopped struggling, and fell to his knees. He didn't cry, he didn't get up and walk away, he just stared at his mother's covered body.

What do you tell someone who just lost their mother?

She walked towards him, feeling the cold grass on her bare feet.

"I'm sorry Puck."

He looked up at her, silently, then at Rachel who was still holding Sarah a few feet away.

After a few moments, he said, "Promise me. Both of you. If something...happens to me, you'll protect Sarah. I…you were right Quinn. The points thing is stupid and…just promise me, ok?"

"I promise," Quinn whispered, her mouth dry.

"I promise as well," Rachel said, "We'll take Sarah back to lie down, ok Noah?"

Puck nodded, then stood up. He walked away from them without another word to them or anyone else, and went to sit in his car.

Heart heavy, Quinn waited for Rachel to guide Sarah to her. Together, the trio walked back to the bathroom.

With a sudden clarity, she realized how close her and Rachel were walking, even as they were guiding a crying Sarah forward. She jerked away, as if Rachel's skin would set her on fire. She could still help Sarah to the bathroom without touching Rachel. She looked straight ahead, even though she could feel Rachel's questioning eyes on her.

Looking anywhere but at Rachel, or the crying girl they were helping, she noticed something.

Jacob Ben Israel was standing next to a tree filming everything.

With a snarl, Quinn stalked to him. How dare he film them. How dare he just stand to the side and do nothing, while everyone else mourns and questions and protects. Like hell she was going to let him be an observer of the group, watching but never participating. He joined them, so that meant he would have to do his share like the rest of them.

"Wait! I didn't get their deaths on camera, but it's-" Jacob simpered.

Not even letting him finish, wordlessly, she grabbed the camera from his hands, and threw it against the tree.

It broke into dozens of pieces.

Jacob looked like he was going to cry.

She turned onto her heel back to Rachel, who was looking at her with disapointment and teary eyes.

There was nothing she could do to make Rachel feel better. It wasn't her responsibilty anyway.

Once Sarah was settled back into her bed, and Rachel had moved her bedding to be next to the crying girl, (shoving a few other piles of bedding away) Quinn went back to Brittany's nest.

She noticed that Brittany was curled up around her sister and her cat, crying silently into Tiffany's hair. Quinn bit her lip, thinking. Brittany had always been a private crier, so she decided she'd let her be for now, and check on her in the morning.

With a sigh, exhausted, she crawled back into her spot, acutely aware that Santana was waiting to know what happened.

"Finn fell asleep. Will went to see Emma. They were on watch duty. One of Kendra's sons went out by himself, Louise followed when he didn't come back. A few of those things were around. They're both dead," she managed to hiss out in a harsh whisper. Saying it didn't lesson the sadness she felt losing Louise, even if it was mostly a selfish saddness.

She was a horrible person. Puck and Sarah lost their mom, and all she can think about was how much it's going to affect her and Beth.

"Everything ok now?" Santana asked.

"Burt's handling it. I think he's in charge now. So it looks ok," Quinn said, then curled up against Beth, "Night Santana," ending the conversation abruptly.

A second of silence, then a sigh, "Night Quinn." She felt Santana shift back under the covers.

Quinn's mind raced for what felt like an eternity. She couldn't get Louise, Beth, Puck and Sarah out of her mind. The sight of Kendra sobbing over her dead son's body. Finn lamely trying to get Puck to see the silver lining of Louise's death. Burt telling her they had things handled. Rachel's disapointment.

Eventually she started to fall asleep.

As she drifted away, she realized as her conscious thoughts faded away, that she could hear Rachel crying.

* * *

A/N: Not as long as I prefer, but oh well. The next couple of chapters will make up for it.

Once more, thank you for the favs, follows and reviews. Every one of them makes me want to write more.

Also, if you have a qustion it's easier for me to answer it if you log in to your account. I don't bite, I promise. :)

Guest: Quinn killed Shelby because at that moment, in her mind, she thought that was the only way to protect Beth since Sheby wasn't going to go with the group to the cabin. As to what will happen if Quinn needs to go on a run for supplies or whatever? You'll see. :D


	6. One Sweet Day

Quinn had come back in maybe an hour ago, and told her what had happened to Louise and one of those red headed kids.

The elation and utter joy of safety and the fact that her and Brittany weren't the last people alive was starting to fade away into a grim thought that maybe being around all these people wasn't a good idea.

Brittany was crying silently, curled up against her sister and cat. Santana wanted to comfort her, but Brittany preferred to cry herself out. Privately. Any attempts at comfort would be met with silent hostility. When she was ready, she would come to Santana.

So all Santana could do was wait, and try to get some sleep.

But sleep wouldn't come.

She cringed a little, remembering her sole focus on making sure that Brittany was safe, she didn't even think about Brittany's sister.

They had driven to Brittany's house after school. The whole day at school had been…odd, in hindsight. And they had saw some freaky stuff as they drove.

They still haven't expected, when they got to Brittany's house, that the front door would have been busted. Or the blood dotted around the house. Some of the stains had been really huge.

After they went inside, the house appeared empty. Santana was pretty sure, that what ever had happened to Brittany's parents, they had been packing to leave. Without Brittany, if the half written note Santana had found, read, and quickly crumpled up in a ball and thrown behind Brittany's fridge before Brittany saw it, was any indication.

Brittany's parents loved her, but they didn't understand her. She wasn't the straight A genius they wanted (Santana made sure Brittany's grades were respectable B's). Her mom had even told Brittany, once, while Santana was there for dinner that Brittany had a brain the size of a toddler's fist. Which was, besides being _ridiculous,_ just plain mean, since that was the type of stuff Brittany would believe. It was pretty obvious Brittany was unique in a non-parent approved way, so Santana hadn't been surprised when they'd given up on her and had another child. Brittany insisted Tiffany was her clone, but Santana was pretty sure they were just siblings who looked a lot alike.

It was still a bit of a gut punch that the adult Pierce's decided Brittany would be safe with Santana, and would just leave and evacuate without her. Which is why Brittany was never, ever going to find out.

While Brittany had packed her things, Santana got a text from her Abuela. Her Abuela's message had specifically told her not to bring anyone, but like hell she was leaving Brittany. So she hadn't told her grandmother about Brittany at all, just replied that she'd get the stuff her Abuela wanted her to bring.

When she was finished texting her grandmother, she had headed upstairs to help Brittany. Then she had heard meowing. Brittany must have heard it too, because they had met up in the hallway, and together headed to the master bedroom.

Tiffany and Lord Tubbington had been hidden in the master bedroom's large walk in closet, with Tiffany's things. Brittany had declared him a "Good Kitty" (which the cat had, Santana would swear on a stack of bibles, looked pleased about), and explained to Santana that it was Lord Tubbington's protective instincts had made him lead Tiffany to hide in the closet.

Santana figured the adult Pierce's had put them in there for safety or whatever.

It had taken them a while to drive to her Abuela's house, much longer then normal.

And then they had gotten there and they were dead and she had grabbed Brittany and ran and she had left Tiffany and then everyone else was dead. Dead. Dead.

Santana clinched her eyes shut, and took a few deep breaths. She wasn't going to think about it. She wasn't. It was over and done and there was nothing she could do. Crying wouldn't bring them back. Her Abuela would sneer at her, and call her weak for crying. She wasn't going to cry.

Santana's parents and family were dead. She wasn't going to cry. If it was Brittany…Santana didn't want to think about it, even. She couldn't see going on to take care of Tiffany and Lord Tubbington by herself, without Brittany. Sure, there was Quinn, and whoever else, but without Brittany? She hurt, deep inside, and couldn't breath just thinking about it.

She opened her eyes, and stared at the ceiling. That was Santana's new reality. Parents, Grandmother, relatives, non-Glee friends, Cheerios? Alright. She could deal with that, even if it hurt. Brittany, Tiffany, Lord Tubbington (she didn't want Brittany hurting even worse, because her sister and cat were dead? Hell to the no. Add Quinn and Beth to that list too, because it something happened to her, Quinn would make sure Brittany was taken care of. So Santana would do the same for Quinn. Between Santana and Brittany, they could figure out how to take care of Beth. And keep her alive.) Her and Brittany.

Santana was desperately, heart breakingly, in love with Brittany.

In love with Brittany.

It felt weird for Santana to think that, to admit it, when before she had dated boys, and flat out refused to tell anyone about her and Brittany…telling herself it was just sex when she was horny and bored.

But Santana knew after they graduated high school together, (and they would have graduated together, years of Santana doing two sets of homework, in two distinct handwritings and styles, and having major cram sessions before important tests using a complex system that really only made sense to the two of them to get Brittany to understand and remember stuff for the tests,) she'd let Brittany decide where they were going (because, hell or high water, they were going to get out of Ohio,) then she'd arrange to go to school or whatever, and take care of Brittany. For the rest of their lives. And possibly with kids someday, far away but totally lots of sex and a shared bedroom.

She couldn't see herself with anyone ever if anything happened to Brittany. It wouldn't, though, because even if it took shooting Jacob Ben Israel in the face, she'd protect Brittany (and Tiffany, Beth, Quinn, and that darn cat.) And she, if she was being honest with herself, and she guessed she was, kinda hoped it would require it. He was creepy, and sure, watching him drool over and schemes demand or steal panties from RuPaul had been funny…back in High School, but now they were thrust in the real world with freaking zombies, and who knows, he could get all creepy over one of the kids, or Brittany.

The inhuman noise, a keel of pain, that Brittany had made, when they had hidden in the bathroom and realized Tiffany was still in Santana's SUV. Santana never, ever, wanted to hear Brittany make that noise again. And definitely not because Santana had screwed up.

Thank God Quinn had come along when she did…Brittany would have never forgiven her if anything had happened to Tiffany.

If she did something like that again, she knew Brittany would never forgive her. That she may as well toss herself in a group of zombies, for all the blonde girl would care.

Brittany could hold grudges.

Brittany was right next to her, they were just separated by a four year and a cat, but even then Santana could barely hear her crying. It still broke her heart to know why Brittany was crying, and there was nothing Santana to do to make her feel better.

Brittany's parents were dead, the blonde girl was devastated by it. Even if she had kept a smile plastered on her face during the day, for her sister's sake. Santana revowed to herself that Brittany was never, ever, going to find out that her parents had been planning on leaving without her. Ever.

Brittany wasn't the only one crying in the bathroom while Santana tried to sleep.

She could definitely hear Rachel. Everyone could hear Rachel.

Rachel was crying, way too loudly in Santana's opinion. It was only the fact that Rachel wasn't the only person Santana could hear crying, that was stopping her from telling Rachel to shut up or at least be quieter. Even if some people had to go loot a super Wal-Mart tomorrow and needed their sleep, because it was probably going to be that Black Friday where a Wal-Mart worker died, a pregnant woman lost her baby, and like thirty people were injured…but times a hundred.

The hobbit wasn't the only person to have lost family. Tina had lost everyone too, (and yeah Santana could hear crying too, sure, but she was at least doing it a lot quieter than the drama queen,) for that matter. As she laid in between a sleeping Quinn, and Tiffany, one arm slung over Tiffany towards Brittany, which was as near as Santana would get until Brittany was ready for comfort, Santana frowned.

If her lack of sleep got her bit, she was going to come back to the rest stop long enough to punch Rachel in the face. Maybe give Brittany a careful kiss on the cheek. Definitely give Tubby a good belly rub for as long as he'd tolerate, and then go off into the woods to shoot herself. Like hell she was going to be one of those things.

Quinn would take care of Brittany and Tiff, just like Santana would try her best to take care of Quinn's lizard baby. Who she should probably start calling Beth, but every time she did call her lizard baby Quinn almost smiled, even if it annoyed her. She was worried about Quinn. Had been worried about her since school had ended last year. But now she was like, extra worried. So was Brittany.

Santana glared at the ceiling, and shifted, trying to get the fuzzy sleeping bag that was on top of their blankets away from her nose. She didn't want to move too much, because Brittany was huddled deep inside their blankets, curled around her sister and cat, and she didn't want to blonde girl's cocoon ruined.

She figured Brittany needed to be more comfortable right now then Santana did, even if Santana was going to be looting and needed sleep. 'Cause hell would freeze over before Brittany went looting.

Santana had thought long and hard about being stuck in a bathroom again. But, this one had thick concrete walls, a steel door, and a window most of them could fit out of. Brittany had used every single blanket, pillow, and sleeping bag available to the three of them, so they were actually fairly comfortable. Fuzzy sleeping bag tickling her nose notwithstanding.

Sighing, Santana couldn't take it anymore, and sat up slightly. Carefully she wiggled out of the blankets, doing her best not to disturb her bed fellows, or hurt her knee. She had told Quinn she injured it because Brittany's zombie parents had distracted her. Actually she had just got scared of something dumb, like a coat but dumber, and tripped, landing on it funny. Brittany had teased her a little last time they had a few moments alone about lying about it, but had sworn on Lord Tubbington's tail not to tell anyone if Santana didn't want her to. Standing up, she stepped lightly through the rest of the group who were laying in an orderly fashion in the bathroom floor, giving a sobbing Rachel a glare she grabbed her boots next to the door, and stepped outside.

Sam was on top of the roof of Puck's truck, keeping watch still. Which was a good idea.

She had liked Louise. And now, poor Sarah just had Puck. She made a mental note to tell Brittany what had happened, she was pretty sure Britt would take Sarah under her wing. Whatever, add one more on the take care of list. She could handle that, her and Sarah had always gotten along whenever Santana had bothered to pay her any attention.

She hopped into the back of Puck's truck, and climbed next to Sam.

They sat silently together for a few minutes, before Sam broke the silence.

"It's weird. I've got two copies of the "Zombie Survival Guide", I've read and reread "World War Z" like a thousand times. I've been hoping that something like this would happen since I was eight. I imagined I'd be the big hero, killing zombies, protecting my family, looting stores, having everything I've ever wanted but couldn't afford and just…I never thought it'd be like this."

"Like what?"

"I just kinda assumed it'd be Finn and Rachel and Mr. Schue being the leader, unless I was leading a group of super models, or something. Mr. Hummel really handled the…Kendra situation though. Quinn was doing a good job before that, I guess, but I don't know if her head's really in this."

"Quinn being in charge shouldn't be that big of shock, trouty mouth, she's been captain of the cheerleaders for most of her high school career, and Coach Sue took that, and the Cheerios seriously. Sue even had do an "End of the World" survival boot camp one summer for us. Wouldn't surprise me at all if Sue wasn't bunkered down with some Cheerios, current and former, somewhere, planning how to take back Lima or whatever. And of course she doesn't have her head in the game, really. She's got her daughter back, her parents are dead, and she had to save me and Britt. She's exhausted." Santana replied, leaning back and looking at the stars.

"And…I didn't realize it be so scary. There's no way I'd can sleep. I've tried and it just wasn't happening. I've watched so many horror movies, but nothing prepares you for watching your parent-" Sam interrupted his though, "And I'm so worried something going to happen to me. Who's going to take care of Stevie and Stacy? Or worse, what if something happens to one of them? I just wonder if maybe it wouldn't have been better if we had died with our parents, maybe it's not worth living in this world."

"Being alive is always, always better than being dead. Nothing is going to happen to you, Stevie or Stacy. And if something does happen to you, but it won't, Quinn, Brittany and I will take care of them. I promise," Santana leaned against the blonde boy, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Thanks Santana, that means a lot. If anything happens to you and Quinn, I'll take care of Beth, Brittany and her sister, okay?"

"Nothing's gonna, because we're bad asses trained by Sue Sylvester herself, but thanks Sam. I haven't like, talked it over with Quinn or Burt or whoever the hell is leading us right now, but I think you should stay here and not go with us looting tomorrow. I'd feel better if you were here to protect Brittany," Santana offered, "Make a list of like, Stacy and Stevie's sizes and color preferences and toys needs and crap, and I'll make sure to pick up stuff for them. You too."

Sam smiled at Santana, "Thanks Santana. " He paused for a moment as if thinking something over, then leaned over to kiss Santana.

Santana recoiled back.

"Uh, I'm sure those huge trouty lips are great at kissing Sam," Santana said once she got over the seconds long shock, "But I'm a lesbian. Me and Brittany are dating." She swallowed heavily. It felt weird to say that out loud.

Sam smiled at her, "Oh. Sorry Santana I didn't know," Giving her a grin he added, "My lips are amazing at kissing. But stop calling me trouty mouth."

She gave him a grin of her own, happy that on the surface he had taken it well. Of course, this was Sam, he was a pretty easy going guy. "No one knew, but I'm ready for people to know. Slow at my own pace, though, so please don't tell anyone. Also never. Just like I will never admit that Batman could beat Deadpool in a fight. Because to do so is _wrong_."

"Of course I won't Santana, that's messed up. Also, you are wrong. Batman could totally beat Deadpool in a fight, he-"

They kept talking about Batman verses Deadpool, and eventually the entire Justice League verses Deadpool for nearly an hour, until Burt and Carol came to relive Sam and Mike from their turn on guard duty. Mike had been walking around the parking lot, patrolling, and after Sam's attempts to get him to join their conversation when he was near them failed the first time, they had let Mike be.

They walked together to the bathroom, after escorting Mike to his mom's car where the pair of them were going to sleep. Santana wondered why Tina hadn't joined them.

At the entrance to the bathroom, before he opened the door Sam stopped and turned to Santana, "Thanks Santana…just thanks. I might be able to get some sleep tonight."

"Not if Berry's still wailing like a banshee," Santana said with a shrug.

"Santana," Sam said, looking disappointed, "Maybe cut the mean girl stuff, and give Rachel a break?"

"I've always been mean to her. I'm just trying to keep things normal," Santana said, giving Sam a smirk. He just looked at her, until Santana added, "but she doesn't need to be a drama queen. Ok? We all lost people. Hell, I lost my whole family, and I almost lost Brittany. Do you see me keeping people awake blubbering?"

Sam cocked his head to the side, and looked at Santana seriously, "If you want to cry, everyone will understand Santana. We're all sad and hurting. We probably need to do some group grief consoling or something at the cabin."

Santana scowled, "I'm not a giant baby Sam. They're dead, and crying isn't going to bring them back."

"No Santana, it won't bring them back…but maybe you'll feel a tiny bit better?"

Santana just looked down for a few moments, then at Sam, "Just open the door Sam, I need some sleep."

Sam sighed, and said, "Just cut her some slack Santana. Hell, cut everyone some," and opened the door. They went in without another word to each other.

It was quiet inside.

Santana took off her boots, and crawled back in between Tiffany and Quinn.

Eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

Santana woke up with a heavy weight on her chest. She opened her eyes, and the source of the weight was a very large cat. She looked at the furry face staring intently at her.

This was Lord Tubbington's usual way of waking her up anytime she spent the night at Brittany's house.

It was almost comforting in how normal it was.

"Hi Tubby," she said, then nudged him off. He jumped down next to her, tail twitching.

No one else was in the bathroom, and she had a sudden, deep gut wrenching feeling that they had died and left her all along. She shook it off, and went into a stall to pee. When she was done washing her hands, she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and pulled on some jeans to replace the leggings she had worn to bed.

She grabbed her boots, and went outside. Blinking in the sunlight, she located Brittany and Quinn who were in the midst of everyone else, surrounded by the makeshift breakfast area, and made a beeline for them. She frowned as her socks got moist from the early morning dew in the grass.

"I'm ready to get my loot on," she declared, sitting down next to Brittany. She quickly pulled on her boots, then leaned into Brittany, who gave her a smile and reached down, and held her hand for a moment, giving it a squeeze, before resuming coloring with a very awake Tiffany. Lord Tubbington had followed her out of the bathroom, and jumped up next to Tiffany, where he promptly curled up into a ball to sleep.

"Me too Santana." Quinn said, giving Santana a smile. Santana thought she looked brighter, more alive. Santana was glad.

Burt, who was sitting at a table near them, shook his head and said, "It's just too dangerous. We'll worry about the supplies we don't have once we get to the cabin."

"Dangerous? But -" Quinn started to say, but was interrupted by Will.

"Yes. And it'll take more time then we can afford. We need to get to a safer place."

Quinn scowled, but before she could say anything, Finn said, "You can do whatever you want Quinn, you don't have to stay with us if you don't like how Burt's doing things. " with a shrug. Rachel was sitting next to him eating a gross looking vegan protein bar that Santana could occasionally get whiffs of, making her wrinkle her nose. Santana had assumed that smell was Finn.

Quinn glared at him, and Santana said, "Gee Finn, it's probably a good idea we aren't going looting. Who knows who else will killed because you want a nap," She flipped her hair, and turned towards Puck and his sister, "I was sorry to hear about your mom, Puck, Lil' Puck, she was a great lady."

"Shut up Santana. Everyone knows that you are so mean because you-" Finn said, from the pile of food on his plate. Finn had one of those easy-to-read faces, and now from his previous "I'm enjoying this food" face he looked guilty and mad. Santana was glad. Maybe it'd get through his thick skull that if he was on watch, that meant it wasn't nap time. Brittany gave her a chastising look, to which Santana just shrugged at. Sam had told her to give everyone a break from the mean girl stuff, but if she didn't say anything to him, how else was he going to learn?

"That's enough." Burt said in a tone leaving no room for arguments.

"We need to go to a store, there are people who didn't get a chance to get much before they left their houses, " Quinn said stonily. Santana figured she must have talked to Sam while Santana had been sleeping in.

"Quinn, we said no. Drop it," Will scowled.

"Man, none of you are her daddy. Q, you wanna go get stuff I'll go with you," The Mack said flippantly.

Santana thought she might like that girl. Eventually.

"No one has to go with us, but it'd be safer. We aren't going to wait for anyone. We're leaving in an hour," Mr. Anderson said. He was sitting with his wife, who looked twenty years younger then him, making her closer to Blaine's age then his dad's. Santana wondered if the infant Mrs. Anderson wore in a sling was an on purpose baby, or an _"I'm going to get a decent payout if you decide to trade me in for a younger trophy wife"_ baby.

Santana could respect that.

"I just think-" Quinn started, stubbornly. Santana wondered just exactly what Sam and Quinn had talked about, if Quinn was being this insistent.

Burt interrupted her with a sigh, "Quinn, I understand how you are feeling right now. But you aren't in charge, the adults are. Anyone who doesn't have everything they could want right now will just have to make due.

"Fine. If that's what you all have decided, " Quinn said, blank faced, "Then that's it. " She turned back towards the table and her breakfast, clearly indicating the conversation was over.

"I've been thinking maybe it's not a good idea to stay with all them, " Santana whispered to Quinn and Brittany

She hoped Stevie and Stacy had enough things, maybe Stacy could borrow some of Tiffany's clothes, they weren't too far off in size. Santana wasn't exactly an expert on children's clothes though. Stevie could definitely borrow some of the triplets clothes though, since the red heads were bigger then him. Santana frowned as she remembered there was one less redheaded boy sitting at one of the tables with his silent mother and aunt.

"Santana, I know you're scared. I am too. That's why I think it's a good idea to stay with the group. The cabin will be really safe, especially with Lord Tubbington patrolling." Brittany said

"Brittany's right, staying with the group and going to the cabin is safest," Quinn whispered back with a shrug. Beth dropped her teddy bear, and looked like she was about to burst into tears before Quinn picked it up and handed it to her.

Santana sighed, "Fine, but if Frankenteen gets me killed I'm haunting him."

"Don't…don't even joke about you dying Santana," Brittany whispered, the very thought making tears pool in her eyes.

Santana murmured apologies, Brittany leaned against her. Eventually Quinn stood up, and after making sure Beth was ok, and that Brittany could watch her, her and Santana went to Quinn's SUV to parse out the things Quinn had in there, to make room for Brittany, Santana, and Tiffany's things and the girls themselves.

They ended up taking all the food out of Quinn's car except for a single tote box that held flour, sugar, yeast, beans, and rice. With Santana's help, (and expert Tetris skills,) there was enough room.

Santana knew Quinn must have been half out of it from shock when she had loaded her SUV, because it was done badly. Like, "one box holding a single book" badly.

When they rejoined Brittany, Will stood up from his spot next to Emma and said, "We'll be leaving in thirty minutes. Use the bathroom, get cleaned up, and get your things."

"What about a funeral for Louise and Max?" Brittany asked innocently.

"They've already been buried Brittany, so it's a little late for a funeral. We don't really have time for one anyway," Will replied.

"Can't we at least sing something Mr. Schue? Lord Tubbington knows a really good song," Brittany said, looking at Mr. Schue with wide eyes.

"God, shut up about your stupid cat Brittany, no one cares or believes you, why can't you just-" Finn said.

"Finn. Stop being a jerk," His mom said, interrupting him, "You're grounded. Somehow. Rachel honey, I'm afraid you'll have to find a different car to ride in while Finn's grounded."

Rachel simply nodded, and said, "I had actually been planning on riding again with The Mack, Mrs. Hudson Hummel, but thank you." Santana tossed Finn a smirk and a glare. Brittnay was upset enough, Finn didn't need to be a jerk to her just because he felt guilty.

"Rachel, why don't you start us off?" Quinn suggested, looking at Rachel with a shrug.

"Thank you for suggesting me Quinn, but I'm afraid I just…don't feel up to it." Rachel looked down at the table.

Well. Rachel Berry declining the chance to solo and be in the spotlight. Santana felt a little guilty for her mean thoughts about Rachel last night. And mean words, even if they were just to Sam. Finn put his arm around Rachel's shoulders, and the brunette tensed, then leaned against him. Santana grinned, because Finn just had the funniest most saddest confused puppy-dog look on his face at Rachel not wanting to sing.

Before she pulled on her stone cold head cheerleader mask on, Santana caught the look of confusion and sadness that flittered across Quinn's face.

Clearly it was up to Santana to do something, no one else seemed to be doing anything.

Santana pulled away from the warmth of Brittany's side, stood up facing the largest part of the group, and started singing.

_"Sorry, I've never told you, all I wanted to say_

_And now it's too late to hold you_

_'Cause you've flown away_

_So far away_

_Never had I imagined_

_Living without your smile_

_Feelin' and knowing you, hear me_

_It keeps me alive, alive"_

One by one, starting with Brittany, then Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Sam, Mike and finally a grumpy Finn, everyone joined her. Almost everyone. Puck, Rachel, and Quinn all remained silent, and that kinda worried her.

She finished the last lines by herself.

_"Sorry I never told you_

_All I wanted to say"_

She could fell the tears going silently down her face. She wasn't the only one at all. A few people, like Tina, Emma, and Kendra and both her sons, were openly sobbing.

She felt like she had spent all night crying. She felt…more free.

She really loved singing.

Maybe Sam had been right.

"That was amazing you guys, Santana. Thank you," Eventually Mr. Schue spoke. "I was wrong. There is always time for music. It gives us light in the darkest times of our life."

Santana tuned out the rest of Will's speech, and just concentrated on Brittany's enraptured face as the blonde girl seemed to soak up every word their teacher…former teacher? was saying. She was beautiful.

Eventually Will's speech ended. Santana was sure everyone felt super motivated and enlightened now. Well except The Mack, Santana had seen her roll her eyes several times.

Santana was pretty sure she'd like that girl.

One by one the smaller groups that made up the large group talked among themselves. Santana and Brittany left Tiffany with Quinn and went to get and pack their bedding (and took the time for some sweet, stress reliving lady kisses. Which yeah, Santana would readily admit they were way better now that she admitted to herself she was in love with Brittany. ) When her and Brittany had gotten back to where Quinn waited, the other blonde girl had given them a knowing smirk.

Eventually Burt declared they'd be leaving in 20 minutes, and there was a rush to use the bathroom, and gather all their loose odds and ends.

Then they left. From the passenger seat, Santana watched the mostly empty road ahead of them feeling a little worried. She hadn't noticed that the occasional car would go down the road last night, and wondered where all those people were heading.

* * *

At the last rest stop, Santana had taken a turn driving, giving Quinn a break. They had been driving for a few hours, but between sometimes having to drive really slowly, and numerous rest stop breaks, Santana was pretty sure they hadn't gotten as far as they could have.

"Q," Santana said, eyes narrowing, "I think we're stopping. Again."

Quinn practically snarled, "We're never going to get to the cabin today if we keep stopping so much. We don't really need to take a bathroom break every half hour."

Santana snorted, "I think it's been more like every hour. Enlighten me, what's the optimal amount of bathroom breaks?"

"Every two hours would be ok, I guess, since there's a pregnant lady and kids. Three's preferable, especially with those things lurking around." Quinn replied sullenly. Beth hadn't wasn't enjoying being stuck in the car, (Tiffany was, thankfully, but having Brittany's constant attention probably helped a lot) and was constantly asking for her momma, and telling Quinn "No Momma" when Quinn told the toddler she was her mother. So Quinn's good mood this morning had eventually faded away. The constant stops and delays that were making them get to the cabin later and later weren't helping.

Santana was ready for Puck to have a turn with Beth in his truck, but Quinn had given her look and Santana had stopped bitching about Puck taking his turn. Even if she still thought Puck needed a turn with the grumpy toddler, his mom had just died so maybe spending time with his daughter might help, Quinn that probably wasn't helping anyone.

"Feels fucking weird to call them zombies, doesn't it?" Santana said as she pulled yet another rest stop, following the car in front of her, which was driven by The Mack with Rachel as her passenger. Which was still kinda weird to Santana, but whatever, they had driven to the rest stop together, maybe they'd bonded.

"Santana! Don't curse in front of my sister or Lord Tubbington. You know Lord Tubbington is trying to clean up his language, and it's harder to do it if people are swearing around him."

Santana turned, and gave Britt a half smile, "Sorry Britt. Lord Tubbington." She was glad Brittany seemed back to…well, not quite normal, for Brittany, yet, but it was a good sign she was getting there.

Santana parked, and opened her door, "I'm going to get the Mack and Rachel, maybe the three of us saying something will get it through their thick skulls that stopping so much is going to make it take that much longer to get there, " She stated.

Quinn shrugged, "Good luck with that. They're adults Santana, obviously they know best." Quinn, to her credit, managed to contained most of her sneer when she said that.

"I'm surprised they're even following the boy's emergency plan, instead of doing what the government was saying," Santana muttered with an eye roll.

Most of the driver's had parked, and immediately got out of the car, leaving everyone else in the safety of the cars until they were given the all clear to come out and use the bathroom (they had figured that out the hard way, when Finn had almost got his butt bitten going into the men's room without bothering to make sure it was safe.)

That included a sour looking Mack, so Santana veered towards her.

* * *

A/N: Santana's turn! The "Brittany's brain is the size of a toddler's fist " line is from episode 16 of season 3. Brittany even says she has a MRI of it. We're going to go ahead and assume that MRI is a crayon drawing she did herself, because that's ridiculous. :)_  
_

Song is One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey ft Boyz 2 Men. I didn't include the full lyrics.

I know it's super AU in regards to Santana making sure Brittany graduated, but I couldn't believe it when the show just had Brittany fail everything without Santana knowing or being able to do anything about it.

Let me know what you think! :D


	7. Bullet in my Hand

Quinn watched Santana stalk out towards where the other drivers were gathered, taut annoyance in each step, and then as Santana and the Mack looked each other over. Santana said something with a smirk, Mack replied with a smirk of her own.

Those two were either going to raise hell together, or be enemies, Quinn decided with a little grin.

It felt good to smile. Yesterday's events seemed like a distant memory, and even though she still felt a pang of loss for those that had died, (and a shadow of guilt for what she had done to Shelby), she felt better then she had in a long time. A long time.

"Britt? Have to potty," Tiffany's whine came from behind her in the backseat.

Brittany answered her sister, "In a few minutes Tiff, they're going to make sure the monsters aren't in there."

As the four year old asked her sister if they were done driving yet, Quinn opened her door, stepped outside, and stretched, bones creaking in protest at sitting so long.

She stepped to the passenger side where Beth sat in her car seat behind Quinn. Beth was, thankfully, still sleeping. The toddler had been very grumpy all day, and it made Quinn ache for Louise's guidance. Or even her mother. Some maternal force outside of Quinn that could teach her.

She had considered, very briefly, then just as briefly dismissed, asking Carole for help. She didn't want to wave Beth in Carole's face, the woman's almost-grand daughter, let alone ask for help or guidance. She still felt a sliver of shame about lying to the woman about Beth's father, even now, over two years later.

She could see out of the corner of her eye, Rachel sitting in the Mack's car, looking intently at a sleeping Beth. A wave of guilt hit her. Because of her, Rachel's mother was dead. She hadn't thought what Shelby's death would do to Rachel, hadn't thought about Rachel at all.

The smile faded from Quinn. Maybe she wasn't feeling as good as she thought, she had only been ignoring things she didn't want to think about.

With a sigh, she slumped back into the passenger seat, leaving the door open. She watched as the other drivers left the group, and Santana stalked back to the SUV. Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson were the ones who were going to clear the bathroom, it seemed.

"Well?" She asked as Santana threw herself into the front seat.

"Mr. Anderson isn't cool with Klaine, and Mr. Hummel's going all papa bear on him."

Quinn gave her a look, "Good to know. Did Mr. Hummel stop us just for that?"

"No...We're going to turn around, and take a different route," Santana said, sighing.

"Really," Quinn said, giving Santana another, much more annoyed look.

"Really. Up the road is a whole bunch of stalled traffic, and a ton of zees." Santana.

"Zees?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you calling them zombies was weird. I spent a lot of the drive thinking about it, and zees gets the idea across nicely," Santana replied, giving Quinn a grin.

Quinn snorted, "You're weird. "

"Bitch you love me," Santana said giving Quinn a grin, "Even when you went Skanky and all 'We've grown apart' you still totally loved me."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I love you both, " Brittany said with a smile from the middle in the backseat, before Quinn could actually reply to Santana, then added, "Anyone else have to pee? I'm taking Tiffany to the bathroom. Lord Tubbington has decided to just use the grass because he doesn't like using public restrooms. "

* * *

"Hey Q, we're down to 1/4th of a tank," Santana said, looking at dash board with a frown.

"I've got five galleons in the cargo area. Next time we stop, add it," Quinn said with a shrug, then added with an eye roll and a nod towards the car in front of them, "Looks like we're stopping now. No rest stop though."

"Do you think it'll be safe?" Brittany asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Brittany, even if I have to stand guard with Quinn's gun while you pee in a bush," Santana said, half turning and giving Brittany a grin.

She pulled to the side of the road, parked, and let her seat belt go with an annoyed snap.

They had only been on the road for an hour or so since they had left the last rest stop and turned around. Quinn was pretty annoyed herself. At least, she consoled herself, an hour had passed. So they were making a little more progress.

Quinn opened the door and stepped outside, trying to contain her scowl. The other driver's, and some of their passengers gathered in the middle of the road.

Once Santana had joined her, and a few other people had straggled in, Burt cleared his throat, "Anyone else running low on gas?" At peoples confirmations and nods, (and a few sheepish raised hands,) Burt added with a sigh, "We're about a mile away from a truck stop."

Quinn tried not to glare at Burt. She knew what truck stop Burt was talking about, she had noticed it when the had driven past it. Even from the high way, she could see that there was people inside it and a whole lot of zombies shambling outside it amidst abandoned looking cars, trucks, and big rigs.

"I know it looked like that place was crawling with zombies, and possibly people inside the building, but it's the only place within ten miles to get gas. That other place is a small town, and I think we all can agree that'd be riskier," Burt said at the looks he was getting.

He rubbed a hand around his jaw, lightly massaging it for a second, then added, "I want at least one person from each vehicle going. Everyone else will wait here. We should have enough gas cans to get each vehicle at least up to half a tank in only two trips. That should be enough to get us a few hours away to someplace a little more safer to gas up, where we'll fill the tanks up, and the gas cans. And that should last us till we get to the cabin. I don't know…" he stopped, and sighed, taking off his hat and wiping a hand on his sweaty head. Quinn wondered why he was so hot since it was chilly out, but then mentally shrugged it away. Probably it was a guy thing, or maybe Kurt was keeping the heater on high in their SUV. "I don't know if we'll get to the cabin tonight. We might have to find a place to stay the night, then get there in the morning. It all depends on how the getting the gas goes. We know the way back to take the bridge, so I don't foresee any problems. But we don't know what to expect on the way to the bridge, and pass it."

At the protests, he raised his hand for silence, "I know, I know. I want to get to the cabin tonight as much as you all do. But it's important that we expect things to go badly, and hope they go well. For all we know the entire bridge route is clear and safe and we'll get there tonight. I just wanted to prepare everyone in case."

"Like I said, I want someone from each vehicle, at least, to go. It needs to be a person, or persons, who are up for a lot of walking, running, and fighting. Santana, that means you're out, I've seen you walking with that knee. Terri and Kendra are also out. So's Sam and Puck. Everyone else, head back to your car and talk to whoever's still in there. We leave in 10. We've got a single walkie talkie set, so the truck stop group can keep in contact with the group here. We'll be bringing bottled water and some cans of healthier stuff that anyone in the truck stop is not likely to have so we can trade, I don't want any problems with the people there. So make sure you've got an empty tote bag to carry things, Emma's got some if you need one. Ten minutes, remember," He called as everyone scattered.

Santana wrapped an arm around Brittany, (who had joined them mid-speech,) and turned towards Quinn. "We'll take care of Beth Q. You got this."

Before Quinn could reply, Brittany said, "I want to go Santana."

Santana pulled away, and stared at Brittany. "No way. No way in hell are you going. No way."

Brittany stared at Santana seriously, then said quietly, "I'm so scared Santana. I need to know I can do this. That if something happens to you, to Quinn, to everyone, that I'll be able to go outside and leave Lord Tubbington to watch Tiffany, while I get whatever we need. "

Santana looked at Brittany, furious tears pooling in her eyes, "I know you're scared, so am I. And you…you can't. You have to stay here, where it's safe. Quinn can go, Brittany. She's a badass, nothing is going to happen to her. You, you aren't going."

Brittany looked at Santana sadly. "I'm scared, and I have to do this so I won't be so scared Santana. I love you. But I need to do this for me."

Santana blinked, and angry tears came down her face. Quinn turned away to give the pair a little privacy, as Brittany pulled Santana into her arms, and quickly whispered into her ear.

After a few minutes, Brittany said, "Quinn's going to stay here Santana. I'm going to go see if Ms. Pillsbury has any spare tote bags left, and get your bat. Remind me to knit a strap for it, so it can go on your back San. "

Santana wiped the tears away, and glared after Brittany as Quinn walked towards her. "If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do," she whispered as the pair went back to Quinn's SUV.

"You'll live, Santana. You'll devote yourself to making sure Tiffany lives to be an 80 year old, and you'll live. " Quinn replied quietly.

"That's the thing, Quinn. I don't know if I can do that. If anything happens to her…I…I love her so much it scares me. But I'm more scared of her going out there without me. "

Quinn's stomach was in knots. She knew the thought of Brittany going out there without either of them didn't scare her as half as it petrified Santana, but she was still scared. She couldn't imagine anything happening to the blonde. How she would be able take care of Tiffany, Beth and Santana without her. She knew Santana was hurting, even if Santana would rather eat broken glass then admit it, and Brittany not coming back would break something in her.

As Santana gathered Tiffany from the little blonde's car seat, (and helped the four year old pee next to the SUV,) Quinn changed Beth's diaper on the hood, and gave the toddler some water.

She held Beth in one arm, and held one of Tiffany's hands, while Santana held the other, and together they all watched as the group that would be going to the rest stop gathered. Besides Brittany, The Mack, Mr. Anderson, Mike, Mrs. Chang, Finn, Kurt, Burt, Blaine, and Jacob Ben Israel were going.

Sam looked relived to not have to go, even though when Burt had announced that people would be going, Quinn had seen him start to walk over to where, her, Brittany and Santana stood, she assumed to ask them to watch Stevie and Stacy while he was out.

Puck just looked equal parts relived and annoyed, Quinn thought.

Brittany gave them a smile and a wave as the group started walking away.

* * *

It had taken them thirty-seven minutes to walk from the cars to the truck stop.

Lord Tubbington had followed them for seven minutes, until she had told him to go back and keep and eye on Santana.

She didn't think he'd be very good at killing zombies, but that's okay, he had his own skills. Everyone was different and had their own skills.

Like Brittany had always been good with numbers. She didn't think it was a big deal or anything.

She didn't know if she'd be good at killing zombies. Or running from zombies. Or hiding from zombies. Maybe, she thought with a frown as the group looked at the zombies shambling around the parking lot, she should have let Quinn come instead.

But Brittany owed Quinn. Quinn had saved Tiffany, and Santana and Brittany. And Quinn needed a break, and needed to stay with Beth, and Brittany was scared. The best way to stop being scared was to face your fears, according to Coach Sue. Or maybe it was some long dead old dude. Either way, it was good advice.

Santana feared losing Brittany (and Brittany understood that, because she totally was scared of losing Santana. And Tiffany. And Quinn. ) so Brittany insisting on going to get gas with the group was a good way for both of them to face their fears.

Next to her Finn shuffled. He was probably scared too, but she didn't care. She was kinda mad at him right now, because he was mean.

In front of them, Burt was finishing whatever he had been saying. Quinn would be paying attention, so she should have probably been paying attention too, she realized with a frown.

"I don't know how many there are, but between-" He was saying.

Without thinking, Brittany said, "There's thirty-seven outside, another eleven in the cars."

Burt paused, "Oh. Well thank you Brittany. Alright, so the plans the same. Between the ten of us, as long as everyone gets three. No guns. Will, Alan and I will get the rest."

"What if we want to get more then three?" The Mack asked from Brittany's other side, where she was casually holding a crowbar. Brittany liked her nail polish, even if it was chipped, and wondered if they were technically not Cheerios anymore, and if they weren't, could they wear colored nail polish now? Coach hadn't let them wear colors. She'd have to ask Santana. She had packed a few bottles just in case. Maybe she could paint her and Tiffany's nails when the drove? And maybe Beth's too.

She was going to throw away the red bottle of polish though.

"Alright everyone, let's go. " Burt said, and the group started forward. It only took Brittany a second to get into step with the rest of the group. She realized that she had stopped paying attention again. And that was really bad, Quinn wouldn't stop paying attention. And Santana had told her to do what Quinn would do.

Santana probably didn't mean everything that Quinn did though. It had been easy for Brittany to listen to everyone's experience getting to the rest stop, and do the math. Listening was another thing she was really really good at.

There was no way Shelby's condo building had been surrounded by zombies like Quinn had said, given the area of town it was in.

Brittany wasn't going to tell anyone that though. She figured Quinn had a good reason to lie.

She swung the bat, and hit a zombie in the head. It went down.

She was going to need a shower.

Around her, the others were busy hitting zombies. So far, so good as only a few zombies had noticed them and came towards them.

She figured, with the amount of people that were in the group, and the amount of food that was in the vehicals, they could survive for three months. Five with heavy rationing. Like, Oregon Trail rationing. That was a fun game.

A car alarm went off. She didn't know which car, or who had set it off.

If Quinn, Santana and herself took off with Beth and Tiffany and all the food, they could survive for...a long while. She wasn't too sure how much a toddler should eat, so she couldn't be sure on the math.

All the zombies in the parking lot seemed to group together. Were they faster in groups? She hit another one in the head. She really liked Santana's baseball bat. She wondered where she could get some yarn to knit Santana a holder for it. Something pretty colored. Not pink, but maybe a turquoise shade.

She counted fifty-three zombies. There must have been some in places she couldn't count from the hill where they had stood and listened to Burt. Or half listened, in Brittany's case.

Somehow the group had stopped being big, and had separated into groups of twos or ones.

She really needed to start paying more attention, and not get lost in her thoughts so much.

She also needed to run.

Then she tripped.

And the hoard surged forward towards them all.

* * *

Quinn stood next to her SUV, holding Beth. Beth was clutching her shirt and jacket, and sobbing into her shoulder.

Because Quinn hadn't given her the right color apple, if she was correctly interoperating the toddler's sobs. She was pretty sure Beth was grumpy and the apple had been the breaking point.

Frustration welled in Quinn.

She watched Santana, who was sitting on the pavement leaning against a tire next to a happily scribbling Tiffany. Santana looked on the verge of sobbing herself.

It had been two hours.

Emma had been walking from car to car updating every ten minutes minutes the Away Team's (As Sam had dubbed them, in attempt to lighten the mood) status. At least, it was every ten minutes. She had sat in Will's car staring at her walkie talkie for the last half hour, pale faced and somber

She held Beth, and rubbed soothing circles in the toddlers back, trying to remember every bit of interaction she'd seen that her Frannie had done with Quinn's nephews and niece. When in doubt, "be like Frannie" was a motto that'd never let Quinn down yet.

She hummed quietly to Beth and looked around. Rachel had left the Mack's car to sit with Sarah, and was reading to her in Puck's Truck. Stevie and Stacy were in Sam's car sleeping. Lord Tubbington was on the roof of her SUV, staring intently at Santana.

Puck and Sam had decided to patrol a little, just to make sure there weren't any problems with zombies…zees around. So at least the group here was safe. That did nothing to untie the knots in her stomach.

It was another fifteen minutes before Emma Pillsbury, paler then before, stepped out of Will's car.

"Everyone, come here please," The redhead said, looking down. It didn't take more then a minute for children to be put in vehicles if they weren't there already, and the concerned people left behind to gather around Emma. Even a Kendra who had obviously been crying and sneaking more tiny bottles of booze was there.

Emma took a deep breath, "There isn't an easy way to say this. There were no living people left at the truck stop. And…three of our people aren't coming back. I don't know who it is. These walkie talkies are cheap children's toys. We're almost outside their boundary and the reception isn't good, and all I've been getting is fuzz since Will told me they had trouble and lost people. They will be back in no longer then twenty minutes, and I wanted you all to be prepared. As prepared as you can be for the loss of three people, anyway."

A ghostly looking Santana looked at Quinn, eyes wide with fear. Quinn felt like throwing up. She clutched Beth to her. The toddler had been a little clingy, and Quinn hadn't wanted to waste time trying to convince her to sit in her car seat, so she still held her.

"What if it's Brittany," Santana whispered, "If they had trouble…three people...she's not…god, I should have insisted you go instead Quinn. You can take care of yourself, Brittany can't. I should have tied her up. I should have...She's dead, and it's all my fault," Santana continued for several moments more in Spanish, speaking too rapidly for Quinn to even attempt to try to use her very rusty Spanish skills to translate.

And then Santana burst into tears.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger! I will say that Finn's alive. It'd be too easy if he died. Brittany's section was...odd to write.

Let me know what you think, please. Next chapter will be up on Sunday…two chapters in a week makes up for this being a shorter chapter. :D


	8. Walk this World

Quinn could only look at Santana in shock. After a few more sobs, Emma attempted to reach towards the sobbing girl to comfort her, causing Santana to practically growl, then turn and run back to Quinn's SUV.

Tina's face had crumbled, she was crying quietly.

Blaine's step mother, still holding Blaine's half sister in a sling, just looked in shock, and was clearly about to start crying herself.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Rachel pull Tina into a hug, letting the other girl sob in her shoulder. Rachel herself just looked towards the direction the remaining truck stop group would be coming from, hopeful and sad and causing Quinn's heart to ache.

Making up her mind, Quinn handed Beth to Puck with a muttered, "It's your turn." Then, before the mohawked boy could say anything, she stomped to her SUV.

Santana was sitting on the ground, against the tire again. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, and she was staring off towards the woods, silently crying now. Lord Tubbington was sitting next to her, staring at her.

Quinn opened the car door, and looked at Tiffany, who had unbuckled her seat belt, gotten out of her car seat, and was sitting on the floor board playing with some stuffed animals. Deciding Tiffany would be ok for now, she quietly closed the car door, and sat down next to Santana.

"San," Quinn said, her voice low. Her stomach was knotted so tight she felt like she'd throw up in any moment. She couldn't even imagine what state Santana was in.

Santana ignored her.

Quinn sighed, and wrapped her arm around Santana. The only acknowledgement Santana gave Quinn was to lean against her.

Quinn tried to tell herself that they didn't know who it was that wasn't coming back, in attempts to stop herself from panicking. Even still, she felt herself spiraling down into despair at the thought of Brittany never coming back. Of Brittany being one of those things. And Santana's pain. All she could do was hold onto Santana, and hope that between herself and Tiffany, they'd be enough to keep Santana from doing anything rash if Brittany had died.

* * *

It was twenty long minutes before a van came barreling down the road towards the parked cars, then parked in the road next to the Mack's car.

Which made sense, as the Mack was the driver.

Quinn was up and following Santana, who as soon as the van came into view was up and on her feet.

"Brittany?" Santana called, wiping her tears away, and starting to open the back of the van even before the Mack had parked it, "You need to tell me, where's Brittany!?"

"I'm here San," Brittany said, popping her head out the side door, "The Mack and Finn helped me. I'm not mad at Finn any more, so you shouldn't be either."

Santana stood and gaped at the blonde girl, before rushing to her side and pulling her into a hug. Brittany winced a bit, and the pair started quietly whispering to each other.

Quinn took a deep breath, and concentrated on breathing.

A limping Burt walked to the middle of the road, and everyone gathered around him.

"We lost Alan, Mike, and Julie, " he started, taking his hat off, "lets have a moment of silence for them."

Tina crumpled from where she had been standing next to Rachel.

Everyone stood silently for several minutes, the sound of Tina crying was all they heard, then he continued with a sigh, "I know this isn't easy for any of you, but we don't have time to mourn any longer. Let's get those cars filled. There was plenty of gas cans around, so we won't have to go back. We leave in fifteen. If we're going to make it to the cabin before dark, we can't stop, so I suggest everyone make a trip to the bushes. Take a partner, no one goes alone. "

Quinn ignored Puck, who was subtlety trying to motion her over to him and Beth, and kneeled down next to Tina. He could spend a little more time with their daughter.

"Tina," she whispered, "I know…I know you feel like the world has be pulled out from under you, and that you'll never be the same again…"

It took Tina a couple of moments to reply, "He…he was all I had left Quinn. What am I going to do?"

Quinn licked her lips, "You're going to live. And right now, you need to decide if you want to drive Mrs. Chang's car, or ride with someone else."

"I…I can't. It's just so hard, I..." and the girl sobbed. Quinn pulled her close, and rubbed circles into her back like she had done with Beth earlier.

Silently, Rachel came up to them, and kneeled down, "Tina, if you don't feel as thought you can drive, you can ride with The Mack and me, shall I put your things in the Mack's van?"

Tina managed to stop crying long enough to nod. Rachel gave Quinn a long, sad look, then went to go move Tina's things. Our of the corner of her eye, she could see Rachel say something to the Mack, then the Mack get out things to siphon whatever gas she could out of Mrs. Chang's car. Which was, Quinn admitted, a good idea even if it was a little cold.

Eventually, Quinn managed to get Tina up long enough to step into the bushes to pee, then had her settled into a bed Rachel had made for her on the floor of the van, since there were only two seats up front.

"She will be okay, eventually," Rachel murmured as the pair of them watched Tina burrow into her blankets, then start crying into Mike's hoodie, "We all will."

"It was a good idea to get her some of Mike's things, and all their blankets and pillows," Quinn said, crossing her arms over her chest, hugging herself. Quinn suddenly felt exhausted. The day had gone from almost boring to just emotionally draining in an hour, and she was ready for a hot shower and a comfy bed.

She'd settle for washing her face and a cup of room temperature instant black coffee.

"I made the assumption that she would like his things, he did not have much, and there's quite a bit of room in the Mack's new vehicle. " Rachel said. They both stepped back, and Rachel closed the side door quietly.

"Quinn, I-" Rachel started after a moment, but Quinn shrugged, and said, "I've got to go check on Blaine."

Quinn told herself she wasn't running away from Rachel. She really did need to check on Blaine…it was the same need that she had to comfort Tina, even though she wasn't exactly close with the other girl. She didn't know why, exactly, she was driven to make sure the others were okay…she could understand Santana and Brittany, but she wouldn't really say she was anything more then fellow glee club members with Tina or Blaine. And not even that anymore.

* * *

Rachel watched Quinn walk away. She had wanted to apologize, and to accept Quinn's apology, and to make sure they were okay, and perhaps, if Rachel was feeling especially brave, to offer to watch Beth if Quinn needed a moment. Quinn clearly wasn't ready to talk to Rachel, so Rachel would give her time.

She opened the passenger side door, and readjusted her backpack and messenger bag in the space between the driver and passenger side seat. The rifle was sitting next to her backpack and messenger bag. She looked thoughtfully at the rifle, then at Tina's huddled crying form buried under the blankets, and quietly unloaded the rifle. Just to be on the safe side, she told herself, as she stashed the bullets into her backpack, and set the rifle back down. It was likely safer to have it unloaded anyway.

Finn found her after she returned from taking Sarah to the bushes and back.

"Rachel," he whispered, and pulled her into his arms.

After they hugged, she looked up at him, "I was so scared Finn. And then so relived and now I feel guiltily and-"

"Shhh, I know Rachel, it's okay," Finn said, looking down at her, then away.

"I'm sorry, I know I was starting to babble Finn, " She hugged him again, until he pulled away.

"I'm scared to Rachel. Like, tonight we lost Mike. Mike was a good guy. Who else are we going to lose? And I just..."

"Finn," Rachel said gently, "We'll get through this together. Us and everyone else."

"It's not that Rachel, I mean I'm upset about Mike and his mom too…It's just that...I'm an idiot. Rachel. I'm an giant idiot, how are you with me? I told Puck we were even. His mom died, because I fell asleep, and I told him we were even. I was ...I was just trying to make it ok, you know….Louise was a good person, and I just wanted him to feel better," Finn stepped away from here, and kicked an empty soda bottle that was on the ground near where they stood in the road. "And now Matt and his mom are dead and Blaine's dad is dead. What other dumb thing am I going to say Rachel? I hurt Brittany's feelings, and now Santana's never going to let me forget I'm an idiot. "

"You aren't an-"

"Rachel, I am. I believed Quinn when she told me I got her pregnant f...from the hot tub." Finn looked so dejected that it made Rachel's heart ache.

"Perhaps you aren't as smart as some people, and a little naive, but you are kind Finn. That counts," she reached up and put a hand on his shoulder, looking at him intently.

"Tell that to Brittany. I hurt her feelings, I know. And now Santana's going to never let me forget that I got Louise killed."

"Given that you and The Mack saved Brittany, I am quite sure that Santana will be nicer to you Finn."

Finn sighed. "I'm worried about Burt, too. This is a lot of stress. What if he has another heart attack? My mom's a nervous wreck, and Puck's never going to forgive me, I have to see his and Quinn's daughter all the time now, and even though Quinn and I aren't together, that still kinda hurts you know? We-I thought I was going to be a dad, and then I wasn't. Mr. Anderson wasn't letting Blaine spend any time with Kurt, and Kurt's upset about that Blaine just went along with it, and now Mr. Anderson is dead. Then there's the zombies. I know Quinn's pissed about me keeping track of points, you aren't that pleased about it either I know, but it's the only way I'm coping Rachel," He looked at her with teary eyes.

"Seeing their daughter brings up conflicting feelings in me as well Finn," She whispered, wrapping her arms around him for another hug. They just stood like that in silence for several minutes.

Times like these, she wondered about her choice to wait until she was twenty-five to have sex with Finn. Obviously there was no chance of Broadway now...maybe she was ready. She'd have to think some more about it, perhaps talk to…well, she didn't really have anyone to talk to at the moment, but she would definitely think on it. It wasn't a decision made lightly. And there was her promise to her Papa about dying surrounded by grandchildren. There could not be grandchildren without children.

"Thanks Rachel, I feel better." Finn said finally, pulling away.

"So do I Finn, a little, even though the pain of losing my fathers is catastrophic," She smiled up at him, "Perhaps you should apologize, and explain to Puck …tell him that you don't expect forgiveness for your mistake, but you wanted to apologize anyway. It would be nice if the two of you could at least ride in the same car if nessacary. "

"I...I'll try. I am sorry. So sorry," Finn wiped away the tears that had fallen down his face, quickly. Rachel wondered why boys didn't think girls knew they cried. Perhaps it was because they were a couple. Her father's had cried in front of each other though, and once or twice together. She wondered if female couples did, and made a note to ask Brittany.

"Berry, Quarterback, we're leaving," The Mack called from next to the van. Rachel thought the Mack's former vehicle looked sad, to be emptied out and abandoned on the side of the road like that. Which was silly, as it was just a car and couldn't feel. That didn't stop her from reassuringly giving it a pat on the hood as she walked by it.

Before she buckled her seat belt, she turned to check on Tina, who seemed to have cried herself to sleep. Rachel gave a little sigh to herself.

Things would be better, for everyone, once they got to the Jones's cabin.

* * *

It took another three hours to go back far enough so that they could take the route to that would take them across the bridge. Quinn had driven the whole time, and now Santana was taking another turn. They would have to cross a bridge no matter what, but this particular bridge was the largest.

They had stopped briefly for a meal and another bathroom break, after those three hours, then drove another two hours.

Quinn was about ready to claw her own eyes out, and there still was another three hours to go after they crossed the bridge.

Burt had promised another stop after they got across the bridge and far enough away from the town they'd have to drive through, and that from there on it'd be a straight drive to the cabin, assuming they didn't have any detours or too many stops.

She felt a flutter of anticipation as they made the turn that would, in two short minutes, take them to the bridge. She remembered driving this way when her family had gone camping, her father would always get them donuts and a bottle of ice cold milk at a tiny little shop that was there right after the bridge. He'd always make the same dumb joke, and the Fabray women would always giggle. They'd get lunch at a homey restaurant that was on the edge of town.

A dull ache went through her, and she felt the anticipation well up in her. Obviously the donut shop and restaurant wouldn't be open, but just seeing them as they drove by would be nice.

The bridge came into view, and Quinn gasped.

It looked like a bomb had hit it. The town on the other side didn't fair any better.

She felt tears well up in her eyes, and a sob escaped. Next to her Santana cursed in Spanish.

Santana pulled over, following the example of the Mack's van.

Silently, both girls got out of the car, leaving Brittany with Tiffany and Beth.

They went to a solemn and peaky looking Burt, standing in a semi circle with the everyone else who had left the cars.

Burt sighed, "I'm sorry, we're not going to get to the cabins tonight. We'll drive to the start of the next route, then find a hotel, we'll make sure it's safe, stay the night, then leave in the morning. We'll eat there. Use the bushes if you need to now. I want plenty of time to make sure the hotel is safe, so no more stops. We leave in ten."

Numbly, Quinn followed Santana back to her SUV. She changed Beth's diaper, and just held the toddler to her shoulder until it was time to put her back in her car seat.

* * *

Quinn looked around the bedroom she, the Mack, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Rachel, Tiffany, Beth and Sarah would be sharing. It had two beds, and she figured they'd all be able to sleep in a bed. It'd be a tight fit, but they'd manage.

The Mack had already plopped her sleeping bag down, and declared that she was sleeping on the floor.

They had found a small two story hotel right at the start of the third route they'd be taking to the cabin.

Quinn was going to scream. A lot (it wouldn't help anything, but she might feel a little better,) if this route somehow wasn't able to get them to the cabin like the last two.

After a few of them walked the hotel to make sure there weren't any zees around, Burt had picked four rooms on the second story. It'd been easy to move dressers out of the other rooms to block off the stairs to the second floor, and to block off the hallway in case anything got past the dressers blocking the stairs.

They'd manage to divide the rooms up enough that everyone would be semi-comfortable, and everyone was gathered in the hallway, eating. Quinn had wolfed down her dinner, and handed Beth off to Puck until it was time for the toddler to go to bed. He looked a little scared, but hadn't complained. Which was nice.

Then she had escaped to their room to have a chilly shower and get a few minutes alone.

Naturally, Rachel had followed her, somehow timing things perfectly to show up after Quinn had finished getting dressed.

"Quinn?" Rachel knocked on the door, and opened it slightly, sticking her head in.

"Rachel." Quinn stated.

"I'm sorry to intrude on what is undoubtedly precious alone time, but I feel as though an apology is in order, I should not have taken Finn's side over yours when I feel the same as you, and I-"

Quinn felt a headache forming.

"It's ok Rachel. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said what I said. There's too much going on for us to let petty crap matter, okay? If Finn and whoever wants to keep track of points, I don't care."

"I…well, I had expected this to be harder Quinn. I had spent quite a bit of the time we drove planning a speech." Rachel moved easily into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She was clutching her toothbrush, and Quinn motioned to the sink.

Quinn took her contacts out while Rachel brushed her teeth, and tried not to enjoy how homey it felt. Or how silent Rachel was.

When Rachel was done, she turned to Quinn and looked at her seriously, "Do you have any floss? I somehow neglected to remember any, and Daddy always says…said, that flossing was important," Rachel looked sad, and more then anything at that moment, Quinn wanted her happy. Unable to let herself speak, she just rummaged around her backpack, and pulled out an unopened box of floss, and handed it to her.

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel smiled at her.

"It's not a problem Rachel. Keep it, I've got more," Quinn shrugged, and dallied around by pretending to look through her backpack for something. She didn't want to leave the bathroom, and Rachel. She wanted to enjoy the homey, safe feeling. So she pretended there was something she really really wanted to find in her backpack, that she couldn't. It made her feel like a dork.

Finally, just to do something other then pretend to look for a lost item in the bottem of her bag, she said, "I know I said it before Rachel, but I'm really sorry about your dads. They loved you a lot, and it showed."

Rachel paused in flossing her teeth, and looked at Quinn from the mirror, and said, "Thank you Quinn. I am sorry about your parents, and how you found them, as well. I think it's important for us to express our sorrow, even if we had already done so."

Quinn took a deep breath, and then, after a moment, guilt forming a ball in her stomach, said, "I'm sorry about Shelby too Rachel."

"Don't be. She was no more of a parent or mother to me then the cashier at the farmer's market."

Quinn bit her lip and looked away, unable to believe Rachel.

"I…thought, at first, when you gave your baby to her that you were doing it because you hated me, " Rachel continued, looking intently at her reflection in the mirror, even though she was done flossing her teeth and had thrown the floss away in the trash.

"I don't hate you Rachel. I-"

"I understood that eventually. It was hurtful, but I got over it Quinn. "

"I didn't think about what it would do to you, Rachel, if your recently back in your life mother had a new daughter. I'm sorry for that, I'm sure it made things harder between you two."

Rachel away from the mirror, where she had been braiding her hair into a loose braid, and down at the beige bathroom counter, "Shelby had told me that she didn't want a relationship anyway Quinn. That she had expected to find a child who needed her. She said I was too old, I didn't need a mother. So her having Beth didn't affect our relationship any, because there wasn't one."

Quinn looked incredulous, then scowled "You were 15! Of course you still needed your parents."

"Perhaps I wasn't as talented, beautiful, or smart as Shelby dreamed I would be. It's a moot point now, as Shelby died defending her daughter. It's very lucky you decided to show up when you did Quinn."

Quietly, Quinn murmured, "I think you're plenty talented, beautiful and smart Rachel."

"I-I. Well. Thank you Quinn." Rachel was speechless.

The guilt ball expanded, sending waves out through Quinn, "Rachel…I lied. About Shelby."

"What do you mean?"

"I…I was just so worried I went to her condo to check on Beth. I tried to convince her to come with us to the cabin, that'd it'd be safer. She wouldn't…she wouldn't even listen to me," The words came out in a rush, and Quinn didn't let herself think about consequences.

"Quinn?"

"I shoot her…I...I killed her. So I could take Beth where it'd be safe. I shouldn't have given Beth to her in the first place, -I" Quinn felt tears pool and fall, and looked away from Rachel. Rachel gasped, and stepped back away from Quinn.

They stood in silence for several moments while Quinn tried to get a hold of herself, desperately wiping the tears away.

Finally, Rachel said, "I forgive you Quinn," and stepped back next to Quinn at the mirror.

"Really?" Quinn asked in a small voice.

"Yes. Given your change of personality this summer, quitting Glee, your new friends…The shock of Shelby returning to Lima, and then zombies…your parents dying…I do not believe you were in a well state of mind, and your actions reflected that."

"I..I don't know what to say Rachel."

"I suggest we do not tell the others."

"Rachel, I…thought you'd be more upset?"

"I have lost _both_ my _fathers_," Rachel said harshly. It was a tone Quinn wasn't sure she had heard from Rachel before. In a softer voice, Rachel continued, " In light of the loss of my fathers, the loss of Shelby, who I never really had, is not nearly as big of a deal. I have long ago mourned my possible relationship with Shelby. The fact that you killed her…That, I will need some time, perhaps, to reign in the shock of you being capable, of anyone I know being capable, of killing another person….but you've always been cut-throat, and I can see you killing somebody to protect someone you love. And at the moment, you thought you needed to do so to protect your daughter. Given what happened with Daddy, perhaps that not such a bad attitude to have in this world. "

"What happened with your other dad Rachel?" Quinn said, still half unbelieving that Rachel had forgiven her for killing Shelby.

Rachel looked at Quinn seriously, took a deep breath and said, "We were…car jacked. Their car had broken down, and those…zees were all around. Everything was as fine as it could be considering, until the man's son…just a boy…he couldn't have been older then thirteen, saw Daddy's wrist bandaged, and thought he was bit. The boy shot him. He bled out quickly…we had to leave his body there. If I had been stronger, if I had been…you wouldn't have let that happen Quinn."

"I'm sorry Rachel...You need to remember I'm not a super hero. I'm barely keeping myself together. It's a good thing Burt's here, I'm not a leader. I'm nothing. I'm not even Beth's mother, not really. She keeps asking for Shelby…" Quinn put her hands on the counter, to keep from putting them around Rachel, and glared at herself in the mirror.

Rachel looked at Quinn intently, "Eventually she will forget Shelby. You will be all she knows, it will almost be like you never gave her up for adoption."

"If I don't die, which is bigger reality now then before," Quinn stated, and looked any where but at Rachel.

"Was there really that big of a chance of you dying before Quinn? I mean, sure there was always a car accident, or perhaps a random lightening strike," Rachel gave Quinn a smile that lit up the brunette's face. It made Quinn's heart ache. That feeling grew as Quinn didn't reply, and let the silence stretch between them. The smile faded, and Rachel whispered, "Oh Quinn..I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I knew that my dating Finn would hurt you that much…"

"It's not about Finn, Rachel. It's never been about Finn," Quinn ruffled her damp hair in annoyance, "It's you. But mostly it's me, ok?"

"I'm…not certain I understand Quinn."

"I…never mind. It doesn't matter Rachel. I just told you a secret I vowed to never tell another soul...I hope we can be friends. "

"Let me reassure you, I will hold your secret close and tight, Quinn, even if I don't quite understand it," Rachel licked her lips, and Quinn took in every second. Finally Rachel said, "In the sprit of sharing secrets as friends...I am considering telling Finn we can have sex, assuming we can get enough privacy at the cabin."

"What?"

"I…there's no point in waiting until I'm twenty-five as I had originally planned. I may not even live to be twenty-five. Finn is upset still, and that is one way to make him feel better. I am curious about it... and, perhaps I will get pregnant."

"Why on earth would you want to get pregnant Rachel! I'm struggling with Beth, and she's a toddler and it's dangerous and just because Finn's upset doesn't mean you need to have sex with him, and-"

"I've lost my entire family. Before my papa died he made me _promise_ that I would die of old age, surrounded by loved ones and grand children. There can't be grand children without children, and now will be a good time to get started. I have given it a lot of thought during the drive, as The Mack didn't trust me to take a turn driving. If you factor in losing children to zombies, disease, or any number of things that can go wrong, starting now give's me the best chance of having a child grow to adulthood, and-"

"Rachel stop. Just stop! You sound _ridiculous_. You can't just plan for children to die and make lists and have sex with a boy because he feels sad."

"It's not just that though Quinn. I want to feel another person in a way I haven't before, to be as close as possible to them. I-it'll be a way to feel truly alive, a way I haven't felt before. Hopefully in a way that will make up for the feeling I get when I'm on stage, because I think that feeling is lost to me."

Quinn stared at Rachel, thinking. Then, suddenly, not thinking. Reasoning that she could die tomorrow, she threw caution, her parents approval, and years of religious learning to the wind, and leaned forward and kissed Rachel.

Rachel kissed her back.

After what felt like an eternity to Quinn, but what had probably in reality been only thirty seconds, Rachel pulled away. She stared wide eyed at Quinn, in shock.

This was the reaction Quinn had expected when she told Rachel the truth about Shelby. Without a word, Quinn turned on her heel, grabbed her backpack, and had her hand on the doorknob to leave when a small, but strong hand around her wrist stopped her.

"You can't just…kiss me then walk away Quinn!"

Quinn turned to Rachel. Rachel stood in front of her, braid tussled, cheeks flushed, and she was glaring at Quinn.

Quinn was sure she never looked more beautiful.

"That's what you meant by it being about me, and you, and not Finn, isn't it? "

"Yes." Quinn stated flatly, even as the knot of panic coiled in her stomach.

"Quinn…I…I love Finn. He has his faults, of course, but…"

"I know Rachel, God do I know," Quinn said bitterly.

"Having just gained your friendship, truly, I do not want anything to affect it. If Finn and I weren't together, I would certainly consider a..a relationship with you Quinn, I think. I have given thought to being in a relationship with another woman before, and have actually made a pro/cons list of the girls of New Directions on who would be better suited as a girlfriend (and I can not believe I just admitted that to you)...but as I said, I love Finn."

"Rachel, I know okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. Just…promise me you'll think more about having a baby alright? It's…it's not a choice made lightly, or because you're mourning your parents, or you think it might make Finn happy. But…if you do decide to do it, I…as your friend, I will be there for you. Even if I think it's a bad idea. Like, a stupidly bad idea that I will secretly judge you for, for _ever_." Quinn said, staring at Rachel, and mentally kicking herself.

"I…suddenly your behavior towards me over the years has made a lot more sense, Quinn. Especially that crude drawing you did. Well, the hearts anyway. Not to mention the pornographic drawings you did in the school's restroom as well."

Quinn looked away, and felt herself blushing a little. Before either of them could say anything, there was a knocking at the door.

"Hey, open up. Some of us want to take a shower. Me and Brittany are gonna shower together to conserve water. Or we will if you two get out of there," Santana called through the door, annoyance clear in her voice.

Putting on a blank face, Quinn opened the door and stepped outside, and ignored the look Santana was giving her.

When they all went to bed a few hours later, Quinn let Rachel pick the bed the brunette wanted, then Quinn grabbed a spot for her and Beth on the other bed.

* * *

Quinn did an amazing job of avoiding being alone with Rachel the next day. If there still was Olympics, and "Avoiding Alone Time with Rachel Berry," was a sport, she'd get the gold medal.

She _had_ exchanged a few words with Rachel -about the weather of all things, when she had checked on Blaine and Tina. And Puck. And Sam. And Sarah. Quinn had said the same stupid thing about how cold it was each time she had saw Rachel, and by the time Quinn had asked Sarah if she needed anything, the former pink haired girl could tell the brunette was getting frustrated.

It was nearly five by the time they pulled onto the road that would, within fifteen minutes, lead them to the Jones's cabin.

Quinn was almost shocked that nothing had forced them to take a different route to the cabin. Even stopping for gas for the cars had been almost boring.

She was glad.

They had to drive slow, and Burt must not be feeling that well because he had given in to Terri's angry pregnant lady demands of more bathroom breaks (and he had looked a little pale. Quinn was pretty sure she had seen him throwing up, too, but he had brushed her off when she had asked if he was okay.)

Plus they had stopped to listen to the President's State of the Union address. Even though, Quinn thought annoyed, it hadn't really told them anything they didn't already know. Except now that apparently the Secret Service had let the President, and down the line of succession get ate until the Secretary of Health and Human Services got a promotion to President. Quinn had appreciated the irony of the Secretary of Health getting bumped up to President because all ten people ahead of her got ate by zombies.

So it had taken them all day to get here, but that was okay, because they were _here_. She drove carefully along the mountain road, anticipation welling up inside of her. She hoped Mercedes's and her family weren't too put out by them arriving.

When they got to the cabin's driveway, she could barely contain herself. She parked behind the Mack's van, and got out of the car, egar. She was ready to see Mercedes's, to apologize. She was ready to show off Beth to Dr. and Dr. Jones. And to thank them, properly, for taking her in when she was pregnant and had no where else to go. You wouldn't know it by Mercedes's at times diva behavior, but the Jones's were a kind, caring family who would help a stranger if asked.

Which, she admitted to herself, they had basically done when they had taken her in.

The gate was padlocked.

Quinn stared at it in shock. As the others gathered around the gate, she finally shrugged, and said, "Mercedes wasn't that thrilled you guys picked this place. Probably her family wanted us to go somewhere else, because even they have a limit to their kindness and generosity, and I'm betting that limit is _zombies_."

A somehow sweaty, despite the chilly air, Burt nodded at the padlock, "It's late, and we can't go anywhere tonight. Kurt and I will go in, talk to them, explain, govel, and come out with the key. "

Quinn watched as the father and son pair climbed over the gate, and nervously tapped her fingers in the hood of the car next to her. Everyone was silent, watching and waiting. Even Beth, who was being held by Puck after Santana had handed the toddler to him, was quiet and not as fussy as she had been all day. Quinn wondered if it was getting out of the car, or being with Puck that made her less grumpy. She made a mental note to schedule more Puck Beth father daughter bonding time.

Several long, long minutes passed before the pair returned, and climbed over the gate.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Kurt flung himself at Blaine, wrapping his arms around the other boy, and put his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked confused, and gently held him.

Burt took off his hat, and looked down. Finally, after a moment he said, "There's really no easy way to say this…they're all…there might be some people in the cabin, but-"

"What Dad's trying to say is that Mercedes's, her entire family, and I do mean _entire,_ and what looks like a dozen of Junior's dorm mates…he must have invited them over if they had no where else to go. They're…all of them…" Kurt said, slowly, as if he almost didn't believe what he was saying, his voice slightly muffled by Blaine's shoulder.

"They're zombies." Quinn finished for him, when Kurt couldn't bring himself to say it after a long minute. She felt a feeling of horror grow inside her, and looked at the rest of the group in shock as Burt nodded his confirmation sadly.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh-oh! Reviews are very rmuch appreciated. I would love to hear how you all are liking the story, so review please. :) Even if it's just a smilie face, every review makes me want to write more.

So Mike, his mom, and Mr. Anderson died. I couldn't kill off any of the others for reasons. Yes, even Jacob Ben Israel. I feel bad about Mike, but he just didn't fit in the story after this point.

I know some of you were really disappointed I said Finn wasn't one of the three who died. Like I said, that'd make things too _easy_…plus I already killed off Rachel's dads, so it'd be mean to kill off Finn. I didn't want Rachel rebounding with Quinn; I want her to _choose_ Quinn. And after this chapter, the Faberry seed has definitely been planted in Rachel's brain. Things will happen, and Rachel will make her choice. Spoiler: She's gonna choose Quinn. It's not going to be an easy choice, and she's going to second guess herself afterwards, but in the end she choose's Quinn.

**Rachel's not going to end up having sex with Finn. **I didn't particularly care for when Rachel lost her virginity in the show, despite what she said it seemed obvious that she was trying to make Finn feel better. Obviously, Rachel is having some issues and thinks having sex with Finn (and subsequently maybe having a baby) will make things a little better for her.

I didn't actually plan for Rachel and Quinn to have this talk and the kiss until a few more months have passed in the story, but for other things to happen, it had to happen now.


	9. Woke Up This Morning

Tina, already on edge from Mike's death, wailed and started sobbing, causing a somber faced Rachel to wrap an arm around the other girl, keeping her from falling to the ground.

Everyone stood around, looking at each other. No one, it seemed, not even Mr. Hummel wanted to voice what they needed to do next.

Quinn swallowed, and looked at the ground. Then, finally, she said, "This is going to take everyone except for a couple of people we'll leave with the kids in the cars," Quinn said flatly, her tone daring anyone to argue, "Mrs. Anderson, and Terri. Everyone else, we'll divide up into groups. " Terri, holding her stomach looked relieved. Mrs. Anderson looked, as she had since Mr. Anderson died, like her world had ended. Quinn was pretty sure that Santana's trophy wife theory about Mrs. Anderson was wrong, just given Mrs. Anderson's reaction to her husbands death.

Burt, still sweaty and pale, nodded at Quinn's words, then added, "We don't know how many are inside, but there's at least three dozen outside. "

"Mercedes was our friend! We can't just-" Kurt says hotly, pulling his face off of Blaine's shoulder, and wiping his teary eyes, while glaring at his father and Quinn. Quinn felt Santana leave the spot next to her and go to the SUV.

Quinn stared at him, "You think this is easy, Kurt? I…her family helped me out, and I never even bothered to really thank them. Mercedes is dead. Her family is_ dead._ Anyone else in there is dead. We're alive. We need this place more then they do, they don't need anything."

"Except to be freed from being forced to walk around like that...trying to eat people," Rachel added gently, giving Kurt a sad look.

"It might be better to wait until morning, we can camp out in the vehicles like we've been doing." Will suggested, rubbing a hand through his hair.

Burt shook his head, "For all we know, there might even be survivors holed up inside, who don't have until tomorrow. And I don't think anyone would get any sleep, knowing there's that many in there who could break the fence and surround the cars. If we do it right, we can take care of the …zees by dark, then spend tomorrow cleaning, disinfecting, and burying the bodies down the road."

"Why down the road?" Finn asked.

"Don't want to bury them on the property, it might contaminate the land. And I don't think anyone could stomach eating something that was grown over a grave," Burt replied tiredly.

"Here Quinn, " Santana said, returned, handing Quinn her gun, an opened box of ammo which Quinn shoved in the pouch of her sweatshirt, and machete, and putting her bat up on her shoulders. This promoted the rest of the group to break up, and go grab weapons. Santana pulled Brittany off to the side to speak to her privately, leaving Quinn alone.

Quinn strapped her holster and leg sheath on, putting the weapon in but leaving the straps off. Puck, having brought his bat out with him, came over to Quinn while everyone was getting their weapons.

"Quinn," Puck said looking at her seriously, "Be careful, okay? We only just got Beth back…she needs her mom. I lost my mom, I can't lose you too."

"Puck…" Quinn said, throat dry.

"It's okay Quinn…we've got our daughter back, we're both single…we have a chance to be a family," He looked at her, and pulled her close, into a hug, dropping his bat on the ground as he did so. He held her for a second, before whispering into her ear, "We'll give us a chance again, Quinn. We'll be a better couple then we were. Nothing can stop us from being great. Hell, maybe in a few more years we can have another baby."

Quinn wanted to tell him that they weren't getting back together. That Quinn wanted Rachel, and Puck was a distant…not even second. If she absolutely had to get into a relationship with someone not Rachel, let alone a guy, she'd pick sweet, dependable kinda dorky Sam over Puck. Her stomach twisted…she wasn't ready to tell Puck yet. Hell, she was barely able to tell herself that she might like…women. Or at least Rachel. Shouldn't she get a time to figure it out? Why should she have to decide _now?_

She wrapped one arm around him, and used the other to pat his shoulder, staying silent. She'd figure out how to tell him…something, later. Right now she needed to focus, they all did.

As the others started coming back from the vehicles, Puck pulled away from her, looking at her with deep, serious eyes, and a grim look of determination.

It didn't take long for them to split up into groups. Well, two groups. Somehow, all the women ended up in one group, and all the men in another.

Burt looked critically at Quinn's group, then said, "We'll take inside the house, then come help you all clear the grounds. Should be easier outside then in…"

Then there was nothing left to say. Quinn doubled checked that she had enough ammo, and lead the way, Santana and the Mack next to her, Brittany slightly behind Santana, and Tina, Rachel, Emma, Carole, and Kendra following behind Quinn.

"Go team girl power, " The Mack muttered as they climbed over the gate.

* * *

They could have been fighting for an hour, or for five minutes, Quinn wasn't sure. The repetitive action of dodge dodge slash slash hack hack dodge was only broken up when she used her gun.

Somehow along the way they had divided up into pairs, with Quinn being the lone person. Quinn made it her duty to go from pair to pair, lending a helping hand where she could, usually with her gun.

Quinn had thought she would end up keeping a close eye on Rachel, but instead found watching Tina as she flittered from one pair to the next. (Rachel was doing a great job, teamed up with Brittany and the two of them hadn't really needed much watching or help.)

Well, she kept an eye on everyone really, just more so on Tina. She didn't want anyone dead on her watch. Not even Kendra, who was with Emma, half heartedly attempting to kill a zombie here and there, but mostly intent on drinking from the small bottles she had stuffed in her pockets. Quinn had, had to save her twice now, and god only knew how many times the redhead had to save Kendra. Quinn didn't think the added stress was good for Ms. Pillsbury, and hoped Will would be able to calm her down later.

It made Quinn _angry_ that even though she had lost one child, the woman couldn't be bothered to stop drinking long enough to kill more then one and a half zombies.

Quinn watched Tina go towards the group of zombies with a serious intensity that made her concerned for the other girl. It was almost like Tina didn't care if she lived or died, waving the baseball around, dodging and hitting the zombie head's hard enough to put make them stay down for good. Carole, who lagged beind her, was only killing the ones she knocked to the ground for the older woman to finish off.

Although, everyone was distracted it seemed, Quinn caught the glance here and there everyone made towards the cabin. Well, except for Santana...her glances were only to check and make sure Brittany was okay (and to give Quinn a nod). Even though she was clearly busy zigging to the Mack's zagging (and damn if they didn't make a scary good team, Quinn though), she still took the time to call out a warning to whoever else was near, or tell Quinn another pair needed help.

Quinn wondered, as she took out her gun and started firing when she was sure she wouldn't accidentally hit anyone, how the group in the cabin was doing.

Rachel came into view, and for a second time slowed.

Rachel held her rifle like a trained marksman, doing shot after shot far more accurately then Quinn was shooting. While she was shooting and reloading, Brittany was doing a good job of covering the smaller girl's back. Quinn drank in the intent, somber look on Rachel's face...the same look she'd get when forced to audition for a solo she felt was rightfully hers.

Quinn snapped out of it when Carole screamed, and turned towards the sound as Tina went to go help Carole. Then Tina started screaming as group of college sweatshirt clad zombies holding Carole spilt up and latched onto Tina as well. The zombies latched onto the pair, holding hair and limbs. Both were doing their best to struggle away and not be bitten, but it was only a matter of time.

Quinn raised her gun, and ran towards them.

She only had five or six bullets left.

She'd have to choose who to save, a traitorous voice said in her mind. She grit her teeth, legs pumping as she ran. She'd save them both. No one was going to die on her watch. _No one._

When she was close enough, she raised the gun and killed the zombie that had a hold of Tina's hair, and was about to bite down on her neck.

Then she kept running.

It felt like an eternity as she hacked and slashed and used the gun twice more, blocking out everything and everyone except saving Tina. Eventually she got Tina freed.

She turned to Carole, ready to save her next.

Then stood in horror, watching as the screaming woman was devoured by zombies.

She had been too late, she realized dimly, standing there in shock, unable to turn away.

It was Rachel, tears in her eyes, who ended Carole's suffering, and put down the zombies feasting on the older woman, using her rifle.

* * *

"I think that's it, " Santana murmured, some time after Quinn had made her split second decision. There had been several long minutes when no more zombies came barreling towards them and they were cautiously ready to say they were done with all the zombies outside.

"How many do you think we got, " The Mack finally asked after the silence lasted several moments.

"Forty-nine, but I could have missed counting some, " Brittany answered with a shrug, babying the wrist she had hurt at the truck stop.

"Let's head back to the cars, Mack and I will watch our backs," Quinn said softly.

"Do you think they're doing as good as we are, relatively speaking?" The Mack nonchalantly asked no one in particular, turning and looking at the cabin.

"I'm sure they're fine. We did alright, why wouldn't they," Kendra said, slurring her words a little.

A rush of hot anger went through Quinn, as she remembered Kendra's tiny bottles of booze. She grit her teeth, reminded herself to say something to Kendra about it tomorrow. There'd be no point on doing it now, and frankly? She didn't feel like it. She wanted to get cleaned up, and go be with Beth. Maybe she'd tell Burt, and let him say something, because probably Kendra might actually listen if an actual adult said it.

They grouped together, Rachel holding the only source of light anyone had thought to bring, and they huddled around it. It wasn't dark out yet, but it would be soon, already the setting sun was casting long shadows. Together, they limped back to the cars. Quinn was sore and achy. It felt like the last few days were catching up to her. She doubted she was the only one.

She was sure Carole's screams were going to haunt her for the rest of her days, how ever many that'll be. Hell, Finn's mom would always be a ghost following Quinn around. She was responsible for her death. Why on earth had she choose to save Tina first? Sure, Tina was doing way better at killing zombies then Carole, but the other girl seemed like she didn't care if she lived or died which had to give her an edge. Why had she picked the suicidal zombie killer over a _nurse_? What if someone -what if _Beth_ got sick?

She felt like she was going to throw up.

There was nothing surrounding the cars except pine trees and road as they came up to the gate, and for that Quinn was grateful. With a heavy sigh, she pulled herself up and over, landing with a dull thud, the Mack landing next to her. She helped Santana down, and they both helped Brittany, Rachel, and Ms. Pillsbury. (Quinn nudged Santana away from assisting Kendra, for which Santana gave her a tired smirk.)

Exhaustion went through Quinn. She hoped Puck wasn't half as tired as she was, so she could give him Beth to deal with for the night. Guilt welled in her. She should be taking care of Beth...Beth was her daughter, after all, but she was also Puck's. So she squished the guilt down, telling herself that she deserved a night, that she'd had Beth at night since she got her, that it was Puck's turn.

She hoped Puck wouldn't want her to stay with him too. She absolutely wasn't ready to tell him they weren't getting back together. Because he'd want a good reason.

Terri opened the door to the SUV, and looked out at them. "Well?" Terri gave Kendra a dirty look, frowning as Kendra, seemingly not caring that she was filthy, opened the SUV's hatchback and climbed in the cargo area where her two children were sprawled out in sleeping bags, and pillows, heads next to the door so they could see movie playing on the mounted DVD player in the backseat.

"We lost Carole," Emma said, her hands already full with wet wipes and a huge bottle of rubbing alcohol, "But I don't believe we missed any." She sent a disgusted look towards at Kendra, who curled up next to her children without a care in the world.

"And the cabin?" Terri asked, "Do you think we'll be able to sleep there tonight?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait till Burt, Will and the others come back. It'll need to be cleaned, I'm sure," Emma replied, already rubbing her exposed bits of skin with the wet wipes. It was going to take a lot of wet wipes, Quinn thought dully. They were all covered with blood and gore. Kendra was probably the cleanest, but that didn't mean she could just crawl into her kid's blankets like that. Kendra was not a very good mom.

She was pretty sure she was going to burn the clothing she was wearing, that there was no point in trying to save it, and she was glad she had worn an old pair of jeans, and t-shirt. It was a shame about the sweatshirt and sports bra though, but hopefully she could talk Burt into letting them go get stuff at the nearest town. Sam's siblings weren't complaining about wearing the other kid's clothing or not having that much of their own toys, but she still wanted them to have their own things.

Quinn tuned them out after Terri said the kids were okay and enjoying the movie, and just slumped against the vehicle, sliding down to sit against the tire.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and all she could see was Carole getting pulled apart and eaten alive until Rachel put the older woman out of her misery, repeating endlessly.

She opened her eyes, stopping the vision, and looked at Rachel. The brunette had her arms wrapped around herself, and was looking at the gate with a solemn longing that made Quinn's heart ache.

What if Finn...? There had been a lot of noise coming from the cabin, including gun fire, and just maybe…

A tiny sliver of guilty hope went through her along with a huge dose of self-hatred. Was this was she was reduced to? Hoping a boy she had once convinced herself she was in love with was dead so she could swoop in and steal his girlfriend, and never have to look at him and remember she didn't save his mother?

Quinn jumped, and put aside that train of thoughts as Jacob Ben Israel noisily climbed over the gate, panting and spattered in blood. A solemn Sam followed him. Behind him, Finn and Kurt helped a weak looking Burt limp along. Blaine following behind them, clutching a bat, looking around and clealy expecting a dozen zombies to jump out at them as they made their way to the gate.

Quinn stood up, and reached the gate, brushing past Jacob Ben Israel to Sam.

"Where's Puck and Mr. Schue?" She asked him, looking at him intently.

"Dead." Sam looked down, then added louder for everyone to here, "Mr. Schue and Puck are dead."

She gasped, and tears welled in her eyes. She heard Terri gasp as well. Quinn looked around at the everyone gathered around the gate. Everyone but Kendra, even a sad looking Mrs. Anderson was holding her baby, gathered with them. There was various stages of shock and denial on everyone's faces, and more then a few people were starting to cry.

"And Mr. Hummel is having a heart attack, we think. We need Finn's mom," Sam said, setting his clutched rifle down against a post next to the gate, and looking towards the SUV that held his siblings and the other kids.

"They're fine. Watching a movie," she whispered to him, knowing he was concerned about his siblings. Puck was _dead? _In shock, she just looked at Sam, questioningly.

Before either of them could say any more, before anyone could, Finn and Kurt were helping Burt over the gate, and Quinn found herself helping Sam as best she could to get down. The older man did not look ok. He was practically dripping with sweat. Quinn wondered if that was a symptom or something, since no one else had been nearly as sweaty the last few days.

As soon as Burt was on the other side of the fence, he said, "I'm…where's Carole? We need to start making plans to get the bodies moved onto the truck and buried down the road…I need Carole…..Kurt be strong..."

Sam and Quinn helped him stand, but Burt collapsed. They tried to prop him up, Quinn forcing her tired and aching muscles to do so, but the best they could do was make sure he didn't hit his head as he fell.

Kurt and Finn scrambled over the gate, bolting towards Burt's side. Blaine followed them, and immediately started doing CPR.

"Mom, we need mom. Where is she?" Finn demanded, as he wiped his teary face away.

"Finn…I'm so so sorry," Rachel said from where she stood watching, and started to cry. Finn's face crumpled, and he glared angrily at the gathered women, as if it was their fault his mom died. He didn't know it was Quinn's.

"We need her, we need a nurse," Kurt said, frantically looking around, as if he hadn't heard Rachel, "Dad needs a nurse. Someone do something, find her!"

No one said anything, all the sounds anyone could hear were the sound track to the movie the kids and Kendra were watching, and Blaine attempt CPR.

Finally, several long minutes later Emma pulled Blaine away from Burt, and checked his pulse.

"He's dead." She stated, looking down. She stood up, and stood back, clutching the bottle of rubbing alcohol as she started to cry. Quinn wasn't sure if she was crying for Burt or Mr. Schue. Maybe she was crying for herself.

No one said anything as Kurt started crying too.

They stood there for several long minutes, no one saying anything until a scream from the cargo area of Kendra's SUV caused them all to jump. It was followed by several more screams, and Santana, The Mack, and Quinn rushed to open it. A stoic Terri followed slowly, standing behind them.

Kendra is a horrible mother, Quinn thought, and this proved it beyond all reasonable doubt.

Kendra had a hold of Josh, and was eating his stomach. Kyle was making horrified keening noises as he gasped for air, scurrying away from his mother and brother as best he could while fighting to breath.

Quinn wondered just how much booze Kendra had been sipping, if she thought both hiding her bite mark and then staying near her children -all the children, since the rest were squished into the backseat, was a great idea and a perfectly acceptable thing to do.

Suddenly Quinn hated Kendra more then she had ever hated anyone before. Hell, more then she had, at times, hated _herself. _

"Someone get Kyle his inhaler. Someone else get the rest of the kids out of there, now!" She shouted. When no one moved, she screamed, "Move! Now!" And Sam, Brittany and surprisingly Terri and Rachel rushed to do as she said. She hadn't expected Kurt or Finn or even Blaine or Ms. Pillsbury to stop comforting Kurt or crying, respectively, but Jacob Ben Israel could have certainly made himself useful. She shot the cowering boy a glare, then turned back towards the gruesome scene before her.

She felt sick as she wondered how long it'd take Kendra to decide her dead son wasn't a good meal any more and to turn to child gasping to breath.

* * *

Rachel carefully put the sponge in the bucket of hot water and Lysol, and swished it around, then went back to scrubbing the floor of the covered porch. Eventually, she'd get it clean of all the blood. She felt lucky that, relatively speaking, her area to clean wasn't as dirty as it could be. There weren't any gore or bits of people or limbs or furniture shot into pieces.

Around her, in other parts of the house, the other girls -women, were cleaning up the cabin or watching the children. The boys were digging a hole down the road to put the bodies of the dead in. She did not like that they were putting their dead in a mass grave, but the ground wasn't conductive to digging holes, and they had limited man power.

She also didn't like that somehow gender roles had dictated that the female members of the group were either cleaning or watching children, but would acknowledge that it had been easier for Ms. Pillsbury to send all the boys out there instead of attempting to split them up evenly. She couldn't understand how Ms. Pillsbury was functioning enough to take up the mantle of leadership from Mr. Hummel after Mr. Schue's death, but then again, perhaps having such a daunting task to clean helped.

She felt a little ashamed of herself that she hadn't immediately jumped to action when Quinn called to get Kyle's inhaler, and move the rest of the kids from the back of the car. That it took Quinn screaming to get her moving.

By the time she got to one of the back doors, Sarah was already half way out of the SUV holding Beth, Stevie and Stacy close behind her. Rachel was proud of girl, and it furthered her resolve to ensure Sarah would always, always have someone for her, whether that person was herself, Quinn, or Finn.

Her thoughts drifted to Finn.

They hadn't been told what had happened inside the cabin -no one, understandably, wanted to talk about it or what had happened to Carole.

She had seen what had happened out of the corner of her eye. Tina had attempted to assist Carole, and had gotten into the same predicament for her troubles. Quinn had saved her before anyone else could even attempt to make their way to them. And Carole had been dead, even if she was still screaming as she had been torn apart. Her stomach twisted at the thought of the teeth pulling apart Carole, and she had no idea, how, with that vision forever seared into her mind, anyone could expect her to eat a morsel of meat. She had no idea how anyone who had seen that could stand to now, in fact.

It hadn't been easy for Rachel to end her suffering, and she knew it hadn't been easy for Quinn to decide who to save first. Because there was no doubt in her mind, given Quinn's shock, that Quinn had intended to save both of them, even if she had ultimately failed to do so.

Rachel had never, ever, wanted to be put in the position of having to shoot another person. She had already done so twice now, and that was enough. More then enough.

Finn was taking his mother's death stoically, and had shrugged her attempts to comfort him away after Kendra had been…put down, and poor dead Josh had been shot to ensure he would not rise.

She did allow that Finn had, once everyone had cleaned up downed what anyone felt like eating, and settled down uncomfortably in the vehicles to rest, allowed her to rub his back while he pretended not to cry for his mother, Mr. Schuester, and Puck.

Eventually he had tired of crying, and had pulled her close. It was wonderful, even if they were stuffed in the bed of Puck's truck, surrounded by other people. She had been fearful, at first, that they had missed one of those things and it would come out of the woods and descend on those sleeping outside of the vehicles, but being held in Finn's arms she felt safe. For a second, she wondered how it would feel to hold Quinn, or to be held by Quinn, but pushed those thoughts away guilty. She wouldn't cheat on Finn, or lead Quinn on, and there was no use thinking such thoughts.

She decided suddenly, putting down the brush she had been diligently scrubbing with, and looking out the window, that she'd tell him she wanted to have sex, and perhaps start trying for a baby in a few months, once things were certain. A small smile played on her lips, yes, sex and a baby would make him happier, even if his mother and best friend were dead. A baby would certainly make her happy, and eventually (because Rachel was under no illusions that sex would be very fun until they had practice at it) sex would be nice too.

A baby. She had used some of her suddenly precious customized stationary, (now conscious that there would be no more box of it handed to her proudly by her dads the night before the first day of school. Luckily she had put the box in her backpack, and as long as she was frugal in it's use it would last her years, possibly,) to make a list.

While she had informed Quinn that starting now to have children was to ensure at least some of them made it to adulthood, she had no plans in letting any children of her's join her father's in the afterlife easily.

Hence the list.

It detailed everything that she could think of that would be required to make sure a child not only survived, but thrived. She had spent some of the long hours driving making the list on standard notebook, and only putting the finalized items on her stationary. Really, at this point the piece of stationary served as a table of contents.

She had allowed for many many blank pages to be filled up with items she needed to expand her knowledge on. She felt herself lucky she had managed to get Carole to fill in most of the pages reserved for medical items, even if those pages would no where be enough to make up for the lack of Carole, it would be a large assistance.

The Mack had been grudgingly prompted to offer suggestions, or offer criticism. Likely from boredom, but Rachel was confidant that she was starting to, however reculant, see Rachel as a friend. Being in close confines of the vehicles had ensured they had spent a lot of time together, and Rachel intended on making sure the friendship didn't die just because they were at the cabin.

There had been enough dying lately.

She looked down at the area she had been scrubbing, and at the dress taken out of a one of the suitcases that had been in the house, and gazed at the area critically. Clean enough to move to the next spot, she decided. She stood up, and stretched.

She had just finished lugging the heavy bucket over to the next area when the door to the rest of the house opened, and Mrs. Anderson stepped out. Rachel couldn't help herself, she stared. The woman, who was no more then ten years older then Rachel, looked like she had stepped out of a magazine. She was wearing an unseasonable lacy white sundress, and white heels that made her long legs look even longer. The bright green color of the sling she wore baby Dahlia in popped against the white, but not as much as her tan. Her pale gold hair was artfully arranged and pulled back with a green ribbon. She looked healthy and alive, like a maiden of old ready to worship at a goddess of spring's alter.

Rachel swallowed hard, and tried to push down the feeling of inadequacy, feeling all to well that she must look absolutely ridiculous in the over sized dress with wet spots and stains all over it. That everyone else who were cleaning looked equally ridiculous didn't matter to her as she stood in front of this gorgeous woman.

"Mrs. Anderson," she started, unsure of what to say. Blaine's step mother had been heartbroken, not speaking much since her husband had died, and spending no time with anyone unless she was required to help with the other children. She had made no attempts that Rachel had seen to check on Blaine or do much besides attend to her baby unless asked, and then she went about everything robotically.

"Rachel," Mrs. Anderson said and smiled at Rachel as she stepped towards the door that would lead outside.

"I thought you were assisting Terri in minding the children?" Rachel finally said, causing Mrs. Anderson to stop and turn around.

"It's so lovely out there, I decided to take Dahlia for a walk," she replied brightly, as if she didn't have a care in the world. And perhaps she didn't. Perhaps just being here, at the cabin, was enough to make Mrs. Anderson, to make everyone, feel safer and a little happier. Or at least content, Rachel thought, thinking about Finn and Kurt. Her smile made Rachel feel a little better about everything.

"May, may I see her? Dahlia is a beautiful name," Rachel said, closing the gap between them. She had already told Mrs. Anderson that, during breakfast one day, and internally cringed that she had repeated herself. Mrs. Anderson surely thought she was a child.

Mrs. Anderson looked at Rachel seriously, contemplating, then nodded. Rachel reached out and carefully pushed back a piece of fabric the was partly obscuring Dahlia's face, and started at the infant longingly.

"When we have the time, perhaps after dinner, I would like to go over a few things with you? I am making a…survival book, of sorts, a guide that will be used for reference on how to not only survive, but thrive, specifically but not necessarily limited to children. I am going to attempt to have others assist me, as there are naturally gaps in my knowledge and I would very much like to get anything you could offer me," Rachel said, aware she was babbling a little, and feeling a little silly asking.

"A…survival book?" Mrs. Anderson questioned.

"Oh yes. Filled with things such as a good place to live should we have to leave the cabin. Or how to build a fire. Or melt down bullets. Admittedly, most things are just vague ideas and suggestions, especially on dealing with the …zees. Or they are something I have learned from Little House on the Prairie book series. Admittedly, I am not knowledgably on making bread from scratch, for example, but hopefully between us all here I can fill in many pages. For instance, I did get Carole to add a lot of her knowledge on medicine to the book, so there's that. With time, it will be a very valuable book," Rachel said, "Time of course being the goal of the book. I wish it to be used to ensure the survival of all. The children, and any future children, deserve a chance to grow," Rachel finished with a rue smile.

Mrs. Anderson looked down at her daughter and murmured, "You deserve a chance to grow up," causing Rachel's brow to wrinkle in confusion.

To Rachel's surprise, after a moment contemplating the infant, Mrs. Anderson carefully removed Dahlia from her sling, wrapped the material around the infant gently, and placed her in Rachel's arms. "You looked like wanted to hold her, Rachel."

"Oh, thank you, I did but I didn't want to ask as I'm rather filthy. But I suppose the sling can be washed," Rachel said whispering. She held the baby, mindful not to touch anything but the material wrapped around the baby, as who knew what germs Rachel had on her.

After several long minutes, with a small sigh Rachel made a motion to hand the baby back to her mother.

"I've decided you should keep her Rachel," Mrs. Anderson stated flatly.

"Oh, but you wanted to take a walk with her, and it'd be good for her to get some sunshine, I'm sure," Rachel protested, even if inwardly she was absolutely enthusiastic at getting to spend more time with the baby. Stop protesting, it would be good practice, she sternly told herself, and down at the sleepy baby.

Mrs. Anderson opened the door leading outside, and whispered so that Rachel barely heard her, "Blaine doesn't have what it takes to survive Rachel, you do. You're strong. She stays with you…she deserves a chance to grow up," and before a confused Rachel could reply, stepped outside after one last look at the baby.

Rachel frowned again, then looked down at the baby. Deciding she must have misheard or misunderstood Mrs. Anderson's words, she went to the door that lead inside. It was time for a break, she would wash up, and practice taking care of a baby. It smelled as though she had a diaper to change. She felt a little odd about being so excited to change a diaper. She decided to give Mrs. Anderson some rest away from the baby, and then join her with Dahlia a little later.

* * *

Quinn tugged at the collar of the dress she was wearing, and tried not to scratch at her neck. They were all wearing ugly dresses instead of their own clothes, in order to keep their own things clean. The dresses (which Quinn were pretty sure were from Mercedes's grandmother or a great aunt) would be burned when they were done.

Quinn longed rip the dress off, shower and put on something that was more comfortable, then go be with her daughter. She couldn't do that until the house was clean and sanitized. No one wanted to sleep outside again, no matter how safe it appeared.

So she sighed, and resumed scrubbing the hallway she had been assigned. She had already picked up the bits and pieces of zombie, and removed the broken glass and bits of wood, and now all that was left was the blood and tiny pieces of gore.

The boys had, thankfully, moved the bodies out of the house, even if the rest of the bodies were dotted scattered around the property. Bodies that had included Will Schuester and Puck.

_Puck._

Her heart ached at his death, mostly for her daughter. Beth would never get to know Puck, now.

She tried to ignore the guilt creeping up her insides…the guilt because she was a little relieved Puck had died, because now she didn't have to figure out a way to explain to him that they weren't getting back together. She grit her teeth, and scrubbed harder and tried to ignore the voice inside her telling her she was a horrible person.

A loud scream from outside went through the house and into Quinn's very bones.

_Rachel._

Without a second thought, she stood up, knocking over the pot she was using for water, spilling it everywhere. She ran outside, sparing only enough time to make sure the kids were ok. A white face Terri, obviously having heard the scream as well, clutched Puck's baseball bat and already had Sarah and Stevie helping her move the kitchen cart to block off the entrance to the dining room where the children, Terri, and Mrs. Anderson were sequestered while the house was made livable. Emma had gotten up very early and cleaned it by herself, just for a place to have the kids. Quinn was a little concerned for her, actually, especially now that she had taken charge.

At least, Mrs. Anderson was supposed to be there, but she wasn't there.

From the kitchen, Emma looked at Quinn wide eyed with fear, then followed her outside. Quinn heard steps in the second floor, and assumed Mack, Santana, and Brittany had heard the screaming and were coming to investigate as well.

The screaming stopped. Quinn forced herself to run faster towards where it had come from.

Near the pond, Rachel stood clutching a blanketed bundle, face screwed up in horror staring at something.

The boys, clearly taking a break from digging for lunch and had been heading towards the house when Rachel screamed, got to Rachel before Quinn did.

"She told me she was taking a walk by the pond, she looked so beautiful, I had no idea," Quinn heard Rachel babbling as she finally reached them.

She looked towards where Rachel was looking, and noticed something.

A bit of gold and green were floating underwater in a few feet off shore.

With a hard swallow, Quinn realized it was hair and a green ribbon.

Turning slowly as the others caught up to her, Quinn looked at the bundle in Rachel's arms, realizing it was baby Dahlia.

"Mrs. Anderson killed herself," Quinn stated flatly, causing Rachel and the boys to turn towards her.

"She told me Dahlia was mine now, that Blaine wasn't strong enough to keep her alive," Rachel added with an apologetic look towards Blaine, "That Dahlia deserved a chance to grow up…" Rachel's face dawned in horror, "Oh..she was going to drown the baby too, but something I said made her decide to give her to me instead…" she added in a near whisper.

They gathered around Rachel and just looked at Dahlia, no one wanting to look at the long golden hair floating in the water.

"Blaine," Rachel said finally, and attempting to hand the baby to him, "You should take her, she's your sister and I…obviously your step-mother wasn't in a correct state of mind."

Blaine swallowed thickly, and looked towards the trees, as everyone pretended not to notice the tears falling from his eyes, except Kurt who slung an arm around his boyfriend, his own tears starting to fall.

Kurt whispered something to Blaine. Who whispered something back. Without speaking, the rest of the people gathered around them stepped back a few paces to give them some privacy. Quinn wasn't sure, but she thought she might have caught "orphaned" "father" "not ready" and "Blossom wanted Rachel" from the hissed words between the two.

Finally, they stopped arguing and stepped towards the group.

"No Rachel. I spoke to Blossom this morning, you know. Checking up on her and making sure she had everything she needed. I tried to tell her...well, obviously my words weren't enough to make her decide Dahlia deserved a chance. She wanted you to have her, so unless you don't want her, she's yours," Blaine said, leaning away from Kurt, and looking at his sister.

"Rachel," Finn said, looking at the baby then his girlfriend, a frown on his face.

Rachel didn't seem to hear him, and was concentrating on Blaine. With a said smile Rachel said, "I…I want her. I hope you will help me ensure she doesn't forget her birth parents."

With a sad smile of his own, Blaine said "Of course not. I'll even babysit sometimes so you can get a break."

Quinn wondered if suddenly having a baby would cure Rachel of wanting one with Finn. Or, she thought with a sick feeling in her stomach, would this make Rachel want a baby with Finn more?

Blank faced, Quinn watched Sam pull Mrs. Anderson's body from the pond, struggling because the golden haired woman had gotten a cinder block and rope from the shed and used those to ensure she'd drown. Emma had insisted they have a quick lunch, then get back to work. Lunch passed in a blur for Quinn, as did the mind numbing job of finishing up her areas to clean, and suddenly she found herself riding with Sam, Santana, and Tina to the hole when the boys had finished digging it, stuffed inside Puck's truck while the bed was filled with bodies. The other's were in Kendra's SUV, its hatchback also filled. They had decided to use that SUV because it was already filthy from Kendra's attack on Josh, and Terri swore she wouldn't drive it.

They had dug the hole a mile away, which Sam admitted was probably farther then Mr. Hummel had meant but they had wanted to be sure. And they had to drive slowly, between the bodies and the potholes Quinn hadn't noticed when they drove in.

Quinn wrapped her arms around herself, and tried to ignore how cramped she was stuffed in between Tina and Santana. She told herself that in a few more hours, the cabin would be safe and she would have a bed to sleep in.

Next to her, Tina shuffled restlessly. Quinn hadn't heard the black haired girl speak all day, but then again no one really was talking much.

So it was a shock when Tina looked at Quinn and, said "Quinn. You saved me. Why? I didn't care if I died, I wanted to be with Mike and now Finn's Mom is dead and I just…I don't under stand why. Why me Quinn? I'm always ignored in favor of everyone else, why did somebody finally pick me?" then burst into tears.

* * *

**A/N: ** I know I usually update on the weekend/Sunday and this is almost a week late, so sorry! My internet's been out. But it's ok, I made use of the time and worked on outlining and writing bits of the next few chapters.

RIP Will, Carole, Kendra, Josh, Mrs. Anderson, Puck and Burt.

Quinn isn't perfect, and she's not always going to make the right choices. On the one hand, Carole is/was a _nurse._ On the other hand, Tina was surprisingly good at killing zombies, and will probably remain good even if she's not as reckless about it. Likely if she hadn't of tried to help Carole she would have been just fine. So what's better to have, a nurse, or a good zombie killer?

I'm sure a lot of you are thinking about how dumb Quinn was for picking Tina. Just remember though, where Carole went, so did Finn (as there is no way Carole would have willingly separated from her son). So if the group separates, if Quinn had wanted the nurse with them, Finn would have definitely had to go too. So I think, subconsciously enough she probably didn't realize it, Quinn had that thought in the back of her mind, so she picked Tina to save first. Quinn had intentions on saving them both, but she over estimated herself.

And now, Rachel has a baby. And she didn't have to sleep with Finn to get her! Rachel's going to throw herself into being a mother with the same intensity she put towards being a star on Broadway. It's not exactly the healthiest way to cope, and naturally it's not going to come as easily to Rachel as singing does. :)

Please let me know what you think so far, feedback really helps me find more motivation to write.

**SPOILERS** **SPOILERS:** Accepting the baby without consulting her boyfriend, even if she's day dreaming of having more babies with Finn, is the beginning of the end of Rachel and Finn's relationship. The major driving force of their breakup will happen next chapter, even if the actual break up with be a few chapters after that.

Also this is the start of Tina's character growth. She's going to get stronger, and be less in the background. Which is nice, because I was tired of having her cry so much. :) In fact, a few more characters are going to grow a little and be less in the background.


	10. Where's Your Head At

At Tina's outburst, Sam and Santana stopped the quiet discussion they were having about Tiffany's clothes being a bit too small for Stacy, but maybe some of the clothes out of the many suitcases would fit Stacy better.

Quinn looked at Tina for a moment, before finally she said, "I was going to save you both. I thought you'd be able to help me save Carole, you were doing pretty well there but…" she sighed, "I wasn't fast enough," she finished lamely.

Tina wiped away her tears and looked at Quinn seriously again.

"You're alive, that's all that matters now," Santana said.

"Yeah. Do you think Mike would have wanted you to…be with him? He'd want you to do your best to grow old Tina, so would your parents. Like, I know my parents would be pissed off at me if I decided to just…give up, you know? Even if…even if something happened to Stevie and Stacy," Sam added, concentrating on not causing any of the bodies to fall out of the car from the potholes.

"I…know. It's just so hard. He saved me. I loved him so much…he was the best thing to happen to me. And now I have no one," Tina said, looking as thought she was going to burst into tears again.

"You've got us Tina," Sam said, sparing a second to look at her, before focusing on the road again.

Quinn wished she had words of wisdom to spout to Tina, words that would make the pain go away and everything back to normal. The best she could do was add her assurances to Santana's that Tina had them, that she wasn't alone.

By the time they parked the car Tina looked like she felt a little better. Quinn, if anything, felt worse. Guilt twisted her insides, because she couldn't stop thinking about how much more useful having a trained nurse would be over Tina. Was that what she was reduced to already, not even a week into the apocalypse and she was categorizing people based on how _useful_ they would be?

She was absolutely disgusted with herself. The feeling didn't go away as they parked next to Kendra's SUV, and started moving bodies to the hole.

Clad in ill fitting clothes, they worked silently together, each vehicle group working together to move the bodies. Quinn wasn't the only one trying not to gag.

"Well shit," she heard the Mack's voice say, and together her group turned towards the other.

Mr. Schue and Puck's bodies were next for the hole.

No one said anything, and Quinn lead the way as her group went over to the other group.

Silently, they all looked at the pair of bodies. Quinn still didn't know what had happened in the cabin to cause Will and Puck to die, but, judging from their bodies, it had probably been painful. A deep sliver of hurt went through her, and she wondered why. It's not like she had expected their deaths to be painless and quiet, but knowing that, then looking at proof were two different things.

"We…we should perhaps sing something, I think Mr. Schue would have liked that, " Rachel said eventually.

Finn punched the tree he was standing next to. He turned to the shocked group and said, "He'd probably like not being dead and seeing his baby be born more. Damn it. Why'd this have to happen?"

Quinn ignored the jealousy the rose up when Rachel went to comfort Finn, and carefully didn't look at the couple.

No one made an attempt to go back to moving bodies. Quinn was just about to suggest they do just that, that they do something, when Tina's clear, sweet voice came out as Tina started singing.

_"Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'_

_When he was eight years old_

_A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole_

_His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind_

_Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind_

_And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo_

_Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go_

_Take any boy in the world_

_Daddy please don't take the girl"_

Every one of the present New Direction members, current and former, even a tentative Rachel, joined in for the chorus, but no one made an attempt to try to edge in on Tina's solo. It was a little bit weird to be singing this song, Quinn was sure she could come up with ten songs that would have been more appropriate but somehow, she decided, it fit Tina. A sliver of regret went through her, they should have given Tina more solos, should have let her have her moments in the spotlight.

When Tina finished the last line, she looked down, clearly a little surprised she had sung the whole song, and clearly waiting for someone to say something mean about the song choice.

Quinn's throat felt dry as she stared at Puck and Mr. Schue's bodies, she swallowed tightly, then said, "That was…" she started, hesitating while she tried to find the words to say what she meant, "lovely Tina. I think Mr. Schue and Puck, and Mercedes's would have liked it."

"I agree with Quinn, " Rachel beamed at Tina from where she stood with her arms wrapped around Finn, "Mr. Schue would have no doubt said it was an unconventional choice, but you sang it well, and it was perfectly lovely."

Quinn tuned out the other people that had nice things to say to Tina about the song. Eventually, they stood in silence. Finally, Quinn stepped forward, putting her hands around one of Mr. Schue's ankles. She couldn't bring herself to touch Puck's body, already wishing she hadn't looked at it. She was afraid that now, whenever she closed her eyes she wouldn't see the boy he had been, or the man he was growing into, but his corpse.

"We…we need to get them in the ground," she stated, daring anyone to argue. Sam and Santana went to her side to help with Mr. Schue's body, and the other's got Puck's.

Once they were in the ground on top of the other bodies, Finn grabbed a handful of dirt, "Um…I'm sorry Puck. I'm glad we got to talk before you died. I'll keep an eye out on your sister for you, so will Rachel. And, uh, Quinn and Beth too, I guess. I know how much they meant to you. Mr. Schue…you were a good guy, I mean sometimes you did dumb things but you meant well. I'm sorry you both died, and I wish this was all just a bad dream," Finn finished, throwing the dirt on top of their bodies.

Kurt picked up a handful of dirt too, frowning, and said, "Mercedes's, we didn't find your body so I'm hoping your with Shane and his family, or with Sugar but we did find your suitcase soo…." he sighed, the continued, "You were my first and best best friend, and I'm sorry I was so caught up in being bffs with Rachel and my relationship with Blaine that I kinda let our relationship slide a little. Thank you for telling me you understood, and always answering my texts. I wish we had gone to the mall together the day this started, then...maybe…" he finished with a hitch in his throat, threw the dirt in the ground.

One by one, the others picked up a handful of dirt and threw it on the bodies. Some of them spoke out loud, but most, like Quinn, kept it internal. Puck, she thought, I'm sorry I never told you, and that I was a little glad for your death. I'm sorry I was so selfish when your mom died, even if I tried not to let you know. I swear I'll watch over Sarah just as good as I do Beth, she finished, her face a blank slate.

She didn't have anything to say to Mr. Schue except to apologize for being so bitchy at the rest stop.

They resumed their gruesome work, Rachel stopped them only when Mr. Hummel's turn to be buried for another song break, but Kurt said no, he'd already said his goodbyes privately so they had continued on.

They had only a couple more bodies left when Sam stopped them. "Uh, Finn, did you want your mom's rings or necklace?"

Finn turned towards them, "I…yeah, I think so. " He moved towards them, and Sam held out a hand.

"Dude…trust me, you don't want to see her body. Just let me get them, okay?" Sam looked at Finn, pleading.

"No I…I need to see her."

"Finn," Quinn whispered, "You really shouldn't. " Finn's mother had been torn apart and ate so badly that she wasn't much more then half a head on a one armed torso.

In answer, Finn shouldered his way past them. He stopped, and stood there in shock.

Quinn wished he hadn't seen it. She wished none of them had, that they had woken up this morning and all the bodies had magically disappeared during the night.

She wished this was a nightmare she'd wake up from when Finn fell to his knees, and started crying, as the guilt rose in her.

"What…what happened to her? How'd this happen to her?" He demanded to know between sobs, gasping for breath through the tears and words.

Quinn stomach twisted, but she can't bring herself to say anything, and she joins the others in silently looking at Finn as he breaks down.

After a few moments, Tina, obviously unable to take it anymore, said, "I'm sorry Finn. I tried to save her, I did, but I ended up needing saving too. If I had been quicker or stronger Quinn could have saved her, but I…I'm sorry."

Tina's eyes filled with tears, but she didn't break down sobbing. Quinn felt strangely proud of Tina as Sam reached over, and put a comforting hand on Tina's shoulder.

Finn turned towards Quinn, "You didn't save my mom?"

"Finn, Quinn's not Wonder Woman," Rachel said gently, "She tried to save them both, but she couldn't."

That didn't stop Finn from glaring at Quinn, and storming into the trees. Frowning, Rachel followed after him.

The familiar knot of guilt in Quinn's stomach tightened as she watched the pair walk away.

* * *

Rachel, conscious of everyone's eyes on them, silently followed Finn away from their morbid task. She was glad to get away from tending to the dead, even if it was just long enough to speak to Finn. Burying the bodies in a mass grave…unsettled her. Yes, she knew it was easier then attempting to give each body it's own grave, and they certainly couldn't leave them just laying around, but it still brought up feelings she wasn't quite sure how to deal with.

When he stopped, he slumped against a tree, holding his head in his hands. Rachel visibly recoiled, as Finn was as covered in blood and gore and muck as the rest of them. She stood there watching him for a moment, before saying, "Finn?" quietly.

"We shouldn't have split up Rachel," Finn said, pulling his hands away and looking at her, "Burt was wrong. I was so worried about you, I just assumed mom would be okay. We should have did it all together, in the morning, then Puck and Mr. Schue would be alive…"

"Oh Finn," At first she attempted to lean next to Finn against the tree, but realized she couldn't get any dirtier, gave in and sat next to him, "Burt did what he thought was best. Your mother was doing okay, at first, but all it took was a second…."

"Do you think….do you think Quinn let her die to punish me or something Rachel?" Finn asked, looking at her, misery clear on his face.

Rachel gasped, "Why would you say such a terrible thing Finn? You didn't see Quinn, she was quite clearly going to save them both, and she was absolutely devastated that she wasn't able to save your mother."

Finn sighed, "It'd just be easier to blame someone."

"I know, but we shouldn't do things just because they're easy, when we know they're wrong," Rachel said, putting a hand gingerly on Finn's shoulder.

"You totally got that from a movie, " Finn said, smiling at her for a moment, before edging into a frown, "Rachel…."

Rachel looked at him, concerned, "What is it Finn?"

"Why'd you just agree to take Blaine's sister? You didn't even talk to me about it!" He burst out, looking away from her, "Or did you not think I should be talked to before you just up and decide to drop a baby into our relationship?"

"I…I'm sorry Finn. You are correct, I should have spoken to you about it first…but I was so afraid Blaine would decide to ignore his step-mother's wishes. I…my papa made me swear," She said, choking back a sob, "that I would die surrounded by loved ones and grandchildren. Obviously you cannot have grandchildren without children…."

"You can't have children without sex, either Rachel," Finn pointed out, slinging an arm around her and pulling her close. Rachel tried to ignore that the gore that he was covered with was bonding to the gore she was covered with.

"I am aware of that. I had hoped to speak to you about it in a more intimate and clean setting Finn…"

Finn sat up straighter, "Really Rachel? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Either of us may die tomorrow Finn, and even though we have a baby before I had initially planned on, I see no reason not too. It's not as though I have any chance of Broadway now, do I?"

"I…okay Rachel. When it comes time to claim rooms, I'll get us one just for the two of us," Finn felt electric next to her, as if the very thought of having sex had put a renewed energy into him. And maybe it had, she mused. She was excited for the new experience herself.

"Three of us, Finn? Remember, Dahlia?" Rachel gently corrected.

"Oh Rachel…well I just thought, you know, you could get pregnant? We'll have our own baby then, eventually. And Blaine and Kurt could take his sister. I mean, it's not like either one of them could get pregnant," he said, looking at her with a hopeful look.

"I…I suppose I could speak to Blaine, and see what he thinks Finn. But, remember, his step-mother wanted me, so please do not be upset if it is the three of us sharing the room after all," Rachel said carefully.

"Well, maybe we could do like, joint custody with Blaine and Kurt? Get them used to the idea, then when we have our own baby they can take her full time?" Finn said, smiling at her.

She felt her heart melt a little bit, "I will discuss that with Blaine as well Finn. I am glad you are receptive to this, I wasn't sure how'd you react to the thought of children."

"I'm not going to lie, the thought of you having my baby kinda freaks me out a little. Like, I have to protect you, and the thought of protecting a tiny little baby scares the crap out of me. It's like one hundred times the pressure I felt when Quinn first told me she was pregnant," Finn shrugged.

Rachel basked in him, his closeness and his love, and tried to ignore her annoyance at the assumption that she couldn't protect herself or her child.

Her child.

The thought alone of a baby with her voice, and Finn's eyes (and hopefully his nose a tiny voice inside her added) sent up a little surge of lighted joy through her, breaking through that black feeling of loss and hopelessness of the last few days.

Then a sliver of golden guilt, at the thought of poor orphaned Dahlia. _She_ had saved Dahlia's life, if it wasn't for her words Mrs. Anderson would have drowned Dahlia as well. Not to mention that Mrs. Anderson had wanted _Rachel_ to take care of the baby….Rachel swallowed guiltily, she would have to have a long talk with Blaine before she started making lists and planning. She understood Finn's reluctance to take on the care of a child that wasn't his, especially given how Quinn had lied to him before, and the dangerous times, but hopefully she had opened him up to facing the task of Dahlia's care should her talk with Blaine go poorly.

Frowning slightly, she realized that despite Finn's wishes, she hoped Blaine still said Dahlia was all her's.

Leaves crunching and other noise interrupted her musing, as Sam came into view. He looked at them, relieved, and said, "Uh, we're done. Time to head back and get the rest?"

* * *

Quinn rubbed the towel through her damp hair, glad to finally be clean. Once they had finished unloading the last of the bodies, and using what they could to bury them, they had immediately headed back to the cabin, where they had hosed off outside, then took turns for actual showers. The clothes they were wearing tossed in a pile to be burned.

They had let out a little cheer when Emma had declared they could stay in the cabin, and would be eating their dinner in there, even. Emma, Brittany, and Terri had made a late dinner, in addition to watching the children, and Quinn found herself hungry. She quickly got dressed, and headed downstairs to the dining room where almost everyone was gathered, squeezed around the huge table that almost sat them all comfortably.

She sat in the place Britt motioned to, and ate.

She was almost done with her dinner when Beth wandered over from where she had been playing in the living room with Tiffany and Lord Tubbington (Brittany having fed them earlier.) Quinn was surprised that Beth had actually wanted her, and a feeling of joy went through her as she picked up her daughter and snuggled against her.

She smiled down at Beth, and cooed and offered her some green beans, which the toddler eyed warily, but eventually accepted one.

Quinn wasn't really paying attention to the various conversations around the table until Terri announced that her, Emma, and Kyle would be sharing the master bedroom.

The voices went silence, until the floodgates opened.

"Rachel and I get our own room," Finn said in his "I'm the leader and you'll listen to me voice".

"Then Blaine and I get our own room," Kurt added, daring anyone to argue.

"Well, if those couples get their own room," Santana drawled nonchalantly, "then Britt and I get our own room," clearly stating it as a fact, in a no nonsense voice. Quinn figured her and Brittany were probably the only ones who noticed how Santana's hands were clenched under the table, that she was clearly nervous about saying that -admitting that, in front of everyone. Brittany reached over and held Santana's hand, and Quinn shot the other girl a smile.

"So what are us single people supposed to do, share the living room or attic? " The Mack asked, glaring at the trio, "Yeah, that's super fair. We're crammed in there, while you guys have your comfy private love nests. _Pass._"

Everyone turned to Emma, who was busy polishing her spoon with her napkin and she didn't notice for a second. Terri gently poked the redhead's shoulder with a frown, and Emma dropped the spoon, staring at it for a moment, before looking at everyone wide eyed.

"I think you are all able to sort this fairly amongst yourselves," she finally said, "I'm going to get started on the dishes." She then stood up, and walked to the kitchen leaving them there, Terri sighed, and followed after her.

Blaine murmured something to Kurt, causing the other boy to frown, then said, "The…Mack is correct, it's not really fair. "

"Well, if the Gay Winklevii Twin's are okay with not having a private room, then I guess BrittBritt and I are too, " Santana conceded with a shrug.

"Rachel and I are going to get married, so we need our own room," Finn said, with a frown.

Quinn felt like she was going to be sick, and clutched Beth to her tighter, causing the toddler to wiggle until Quinn loosened her hold up.

She shot Rachel a hurt look before she could stop herself, then stared at Beth's hair, ashamed. She had no right to feel hurt, Rachel had made it clear they were only friends.

"Finn….after we are married, perhaps we could move into the attic or build our own little cabin, or convert the garage," Rachel tentatively suggested, "but it isn't quite fair to take up an entire room to ourselves."

"Rachel, I thought you wanted…" Finn whined, his voice lowering to a whisper.

The pair whispered to each other, before, with a sigh, Finn said, "Fine."

* * *

Rachel had swaddled Dahlia, fed her, burped her, and changed her. She couldn't understand why the baby wouldn't stop crying.

Perhaps, she mused, she knows her mother and father are dead. Tentatively, she hummed a lullaby her fathers had sang to her when she was younger. She couldn't bring herself to sing, just yet, and she didn't wish to interrupt anyone's sleep more then her and Dahlia already were anyway.

It was late. Rachel wasn't sure how late, but it was certainly past midnight by some time. Rachel had taken the smallest bedroom with The Mack and Tina, donating the top bunk to Sam and his siblings, who had taken the small office to share. It was a very…tight squeeze to fit all three of them into the bed, but they had managed. At least until Dahlia had started crying off and on from her makeshift bed in a dresser drawer.

Rachel had immediately made a list of clothing and furniture she had wanted for Dahlia. Mrs. Anderson and Mr. Anderson hadn't gathered as many things for the infant as Rachel would have liked. Not that they were expecting Rachel to take over care of their daughter, but still…likely it was the lack of sleep, mourning, and stress of the last few days getting to Rachel that was making her so grumpy towards the elder Andersons.

With a sigh, Rachel resumed rubbing soothing circles into Dahlia's back, something she had seen Quinn do with Beth, and gently walked her back and forth.

Out of respect for her roommates, the third time Rachel had dragged herself out of bed to see to Dahlia, (the Mack and Tina both immediately moving to take up the now freed space, neither opened their eyes but Rachel knew they were awake,) she had collected her unused sleeping bag and the baby's things, and went up to the attic. She doubted the Mack and Tina were the only ones who were getting their sleep interrupted.

With the humming, back rubbing, and walking Dahlia quieted down a little, not crying her lungs out, but softly whimpering.

Rachel day dreamed of large, unshared bed with fluffy pillows and a crisp white down comforter as she robotically walked and rubbed and hummed.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Blaine said, "Rachel?"

She gasped, then turned to him, "Blaine? Did she wake you? I had hoped up here everyone could sleep better then if we remained in our room…"

Clad in a pair of silk pajama bottoms, but a Dalton Academy PE t-shirt instead of the matching top, his hair fluffy and ruffled from the pillow, Blaine leaned against the wall, watching Rachel for a moment.

"No, I didn't really sleep, just kinda dozed in and out." Catching her questioning eye on his t-shirt, he sighed and added, "I haven't been able to get a hold of any of my friends from Dalton," he said, rubbing a hand through his hair, "None of them were happy I switched schools, but I know if they could text me back, they would have. So, I..." he gestured to the shirt, looking at his sister as his words trailed away.

"I understand Blaine, " Rachel smiled tiredly at him. After a few moments of silence, Rachel resumed her walking, trying to coerce Dahlia into sleeping for the rest of the night.

"I think…I think you put her down to sleep too late," Blaine finally offered up, "I…didn't exactly keep up with the schedule Blossom and the nanny had her on, but I could probably remember enough to help. I'm sorry I didn't think of it earlier."

Rachel looked down at Dahlia, and was confidant the infant would likely not resume crying her heart out, and sat next to Blaine, offered his sister to him.

He took the baby gently, and held her reverently. Dahlia actually smiled at him.

She had been up most of the night with Dahlia, and not one smile. Blaine comes in, and holds her for a moment...Rachel felt a surge of jealousy.

"I think, perhaps, you and Kurt should have her Blaine," Rachel conceded reluctantly with a sigh, "You are familiar to her, you know her schedule, and both of those will do quite a bit to ease the transition for her." Rachel didn't like failure, and giving Dahlia back to her brother felt like giving up…but part of being a parent was doing what was best for the child.

"I…I think she likes you Rachel. Really," Blaine said, giving Rachel an earnest look, "She's been fussy the last few nights, I think because her schedule's been thrown off and she wasn't used to spending so much time with Blossom and no time with her nanny. Plus…Blossom wanted you. That's a big point in your favor…"

"I…Blaine, she's your sister. As I said before, Blossom wasn't exactly in her right mind," Rachel thought for a moment, before adding, "Plus there is Finn to consider. I…I should have consulted him before accepting her. He would much rather we have our own child," she finished, blushing lightly.

"Taking care of a baby isn't really something anyone wants to do alone, is it?" Blaine sighed, and gently caressed Dahlia's face with his pinky, "Let alone with those things walking around. Kurt…he loves me, and I love him. But he made it clear he's not ready to be a father. That if we got engaged like you and Finn…congratulations by the way….that we would have a long engagement. I mean, we're not really even ready to have sex yet," he finished, blushing.

"Thank you Blaine. I think part of the reason Finn wants our own baby is so that we can…have sex," Rachel said, "When I told him I was reconsidering my previous stance on sex…previously I had said not until I was twenty-five, he became considerably happier despite seeing his mother's body minutes before. "

"Well, he's a teenage boy Rachel," Blaine pointed out, with a small smile, "and there is a chance we could all die at anytime. Kurt and I managed to get in a serious talk about…sex, before Jacob is it? Before Jacob interrupted us. Although I think he was listening for a few minutes…" Blaine said with a frown.

"It's Jacob, yes. And he's a bit of a pervert, so it would not surprise me," Rachel said, marveling slightly at how mature Blaine and she sounded, talking about sex with their partners with only minimal blushing and pauses.

Perhaps she was more tired then she had originally thought.

"I…I believe Finn will accept Dahlia eventually, but I do not think he will be much assistance, " Rachel admitted, hating to, but knowing she was probably right. Hopefully with their own children Finn would be much more helpful.

"Well..what do you want Rachel? Don't think about Finn, or what Blossom wanted, or Kurt or me. Just you."

Rachel thought for only a moment, before saying, "I want to be a mother. Dahlia's mother."

Blaine looked down at Dahlia for a moment, a little sadly, then said, "Then you are. It's what Blossom wanted..."

"Blaine…"

"I…if I'm just thinking about me, not Kurt, not Finn or you or Blossom…I want to raise my sister." Blaine stated, not looking at Rachel, "I'll be stronger, I won't let anything happen to her."

Rachel thought for a moment…Finn likely wasn't going to like what she was about to say, but perhaps if she got pregnant quickly that would help him deal with it, "Blaine, as you said, no one wants to parent alone. Perhaps, since we both wish to be Dahlia's parent, we care for her together, and Kurt and Finn could assist as much as they wished to. Dahlia would not suffer by having four parents instead of two, I am sure. Or six, technically."

"I…I'd like that," Blaine said, grinning at her.

They chatted for a few more minutes more, about easy subjects, like things Dahlia needed, before Blaine insisted it was his turn with Dahlia and Rachel went to bed. Rachel was glad for the rest, even if a part of her was wishing it was Finn taking over Dahlia's care, not Blaine.

Of course, if she was wishing she thought ruely as she curled up next to the Mack, pushing against the girl lightly to make enough space, she may as well add that she was thirty, an EGOT winner, and her very alive, very healthy dad's lived in the mansion next to hers.

* * *

_Quinn stared in shock. Next to a happily playing Beth, Shelby stood. Quinn opened her mouth to say something, anything, but Shelby just stood next to Beth and glared._

_Shaking her head, Shelby picked up Beth. Quinn felt a snap of jealously as Beth happily said, "Mommy!" and hugged Shelby, the previous dinner where Beth had actually sought out Quinn obviously forgotten by the toddler._

_Puck walked towards the mother-daughter pair, and put an arm around Shelby, and leaned in and kissed Beth's forehead, prompting Beth to say, "Da!" and wave the wooden block she still had clinched in her hand at him._

_"What...what's going on?" Quinn finally found the words to ask, half stepping towards the trio._

_"We're taking Beth, Quinn. You weren't fit to be her mother then, you certainly aren't now," Shelby said, pursing her lips and frowning at Quinn in a way that reminded Quinn of Rachel._

_"Sorry, but you just aren't mother material. It was a good thing you gave Beth up to Shelby," Puck shrugged, and gave Shelby a kiss on the check, "Me and the MILF here are going to take off with Beth to Wright Patterson. We should have done it in the first place, going to the cabin was a stupid idea, I can't believe anyone like, went along with it. Everyone's coming with us."_

_"Wha...what about me?" Quinn asked, despair rising up in her._

_"You aren't invited. What you did to Shelby? You're a horrible person, and you can't be trusted around anyone, let alone a toddler, or the other kids," Puck replied, pulling Shelby closer and glaring at Quinn._

_"Please Puck, you can't take Beth with you. I'm sorry, I am, " Quinn said, tears falling and a hitch in her words, "Rachel forgave me for it, can't you? I'd never hurt Beth or the other kids Puck. You know me."_

_"Why should Rachel's forgiveness mean anything Quinn," Shelby said snidely, "I gave birth to her, but I wasn't her mother."_

_"Please...please..." Quinn said, wrapping her arms around herself, "Please let me say good bye to her...to Santana...to Brittany...Rachel...the Mack...please! Just goodbye, at least."_

_"No. You'll never see Beth again, or any of your friends or Rachel, Quinn, " Shelby said, laughing, and stepping to block Quinn's view of Beth._

_"Sorry Quinn, but Shelby's made up her mind. And I don't blame her, really. You did murder her," Puck said with a shrug, and also moved to block Quinn's view of the happy toddler._

_Quinn cried so hard it felt like she couldn't breath, tears falling down her face. Eventually, the tears stopped._

_"Why...why haven't you left yet?" She asked, the words heavy and hard to say._

_Neither of them answered her. Quinn blinked, and realized Puck and Shelby weren't standing anymore, but kneeling on the ground over Beth._

_With a sudden realization, she realized Beth wasn't cooing and making happy noises anymore. There was a sound, but what that sound was she couldn't remember, just that it made her whole self ache with terror._

_Quinn stepped forward towards the trio, each step feeling as though her feet weighted a hundred pounds each, and the earth was suddenly heavy mud, trying its hardest to keep her in place._

_Slowly, oh so slowly, she walked towards them._

_As she got closer, it felt like the air was getting thicker. She was five feet away when Shelby and Puck turned towards her._

_They were zombies. How hadn't she noticed they were zombies, before? Did she just imagine them talking to her? Where were the others? She hoped Puck and Shelby being zombies would everyone change their mind about leaving her._

_Beth. If they were zombies, Quinn had to get to Beth now more then ever._

_A stream of blood wept down from the bullet hole in Shelby's head. How was she still alive if she had been shoot in the head, Quinn wondered, panic going through her._

_A dribble of fresh blood went down Puck's mouth, and it was so unlike the blackish fluid that had been leaking from Puck's mouth before that Quinn stared._

_Suddenly, the fog in her brain cleared, and Quinn remembered what the sound was._

_Eating. Loud, lip smacking obnoxious eating._

_She let out a sob, as Shelby and Puck's zombiefied figures stared at her, grinning gruesomely. Silently, they moved away from where they had been kneeling._

_Quinn blinked, and realized she didn't have her contacts or glasses on. Everything was blurry. Why hadn't she noticed that before?_

_She couldn't see what was left of Beth, every time she tried to focus on that spot her eyes, against her will, would go somewhere else._

_She fell to her knees, and screamed, then started silently crying._

_Quinn_

_She heard a voice calling her name, but ignored it._

_Quinn. More voices joined the first._

_Quinn._

"Quinn," Sarah's voice said softly as Quinn woke up with a start, her heart beating wildly, "Quinn..are you okay?"

Quinn didn't answer, and it took her a few seconds to realize it had been a dream. Just a dream. A nightmare.

"I had a nightmare Sarah," she finally murmured, "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry. I need…I need to check on Beth."

"No, I was already awake. And Brittany took Beth and Tiffany to get breakfast, and let us sleep in a little," Sarah said, voice still tinged with worry, "Santana's still sleeping."

"I _was_ sleeping, Sarita," Santana's voice called from the top bunk, using her less commonly used nickname for Sarah, seemingly having retired "Lil' Puck". Santana's sock covered feet swung into view as she started climbing down the bunk bed's ladder, from where her and Brittany had shared the top bunk. Quinn and Sarah had curled up on the bottom, Beth squeezed in with them. Tiffany had insisted on sleeping on the floor with Lord Tubbington, so Brittany had made her a bed with extra pillows and blankets, since between what was brought and what was found at the cabin, there was more then enough.

The rooms had eventually been divided up so that The Mack, Rachel, and Tina took the smallest bedroom, and Kurt, Jacob, Blaine, and Finn took the second biggest room, while Sam offered to share the tiny office with his siblings if they could get a bed in there.

All the bedrooms except the master had bunk beds, so that made things a little easier on everyone, even if there were a few obviously unhappy people.

They meandered their way downstairs, silent, not bothering to get dressed, after Quinn had put her contacts in and they took turns using the bathroom.

Mostly everyone was awake. Emma was sitting at the largest couch, taking up half of it sorting through a pile of suit cases and bags around.

"Uh, Ms. Pillsbury?" Santana asked, stopping short to look at her.

"Good morning Santana. I did not see the need leave these things sitting around. We don't need the clutter, and it's possible there are more items inside we can get use out of," Emma said, not stopping as she sorted clothes into piles.

Quinn really didn't think Ms. Pillsbury was taking Mr. Schue's death well…but it was something that needed to be done sooner then later. Frowning, Quinn lead Santana and Sarah to where Brittany was coloring with Tiffany and Beth at the dining room table.

Judging by the mess in the kitchen, the group had decided to just make what they wanted instead of a group meal. Which was fine, Quinn told herself, it wasn't like they didn't have more then enough food, between what they brought and what was here…it still sat uneasy with her though. Eventually, they _would_ run out and have to go see what they could find in Harkervillle, a tiny one road town that was the closest town to the cabin, at almost two hours away, or grow more. Probably both.

"Morning," Brittany said, giving them a wave and Santana a kiss when the Latina girl scooted next to her, "I made you guys breakfast," she gestured to the full pot sitting next to her.

"Thanks Britt," Quinn murmured, joined by Sarah and Santana. They ate, and Brittany filled Quinn in on what Beth ate and showed Quinn the drawings…well, scribbles, Beth had made.

She reached up to the golden cross necklace around her neck, and touched it gently…maybe, just maybe, things would be okay now.

Despite Quinn's lingering misgivings about the food, and lack of actual leadership (because clearly Emma wasn't fit for leadership, but maybe Terri was?) She felt safe and at home. Maybe her misgivings would go away, once they had a few more days to settle in and for people to step up and fill in the niches that needed filling.

* * *

**A/N :** Tina's song is "Don't Take the Girl" by Tim McGraw.

Just a reminder: **Rachel will not actually be marrying or having sex with Finn. **

So last chapter I mentioned that the major driving force that would eventually break up Rachel and Finn would show up this chapter? Well, make that next chapter. :) This chapter wasn't working, and that ended up pushed to the next chapter.

You guys I am so so excited for the next few chapters! Like seriously. I'm going to _try_ to move to updating twice a week, just because I'm so excited for you all to read what happens next! Drop me a line if you think you can guess what's going to happen, or what you hope will happen. I have everything pretty planned out, but you never know, you might give me an idea. :)

Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows, I appreciate them all.


	11. Shine

Quinn stretched out, the long dress she was wearing covering her sprawled out legs. Beth was next to her, happily scribbling on some paper and babbling nonsense to her teddy bear.

"Hey Monkey, " she said, giving Beth a smile, "What are you drawing?"

"Bear!" Beth said, then resumed her scribbling. Quinn gazed at her daughter, feeling…not exactly happy, but content.

It had been over three weeks since they had arrived at the cabin.

Emma was their default leader, but she hadn't really been good for much besides cleaning, and somewhere along the way she had become the cabin's maid, as Finn and Jacob just openly whittling in the living room could attest to. Neither boy made any attempts to contain the mess, knowing that Emma would see it, and deal with it quickly. They weren't the only ones who were taking advantage of Emma's problems. Quinn was pretty sure she was the only one who bothered to clean up after herself…well, her and Terri. Which was surprising, given how Terri utterly disliked Emma, but when Quinn had questioned her about it, Terri had surprised her.

_Terri paused, setting the dish she had been washing down. Clearly surprised at the question, she put her hands on her stomach, said "Partly, I pity her. She's not well, Quinn. Can you imagine having the problems she does, then the world suddenly turning into a bloody, unsafe germ fest? Partly, we're the only adults here so I am attempting to be friendly, if not friends with her.. And…we both loved Will. She doesn't have anything but memories. I'm pregnant with Will's baby, so I'll always have that piece of him," Terri said, "Always," she said determinedly, jaw set, glaring off in the distance of the cabin's kitchen window._

_Quinn nodded, she understood Terri, "Shouldn't you say anything to the rest of them Terri?"_

_"Me?" Terri's voice was clearly shocked. _

_"Yeah. You're the other adult here?" Quinn wondered why Terri would be so surprised at Quinn's suggestion._

_"Oh sweetie. I'm not leader material, for one. For two, what makes you think they'd listen to me? Third, I…I think if she didn't have a constant mess to clean up…yes, she'd be a little less stressed out, but I truly believe she'd start trying to clean the trees or something." Terri looked down sadly, "I'm hoping she'll kinda…snap out of it, and go back to normal. But without Will…maybe if she had gone with her family…"_

_"Did her family go to a base?" _

_"No," Terri gave a little laugh, "She told me they went to a 'ginger only' underground bunker, and her parents refused to allow Will to come with her, so she went with him. She hadn't expected her parents to say yes, but then again she didn't think Will would leave you kids anyway." _

Quinn sighed softly to herself. Everyone had gone a little nuts with the sudden freedom and safety. Even she had, she'd admit to herself. She'd thrown herself into being Beth's Mother, not thinking about anything or anyone else except occasionally Santana, Mack, Brittany or Sarah. The result was, Beth was now very clingy. While a small part of Quinn was a tiny bit annoyed that now, her whole life seemed to revolve around Beth…she was also kinda really enjoying it.

She hadn't really even thought about Rachel, she realized with a start, as the other girl came in the living room, holding Dahlia. At first it had hurt too much to think about Rachel too much, and then Quinn had settled into a routine and there just wasn't room for the ache that happened when she thought about Rachel.

There were bags under her eyes, she was dressed simply in a dress that probably came out of the pile of clothes Emma had deemed acceptable to keep, maybe even the same suitcase as the dress Quinn was wearing. She looked like a nap and a shower would do her good.

"Finn," Rachel asked tentatively, "Could you perhaps take Dahlia? I need some time to myself, to rest and bathe."

Finn frowned, then looked at Rachel meaningfully. He dropped the knife and piece of wood on the coffee table, stood up, and stormed out, a beady eyed Jacob following him.

Rachel sighed.

As she started to leave, concerned, Quinn said, "Hand her to me Rachel, I'll take her."

"He is still upset at me, I don't blame him. If the situation was reversed, I would be upset at him still," Rachel murmured with another sigh, "Oh Quinn, thank you, but you have Beth, and it wouldn't be fair…"

"I'm mostly doing it for the rest of us Rachel, you need a shower," Quinn said, smiling to soften her blunt words, "and you may as well have a nap too."

Quinn stood up, and stepping lightly around Beth, went to Rachel and held out her arms. Rachel handed Dahlia over, and said "It's almost time for her next nap, maybe I should just keep her until then, and try to squeeze in a shower while she's sleeping?"

"No. I'll put her down with Beth, she'll be fine Rachel," Quinn held Dahlia close, and turned away from Rachel. She was clearly done talking to her, and hopefully Rachel would get the hint that she should just go already. She heard Rachel give a soft sigh, and say "She already ate, her schedule dictates that right now is Baby Brain enrichment time, singing to her would be sufficient, as I neglected to bring down her toys," then with one last look, left.

Quinn sat down carefully next to Beth, "Hey Monkey. This is baby Dahlia. A dahlia is a flower," Beth looked Dahlia with only mild curiosity, babbled something to her bear, (Quinn wanted to giggle as she suddenly imaged Beth gossiping about Dahlia with her teddy bear), then started poking the other stuffed animals piled next to her, clearly done scribbling.

Quinn started softly speak singing _"Istanbul (Not Constantinople)"_ figuring that was educational enough. And put Dahlia on the floor. Wobbly, Dahlia scooted away from Quinn on her bottom towards the pile of stuffed animals near Beth.

Quinn grinned a little, imagining how much Rachel would have thrown herself into 'Mommy n' Me' classes if things were normal, everything from yoga to swimming to horse back riding, probably, if they had an option. She could just picture Rachel enthusiastically saying "But Quinn, if she doesn't start horseback riding now, she won't get into a good kindergarten!"

Her grin turned into a frown as she realized, that if things were normal, Rachel wouldn't have Dahlia, and she certainly wouldn't be trying to convince Quinn of anything…except maybe rejoining New Directions.

* * *

Rachel yawned, and pulled the towel wrapped around herself tighter. She had taken a twenty minute nap, then indulged in a quick lukewarm shower. She did feel a little better, though.

She wished things between her and Finn could be solved so easily with a nap. Finn was…not happy about the agreement Blaine and her came up with. He was even unhappier that they had yet to find a moment of privacy to indulge in making love. Well, the one time they had found a moment, Rachel's monthly visitor had been visiting, and even just mentioning that it'd be extra lubricating to Finn had grossed him out so much he wouldn't touch her for two days. She had told him to grow up, and likely he was still upset at her for that on top of everything else.

But honestly, he _could_ stand to mature a little bit.

Blaine had been by far, the busiest of them all during the day, (it seemed like he was everywhere, and she wasn't quite sure he didn't have a couple of identical twin brothers running around) and Rachel didn't feel right infringing on his sleep for him to have a turn with Dahlia at night. Now that they had a routine established, it was easier then the first night anyway.

He took her a few hours during the day, and normally that was enough but today she was extra tired. Likely her limited sleep catching up to her or she was catching a cold.

It was quite nice of Quinn to take Dahlia.

An image of a happy, carefree Quinn holding Dahlia, Beth looking intently at the infant in her mother's arms, came unbidden to Rachel. It was a lovely thought, and it was a shame her drawing talent was lacking, otherwise she'd be tempted to put it down to paper for generations to see.

She was still day dreaming when the door to their room opened. She turned, expecting to see Tina or Mack.

It was Jacob Ben Israel.

Rachel scowled, and wrapped an arm around herself to assure herself the towel wouldn't fall.

"Jacob, I certainly have no idea why you would think you could just come in here," she glared at him.

Jacob shrugged, "No rules," and looked her up and down in a way that made her want another shower.

"There are certainly rules, Jacob Ben Israel. Leave right now," Rachel hoped he hadn't heard the thread of fear that laced her harsh tone.

"Relax Rachel, I'm not going to hurt you. That'd ruin any chance I'd have of making beautiful, smart, talented Jewish babies with you," Jacob said, actually looking a little hurt she'd think that, and stepping away from Rachel and towards her open suitcase, which laid on the bed, piles of clothing next to it. She had yet to actually unpack it, and had meaning to do so today, hence the piles of clothing.

He poked through her pile of underwear, and disgust went through Rachel as he said, "So listen. You need help with the baby, help Finn's not giving you and Anderson's too busy being wonder boy. I mean, I'm sure he'd add that to his plate, happily, if you weren't too nice to make him do his share. I'll help for a pair of your underwear a week. Three hours a day. It's not like I'm doing anything else." At Rachel's look, he added, "I'm good with kids! Before the blog was making money I'd babysit to earn cash."

A part of Rachel…a very small part, wanted to agree. It was just underwear, and she…well. She wanted some time to herself, to shower and get some sleep and perhaps read or bring some order to kitchen. Time she didn't have to constantly hover over Dahlia, worrying or wishing. And maybe, just maybe, she could spend some of that trying to mend the cracks in her and Finn's relationship.

She glared at him, "No. Get out."

Jacob gave her a smile, "When you change your mind, it'll be two pairs a week. Or maybe I could touch a boob."

He went to the door. As he reached a hand to the knob, it opened.

The Mack came in, and stopped short when she saw Jacob. One look at Rachel, clad in a towel, had Mack glaring at him.

"What are you doing in here? Man, it's been a while since I beat someone up and I'm a little rusty," She said, glaring at Jacob, and not letting him out the door.

"Just telling Rachel we owe it to our religion to make beautiful talented intelligent Jewish babies, plus I could satisfy her way better then Finn could," Jacob said, a little sweaty. Obviously he was scared of the Mack. Not that Rachel blamed him, she was a little scared of her too.

The Mack looked him over, then stepped aside without a word.

Jacob made for the door, when the Mack reached out, and hit him solidly. He had a shocked look on his face as he stumbled to the door, and the Mack growled, "Drop them."

The pair of underwear Rachel had taken off before her shower fell from Jacob's hand. Rachel stared at them, slightly horrified, but mostly grossed out. How on earth had he grabbed those without her noticing?

"Don't come back in here, _ever._ Don't so much as look at Rachel, either, creep. Or else I'll use you as zombie bait when we finally do to town for supplies. It's not like anyone would miss you," She sneered, shoving him out the door. Rachel had a glimpse of blood going down his face, his glasses bent and his eye already starting to blacken as Mack closed the door.

"Surely you didn't need to be so violent Mack?"

The Mack turned and looked at Rachel like Rachel had grown another head, "He was stealing your panties. Your _used_ panties. Berry, you can't let creeps get away with stuff like that, 'specially now that there aren't cops to keep the cowardly ones from doing bad shit. Now I'm gonna have to tell Santana and-"

"Oh please don't tell Santana. It's humiliating, Mack." Rachel said, pleading.

"I've gotta tell her, Quinn, and Sam at least. What if Jacob decides that one of the girls would be an easier target then you Rachel? First it's panties…then who knows what. We really need to organize a supply run, how much formula do you have for the kid? We can ditch Jacob there," Mack mused, stomping to her messenger bag, and pulling out a tattered notebook.

"I find it unlikely Jacob would move onto one of the kids, Brittany perhaps, but he has always been mildly obsessed with me, " Rachel sighed, "I have sufficient amounts of formula for the next month at least, perhaps two. All of it what was in the cabin for at least two Jones babies, I think. " Rachel paused, feeling sad that they hadn't arrived here in time to save any of them, "I am loath to use one of the brands of formula as it gave Dahlia a rash, so a trip to town in the next few weeks would be nice." She started pulling out clean clothes to get dressed.

Mack scribbled in her notebook, then frowning, said, "I already added a note to get some adoption books for Quinn, you want me to get some for you too Berry?"

Rachel beamed at Mack, pausing in pulling on her dress, and said, "Yes please. I think I am doing a well enough job adjusting Dahlia to my care, but it would be nice to have several books to reference. Health books would be beneficial as well."

Mack snorted, "If I get you any baby health books Berry, you'll immediately think Dahlia has every symptom for everything."

Rachel laughed, "Perhaps! Although I like to think I would be more level headed then that." Rachel finished dressing, and turned her back towards Mack, who zipped up the dress for her silently.

"Mack, " Rachel turned, looking at the other girl seriously, "We're friends, aren't we?"

The Mack looked at Rachel, raising an eyebrow. Rachel suddenly wished she had kept silent, it was foolish of her to need verbal confirmation, when they had been getting along so well before. She had ruined what they had, she was demanding and needy and-

"'Course we are Berry. You think I just let anyone ride with me, or share my room, or hell, talk to me?" The Mack said, giving Rachel a grin, like she knew what Rachel had just been thinking. And maybe she did, The Mack, for all her refusal to talk about "mushy crap" was quite intuitive.

"Let's go get some grub, Rachel. You can make that vegetarian stew again, me 'n Tina both thought it was pretty tasty," Mack walked to the door, still holding her notebook and pen.

"Finn did not care for it, but perhaps I can make enough for us, and Quinn as a thank you for watching Dahlia, " Rachel suggested, grabbing a Kent State University hoodie to wear she had snagged at Mack's insistence from the suitcase collection of clothes, even if it was rather large on her. But it was chilly out, and it was warm.

"Finn's an idiot, no offense. If you do that, you should make enough for Santana, Tiffany, Brittany and Sarah too, since it's Quinn's turn to cook for them today," Mack said, closing their door, "Man I wish we had locks. What the hell, I'll add that to the list to," she put the notebook against the wall, and scribbled it down.

Rachel sighed as one of the rolled up sleeves on the hoodie unrolled, ignored the insult to Finn, and said "Perhaps add safety pins to the list. Although maybe I should just get a hoodie that is sized correctly to me."

Mack dropped the pen and notebook on the floor, and held Rachel's arm, and started rerolling the sleeve for her. "You know why I suggested you grab this hoodie, right?" she asked.

Confused, Rachel said, "I had assumed it entertained you to see me in clothing much too large."

"Nah," the Mack dropped Rachel's arm after a glance at the other one to make sure the roll was tight, and picked up her notebook and pen, "That's only part of the reason. It's getting cold, and it'll be easier to wear Dahlia in a sling under the hoodie to keep her warm. Shared body heat. 'Specially if we gotta leave here."

Rachel swallowed, "That is a good reason, thank you Mack. Do…you think we'll have to leave?"

Mack shrugged, "There's you know, zombies around, so who knows what the hell will happen. And I'm liking the anarchy as much as the next person, but eventually we're going to run out of good food or toilet paper and things are gonna get crazy. You think the arguments are bad now, wait till we're down to three rolls of toilet paper in a hundred mile radius. I'd rather get outta here before then, find somewhere else."

"Where else would we go?" Rachel followed Mack down the stairs, frowning.

"I dunno. Military base, maybe. Or just find a town that hasn't been completely looted, and stay up in a bank or something," The Mack stopped short in the middle of the stairs, and turned around, "Look Rachel, don't worry about it right now. It'll be a long long time until we'll have to leave here, if we have to leave at all. Forget I said anything, okay? "

Rachel let out the breath she was holding, and nodded. Satisfied, Mack said, "Lets go check on the kid, and go get started on that stew. You're gonna need my help if you're making enough for seven. "

* * *

Quinn was sunning herself out on the blanket she had put down on the deck for her and Beth. Beth was rolling a ball back and forth to Tiffany, looking very concerned every time the ball was in Tiffany's possession. Every now and then Quinn would have to gently remind her to roll the ball back to Tiffany.

The sky was clear, with no clouds for the first time in days, and it seemed like everyone was outside enjoying the sun.

She could hear Blaine chopping wood, and his and Kurt's voices to going back and forth, even if she couldn't make out what either boy was saying.

Tina was sitting on the steps talking in low tones with Brittany while they both took turns holding a string for Lord Tubbington to bat at. Rachel was sitting next to them, and alternated between talking to them, and talking to Dahlia who was scooting around happily.

Mack and Santana were playing BS at the patio set with Sarah, Kyle, Stevie, and Stacy, and making the kids giggle with their playful trash talking to each other. The loser, out of the two of them, apparently would have to be "it" first in the game of freeze tag they were going to play later.

Finn and Sam were throwing a football back and forth, Jacob, his eye black and swollen, the cut on his face bandaged with a hello kitty bandaid, was watching them, and flinching exageratedly every time Finn or Sam would pretend to throw the ball to him.

Quinn basked in the sunlight, and peacefulness. It was a nice change of pace from the arguments and tension that had been in the cabin. Somehow they had become divided up by room, in some sort of mini tribes so it was nice everyone was getting along and being happy for once. Maybe it was the sunlight. Quinn was sure she had read something, once, about lack of sunlight making people moody.

Of course, Quinn couldn't really blame Santana and Terri for yelling at the boys (all the boys, even Kurt and Blaine) for playing a game they called "Mystery Slop" where they took cans of fruit, soup, and meat, tore off the labels, then picked one of each, mixed them up, ate it, playing till there was a winner. Losing meant puking. _Boys_.

Quinn's eyes were half closed, and her lids were starting to feel heavy. She was starting to consider taking a cat nap when all good feelings flew out of her as Blaine and Kurt start shouting.

Wide awake now, she sat up. Blaine and Kurt were running towards them, Blaine dropping the axe, as they dashed to the rest of the group.

Behind them, Quinn could see figures looping awkwardly towards them.

"Six..or seven, " Blaine said taking a few deep breaths, "But they're slow."

"I think they broke the fence," Kurt added, turning to stare at the figures in disdain.

Swallowing, Quinn stood up, hitching the long skirt up with one hand and tucking it into her underwear. It looked dorky, but the last thing she wanted was to trip over the dress.

"Get the kids in the house, us guys will take care of 'em," Finn said.

Quinn decided not to argue, and scooped up a protesting Beth, then grabbed Tiffany's hand. Tiffany cowered next to Quinn, obviously picking up that there were monsters near, even if she couldn't see them from her height.

Santana and the Mack both glared at Finn, obviously not happy at his words.

She led Tiffany to the door, Beth feeling heavy in her arms. Rachel and a now crying Dahlia behind her.

Once they were all in, weapons were collected, distributed, then the door locked, Quinn relaxed a tiny bit, but that didn't stop her mind from flashing through all the what ifs.

_Why_ hadn't they been watching the fences?

She snorted to herself. Because it hadn't occurred to any of them that there was any danger from zees in the woods, or that enough zombies pilling up could break any of the fences.

Even if someone had suggested the idea, no one would bother to follow through, except maybe Blaine, Santana or the Mack. None of them had really thought they had anything to worry about out here.

Well, Quinn thought, looking at the faces of everyone waiting in the living room, her gaze finally settling on a worried Rachel trying to settle a now screaming Dahlia, they were wrong.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Quinn settled into the living room with Beth once more. Sarah was on the couch next to Quinn's spot on the floor, reading. She had been a little clingy to Quinn since yesterday's surprise, not that Quinn blamed her.

It was still sunny outside, and Quinn had plans to go back out with Beth and Sarah later after it warmed up.

The boys had found another place where a bunch of zees were building up against the fence, caught in thorny blackberry bushes and thus unable to join the other zees that went through the broken part of fence. Once they had been taken care of, and they had returned to the cabin, Finn had given them a speech worthy of Mr. Schue.

Blaine and Sam had fixed the fence while the rest of them had taken care of the bodies, and the boys had set up a schedule to walk it and make sure no more were zees were building up. Quinn didn't mind not being included n the schedule, she was busy with Beth anyway.

"Hey, um, there's cars coming up the road. Like, a lot of cars," Sam said loudly, breaking the low hum of voices from the kitchen and dining room, as he came inside from his turn of walking the fence.

"Do you think that's more Jones's?" Tina asked.

"Will they make us leave?" Sarah said, already looking close to tears. Rachel walked over to her, and wrapped an arm around the girl, and whispered a few soothing words.

"Let's go see," Quinn said with a shrug, a rising fear in her that Sarah was right, and whoever it was would have a bigger claim to the property and make them leave. She tried not to show it, putting on the cocky mean girl head cheerleader face she had used so much before. They had earned this place of safety, they had made it safe and people died to do so. They wouldn't give it up easily.

"Seriously you guys, a lot of cars. Like over a dozen," Sam said.

"Let's get the guns," Finn stated, with a worried look sliding from Sarah to Rachel.

Quickly, they gathered what weapons they could, leaving a pale Terri clutching Puck's bat with the children.

They walked to the gate as a group. They hadn't found the key to the lock, so the cars were still outside parked to the side, mostly still packed, as no one had bothered to take out much besides their personal things, the cabin already fairly stocked with everything else they needed.

They all silently climbed over as the first car, a newish looking hybrid parked in the middle of the road, a minivan behind it and a long line of cars behind that. Definitely more then a dozen, Quinn thought with a twist in her stomach.

A youthful looking man stepped out of the first car. Quinn thought he looked too shiny, too put together and too nice, as if he'd give the warm wool coat he was wearing over to Sam right now if Sam asked him. He also, Quinn realized, with a start, looked similar enough to Mr. Schue he could easily be Mr. Schue's cousin. The man looked at them, raised his arms, and smiled saying, "Hello, I am Pastor Zadock. Your weapons aren't needed, I assure you, let..." he turned and looked behind him at the minivan, where a woman was stepping out of the passenger side, "Mrs. Harris? Yes, let Sister Frannie explain,"

"Quinnie?" Frannie said, stepping lightly to stand besides the Pastor, "I know it's been a lot longer then I said to get here, you must have thought we weren't coming,"

Quinn looked at her sister, conflicted feelings rising inside her. Finally, she decided on irritation.

"I invited you and your family, Frannie. Not you, your family and how ever many people you brought with you," Quinn said, gritting her teeth.

"They are my family, _Lucy_-Quinn," Frannie replied sharply, reminding Quinn of their mother when they were younger, before she had fallen so hard into drinking, "And they could be yours too, if you let them."

"No need to argue, girls. Sister Frannie, perhaps you should have warned your sister. Lucy-Quinn, Mrs. Harris has been a member of my flock since her marriage to Mr. Harris, " Pastor Zadock said gently to each of them, "And we took it as God's grace when she told us there was a place for us to go, to be safe and prosper. Well, those of us who were able to come here. I'm afraid I've lost over half my flock."

"It's just Quinn, or Q, dude," The Mack spoke up from next to Quinn, "And we're kinda already stuffed in the cabin like sardines already."

"Of course. We wouldn't want to put anyone out of their rooms. We have tents and a few RVs and Trailers. That should be sufficient. It was a blessing all the pregnant members of my flock survived, and I do hope there is room for them and the younger children somewhere in the house," Pastor Zadock replied, an questing look on his face.

Emma had been silent the whole conversation, and finally spoke up, "The attic's empty, and it has stairs. I finished cleaning it yesterday…"

"Well then, isn't that a blessing indeed," Pastor Zadock said, giving the motley group in front of him a smile that Quinn thought showed too many teeth.

* * *

Quinn shifted Beth on her hip, nervous. It had been a few hours since Frannie's group had arrived. It turned out there was over around three dozen cars, and over seventy people. There were even dogs, chickens and a parrot.

Since the key to the lock around the gate still hadn't been found, it had been decided to just ram the gate until it broke, so they could the vehicles in, and then blocking the space where the gate had been with a car. Quinn hadn't necessarily liked that idea, but no one had asked her. Emma had said it was ok, with a worried wide eyed look, and Finn had agreed and so it was done.

Very quickly the attic had been divided up with ropes and extra sheets so the people up there could pretend to have privacy. Quinn had left Frannie to set up her own space, only gathering enough courage to go speak to her sister now, house later.

"Is that..?" Frannie asked, putting a hand on the small swell of her stomach, looking at Beth, calculating. Quinn nodded, unable to find any words to say as her nerves twisted up her insides. "She's beautiful," Frannie finally said, awed, before adding bluntly, "I'm not going to mince words Quinnie, Ira's uneasy about you. He's worried you'll be a bad influence."

Quinn swallowed, "I…just want to be a good mother to Beth, make sure she's well taken care of. And I want us, and my friends, to be safe. "

"I think that's all anyone wants right now, " Frannie said solemnly, then she brightened up, and giggled, "Being a good mother to Beth would be easier with a man. Children need two parents, and there are plenty of single men in the Pastor Zadock's flock, some single fathers!"

"Uh, yeah, maybe later. Still getting used to being her mother, and I'm still mourning Puck- Noah," Quinn said looking away. That twisted feeling in her gut returned.

"Well, when you're ready, say the word, and I'll find you a good man like Ira, so you can keep doing your part to repopulate the world," Frannie said, "It's a shame about Noah, Quinn. But at least he wanted to do right by you in the end."

"Yeah, he was a good…guy," Quinn said lamely, her throat dry. Silence settled around them for a few minutes, as Frannie went about making up her family's space.

Finally, Frannie stopped plumping one of the pillows that'd be used for one of her kid's beds, and turned to Quinn, looking serious, "I'm sorry I brought so many people here, without warning you. "

Quinn set Beth down on the bed Frannie had made for Ira and herself, and turned towards her sister. "You should have, yeah," Quinn shrugged, "But what's done is done. All that matters is that you and the kids and Ira are here safely. I know we haven't always gotten along, but I hope that we can be a family again Frannie. You and Beth and Sarah are all I have left now that mom and dad are …gone."

"Oh Quinn, you have me, Ira, the kids, and the whole flock. I wasn't kidding about them being your new family if you would let them. I know you and God haven't been best friends fore eva lately, but…" Frannie said, trailing off.

"Did you just say BFFs? But weirdly? Is there a video you watched on how to recruit teens?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A pamphlet, actually. Did I sound hip?" Frannie grinned.

"You sounded like a mom trying to be cool. Which is totally weird, since you're only five years older then me and shouldn't be so lame."

"I am cool!"

They bickered back and forth playfully, Quinn's spirits rising. This was how they used to be, and she ached with gladness that they seemed to be on their way to being back to how they were.

* * *

Quinn stood outside the RV Pastor Zadock had borrowed for privacy, breathing in the fresh night air. He had been shocked to learn that none of them had counseling to deal with what had happened, when Ms. Pillsbury was their former school counselor.

As Emma went inside, taking her turn, Quinn started walking back to the cabin and her daughter, mulling over Pastor Zadock. She had her doubts that someone so smiley could actually be so kind or helpful, but no one would say she always made good judgments.

The first thing he had asked was what did she miss most, excluding her parents or friends that didn't make it. Then he had laughed when she had immediately answered "Bacon." He had assured her that they would find pigs eventually and she'd get her bacon.

Then he had asked her about the cabin, how it had been with just two adults, none of them anyone's parent and so without the authority that carried. Before long, to comfort her, (she was more upset about the anarchy and chaos then she had even been willing to admit to herself, but he was good at getting her talking) he was explaining the tentative plans to get the cabin and the property functioning for so many people, and the people they expected to come (as Frannie had only been half kidding about repopulating the world, plus they hoped to find more survivors.)

Before long, Quinn found herself talking about her nightmares, the guilt, and a whole list of other issues, even tentatively some things from before zombies started eating people. She had him gravely thanking God, and saying it was a blessing they had arrived when they did, as Quinn and her whole group were a bundle of issues. Then he had went on to assure her that there were many people who needed counseling, not just her or even the people from her group. That what had happened was traumatic and life changing and everyone needed a little help sometimes and it was nothing to be ashamed of.

Quinn had promised to attend the tri-weekly bible sessions when he had suggested it, and had swore she wouldn't miss her weekly counseling session with Pastor Zadock. He ended their session with a joke the first building that was going to be built was going to log cabin office, so he could give the Bowen family back their RV, and that'd it would be more comfortable then a tent he'd be forced to use otherwise for his counseling sessions.

Quinn felt alive.

And she felt actually happy for the first time in a _long_ time. She was ready to put her faith in God again. With her burdens placed on God's shoulders to help lighten her load, she felt_ free_.

She stopped short at the porch steps, and stared at the window to their room for a moment. She smiled at the shadows behind the curtains, then went to join them. Her daughter and her friends were waiting.

Quinn Fabray was happy. For the first time in a long time, she was looking forward to tomorrow happily, confidant in God and the people around her.

* * *

**A/N:** Over seventy people just showing up at the cabin! That will be quite an adjustment. :D

Let me know what you think so far, reviews help me write! :) Next chapter should be up Friday or Saturday.

I am so excited for the next few chapters you guys have no idea.


	12. Eye of the Tiger

It had been a week since Frannie's group had arrived.

Quinn was gloriously, amazingly, happy.

Besides the renewed bonding with her sister, bonding as women, and mothers, it was just so great to have people in charge. People who were doing things to make sure they wouldn't starve or get attacked. People who were planning for the _future_. Quinn had even found herself telling Frannie what she had did to Shelby.

_Quinn licked her lips, and stared at Frannie as she waited for her sister's reaction._

_Frannie moved 14 month old Chris from one hip to another, and toyed with one of Beth's stuffed animals._

_They were in Quinn's room, and had a semblance of privacy. Quinn had sworn to herself that after Rachel, no one else would know what she had did…but this was Frannie. Her sister. And Quinn couldn't handle keeping it a secret from her anymore._

_"I think, " Frannie said slowly, finally looking at Quinn, "A mother has to do what she feels is best for her children."_

It was such a change from the utter anarchy and chaos that had been at the cabin the previous three weeks.

They had at first thought Pastor Zadock was in charge, but that assumption had been quickly corrected. Frannie's group, due to the size (79 people, not counting the seven babies six women were pregnant with,) had quickly realized that was just too much weight to put on one persons shoulders, so they had added four people to help Pastor Zadock with the burden of leadership.

Frannie and Ira were in two of those positions, heads of Household and Guards.

The other two positions were heads of Supplies, and Sundry.

Household dealt with things like food, laundry, schooling the children -basics that had to get done.

Supplies organized supply runs, made sure everyone had everything they needed, and keep up on the calculations to ensure there'd be enough of everything.

Sundry was items that didn't fall into the other categories, really, things like building, or gardening or water.

Pastor Zadock acted as the tie breaker if there needed to be one, otherwise it was his duty to tend to the spiritual side, and also keep moral up.

Every group needed the other, and it was a good, fair system.

Quinn's new duties were rotated between child care for the younger children, and helping with the prep work for the planned winter garden. Her free time was spent with Beth or Frannie. She hadn't really had time in the last week to spend with her friends, even at night she was too tired to say more then a few words to them or Sarah before she fell asleep. A wave of guilt went through her, and she promised herself she'd some time for them after her meeting with Pastor Zadock. And time for Sarah especially.

Beth was with Frannie, and it made Quinn so happy at how quickly Frannie had taken to Beth, constantly cooing over the toddler, saying how beautiful and smart she was.

Smiling at the thought, Quinn stepped into the garage, which was serving as Pastor Zadock's office, making use of the furniture they had taken out of Sam's room.

"Hello Lucy-Quinn," Pastor Zadock said with a smile. Quinn felt a ting of annoyance at being called Lucy, but squished it down. Frannie, and thus near everyone not in Quinn's original group, had taken to calling Quinn "Lucy-Quinn" and Beth "Elizabeth" too, and Quinn knew she needed to have a talk with her about that. Beth's name was Beth. Well, Beth-Danielle, for Puck, since he had wanted Beth named after Jack Daniels. She wasn't going to call her daughter Beth-Jackie…BJ...that was just gross.

And Quinn hadn't been Lucy in a long time.

She took a seat where he indicated, smoothing out her dress as she sat.

"How have you been Lucy-Quinn?" Pastor Zadock asked, leaning forward over his desk with a smile.

Quinn shuffled a little in the lazy-boy she sat on, before answering, "Good, I think."

"You think? How are your nightmares?"

"I haven't had any for the last three nights." Since she had told Frannie what she had done to Shelby, actually. The fact that she hadn't had any nightmares since then wasn't lost on Quinn, further cementing her choice as the right thing to do. Quinn played with a frayed edge of the dress she was wearing. She had picked a dozen of the dresses and added them to her things, before the clothing from the suitcases had been added to the community pile that was set up in the other side of the garage.

They talked for nearly an hour, before Pastor Zadock started winding things down.

"Do you want to talk about anything else?"

Quinn bit her lip, "Yeah. Kinda."

Pastor Zadock gave her a warm smile, "Remember, unless if affects everyone somehow, like you thinking about poisoning the water supply for a bigger share of pudding," he grinned, before turning serious, "Anything you say here is completely confidential. "

Quinn looked down, "I…" Quinn took a deep breath, thinking of Rachel's wide eyed, shocked look, her cheeks flushed after Quinn had kissed her, "I did something. I knew it was wrong, and I did it anyway. It felt so right at the time…" she trailed off.

Pastor Zadock looked at Quinn for a moment, "Did this thing hurt anyone? "

Quinn's throat was dry, as she replied, "Yes," thinking about how hurt Finn would be if he knew she had kissed his girlfriend. But mostly about Rachel herself. Rachel hadn't deserved to have one of Quinn's issues dropped on her shoulders like that.

"If you could go back in time, would you not do this thing?"

Quinn thought for a moment, before finally answering, "No…I…I had to do it for me. I _had_ too." It was selfish, and inconsiderate of Quinn, she knew that, but at least now she knew what Rachel's lips felt like, what Rachel looked like after being kissed.

"Well…would you do this thing again?"

"I…" Quinn didn't know. She'd like to say of course not, but that would only be lying to herself. Finally, she shrugged and said just that, "I don't know. I know it's wrong, and I shouldn't, but I don't know if I would or wouldn't do it again if I had a chance."

"Well," Pastor Zadock was interrupted by a knock on his door, "Oh dear Lucy, I believe we have gone over our time. Please think about telling me what the 'thing' is, next time okay?"

Quinn looked down, "I'll think about it, I guess," and shrugged. Hesitant, she almost asked him to call her Quinn, but decided to wait until the next one on one meeting she had with him.

She made her way outside, ignoring Ira's steely eye glare he gave her on his way inside.

The Mack's waiting for her, to her surprise.

"Hey Q," The Mack was casually leaning against the wall, dressed in tight jeans, a tank top, and an unzipped hoodie. It was chilly out, and Quinn tried not notice that it was making parts of the Mack make their presence known. "Figured I'd catch you after your meeting with the big P. Unless your sis is gonna pop up outta the bushes, it'd be nice to get some Q Mack time in."

Averting her eyes, feeling the blush stain her cheeks, and ignoring the Mack's knowing smirk, Quinn said, "I was just thinking about how I've been neglecting you guys. Sorry, I'm going to do better."

"You better, " The Mack looked at the garage, "That Pastor Zadock's sessions are something else, huh? Dude had me talking about…my baby before I even realized it. Told him everything, even stuff I haven't told you," she said softly.

"Oh Mack," Quinn wrapped an arm around Mack, and they leaned against each other. After a few moments, Mack pulled away.

"Enough mushy crap, lets head inside, see if there's any stuff left from breakfast. Maybe even snag an egg," Mack grinned at Quinn, "I haven't had eggs in forever it feels like."

A few of the families in Pastor Zadock's congregation had chickens, and they had combined the flocks together so that they'd be able to breed them, and get meat chickens and a lot of eggs out of them eventually. Between the stressful time the chickens spent in a horse trailer while Frannie's group made their way here, and the weather, they were only putting out half a dozen eggs a day, and even less were expected as the weather got worse. Quinn had been absolutely thrilled when Frannie had given her a fried egg yesterday morning. Usually what eggs there was were reserved for the pregnant women.

"I...don't know Mack," Quinn said, frowning, "I was going to see if Frannie want-"

"You know," Mack spat out, interrupting Quinn, "Since your sister's come here you've been like, her little shadow following her around. Hell, when was the last time you wore a pair of jeans? You need to figure out who you are, and stop trying to be who you think everyone wants you to be Q."

"That's not fair Mack," Quinn glared at her. Maybe Quinn had been spending most of her time with Frannie…yeah, maybe even following Frannie around a little, but still.

"Life's not fair Q. " The Mack looked at her seriously, then walked away, leaving Quinn standing by herself shivering.

* * *

Quinn frowned, as Frannie's eldest, four year old Jeremy pulled a toy away from Chris, who promptly smacked his brother with a wooden block. Beth held her favorite teddy bear, and watched the pair wide eyed.

Frannie's boys were very…spirited. Frannie had a very "boys will be boys" mantra for them that didn't quite sit well with Quinn, especially since two year old Abigail already had her own chores and seemed to be able to play quietly by herself. Quinn had noticed that anytime she paid the older toddler any attention, Abby seemed to just flourish and bloom. She really was a sweet girl.

Quinn had the feeling that Frannie didn't pay much attention to Abby, and so far she hadn't seen anything disproving that.

They were in Quinn's room, had been for nearly an hour now just talking. It thrilled Quinn to her toes that she could talk about mommy stuff with Frannie…even though a part of her mourned that she hadn't been able to talk to her about pregnancy stuff, or about Beth's earlier months.

"No way Mack, " Santana said as she opened the door and came inside.

"Way. Just like it's bullshit we can't go on a supply run and _Hudson_ can. What we lack in dicks, we more then make up for in brains, especially compared to him, " The Mack replied from behind Santana.

The Mack came in, saw them, and scowled at Frannie and Quinn both, and turned to Santana, clearly intent on ignoring the blonde sisters. How, Quinn didn't really know, considering the room was small and full of children.

Frannie had other ideas, "I think it's time for mid-morning snacks Quinn, so I'll just take the kids and head up stairs…" Frannie didn't really like Santana or Mack. And Quinn could see why, she could. Making the trio…not friends, maybe, but definitely able to have a civil conversation was going to be hard, but Quinn figured she had nothing but time.

"They don't bite, you know," Quinn whispered, raising an eyebrow, then louder said, "If that's what you want to do."

"I can take Elizabeth, if you like, " Frannie offered.

Quinn was free until lunch time, and considered it for a moment before shaking her head, and saying, "Thanks, but I think I'll get some Mommy/Daughter time in."

"Are you sure? You could get started on a book, relax a little."

"I'm sure, thanks," Quinn smiled at her sister. It was really nice of her to offer.

"She's so beautiful Quinnie," Frannie said, smiling down at Beth.

"That's like the ninety-seventh time you've said that Frannie," Quinn laughed, and helped Abby pack up her rag doll and the doll's clothes into Abby's plain pink backpack.

"Well, it's true," Frannie sighed, "Abby is clearly going to have our old nose, but I guess that's the risk one takes. I had already started saving up so she could get surgery when she's sixteen, but I guess she's stuck with it now….This girl, though, she's going to be gorgeous. Are you _sure_ you don't want me to take her?"

The Mack gave Frannie a disguised look, "Jesus, she said no like a ton. Take the hint already. Also her name is _Beth_. And wow, that's a shitty thing to say about a perfectly cute two year old."

Clearly offended, Frannie gathered her trio, handling Abby way too roughly in Quinn's opinion. As she herded her kids outside, she shoot back at Quinn, "You really need to think about the people you hang around with Lucy-Quinn."

Raising an eyebrow as the door closed, Quinn turned to the Mack, "Really Mack?"

"She was being a bitch, and super pushy. Your kid, your rules. You said no once, that shoulda been enough. Also you're developing like this weird eye twitch every time someone says "Elizabeth" or "Lucy,"" Mack said, shrugging, then added, "Speaking of bitches, sorry I was one earlier."

"Well…thanks, I guess. Poor Abby's going to have some issues when she's older," Quinn frowned. She'd have to try to talk to Frannie later about being kinder to her daughter. Or at least laying off about her looks.

"Wow you two, gonna make out now or something," Santana asked, wiggling her eyebrows, "Wanky."

Quinn threw a pillow at her. And then threw one at the Mack for clearly telling Santana about the time they made out. Laughing, she picked up Beth so they couldn't retaliate. As her friend's promised revenge at a later date, holding Beth, Quinn felt the happiness that she had been feeling all week fill her up even more, moving to the missing pieces inside her. This was what she had been missing, her friends. She swore she would stop neglecting them so much for her sister.

* * *

"That was…" Kurt clinched his jaw, he stopped where they had been walking, halfway between one of the fields and the cabin, and turned to Rachel, "I'm not going to the next one."

"Kurt…I too feel as though the prayer meetings are not geared towards me, and that they are rather hateful at some points, but it's best none of us do anything to…stand out, " Rachel replied, frowning. This was the third prayer meeting they had attended. Rachel had attempted to suggest it move towards a more…nondenominational orientation, and be a bit kinder, but had been brushed off and ignored.

Kurt snorted. It irked Rachel, but she didn't blame him. She had found, after skipping the first prayer meeting, that while it wasn't mandatory, it was heavily suggested you attend as she had found herself ostracized socially. Not wanting a repeat of high school, she had attended the next meetings, dragging Kurt along with her.

"I am being serious Kurt," Rachel sighed, "I will attempt to speak to Pastor Zadock about having prayer meetings for those who fall into the 'other' category, perhaps with him in attendance so that the rest of the group do not think less of us."

Kurt kicked at a dirt clod, "You know, when I thought about the end of the world I figured I'd be hiding out in some off Broadway theater, wearing the latest designer clothes I had looted from stores and spending all my time with Blaine. Instead, I'm stuck with some religious rednecks who I can't even hold my boyfriend's hand in front of, because I'm more scared of them then I am the zombies," Kurt's voice wavered, and then he angrily spat out, "Not that Blaine has any time for me _anyway._"

Rachel felt a bit of guilt, as Dahlia was a part of the reason why Blaine was so busy. Both her and Kurt were careful not to mention Dahlia, as it was still a bit of a sore spot. But, she firmly reminded herself, most of the reason was that Blaine volunteered to do everything.

"You know they aren't taking him on the supply run tomorrow?" Kurt continued, "He was disapointed, but I'm _glad_. He already does enough around here, the last thing he needs to be doing is risking himself like that. But they're taking Finn, and I know he won't be able to pick out the right face cream so I'm not even going to bother to ask him…and Rachel, are you alright?"

Rachel's face had morphed into horrified shock. "Finn's going on tomorrow's supply run?" She asked.

"Oh. Uh, yeah…he didn't tell you?"

Rachel swallowed, and looked down at the ground, "Clearly, no. I am sure it simply slipped his mind."

"Yeah, that's it. Or he just didn't want you to worry yourself thinking about it for three days…" Kurt said, trying to be helpful.

"Three days…" Rachel whispered. He knew for three days, and he didn't tell her. Tears pooled in her eyes, and Kurt cursed, and reached over to comfort her.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure he just didn't want you to worry, why don't we go find him okay? We can go find Blaine, and cross check your lists so you don't send him off to get duplicates of things for Dahlia alright?" Frowning, Kurt gently starting guiding her towards the cabin, "Santana was asked about you and Blaine, someone thought you were siblings raising a younger sibling? She was pretty sure they wanted to adopt all three of you so she told them that you two were alien hobbits, sent to earth with a test baby to see what would happen if your species was raised on earth. Kept insisting the poor soccer mom check your feet until the woman told Santana never mind and practically ran away." He finished with a little laugh.

Rachel unwittingly laughed herself, and tried to get a hold of herself. Kurt was dealing with the Dahlia issue, it seemed, if he had both brought her up, and told her that story. Maybe there was hope for Finn.

It took Rachel nearly half an hour to find Finn, and when she did she was shocked to find him speaking to a pretty blonde girl who was likely only a few years older then them. Gearing herself up, she stomped over to him.

"And that's why I think Tim Tebow is definitely still alive," the blond was saying in a musical voice as Rachel went up to them. Rachel couldn't help herself, for a second she wondered if the blonde was a good singer. If she was _better_ then _Rachel._ But she shoved those thoughts aside. It didn't matter anymore.

"Finn," Rachel said trying to keep her voice clear of emotion, "We need to have a discussion."

Finn looked from the blonde to Rachel, and back again, "Uh okay Rachel. I'll talk to you later Eve, okay?" He gave the girl a smile, and put an arm around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel pulled away, and grabbed his hand, briskly leading him away from…Eve, and to a semi private area.

"When, exactly, were you going to tell me you were leaving tomorrow?" She said, turning towards him with a glare.

Finn shuffled, then finally shrugged, "When we finally got to spend some time together, probably."

"You did not think that maybe, just _maybe_ about speaking to me before you signed up to leave our safe haven to go out into the zombie infested world?" Rachel tried to keep her voice low, knowing that there were many many people around just looking for gossip. Besides, Finn didn't respond well to yelling.

"Like you asked me about adopting Dahlia?" He burst out, scowling.

Rachel took a deep breath. She wondered how long he was going to rub Dahlia in her face, as this certainly wasn't the first time he had done so in the last month.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't say anything, okay? I'm leaving in the morning, early, and I don't want us fighting…just in case." Finn looked at her, pleading.

"Very well. We will certainly resume this conversation after you are home, safely, tomorrow night or the next day," Rachel said, sighing and standing on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, "I have a list of things I would like you to gather for Dahlia, we will need to cross reference it with Blaine's so there's no duplicates. You also need to speak to Sam about things for him and his siblings, and perhaps Tina too. "

"I already got a list from Sam, " Finn said proudly, "Could you get one from Tina for me?"

As she nodded, she couldn't help but feel hurt that he seemed to have spoken to everyone but her about going on the supply run.

* * *

Quinn smiled at the chattering five year old twins as she reached across the table and helped a seven year old pour some water out of a pitcher for his four year old brother.

It was lunch time, and she was almost done serving lunch and watching the four kids she had been assigned to. Frannie (even if they were three of her children, and she had swopped in and snagged Beth,) Brittany (who had Sarah and Tiffany), Emma, Terri and Tina (who had Stevie and Stacy in her group) were on kid duty right now too, along with a few other girls Quinn hadn't really gotten to know very well. Mostly because they had been giving her a bit of a cold shoulder, and she couldn't be bothered trying to figure out why, or how to stop it.

"Ugh, I can't wait until this baby is out of me. On the one hand, I can't protect her as well if she's out here. But on the other, she won't be on my bladder anymore," Terri said, grinning down at her stomach even as she put a hand protectively on it.

"Well, when she's outside she'll have many more people assisting you," Emma said, then with a frown quickly wiped up some water one of her kids had spilled.

Terri snorted, and then hissed towards Emma, "Yeah, but she might end up a child bride." Emma tisked at her, and

Terri started gently teasing Emma that Pastor Zadock was sweet on her (apparently Zadock had brought her some sort of cleaning supplies or something, Quinn only caught part of the story.) Quinn smiled at Sam as he came up to her.

"Hey Q," he nodded, and reached over and ruffled Stevie's hair, reaching for his biscuit with the other, causing Tina to roll her eyes and smack Sam's hand. He popped back over to Quinn, and started speaking in low tones to her.

"So hey, did you give Finn your list?" He asked, taking the glass of water she offered him.

She shook her head, "No. I didn't think there was anything Beth and I really needed that couldn't wait until the next run. I don't want any one going to unnessacary risk because I want some more pretty dresses for Beth or some leggings."

"Yeah, I get you. They offered me a spot to go on it, you know? But I just couldn't risk not coming back…" He trailed off, and made a silly face at Stacy, "I better get going, I just wanted to check on them…I've got my turn with Pastor Zadock. Thanks for the water Quinn."

Quinn simultaneously waved him off and helped "her" kids start stacking their empty dishes, then helped them get washed up, and _then_ helped them find siblings, and parents. By the time she was done, Frannie had already taken her kids and Beth up to the attic.

Quinn cleaned up, taking off the colorful apron that signified she was on kid duty. People…well women, to the Mack's, Santana's, and Rachel's outrage wore white aprons when on kitchen duty, bright colored ones when on kid duty, and dark colored ones when on supply duty. Maybe Quinn was old fashioned, but it wasn't that big of a deal to her.

"Oh, hey Quinnie," Frannie looked surprised to see her.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her, "Hi Frannie. Just here to get Beth, how'd she eat?"

"Oh, she was fine," Frannie said, then hesitantly added, "Why not let her stay with me the rest of the day? I'd be happy to take her."

"I was actually thinking I'd take Abby, and the three of us could hang out the rest of the day, then have a sleep over tonight?" Quinn suggested. She really wanted to give Abby some time away from her brothers, time she could just enjoy not having to compete for their attention.

Frannie frowned, then smiled brightly, "How about I take Beth today, then you can have Abby tomorrow?"

Quinn agreed. She would have rather taken Abby tonight, but sometimes it wasn't worth arguing with Frannie about. The pair chatted for a while longer, eventually Frannie shooed Quinn out, as the elder blonde Fabray said, "I'll take care of her, don't worry."

As Quinn headed to her room, she mused on Frannie. She needed to work on being less meek around Frannie, she knew. She knew she did it, but even knowing that couldn't stop her from automatically moving to the position of 'Frannie's Little Sister' and going along with everything Frannie wanted. She was Quinn Fabray, former Head Cheerio, she needed to act like it more around Frannie.

In the hall on the second floor, Quinn spied Mack heading towards her room.

"Yo Q," Mack said, seeing Quinn and stopping. Quinn caught up to her, and lightly bumped her with her shoulder.

"You know, you don't have your kid to hide behind right now, right?" The Mack grinned at her.

Quinn laughed, "I can take you any time Mack."

Mack's face grew serious, and she pulled Quinn into the room she shared with Rachel and Tina, "Listen, " she whispered, "I'm thinking about leaving."

Quinn stared stonily at Mack, "Mack, I know that.."

"I miss my family," Mack blurted out, interrupting Quinn, looking intently at the wall.

"Oh," Quinn was at a loss of words.

"Well," Mack drawled, seemingly composing herself, "Miss a bit strong of a word. But I keep having nightmares. I figure I could swing by the base they went to, check out things. And hey, maybe the base will have more news from the President," Mack paused, looked at Quinn, then added, " I think you and Beth should come with me. I was gonna see if Kurt and Blaine wanted to get outta here for a bit, between the four of us she'll be safe."

Quinn stood, shocked for a moment. Finally, she sighed, "I just can't take the risk Mack. It's too dangerous out there, and…and I'm happy here, okay?"

Mack shook her head, "Are you always like this around your sister, or what."

Quinn looked down, "No…well, maybe? I've based my entire self around being a better version of Frannie, and when I'm around her I..I just.."

The Mack shook her head, "That's another reason to leave here. You aren't yourself around her."

"You think I'll find out who I am if I'm away from the safety of the cabin, with my daughter to protect?" Quinn said dryly.

Instead of feeling an ounce of shame at her earlier words to Quinn, the Mack grinned. "Probably."

Quinn shook her head, "No, I can't risk Beth like that. It's just too dangerous. "

"And probably they wouldn't let us back in, " Mack snorted, "Can you not mention the crap in my van and your SUV at least? I know they've been sniffing around, but they're not gonna unload any vehicle that's not officially community property. Yet, anyway."

"Why?" Quinn had almost mentioned that she had their grandmother's cast iron cookery in her SUV, along with a lot of other useful things to Frannie earlier today, when she had been lamenting the loss of the cast iron, but had been distracted by Jeremy stealing one of Beth's toys, making the toddler cry.

"Cause. If we gotta leave? We'll need that stuff, " The Mack started rumpling the pillows on her bed.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You're going to drive Rachel crazy if you keep messing up your bed like that," she said. She felt that the stuff needed to be added to the community pile, at least most of it. She had been looking forward to presenting Frannie with their grandmother's cast iron set, just to see how happy Frannie was. But she'd keep quiet, for now. It had only been a week, The Mack would feel more at home in a month or so, and realize that leaving would be dumb.

"I know," Mack grinned, then scooted closer to Quinn, "Wanna make out? Stress relief. "

Quinn flashed back to the last time they had made out. She had just broken up with the skateboarder, and had had a dream about Rachel the night before. The Mack had asked her why she was in such a shitty mood, then had suggested they make out. Quinn, still new to the Skanks, had only done so to further distance herself away from Head Cheerleader Quinn, and cement her spot in the Skanks.

The Mack was a great kisser. Quinn had enjoyed it. A lot. They hadn't gone further then that, mostly because Quinn had freaked out a little at how much she had enjoyed it.

A noise from the doorway interrupted them. They both turned, and Rachel picked up the things she had dropped.

"I am very sorry for interrupting," Rachel said, before scowling, "But this is the room of _three_ people and an infant, so kindly go make out somewhere else."

"Are you grumpy cause you're jealous you ain't getting any from Hudson, or because you wanna kiss Quinn, or hell, me?" The Mack grinned.

Rachel set down the pile of stuff she was carrying, turned on her heel, and stomped out, clearly not bothering to dignify Mack with an answer.

Quinn figured it was every attempt Rachel and Finn had tried to get some privacy had been foiled, but that didn't stop the flutter of hope flit through her.

* * *

Rachel hurried away, blushing but still annoyed. She didn't have a moment to think about Mack's words before Finn came down the hall towards her, excited.

"Rachel, guess what? Pastor Zadock said he'd marry us. Our names will down on the list for a cottage and everything!" He looked at her, and she felt her heart melt, Mack's words forgotten.

"That is great news Finn!" she smiled at him, happy. It hadn't been an easy month, and it was nice to finally get some happy news. Then a thought occurred to her, and she asked, "How will he be incorporating my faith Finn? Or will it be a nondenominational ceremony?"

A little excitement left Finn's eyes, "Oh. I didn't think to ask. But they have a tent for us Rachel! We'll be able to sleep together at night, without anyone else. I was already looking at spots." Rachel knew the all weather tents were limited, so it was nice that Pastor Zadock had said Finn could have one.

But she still had concerns, "I do not think that sleeping outside would agree with Dahlia," she said, gently reminding him about the baby, "Nor do I feel the polyester compares to the safety and security of strong walls."

"That's just it Rach," he grinned, "The guys who go on the supply runs get first dibs on the canvas wall tents. A lot of them are single, so there's enough so we get one!"

"That would be considerably safer and warmer, " Rachel acquiesced with a smile.

"Yeah! Come on, let's go find Pastor Zadock, he can probably marry us tonight!" Finn said, grabbing her hand and leading her outside.

Rachel would have preferred to have time to prepare, to dress up, and have her friends present…but, the other part of her pointed out, Finn may not come back tomorrow.

It didn't take long for them to find Pastor Zadock, who was apparently finishing up settling a dispute in the small area of tents that had been placed on an acre.

Finn greeted him, and they made small talk for a minute before Finn said, "So Rachel and I were wondering if we could get married? Right now?"

"Ah, young love. I understand of course, with tomorrow's run would you want to do so," Zadock smiled at them. Rachel felt it was genuine, it warmed her, giving her hope.

"Yes Pastor Zadock, I was thrilled when Finn told me he had spoken to you about it. I was wondering if there was some way to incorporate my Jewish heritage in the ceremony? I am certainly not expecting a very long ceremony, of course, but…" Rachel said, giving Zadock her best stage smile.

A little of the warmth left Pastor Zadock's eyes, "I'm sorry Rachel, I was under the impression…well. I'm afraid I can't marry you two unless you convert. "

Rachel gasped, "I..can not do that! I've always dreamed about raising my children Jewish, and-" her voice faltered.

Finn reached out and held her hand, pulling her close.

"I think you two have some things to talk about, so I will speak to you, both of you, at another time. I am sorry Rachel," Pastor Zadock said with a sigh, and shooed them away.

Rachel sucked in air, in the way that let her know she was about to start bawling as they walked away, the stress and little things about the last week finally adding up into what would, she thought ruefully, be a good cry.

"Oh Rachel," Finn said when they were back at the cabin, in the empty hallway on the second floor, "It'll be okay." He pulled her close.

She cried for several minutes, just letting it all out. It was nice to be held while she did so.

"So you convert. It's not a big deal Rachel, you don't have to mean it," Finn said when Rachel finally pulled away from him.

Rachel gasped, and glared at him, "It is a big deal Finn Hudson! "

"I thought you wanted to marry me and have kids Rachel? If that's what we have to do, then that's what we have to do," Finn shrugged.

"I do want too Finn. But I've always dreamed about raising my children in the Jewish faith. And that's more important now, then ever."

"So you raise them secretly Jewish or something. I mean, there's nothing stopping you from being Jewish again after we get married," Finn frowned, "I think I've got to go Rachel. Mr. Mullins wanted to have a meeting with everyone who's going tomorrow before dinner. Just think about it, okay?"

Finn didn't get it, Rachel thought morosely as he left, barely acknowledging as he kissed her on the forehead. She leaned against the wall, and slid down it, staring out the window and mechanically smoothing out her dress. Maybe he didn't get her, either. She had thought he was perfect for her, that he was her soul mate…but surely her soul mate would understand why she was so upset, and how much it meant to her. That she absolutely couldn't be secretly Jewish behind close doors.

"Hey Berry. Your room's thatta way," Santana's voice came mockingly after Rachel had sat there for several long minutes.

Rachel ignored her.

"You alright?" Santana asked finally, squatting down to look Rachel in the eyes, making sure Rachel couldn't ignore her.

"No. Why do you even care Santana. We are, perhaps acquaintances at best as you have toned down your dislike for me considerably, but we are certainly not friends," Rachel said, wiping away her tears. It was ingrained in her to not cry in front of Santana, even after all that had happened.

"Well, for one, I like you better then like sixty people and a whole ton of zombies," Santana smiled, "Two, us minorities gotta stick together. We should get Tina, start a club. Maybe get Blaine and Kurt."

Rachel couldn't help herself, she laughed.

Things would work out, she decided as Santana reached a hand out to help her up. Somehow, things would be end up exactly as they should be.

* * *

Quinn tugged on some knee length socks she were pretty sure were Rachel's that Brittany had borrowed, washed, and hadn't yet returned.

Ira stonily stared at Quinn as she tugged the socks on, Quinn trying not to let the hem of her white dress raise too high over her knees. For all the time she had spent with Frannie, Quinn hadn't been in Ira's presence more then it took the man to wolf down a meal, spend a little time with his sons, and get going to whatever he had to do.

Ira and a couple of men Quinn vaguely recognized were on the guard had come to their room after dinner, saying Quinn was requested by the committee heads. Quinn had no idea why the five would want her, or why Frannie hadn't said anything when Quinn had said good night to Beth just minutes before.

"Uh, here Quinn," Santana said, looking at the three men cautiously while handing Quinn a sweater.

Quinn murmured her thanks, and pulled the ivory cable knit sweater on. It had been one of the nicer finds in the suit case clothes, and the three of them shared it, jealously making sure it wasn't stained. It was warm, and stylish enough that Kurt had lamented not finding it first.

She pulled on her boots, and walked past a worried looking Brittany, giving the other blonde a smile. Quinn didn't think there was a reason to worry, and it was silly of Brittany to do so.

Neither Ira or the guards spoke to Quinn as they lead her to the smallest of the RVs, which the committee heads had decided to use as their meeting place. Partly because it was barely bigger then Zadock's garage office, and partly because it was the head of Sundry's RV and he had happily donated it for their use.

Ira opened the door for her, and closed it firmly behind himself as they stepped inside, rudely pushing past her to take his seat.

The RVs inner lights were dim - there was too much connected to the solar panels, and Quinn knew from Frannie that the committee was having trouble getting people to stop using the electricity so much, that after weeks without it on the road they were gorging themselves.

Quinn wondered who was with Beth and Frannie's kids, as she smiled at her sister.

"Lucy-Quinn Fabray, Sister Harris has said you've confessed something most disturbing to her, " Pastor Zadock's words rang out and seemed to curl around Quinn, his usually smiling face sad and solemn, as he nodded at Frannie.

"I'm…my sister murdered a woman, and stole her child. I'm sorry Lucy, but I just couldn't keep your sins inside. I had to tell them. I hope they forgive you," Frannie's words spilled out, tears in her eyes.

Quinn could see the gleam though in them. It was a familiar gleam, one Frannie had gotten often as she recounted some sort of high school event or another to their adoring mother. Frannie's stories always had two things in common -Frannie saw something she wanted, and she got it.

Frannie always won. _Always._ Prom Queen to Head Cheerleader to…everything.

Oh how Quinn had relished gaining Head Cheerleader in her freshman year, a full year earlier then Frannie had managed. How she had rubbed it in a miserable pregnant Frannie's face, enjoying as their mother had turned that adoring look at Quinn. At little Lucy Quinn, who was never as pretty or thin or smart or…who had never been able to compete with Frannie before.

Quinn's heart racing rapidly as Frannie recounted their conversation where Quinn confessed to her what she had done to Shelby, twisting Quinn's words deftly into something awful, somehow more horrible then what had actually occured.

Barely able to breath, she listened as Frannie finished by saying Quinn couldn't even handle Beth, that Beth was asleep with Frannie's own children right now, and it wasn't the first time Quinn had pushed Beth's care on Frannie since they had arrived.

The world turned in on itself as Pastor Zadock recounted the last conversation he had earlier that day with Quinn, saying he had wondered what Quinn had meant, but that it was obvious she had meant killing Shelby. That she had said she would have done it again scared him, and made him fear for everyone.

They discussed her, and she could barely listen. He had thought she was talking about Shelby? That was ridiculous. She opened her mouth to say it was Rachel, that she had kissed her, but no words would come out.

All she could manage was to let out a low guttural moan when the committee came to a decision, by majority vote.

Lucy-Quinn Fabray was to be exiled, sent out in the world for her sins.

"We will sleep at night knowing that it is not quite a death sentence, you have a chance. If God sees fit to forgive you, then he will guide you to somewhere safe, somewhere not here," were the last words Quinn heard as the world finally, blessingly faded into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Quinn is only human, she's going to make bad chioces sometimes.

Some of you thought it'd be a cult…Nope! When times are tough, people turn to religion. And Zadock's church just happened to be a very active community, so it's natural they'd come together and be rather…enthusiastic about it.

Also some of you thought Zadock would be the big bad. Nope! Frannie's the big bad. Zadock is just a man of god trying to be the best pastor he can be in these times. I would even say he's a good man, but there's only so much one man can do, and Frannie holds a lot of power in the group, and his hands are tied. Quinn's conversation at the end of their meeting isn't going to do her any favors, as naturally Pastor Zadock is going to think she was talking about killing Shelby, and that's going to factor into his vote. It wouldn't occur to him that Quinn was talking about kissing another girl.

Frannie is very much the manipulative uber mean girl head cheerleader even if she's not in high school anymore. We'll see more of Frannie next chapter. And yes, her whole motivation was getting to be Beth's new mommy, because she thinks Beth is prettier then her own daughter. And she doesn't really like Quinn all that much, (Quinn had assumed that Ira was the reason Frannie stopped speaking to her when it was reviled Quinn was pregnant, but Frannie made that choice herself.) It's **super** messed up, I know. Like I said, we will see a bit more Frannie, her control over the majority of the group, next chapter.

I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out, as I've been sick this last week and had to force myself to concentrate enough to write this out. So I hope I conveyed just how different the experiences Rachel and Quinn were having…that Quinn was very much in a happy wonderland daze, while Rachel (and just about everyone else) were more geared in a less then perfect reality.

Let me know what you think! :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews, favs and follows.


	13. Renegade

"We are not monsters. We will drop Lucy off as close to Harkervillle as we are able. And we will give her enough food and water to last for a few weeks. We will even allow any belongings she wishes to take, except for her gun and vehicle," Pastor Zadock said sadly.

Santana clinched her fists, anger cursing through her. Next to her, Sam looked confused and upset.

Quinn killed Shelby to get her lizard baby back. And now she was being exiled from the only safe place they know of. The safe place _they_ had made safe.

"What about her daughter," a voice from the gathered crowd, only about a fourth of the total cabin population asked. It wasn't anyone Santana recognized, not really a surprise considering. She _was_ a little surprised that anyone not from the original New Direction group cared enough to bother.

"We can not, in good consciousness, allow her to go with Lucy. She will be well taken care of by Ira and Frannie, who are quite taken with the girl. It their duty as Lucy's sister and brother in law, of course. But Frannie definitely would not mind another daughter, considering how outnumbered her and Abigail are," Pastor Zadock finished with a small smile, causing a pattering of laughs. Santana couldn't believe that people thought his lame joke was funny enough to laugh.

Santana's anger, in general and at the good brother Zadock calling Beth Elizabeth, when both him and Frannie had been told a few times that Beth's name was _Beth_. Well, Beth-Danielle, since Quinn had wanted something for Beth to remember Puck by.

"What if we don't want to be here without _Quinn_?" The Mack asked from her spot on the floor, on the other side of Santana.

Brother Zadock gave a sad little sigh, "Lucy-Quinn is being exiled as punishment for her crimes. She will not survive long unless it's God's will for her to do so. And we will need every pair of hands to survive." There were several nods in the gathered group, and even a few murmured amen's.

"So you're saying we can't leave if we want to, even if ya prettied it up," The Mack said, glaring at the man and standing up, "That's _bullshit_. I'm not staying another night here. I'm taking my van, and leaving. You can't stop me from meeting up with Quinn, either. I'm not drinking your kool-aid, Martin _Urban_. Yeah, I looked at your driver's license. "

Pastor Zadock, or _Martin_, Santana added snidely to herself, looked sadly at The Mack.

"…I understand your reluctance to stay given Lucy's situation. Friendship, especially in these dangerous times, is not something to be taken lightly. In these times, another tomorrow isn't a guarantee. But it's simply not going to happen," Pastor Zadock sighed again, "I believe we all have things we need to be doing right now. Please inform those who aren't in this meeting, and ask that they pray for Lucy-Quinn."

Santana stood up, angry thoughts whirling inside her.

Santana, Mack, Kurt and Sam, with a frowning Rachel following them, went upstairs.

"This is bullshit," the Mack said, glaring at the affronted church lady who had huffed at her for cursing as they walked by.

"I do not think they fully accounted for Quinn's mental state, " Rachel murmured with a frown, once they were in Santana's room, as Mack helped her take Dahlia out of the sling Rachel had been wearing her in. The infant cooed at Rachel as she set her carefully down in Beth's portable playpen with some age appropriate toys. Rachel smiled at her, then sighed and turned back towards the quartette.

"We should get Quinn, and leave," The Mack stated.

"It's…unsafe out there Mack," Rachel frowned, "And surely once they hear the circumstances that forced Quinn to shoot Shelby…"

"Don't tell me your drinking the Kool-aid Rachel, I thought you had more sense then that. They don't _care_. Today, they kick Quinn out. Tomorrow, we're outside in tents. Day after tomorrow? Brainwashed child brides or something," The Mack said, scowling as she sat down on the bottom bed.

"I agree with..Mack," Kurt whispered, "I don't know if it's safe to be around Quinn, but"

Santana turned to Kurt in rage, interrupting him, "Safe to be around Quinn? _Safe to be around Quinn? You-"_

"Santana, calm down. You're being kinda loud, someone's gonna come up here," Sam said quietly.

Santana bit back her rage, still glaring at Kurt. Yeah, she was pissed at Quinn, but never for a second, even after hearing what Quinn had done, did she think Quinn would do the same thing to anyone around here. Not even to Jacob Ben Israel.

"Kurt, Quinn killing Shelby was brought upon by trauma and other factors, she was not in a good state of mind. I very much doubt she would do so again, given the choice and her better state," Rachel said.

Santana looked at Rachel critically, "What would you know about Quinn's state of mind Berry?"

Rachel took a deep breath, "Quinn had previously informed me of what she had done."

Santana stared at Rachel, "You _knew_?" she demanded icily.

"That is what I just said, yes Santana," Rachel said calmly, "Quinn felt guilty for murdering who she thought was my mother. I set her straight on that point, and forgave her. I also suggested, a suggestion she clearly did not take, that we tell no one."

Santana glared stormily at Rachel. Quinn had told Rachel but not Santana, had told _Frannie_ but not Santana. How could Quinn be that stupid? If you straight up _murder_ someone for their kid (and Beth _was_ Shelby's kid by then,) you don't tell _anyone_. You'd think Quinn would have learned to keep secrets by now.

"Dudes," The Mack cut in, "Look at the big picture here. Yeah, Quinn obviously screwed up big time, but something's rotten in Denmark, and it ain't the zombies. I say we blow this joint. We made this place safe, we can make another place safe. Or hell, check out one of the bases."

"As I was _saying_," Kurt said pointedly, looking at Santana, "I don't know if it's safe to be around Quinn, _but _I do think we should strongly consider leaving. So I agree with Mack."

"I'm okay with whatever," Sam shrugged, "I'm scared of whats out there, sure, but I know I can keep my siblings safe with you guys wherever we are."

"I think you are all being a bit ridiculous, " Rachel said, shaking her head, "And letting conspiracy theories cloud your judgments. Once the committee heads hear the facts, they will be forced to realize Quinn should not be exiled, and rescind that decision."

"And if they don't?" Santana demanded.

"Then of course, with proper planning, we will leave. We simply will not make it without a plan that ensures we are all well fed, watered, sheltered, healthy, and protected," Rachel responded.

The Mack punched one of the pillows on the bunk bed.

They all turned to her. After a few moments, Mack said, "She's gonna need someone to watch her back, and keep her from going off the deep end."

Santana frowned, "Mack's right. Q's gonna be in a bad place."

Mack nodded, "So I'm going to grab Beth, sneak out to my van and meet her there. Rachel how long do you think it'll take to get out of here?"

"A week, perhaps two. Maybe a month? But as I said, surely they will change their mind. And Mack, I do not think you going alone with Beth is the best idea," Rachel said, pale at the thought.

"Berry's right, that's dangerous as shit," Santana scowled.

"I can probably get Mack some guns, " Sam added tentatively, "And I think the two of them, even with Beth, can handle themselves until the rest of us join them." Of course Sam could help with that, since he had access to them because he was on Guard duty.

It still irked Santana that no ladies had been allowed on the supply run, or in the guard group. Hell, that wonder boy _Blaine_ had been denied for either. She wondered who she and Mack had pissed off so badly that the pair of them were on two shifts of garden duty, cold and dirty work, instead of only one shift of that, then a shift of something else like Quinn had.

"Are all of us going?" Kurt asked, "Of course Blaine and I are in."

"I've got to talk to Brittany, but I'm pretty sure we're in," Santana said. Christ, how was she going to tell Brittany Quinn murdered Shelby and was going to be exiled? And that's assuming the news hadn't made it to her already. The women in the kitchens were a bunch of gossips.

"I will have to discuss with Finn when he returns tonight, or perhaps tomorrow if he needs to rest, " Rachel said with a sigh, "But for now consider us in. Even if I maintain you are being ridiculous."

"What about Tina? Terri? Ms. Pillsbury?" Sam asked.

Santana shrugged, "I doubt Terri or Ms. Pillsbury would leave with us. I'll talk to Tina."

They were silent for a moment, before Mack said, "That Jacob creep is being left here."

Santana barked out a laugh, "I don't think anyone objects to that."

"Right. I'm going to go out to my van, make sure it's good to go. Rachel and Santana, can you guys get Beth's stuff ready?" The Mack said, daring any of them to argue.

Santana nodded her agreement.

Rachel sighed, and said, "Very well."

"Good. I'm going to get the kid, leave before dark. If I can't sneak Quinn out, I'll meet up with her tomorrow when they ditch her. We'll wait around in Harkerville for a week or whatever, two. Alright? One of the buildings by the water tower. If you guys don't show up by then, well…" The Mack shrugged.

"Are you going to need any help?" Santana asked. She wasn't worried if Mack did get caught, since Santana was sure all they'd do was make her copy bible scripture, or something.

"Besides Sam getting the guns and you guys packing Beth's stuff? Nah, I got this. Easier then the time I "borrowed" my mom's car, and half the liquor cabinet, for a weekend without her knowing," The Mack grinned at Santana.

Santana watched the others leave, then punched the pillow Mack had hit, a few times.

Santana had thought it was basic knowledge that if you murder someone, you don't tell anyone. How could Quinn have been so _dumb_?

* * *

Rachel paused midsentence in what she was saying to Blaine, and listened. One of the families had brought a very large, apparently antique cowbell with them, and it had immediately been set up to be used for when everyone needed to gather together quickly.

Blaine scooped up Dahlia, and Rachel started folding the blanket.

They had both had some free time, and had decided to spend it together with Dahlia, getting some fresh, if not cold, air. Rachel couldn't bring herself to speak about their friend's plans to leave, deciding Kurt would be irked with her for mentioning anything to Blaine before he could. Blaine of course had heard about Quinn's exile, and had immediately asked if she was okay, and was surprised about her non-reaction about Shelby until Rachel had explained.

So she spoke instead on her worry about Finn, Pastor Zadock's refusal to marry them unless she converted (Blaine had cracked a joke about Pastor Zadock marrying him and Kurt over her and Finn, making her laugh, as clearly that was something Pastor would never, ever do. It was darker humor then she usually preferred, but they both had needed a laugh,) Dahlia, and the weather. It looked as though, finally after a week of cloudy skies, light drizzle and heavy fog, they were going to get some rain. Which was, she thought as they started walking silently, excellent news for the winter garden. She was looking forward to fresh squash.

Santana and Mack's plans to leave were ridiculous and based on nothing more then teenage hormones and illogical hysteria. She had an appointment to speak to Pastor Zadock before dinner (trading her pudding cup for the next two weeks to get it. She didn't mind, as she gave it to Finn usually. He would mind, but she'd convince him of the importance. She was still a little upset at him, so had planned to give them to Sarah anyway.)

She was quite disappointed that Quinn spilled her secrets to her sister so quickly, especially given that Rachel was very sure the pair did not have a close relationship. Then again, the bond between siblings was something of a mystery to Rachel, even if she felt that perhaps herself and Blaine were growing close.

Rachel had outlined a lecture to give to Quinn in a few days after the mess was behind them.

She had every confidence that her meeting with Pastor Zadock would go well, once he learned the facts.

They arrived at deck in the back of the house, where most of the population, minus a majority of children and a few child minders, were gathered.

Rachel gasped, as she spied a stone faced Ira, Quinn's brother in law, holding onto a bound Mack. Next to her, Blaine shifted closer, clearly having seen Mack, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her near him and Dahlia.

Nervous, Rachel looked around the crowd, finally seeing Santana, Brittany, Tina, Sam, and Kurt clustered together. The crowd was by now too thick to get to them, so she simply pointed them out to Blaine, who waved to get their attention.

All her worry about Finn, still out on the supply run, flew away as the bell was rung again, catching the crowds attention and silence.

"It is my regretful duty to inform you that this young lady was caught attempting to steal one of the children away. Her intentions were to take that innocent child to out into the dangerous world," The Head of Sundry said, a man by the name of Fredric Fritz, who looked like everyone's favorite white haired kind grandfather. Rachel's limited interactions with him had led her to believe that was very much his personality. The words he was speaking didn't mesh with him, at all. But his performance for the benefit of the crowd, she thought, was well. She wondered if he had any acting experience.

"She also stole from the group, food, medicine. Guns as well, although we have not found where she has hidden them," he continued.

The crowd roared, clearly more upset about that. Rachel's ears burnt at they yelled, calling Mack names, saying she was a thief, a whore. One particularly loud fellow yelled that the Mack was going to sacrifice the child she had been trying to steal to Satan.

Frannie, radiant in a white dress, and a white wool coat, her small stomach bump prominently focused, stepped forward. In a loud, clear voice, she called, "This is the first instance of someone attempting to steal from the group and leave us since we've arrived here. With the previous attempts, they were punished with exile with three days supplies. In light of her attempting to take a child, _my_ child, in addition to stealing supplies, I vote her punishment be execution." She tossed off a quick look at the Mack. It was a look Rachel had, sadly, seen many times from Quinn. A look of superiority, and smugness. Usually Rachel saw it right before she got slushied.

Rachel gasped. Blaine leaned down, and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, they are not going to just kill her Rachel."

She hoped he was right.

Pastor Zadock, his faced grave, stepped forward at Frannie's words, clearly confused, "I do not think that's the right choice, at all Sister Harris. Nor is that what we've discussed."

Frannie put her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side, "We'll take a vote. In favor of execution," her voice raised louder, punctuating her point, "for a girl who was stealing from the group. She's a thief of our _future!_ Without children or those _supplies,_ we will fade away!"

She raised her hand. The crowd's murmurs around Rachel whirled as one by one, all the Heads raised their hands except Pastor Zadock.

Next to her, she could feel Blaine still, then pull her closer to him. She put an arm around him and Dahlia, still not believing what she was seeing happen.

Pastor Zadock stared at Frannie open mouthed, he started to say something, but Frannie stepped forward to the crowd.

"We, your heads voted for execution by majority! What do _you_ want?" Frannie stood there, looking, Rachel thought sickly, like an angel as the setting sun gave her a halo of gold. Dimly, Rachel wondered if this had been timed to have that effect.

The crowds murmuring turned louder, voices speaking all over each other. Frannie repeated herself, "What do you want to happen to this _thief_ of our _future_!"

Voices dotted through out the crowed started chanting "Execute the thief". The chant grew louder as more and more joined in. Soon, almost everyone was chanting, a hum of bloodlust in the air.

Rachel felt scared, a deep fear cursing through her as she watched. The Mack looked wide eyed, and scared, and struggled with the ropes wrapped around her wrists and legs, attempting to do what, Rachel didn't know.

The Mack had a bruise, and a slightly swollen lip, like someone had slapped her.

Rachel felt a sob form, as she realized how vulnerable and _young_ The Mack looked.

Pastor Zadock stepped forward, attempting to take the Mack from Ira, shouting something Rachel couldn't hear over the crowd.

To Rachel's surprise, Ira let Mack go. Hope flourished in Rachel's heart as Pastor Zadock pulled out a Swiss army knife and started cutting the rope away.

The almost deafening sound of a gun being fired dashed any hopes she had away.

Rachel screamed. If Blaine hadn't been holding onto her, she would have fallen to the ground. Through her tear blurred eyes, she looked at the rest of her friends.

Brittany and Sam held a cursing Santana, tears streaming down her face, back. Kurt had his hand over his mouth, in shock as tears freely fell down his face. Tina was sobbing, her face in her hands.

After a few minutes, the cowbell rung again. Rachel had stopped screaming, and was sobbing into Blaine's shoulder.

Frannie's icy voice spoke out, "Watch yourself. Watch those around you…anyone attempting to steal from the group, whether in food, supplies, or even time, should be caught. We can not afford the attempts on our future," she paused to let that sink in for a moment, then added in a slightly nicer voice, "And remember, in three days we will be having our first singles meet up. If you are single, it's your duty to attend, and get started on your part!" She rubbed her protruding stomach for effect, as if she hadn't just gotten a teenage girl murdered with hysteria.

Rachel caught a glimpse of Mack's body on the deck, and Pastor Zadock having a quite argument with the other Heads as Blaine led her away.

* * *

Brittany rubbed soothing circles into Santana's back. Santana lay on her stomach, and tried to control her anger. Going off half cocked, being a bitch, and trying to escape in Quinn's SUV would just make her end up like the Mack.

Dead.

Santana mentally cursed in Spanish. Mack was dead. Murdered by committee. Jesus.

"What are going to do, Britt?" She whispered, mindful of the sleeping kids in the bottom bunk. Sarah had been crying off and on all night, Tiffany wasn't much better, and she'd finally dropped off to sleep an hour ago when Santana and Brittany had gone to bed.

Beth was with Frannie, and Santana had had to grit her teeth and not say anything when Frannie had collected her earlier. God help her, she was scared of Frannie in a way she'd never been scared of anyone.

"We know where they're going to drop Quinn off, so we'll meet her there. Duh, " Brittany said, giving Santana a soft smile Santana could barely see in the dim moonlight.

Santana snorted quietly, "That worked so well for Mack, didn't it?"

Brittany frowned, "We'll have to be sneaky. _Really_ sneaky. And see if we can slip Quinn a note, so she'll stay in Harkerville, in some place safe while we get prepared. We can't just like, get in a car and leave."

"What are we going to do though Britts? We'll be watched. And I was asked twice what I was wearing to that singles thing, so we can 'do our part for the future'" Santana hissed, agitated.

"Don't be silly San, any babies I have you'll be the daddy of," Brittany sat up, and looked thoughtful, "Sam hid the guns he stole for Mack, so we have those."

"What good are guns going to do? "

Brittany continued like Santana hadn't even said anything, "We know Sam will come with us. Kurt and Blaine will come too, Kurt's already told me that some people give him and Blaine….looks, and it scares him. It kinda scares me too Santana, even before they decided to kill Mack. Well, Frannie decided then talked them into it afterwards."

Santana looked at Brittany, watching the other girl think out loud. She marveled that someone so amazing like Brittany would love her.

"San, are you listening?" Brittany whispered with a grin, like she knew the direction Santana's thoughts were drifting, "I was saying, we'll put Rachel and Finn in the maybe category. Tina too."

"So what, we'll somehow pile everyone who's coming into a car, and go meet Quinn? What are we going to do after that. How are we going to eat. Britt, I don't think…"

"Oh, we're going to take four vehicles. Quinn's, Puck's Truck, Mack's Van, and Kurt's SUV. Maybe another one too. And naturally, we're going to take as much food and supplies as we can get. We're also going to get Mr. Oliver's heirloom seeds, and some chickens, maybe Mrs. Roland's chickens, so we can grow good crops, and have eggs and meat. But we'll have to wait on the meat since we'll need to let the chickens be baby chickens then adult chickens making more baby chickens first. But don't worry, Lord Tubbington will hunt for us."

"Britt, I don't know who those people are. And how do you think we're going to get all those cars, food, supplies, seeds and chickens? I.." Santana didn't know what to say, and could feel the tears start to pool in her eyes.

Brittany gave Santana a feral grin, and for a brief second, to Santana she looked like a vengeful goddess, bathing in moonlight. "They aren't important, just their stuff, San. We're going to take it, and whatever else we can. "

Santana sat up, mindful of Tiffany, and gave Brittany kiss. They laid back together, just holding hands, before Santana finally said, "How are we going to do all that Brittany?"

"First we'll get a note to Quinn before they take her away tomorrow. Then we'll talk to Sam."

"And after that?" Santana said, her voice even softer then the low whisper the pair had been speaking in.

"We take our time, and plan. Quinn will get our note, and she'll wait for us. They'll give her enough food for a few weeks, so she just has to stay put in one spot and wait. We'll make sure she brings some books maybe so she won't get lonely. Do you think I should send Lord Tubbington with her?"

When Santana couldn't bring herself to answer, Brittany added, "She'll be fine as long as she knows we still love her, and we're coming to her. Quinn's strong."

* * *

**A/N: **RIP Mack. Not gonna lie, I was a teary writing her last scene.

Official Rachel/Finn breakup next chapter! Well, unless things get too long, then it might be chapter 15. But _probably_ next chapter. Maybe. ;)

Some of you felt very strongly about Quinn telling Frannie. Well, Santana (and to a lesser extant, Rachel) agrees with you. But you have to remember, the characters are only human, they **will** make mistakes. Even Quinn. This isn't one of those stories where the characters do everything perfectly and life is super easy even though there are zombies. :)

Thank you for the reviews/favs/follows and well wishes. I'm still a little ill (and this chapter totally didn't flow as well as I would like, but oh well. I can always go back and edit it later,) but I should be a 100% in a few more days.


	14. Stayin' Alive

_She stared at the tall oak tree, large even as far away as she was, the leaves waving slightly in the cool spring breeze. She frowned. She thought it was almost winter, but she must have been confused._

_She turned around, looking at the field they were in. It seemed to go on and on forever._

_Shrugging, she walked towards the tree. Maybe if she climbed it, she'd be able to see when the field ended, and she could go…She stopped, and cocked her head to the side. Go where? She had no where to go._

_And why would she want to leave the field anyway? The weather was nice, there was a steam, and she didn't have school, not that school had mattered lately anyway._

_Something nagged at the back of her mind, something important she was forgetting._

_She continued her trek to the tree, finally noticing there was blurry words carved into the trunk. She must not be wearing her contacts or glasses for some reason, if she couldn't read the blurry words until she got closer._

_She heard a sound behind her. Whirling around, she looked and looked and looked and looked, her heart racing, but she didn't see anything but the grass in the field waving in the breeze, the occasional wild flower peaking at her._

_Why had that noise scared her so much?_

_Deciding it must have been a gopher or something, she turned back to the tree, and found her self almost nose to trunk._

_She stepped back from the trunk, frowning. She must have misjudged the distance to the tree. By a lot._

_The tree towered over her._

_Try as she might, she couldn't read the words carved into the tree. She knew how to read, she was sure. But for some reason, she couldn't make out these words. She rubbed a finger along the top word, only three letters, standing on her tiptoes to do so._

_A strong gust of wind blew past her, whirling her hair around her._

_It was really long, almost down to her hips, she realized. When had her hair gotten so long? The last time she could remember, it had barely been past her chin._

_Frowning, she caught it up, and braided it. She looked at it, marveling at the bright dyed blonde at the bottom fading into her natural dark blonde color. For some reason, the contrast fascinated her._

_She heard another noise again. Dropping the braid, she turned her head quickly enough the whip of her hair swished through the air with a crack, hitting her in the face._

_It stung, hard, and brought tears to her eyes. The braid came undone, sending the hair around her in a tangle._

_It took her several moments, face stinging, to gather her hair and hold it so it'd stop flying around. She wished for a pair of scissors or a knife, or a hair tie._

_Frowning, the noise forgotten, she ended up braiding it again, then stuffing it down the back of the dress she was wearing._

_It was lacy, and white, and she felt like a princess wearing it, she realized. Laughing gently, her hair trouble forgotten, she spun around and around and around and around and around and around, until dizzy and still laughing, she flung herself under the tree._

_Once she stopped laughing, she simply laid there, enjoying the sun, looking at the clouds through the tree's branches and leaves._

_Yawning, the niggling sensation that she was forgetting something. Something important, came back to her._

_She stood up, marveling at how the dress was still a pristine white even though she had just been laying in grass. Smoothing the dress down, she turned back to the tree, determined to read what it said._

_She stared at the blurry letters again, concentrating as frustration welled up in her. She stood up on her tiptoes again, determined to feel the top letters again, when that noise came again, causing her to jump._

_She turned around, annoyed. Seeing nothing again, she turned back to the tree. She poked her front teeth with her tongue, surprised to find them wiggling. She poked them a little harder with her tongue, then with her pinky, not quite believing her teeth were loose. Not just the front ones, she realized, but all of them._

_Tears welled in her eyes. She needed to get to a dentist. She didn't know where her dental insurance paperwork was, though. Maybe she could go, and they'd accept the paper work after they fixed her teeth. And she was hungry, she realized. How was she going to eat without teeth?_

_She tried to control her urge to sob. She could handle this._

_Sniffling, she pushed up on her front teeth with her thumb, hoping that just pushing them back into her gums would work._

_Tentatively, she brought her thumb away. They seemed like they were back in. Happy she had fixed her only problem, she turned back to the tree. She'd figure out what it said, she had fixed her teeth, she could do this._

_She grinned, baring her teeth, at the word's carved into the tree, just to show them they would be read._

_One by one, her teeth crumbled and fell out of her mouth._

_Horrified, she stared at the remains of her teeth on the ground._

_The noise came again from behind her, and she ignored it. She had more important things to think about. Like how she was going to go to school with no teeth._

_Tears streaming down her face, she looked back at the tree._

_It took her a few seconds, but she realized she could read the top words._

_**R.I.P.**_

_A sob came out of her as she read the names under the three letters._

_They were dead._

_Santana, Brittany, the Mack…and more. A lot more._

_Beth, Sarah, Tiffany, Sam_

_Rachel._

_How? When? She struggled to remember, but she couldn't._

_The noise came again. Clinching a fist, her other hand covering her toothless mouth,, she turned around with a whirl of her skirt._

_They stood unsteadily across the field. Hundreds of them, staring at her._

_She recognized some of them._

_Her parents bookended a stunning Frannie, who was dressed in a delicate pink gown, wearing her Prom Queen tiara, all three were glaring at Quinn with pure feral hatred._

_Santana and the Mack stood closest to her, both grinning with a mean savageness that sent fear down her heart. On Santana's other side, Brittany held Tiffany, and looked at Quinn with disgust._

_Finn and Rachel stood next to Brittany, holding hands. Rachel clutched Dahlia to her, staring at Quinn with sorrow, Sarah standing next to her._

_She realized her teeth had grown back. Relief hit her, even as they started advancing towards her._

_Fear caused Quinn to back up until she hit the tree trunk._

_They surrounded her. She tried to speak, to plea to them, but all that came out was moans._

_She looked down at her dress, distressed to see that it was actually dirty, torn, and stained. How hadn't she noticed before?_

_She moaned again, stumbling towards Rachel._

_A blurry figured moved, and she realized it was Frannie. Frannie shoved her way forward through the crowd, her dress glittering. She stood next to Santana and Mack, taking off her tiara. She brought it down on Quinn's head, making Quinn fall to the ground._

_She didn't feel any pain, and stunned she brought her hand to her head. She felt something gooey pulse._

_Confused, she stared at the trio, and stood up unsteadily._

_The Mack laughed at Frannie, then said, "Gee Prom Queen, you think that's going to take care of this thing?"_

_Santana snorted, "Mack's right. You gotta hit harder then that, with a real weapon," Santana raised her baseball bat, then frowned, putting it down by her side. She turned to Mack, "You think there's any more of them around? This would be a good place to rest."._

_Quinn stepped forward, anxious to be next to Santana, warily watching as Frannie and her parents faded away into the background, blurring in with the people she didn't reconize. Mack shoved her back with a crowbar, and Quinn felt the tree against her back. She snarled at Mack. Why didn't Mack understand she just wanted to be with her friends?_

_"Dunno. Don't think so. We'll have to check, set up a watch, but I think we can camp here," Mack said, looking at Quinn, "Hey, this one look familiar to you?"_

_Santana rolled her eyes, "Much like you white people, they all look the same to me."_

_From besides Finn, quietly Rachel said, "She looks like Quinn."_

_Quinn turned to Rachel, desperate to say she was Quinn, but all that would come out was moans._

_Quinn felt starved by now. She started forward, her eyes not leaving Rachel or the baby in her arms._

_"She looks nothing like Quinn, Berry. And don't you dare mentions her name again!" Santana growled._

_"Don't be such a bitch Santana," Finn said, tiredly, as if he had said that to Santana many times by now._

_"Shut up Finn. When I want your opinion I'll beat it out of you, " Santana spat out, but Quinn could hear the tremble of sadness in her voice._

_"She's right San," Brittany's clear voice came out timidly, "And she's making me sad. She's making you sad too Santana, that's why you're being so mean."_

_With a betrayed look on her face, Santana frowned at Brittany._

_"Kinda makin' me sad too," Mack said._

_Quinn stumbled forward, ignoring them. Then ignored her, as if she didn't even matter, until she reached out, and grabbed Sarah. The girl screamed, as Quinn pulled the girl's arm to her newly grown teeth. She was _so _hungry. _

Quinn woke up with a start, her heart beating wildly. It took her a second to realize that it had just been a dream, her teeth were hers, and she wasn't a zombie.

Shivering, curled up as best she could, the dress and socks she still wore doing little to block out the cold and dampness in the cellar. They had taken her boots and sweater when they had put her down here.

She did her best not to lean against the thin wall of the tent she was locked in, a small pad lock keeping the zippers from freeing her.

If she had anything sharp….well, then she'd still be stuck in here in the dark.

She had no idea how long she'd been here…maybe a day? They had put a bucket in here with her, along with a few bottles of water, and once a scowling woman had brought her some soup. She felt like a prisoner back in the old days, and her growling stomach reminded her that soup had been a while ago.

She heard quiet murmuring, and saw the light was turned on. She sat up. The noise of the lock on the zipper being unlocked cued her in that either she was being fed again, or they were letting her out of here.

Embarrassment at the sour smell from the bucket crept through her as Ira's disapproving face looked at her through the now open tent flap. Quinn found herself blinking rapidly, her eyes not used to the bright light.

The other two guards with Ira looked at her blank faced as Ira stepped backwards and motioned out the tent.

"You've got 30 minutes, then you're gone," Ira said coolly as she stood up and out of the small tent, her eyes tearing up a little at even brighter light.

She licked her dry lips, and stretched eagerly. She hadn't been able to stand up inside the tent. She probably could have stretched out, but uncurling up would have made her colder.

Ira stared at her for a moment, then muttered a few words to the guards Quinn couldn't hear, and stalked up the cellar stairs, Quinn following him, and the pair of guards behind her.

She went up to the room she shared with Santana and Brittany tepidly , unsure of what she would find.

No one was up there. Frowning at her sleeping bag, sitting on the floor next to her empty duffle bag, in the spot where Beth's play pen had sat, already bundled up with a bungee cord ready to tie to her backpack, she realized that the whole house had been strangely empty give how early it must have been.

Where had all of Beth's things gone?

"You've got 27 minutes," One of the guards pointed out, a tall man who looked like he should be an accountant, off in an office crunching numbers instead of looking at Quinn like she didn't matter.

"Can I use the bathroom?" She asked tentatively, her throat dry.

"Don't care what you do, you've got 26 minutes to do it in," The other guard, who looked like he should be a bouncer somewhere, said, frowning at Quinn. He looked at Quinn sadly, then turned away.

Swallowing thickly, she opened the dresser and pulled out a change of clothes. Her eyes were dry, and she realized she had been wearing her contacts for probably 24 hours now. So she gathered up the stuff she'd need to take care of them, her glasses, and her toothbrush.

She left the room, the guards trailing behind her, and went into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, she was clean, warmer, and wearing her glasses. Thank goodness Coach Sue had forced them into learning to take seven minute showers.

She returned to the room, and piled her dirty clothes in the hamper, relieved to see the sweater was in there, and that her boots were sitting by the door.

She emptied the contents of her drawers into her duffle bag, her mind blank of anything but her task. She didn't want to think about her friends, her daughter, or her _sister._

She pulled out her backpack, sitting in the closet, largely untouched since they had arrived. She peeked inside, everything she had packed in there before was still in there except the things that had been ate, drank, or used for some other purpose (like the tarps) on their trek to the cabin.

She still had a few protein bars at the bottom of the bag, she was pleased to notice.

Mentally shrugging, she mechanically went through the room, gathering things. She tossed her toiletries, sketching supplies, and charged ipod (even if she had no idea where'd she'd charge it again, she could still listen to it. She'd just have to be really careful not to fall asleep listening to it, or anything else that would waste battery life), and what clothes wouldn't fit into her stuffed duffle bag.

She pulled on her boots, a hoodie, and her leather coat, and stood up, slinging the strap of her canteen around her.

"Hey, here" the guard that looked like a bouncer said, and handed her a tote bag. At her confused look, he added, "That's your food."

"Oh, thanks," she said, her voice raspy. She pulled out most of the clothes she had stuffed in her backpack, and shoved it in there, tote and all. She folded the clothes that wouldn't fit, setting them on the bottom bunk. Someone would use them.

"4 minutes," the accountant said.

Quinn nodded, and went to tie her sleeping bag to her backpack. She frowned as she noticed what looked like Santana's grandmother's shawl peaking out from inside the rolled up bag.

They hadn't forgotten her after all, she thought, allowing herself a small smile. Despite her efforts not to think about her friends, a small part wondered if they would leave her a note or something to remember them by.

"Can…will I get to say goodbye to anyone?" She asked, hating how small her voice sounded.

"Nope," Accountant said bluntly.

"Are you ready?" Bouncer asked, not exactly nicely, but definitely warmer then his partner.

"I..I guess so."

They led her downstairs, barely letting her fill up her canteen in the kitchen sink as they passed.

Before Quinn knew it, she was in the back of a rather nice traveling van, Accountant staring at her. Bouncer was sitting in the passenger seat. The driver was a man who, if he was 30 years older, would make a great mall Santana.

Well, she amended, if he was 30 years older and they still _had_ mall Santa's.

A vision of a mall Santa attempting to let little zombie kids sit on his lap without getting bit came to her, and before she knew it she was giggling. The giggling turned to near hysterical laughing as they drove down the road, passing where just a month ago Quinn and her friends had buried their dead.

* * *

The ride to Harkerville seemed to take forever. The whole ride, Accountant stared at her, creeping her out a little. No one asked her what was funny when Quinn had finally gotten a hold of herself. No one spoke to her at all, and if it wasn't for Accountant's staring, she would have wondered if she'd turned invisible or something.

Bouncer and Santa made small talk in the front seats. From listening to them, Quinn learned the supply run hadn't managed to get to town yesterday (and that she had been right, she'd been in the tent in the cellar over a day), but they had gotten things needed from nearby houses, so it wasn't a total loss.

Despite how long it felt like they had been driving, Quinn was still pretty sure they haven't driven long enough to get to Harkerville when they finally stopped.

The black clouds in the sky had been floating above them while they drove, finally starting to rain a few miles back. The wind was picking up, too.

"This it?" Accountant asked.

"You are way too happy about this, " Bouncer said, shaking his head.

"We gotta do what we have to, to protect everyone Eli. Remember what happened with the Frederic's?" Account said, glaring at Bouncer.

"Yeah, I do remember. Of course I remember, but-"

"Let's let her out, and get this over with," Santa piped up, "I wanna get back to the wife before it really starts raining. Last thing we need is to be stuck out here."

"I'm not cut out for this, " Quinn heard Bouncer sigh.

Quinn pulled on her backpack, wishing her sleeping bag didn't make it so bulky. She picked up her duffle bag, and when Santa opened the side door on the van, she hopped out, setting it on the floor in the van next to the door.

They were on the road in between Harkerville and the cabin. There were a few scattered houses here and there, but for every house there was half a dozen zombies scattered around the road, along with an abandoned or crashed car.

Quinn looked around, noticing that they had already caught the attention of a few zees who were stumbling towards them.

"This isn't Harkerville?" She asked, a sinking feeling rising through her.

"Nope. We're about 30 miles out, " Santa replied.

"But…" her protests died on her lips. She was lucky they were taking her this far, she realized dully. She reached down to pick up her duffle bag.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the shot was fired. Dropping her duffle bag on the ground, she turned around.

Accountant cursed.

"You missed! How the hell did you miss!" Santa bellowed at him.

"I dunno man, the rain. Whatever, won't miss again," Accountant shrugged, and pulled the gun back at Quinn.

She stared at him dully in horror. They were going to kill her.

They were going to kill her.

They were going to _kill_ her.

Quinn took off running towards the side of the road, and the woods as another two shots went off. She felt a white hot burning on the side of her face, and that made her move faster.

Branches whipped her face as she ran, not even attempting to find a trail.

She was sure it wasn't rain, but blood going down her face as she ran. She wondered if it was leaving a blood trail for them to follow her. And she was sure they were following her. Well, them or some of the zombies.

She ran, her legs pumping. Wherever Coach Sue was, Quinn thanked her as she ran for the harsh training she had put the Cheerios through. So harsh that even now, months after quitting, Quinn could still out run most people.

Inspired by the thought of Coach Sue taunting her, Quinn forced herself to go faster.

Finally, she burst out of a bush, scratching herself even more.

Then she stepped in a hole, tripped, and fell down the embankment she had been running along.

She rolled through the mud and underbrush for several seconds, then stopped. She groaned, dizzy for a second. A throb from her ankle let her know it didn't appreciate stepping in holes. The rest of her body felt like a giant bruise.

She let out another groan as she heard noises coming towards her.

Maybe she hadn't been much faster then them.

She sat up carefully. And looked around. Blinking at the blurry figures coming towards her, she realized she had lost her glasses. She looked around her, but didn't find them. They must have fell off somewhere while she was rolling.

She used a tree to pull her self up, letting out an involuntary groan as she did so. She untangled the canteen and backpack straps, the strap of the canteen wrapped dangerously around her neck, glad she hadn't lost those as well. She had her spare pair of glasses, and her contacts in her backpack at least.

A shot whizzed past her, reminding her that she needed to move. She consoled herself that, unless they wanted to come down like she had, it'd take them a few minutes to find her.

She put a little weight on the protesting ankle, and winced at the sharp pain that went through it.

They were going to kill her.

Tears came to her eyes.

Wasn't exile from the safe area, from her friends, from her daughter, _enough_?

She tried to wipe the mud and blood and rain off her face, and realized it wasn't just her face; all of her was absolutely soaked with both mud and rain. Her leather jacket had protected some of her, but not nearly enough.

Realizing the blurry figures were getting closer, she adjusted the backpack straps a little, grit her teeth, and took off running again.

Every step on her injured ankle sent a stab of pain through Quinn. Adrenalin, and Coach Sue's taunting face were the only things that let Quinn keep running.

Finally, one of the low hanging branches hit the white hot pain caused by the second or third bullet on her face, and she let out a sob. She couldn't take it any more. Panting, she looked around the blurry forms of the trees, finally deciding on a thick pine tree. She climbed up it, higher then she normally would have dared.

She was glad, even if she was soaked, that it was a dark cloudy day. She could do without the wind, but the clouds should help make it harder for them to see her through the thick pine needle covered branches.

She wrapped her legs around the tree branch she was perched on, and shrugged off her backpack, and then her jacket. Shivering, she propped the backpack up against a limb, hanging it as best she could. Hopefully that'd keep it from falling down. She used her jacket to cover up the visible pink parks of her backpack.

She pressed herself against the tree branch, not daring to breath loudly.

Finally, several minutes later, she heard voices. She tensed up, and held her breath.

"Think a zombie got her?" Bouncer's voice asked.

"Dunno. Hopefully, save us a bullet, "Accountant replied.

"If you had waited just thirty seconds more, all it would have taken was _a_ bullet," Santa pointed out.

"It's raining, I wanted to get back in time for the single's mixer tonight. Got my eye on that blonde that's with the girl's exgroup. Remember the President's speech? We gotta do our part to repopulate the world ya know."

A snort, followed by, "Good luck with that. Mary was telling me she and that brown girl were…well...you know."

Quinn couldn't make out what they were saying about Santana and Brittany, but judging by the laughter it wasn't anything nice.

The voices got louder, and Quinn realized they were under the tree she was in. She put a hand over her mouth, terrified she'd make a noise and alert them to her presence.

They chattered derogatorily for a few more minutes about Santana and Brittany, then eventually, to Quinn's concern, Kurt and Blaine. Just a trio of buddies out for a hunt, Quinn thought disguisedly.

Finally, Bouncer said, "She's not going to get far, that was quite a tumble she took. She doesn't have a weapon. She's just a teenager. Let's _go._"

"She's dangerous. We can't have people kicked out of the group knowing where we are? Remember the Frederic's. We lost a dozen people because they came back, and-"

"She's just an injured, teenage girl. I know you lost your brother, but-"

The trio continued speaking in low tones. Finally, to Quinn's relief, they left.

She uncovered her mouth, and took several deep gasping breaths that turned into sobs.

They had wanted to kill her.

Rain started pelting her, and the wind picked up. Shivering, Quinn sobbed.

* * *

She ended up spending the rest of the night in that tree, petrified that the guard trio were lurking around, waiting for her to come back. She had dozed off and on, but didn't really sleep.

In the morning, sky still cloudy but not raining thankfully, it took her an unsteady fifteen minutes to climb down from the tree with her backpack. Her body protested each move, and she had yelped when she had hopped down from the lowest branch onto the ground. Her ankle hurt, badly. She hoped it wasn't broken.

She chewed on a couple of dry protein bars once she was down, then peed carefully, and dry brushed her teeth, then drank deeply from her canteen.

Not really ready, but knowing she couldn't just stay here in the woods, she shrugged on her jacket and backpack, her body stiff and sore, and found a large tree branch that would work as a crutch. And a weapon, maybe, if she could fight through the pain long enough to put weight on her ankle to use it to kill a zombie.

Limping along, Quinn made her way back to the road, even without glasses, she could see the path she had blundered through the brush.

Eventually, she came up to the embankment.

She frowned.

What if they were waiting for her up there? What if they had camped out all night, just so she'd think she was safe?

Shaking her head, she decided to just walk along the road, down here. Tomorrow, maybe she'd risk the road.

She crept along, limping and shivering and absolutely miserable for hours, stopping only to pee again, or eat exactly two more protein bars, or gulp some water.

It was dusk when she finally allowed herself to stop for the night, the rain having picked back up.

She wished she still had a tarp in her backpack. Or hell, a tent, she thought ruely.

Her sleeping bag was supposed to be waterproof. She picked another tall tree, and scaled it much more slowly then she had the first one, everything protesting.

Using some duct-tape in her bag, she taped her muddy sleeping bag up into a crude shelter. Admittedly, she would much prefer actually sleeping in it…but she wasn't risking a house for the same reason she wasn't risking the road, and sleeping on the ground was asking to be dinner.

The bundle she had taken out of the sleeping bag was indeed Santana's shawl, wrapped around something. She had set it with her backpack while she worked out how to make the best use of her sleeping bag. It took her half an hour to climb down to retrieve both, and climb back up, settling in so she wouldn't fall. She could even lay down on the branch, she had used enough duct tap on her sleeping bag's sides if she felt confidant in the "walls".

She was out of the rain and wind, and wouldn't be dinner, and that's what mattered.

She took off her jacket, wincing. Her entire body seriously felt like a bruise. She bundled the wet leather up in a makeshift pillow, then turned to the bundled shawl, flipping on her flashlight.

She was still wet and muddy and probably bloody too, so, as much as she longed for the warmth the knitted material would bring, she resolved not to use it. She owed Santana that much.

Wrapped in the shawl was six fluffy biscuits with jam, six cans of tuna, some tea packets and honey packs and a note written in Brittany's lovely scrawl on the stationary Rachel hoarded jealously.

The note said that not only did they still love her, but they were going to meet her at Harkervillle's water tower, and suggested she hide out in one of the buildings by it. They'd have to be really sneaky about it, so it'll be at least a week or two. If they didn't get there in a month, she can assume they aren't coming.

She was touched, and tears blinded her. When she finally got a hold of herself, she finished reading.

It said they'd get Beth (Quinn wondered, again, where her daughter _was_) and take whoever wanted to come with them. Brittany finished up by saying she knew Quinn was given enough food for two weeks, but the biscuits were in case they didn't give her breakfast, Lord Tubbington had been hoarding tuna and tea so she made him share some with Quinn.

Santana's neatly printed PS, called Quinn an idiot for nearly a paragraph. In two languages. And she finished up by saying Quinn was only borrowing the shawl, and it had better stay clean.

Quinn sobbed, and let herself cry for a few minutes.

They still loved her, still cared enough about her they were going to leave such a perfect safe haven for her.

She didn't deserve them.

Selfishly, one part of her hoped they made to Harkerville. The other, bigger part of her, hoped their plan to leave failed, so they'd be forced to stay at the cabin. It wasn't safe out here, that's why she had been exiled. She didn't _deserve_ to have her friends with her.

They'd be _safer_ at the cabin. Much safer.

When she got a hold of herself, Quinn pulled the tote out of her backpack, frowning at it. It certainly didn't look like two weeks worth of food.

Searching through it, she quickly found she had four bottles of water, three cans of mixed veggies, a sandwich baggie of rice, some salt, a pack of chicken flavored bullion cubes, two cans of soup, and a can of peaches.

Definitely not two weeks worth of food, she through frowning.

But, then again, they had planned on _killing_ her, she was lucky to get what they had given her.

She had about half of the canteen full of water left, and one more protein bar. If she was careful she could make the food last a week. Hopefully, by then she'd be up to finding more. She resolved to eat the peaches for a celebratory dinner when she made it to Harkerville.

For dinner she had a can of soup cold and half the biscuits Brittany had given her, and one of the bottles of water. She stuffed the empty can and bottle in her backpack. She had been careful not to leave any trash in case the guards were looking for her.

Her shelter was okay enough that she had managed to dry a little, and was now only damp. Granted, she was still muddy, worried about her face and ankle, cut, scratched, sore, bruised and heartsick. But at least she wasn't totally soaked anymore.

Stomach full, Quinn stretched out and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Quinn limped along, wishing she had another protein bar. She had the last can of soup, and last protein bar for breakfast, and the last of the biscuits for lunch. She was down to a tiny bit of water in her canteen, and one and a half bottles of water.

She figured she should hit the edge of town today. Her mouth watered at the thought of the peaches, and hopefully a cup of hot tea and some rice if she could find something to burn. And a place safe enough she felt it was okay to build a fire.

She shivered. Even with the brisk pace she forced herself to keep, she was still cold. Today, the rain and wind had been relentless and that hadn't helped anything at all. Every inch of her body ached, her face still stung from the bullet skimming it or whatever had happened exactly, and her ankle kept sending up sharp pains every time she used that foot. She couldn't imagine how badly it'd hurt now if she didn't have the branch she was using as a crutch.

She leaned up against a tree, deciding she needed a break.

And then frowned, as she realized she had to pee. Sighing, she figured she may as well do it now. She took off her backpack carefully, setting it down by the tree. Hoping on one foot, using the branch, she made her way to a tree a few feet away from the tree her backpack sat at.

She was leaning on the tree pulling her pants up when she was finished, when she heard the tell tale noise that she wasn't alone.

Leaving them unbuttoned, and using the tree for support, she turned.

Two zombies were shambling up towards her. They're slow, she told her self, her heart starting to beat rapidly, you can handle them. She'd have to let them get close enough to hit, there wasn't any way she'd be able to go to them.

Taking a deep breath, she put all her weight against the tree and her good foot, and raised her crutch, bringing it down on the first zombie's head soundly. It fell with a disguising sound, black goo staining the bottom of her crutch.

Taking another deep breath, she let the other one get close enough, ignoring every sense in her body telling her to run. She brought her crutch down on the other zombies head. It fell to the ground, it's head smashed in.

Relieved tears came to Quinn's eyes. She can do this. Maybe, she wondered, she shouldn't keep going once she got to Harkerville. She could leave them a note at the water tower, telling them she'd be okay, she loved them too, and to go back to the cabin where they'd be safe. Even find a bag or something for Santana's shawl so it wouldn't get wet, leave it there.

Beth could go to a family there, she'd have someone who knew what they were doing taking care of her. Beth would be better off without Quinn. They _all_ would be better off without Quinn.

Her mind made up, she dropped her crutch on the ground so she could button her pants with both hands.

A growl startled her satisfied content daydream about her friends practically frolicking around the cabin happy, and safe.

Before she realized what was happening, the second zombie was on her and she was in the mud and pee puddle.

By reflex Quinn used her arms to keep it from biting her, staring at it in shock as her fingers dug into the flesh on it's shoulders.

It's brain was mashed. _How was it still alive._

Gasping, she shoved against it with one arm, and desperately reached for her crutch with the other...even straining, it was just out of reach.

She was so tired, she realized. Tired, and cold and she _hurt_. It'd be so easy to just let this thing bite her.

So easy.

But, she realized, a little surprised, she didn't really want to die. And she really didn't want to be one of those things.

She was scared and cold and hungry and tired and sore, but she didn't want to die and she wouldn't give up. She'd figure out where she would go, what she would do later, but for now, all she needed was the knowledge that _she didn't want to die. _

It empowered her. Practically snarling at the thing trying to bite her, she reached around, finally her hand found a rock. It wasn't much, but it'd have to do.

Adrenalin helped her bring the rock to the things head, spattering greenish goo all over Quinn. She hit it over and over again, feeling her arm that was holding the thing back getting weaker by the second. Finally, the top half of the things head was nothing more then mush surrounding them both.

Frustration welled in Quinn. How was it still alive? Most of it's brain was _gone._ Lacking any other options, she starting hitting the bits left over, above it's neck, not careful if she hit the head or the upper neck. She hit it. And kept hitting it, until there was no head or neck left.

Finally it stilled.

She shoved it off of her, and sat up, angry tears mixing with the zombie goo that spattered all over her front. She had pee and extra mud on her back. She was still soaked, hungry, sore, and cold. She shivered again, this time from the adrenalin leaving her.

She let out a little sob, and puked up her meager lunch. Probably getting a little bit on herself, but what did it matter anyway.

When she was done bawling, a little ashamed of herself, and a little angry at herself, she pulled her glasses off -they were so goo covered they'd be useless right now, anyway, and squinted at the zombie.

All the zees she had seen so far had been grey-greenish, with black or dark red fluid leaking out everywhere. This was simply grey, and the goo leaking out of it was grey-greenish color.

What the_ hell_.

She was glad now, that she was still mud covered. She take her chances with the mud covering her facial…cut? Bullet wound? Whatever. Dirt had to be safer then zombie goo.

She wondered why this zombie had to have it's entire head mashed. Or maybe it was the neck being smashed that finally killed it? Either way, it was weird, and definitely not the norm.

She'd worry about it later, she decided.

She swung her good leg to her crutch, pulling it closer. Somehow, she managed to stand up. She pulled her backpack on, and stared at the direction she was heading.

She felt so weak, and tired. She'd love nothing more then to curl up and take a nap.

She wouldn't though.

She had to be getting to Harkerville soon.

Wincing, she stepped forwards, shivering again. She started walking again, forcing herself to go faster then she had been going, thinking longingly of the can of peaches followed by some rice and tuna.

She had just fought off two zombies with a stick and a rock, she realized then smiled. How many points would Finn give her for that? Santana and Mack had been arguing about which of them was the bigger badass, Quinn couldn't wait to tell them this story and soak up them both telling her _she_ was the biggest badass.

Although she was going to leave out the 'got knocked into a puddle of her own pee' part.

She stopped imagining the looks on their faces when she suddenly remembered her decision. She wouldn't be seeing their faces again.

She'd recuperate in Harkerville for a few days, let her ankle heal, then leave them a note and be long gone when they got there.

They _deserved_ to be at the safety at the cabin. They could all have a _life_ there, and it wasn't fair for them to sacrifice that for Quinn.

Quinn didn't deserve them.

* * *

**A/N:** So this ended up very much Quinn's chapter, much like last chapter was Rachel and Santana's. There was actually more with Quinn arriving in Harkerville (and SPOILERS SPOILERS: her musings on Frannie and her family…she'll actually let herself think about what happened, and realize that between Frannie and what she heard the guards say, likely at least some of her friends wouldn't be better off at the cabin), but it pushed to the next chapter as this one was getting rather long.

(Also I just couldn't justify rushing this chapter or the next one to get to the official Finn/Rachel break up. Sorry. You have all been very patient, I know! Just remember that it's coming, and soon. )

No, Brittany and Santana's note didn't tell Quinn about Mack.

I received a PM asking if the story was going to end after Quinn reunites with her friends…I replied to them, but I figure I'll say something here in case the rest of you are interested: No, the story won't be ending then.

And I think, instead of doing the sequel in a new story I will just continue in this one instead of breaking it up into two stories. Maybe. Sooo…while I don't know for sure how long this will end up, because sometimes different things want more attention then I originally planned to give them, I can say that I'm at over 80K words written so far and I've only scratched the surface. I have big plans for this story! Plans you are seeing the start of, with that zombie Quinn tangled with at the end of this chapter. ;)

Once more, thank you all for the favorites, follows, and your lovely reviews. Last chapter's response to the Mack's death really helped me get this chapter out, I was surprised actually. I didn't think you all cared about Mack that strongly, hah. But maybe it was less about Mack and more about the injustice of it all.

Please please let me know what you thought of this chapter, reviews help me write. :D


	15. Scar Tissue

What must have been hours later, Quinn felt the last of her strength ebbing. She had used her Swiss army knife to hack open a can of veggies earlier, and had drank a full bottle of water.

It was going to be dark soon. She had nearly decided it was time to look for a tree to hide in, when she realized that the road she had been following was starting to level out into town.

She felt a burst of energy as she realized she must have been on the outskirts of Harkerville.

Forcing herself to go faster, even as she started to feel weaker and weaker, Quinn made her way through the trees, following the road until she found herself on the outskirts of town.

Well, calling it a town was being generous.

The rain and wind beat against her, as she shivered hard.

Even if it was just a shed, she needed to get out of the weather.

She could see the water tower, blurry from where she stood. In the same fenced in area was the water treatment building. Across the street was a trio of buildings that shared walls…a thrift store, and the town's library, and something else she couldn't recall from their drive through the town.

The thrift store, she decided, was her best choice.

The only problem was there were dozens of zombies in-between her and the water tower. Shivering even harder, Quinn didn't think she could limp past them.

Finally, frustration at being so close to somewhere sheltered, she started throwing rocks at the cars she could see.

Ten minutes of throwing later, fatigue going through her, one of the rocks that actually hit a car, setting off a car alarm.

Shocked at her last ditch effort actually working, Quinn stared stupidly for a moment.

The zombies started going towards the car, attracted by the noise and flashing lights. Confidant she'd get to the thrift store safely, Quinn limped around the cars.

It took her nearly an hour to get to the thrift store, and it was almost completely dark by the time she did so.

She stood in front of the red brick building, thinking about how much easier it'd be if the second story on it was an apartment. An apartment with a fireplace, that was fully stocked with enough food for months, she snorted to herself.

Stomach growling, she walked up to the door. Holding her breath, she pushed the door in.

A bell over the door rung as she entered, startling her.

She closed the door behind her, locking it, and stood still, ready to hit anything that came towards her.

Nothing did after a few minutes. Letting herself relax a little, looked around the thrift store. The sign in front said it had antiques, but as far as Quinn could tell the only thing that looked like an antique was a hutch full of delicate looking dishes. Everything else looked like the standard fare you'd find in any thrift store.

Limping, she went to the door that lead, she figured, upstairs. Marked "Employees Only", she hit it soundly with her crutch, then opened it.

Forcing herself to wait for a few minutes again, Quinn hopped her way up the stairs, closing the door and locking it behind her once more.

Some tension left her shoulders once she was on the second floor, which apparently acted as the sorting area, and office. There was a tiny bathroom tucked into a corner.

She could easily see she was the only one up here, and she smiled happily.

Groaning, she went to the desk and pulled off her backpack, setting it down on top. Stiff and sore, she stretched her aching body a bit, standing on one foot not daring to risk putting pressure on her ankle.

Cold fingers making it harder, she unstrapped her sleeping bag and tossed it on the ground.

She dug around in her backpack, until she found her flashlight and empty water bottles. Grabbing her canteen, she hopped to the small bathroom. It didn't take her long to clean up as best she could, wincing at the cut caused by the bullet skimming her face.

She had come very close to dying, closer then she had realized. If that guard had fired a little left, she would be dead right now.

Santana would have never gotten her shawl back, then, she thought with a wiry smile. And wouldn't that piss her off.

But then again, Santana was pretty clearly already pretty pissed off at Quinn, if the note was any indication.

And Quinn didn't blame her, she realized staring at her refection in the mirror, barely able to make out her own face with the flashlight sitting on the sink.

Quinn was a little mad at herself.

How could she had been so stupid to trust a secret like that with Frannie. _Frannie_ of all people. She had known what Frannie was like, hadn't she? And yet, she just blabbed about killing Shelby, just like that.

Quinn knows what she would have done with such a secret if someone she didn't like very much.

Tears came to her eyes, as she realized that yes, Frannie didn't like her. Maybe she loved her, (they were sisters after all) but like her?

And why would she?

Lucy Fabray had been a bumbling nerd, too fat and too awkward to matter.

And when she had shed Lucy, and became Quinn?

She'd been nothing more then a cheap copy of Frannie.

She had modeled herself in every way after Frannie, right down to her nose.

Quinn had remade herself in Frannie's image, thinking that she could just step in and be Frannie 2.0. A new high school, and the only memory of Frannie would be what she carried with her, Lucy a constant shadow following behind.

She'd have the perfect boyfriend, be head cheerleader, be prom queen, then go on to the best college…she'd be amazing.

She'd be perfect.

And she had been amazing. She had outshone Frannie's star in every way, even as Lucy had faded away and all that was left was Quinn. Unhappy, insecure Quinn, still striving for perfection but always, without fail, falling short.

Beth…Beth was the best thing that had happened to her. Beth was the perfection she had always strived for.

And now she'd never see Beth again.

A sob unwillingly came out of her.

Maybe telling her friends to forget about her, and go back to the cabin wasn't the best choice. At the very least, she should stay, and speak to them. Let them choose her, or the cabin.

It wasn't a hard choice, she'd admit. Safety over Quinn? Quinn simply wasn't worth picking.

She thought of Frannie, and how she had disliked Santana so much.

It dawned on her that perhaps, even if the cabin was safe from zombies, there were still people there. People with their prejudges, She frowned, as she thought back to the conversation the guards had been having.

Maybe being at the cabin wasn't the best thing for Santana and Brittany, or Kurt and Blaine.

Her thoughts drifted back to her sister...Frannie had always been hard, mean, and at times cruel. She wouldn't have stuck around the New Directions with any sense of loyalty.

Yes, maybe Quinn Fabray is just a cheap copy of Frannie Fabray.

But Quinn Fabray does have some originality Frannie never had, good and bad. Coach Sue. Glee club. Beth. Santana and Brittany. Mack, Even Rachel.

She's Quinn Fabray.

For the first time in a long time, she felt that maybe, just maybe that meant something good.

She wasn't a mother any more, she wasn't going to be prom queen, or sing at nationals or make out with a forty year old skate boarder.

She was alive, and she was okay, would be just fine after a few days rest. Maybe that's all she needed to be right now.

Quinn let out a laugh as she thought of what, exactly, Mack would have to say about that when Quinn spoke to her.

She drank her fill of water from the facet, filling up the water bottles and canteen, and hungrily ate another can of veggies and the peaches, then fell asleep, curled up in her sleeping bag in her dirty clothes, not even trying to take off her boots, and slightly uncomfortable at elevating her hurt ankle on her backpack.

* * *

"_Rachel,_ are you _listening_?"

Rachel yawned, and looked at Naomi Straub. Naomi was a few years older then her, and had attached herself to Rachel once they started working the same job duty shifts. Normally the Mack's presence, an aura that seemed to surround Rachel even when not in Mack's actual company, had kept the girl from taking too much of Rachel's attention…not that Rachel had minded it, really, almost enjoying the fact that finally, someone wanted her presence, her friendship, and her company without any drama or baggage, but the past 24 hours had been stressful, and Rachel just didn't have it in her.

"I apologize," She gave Naomi a sad smile, "I am listening, I…did not sleep well last night."

"Right, because of Dahlia?" Naomi gave a wistful sigh that sent irritation down Rachel's spine, "I could watch her if you wanted to go take a nap later?" Naomi offered, giving Rachel a brilliant smile.

"I appreciate your offer Naomi, thank you, but Blaine will be watching Dahlia when our shifts are over," Rachel declined. One of her friends had been executed, and she thought it was because of the baby. As if it didn't occur to her that Rachel would still be _upset_. She consoled herself that Dahlia was perfectly fine with Brittany.

Rachel realized that none of them, those who had been at the cabin originally, had really taken the time to find out what exactly had happened during the time it had taken Frannie's group to arrive here.

Maybe it had been rather bad, whatever it was, that Naomi and the others had thrown themselves into making sure things ran perfectly smooth at the cabin. Or perhaps, Naomi had "drank the Kool-aid," as the Mack would have said. A wave of sadness went through Rachel, as she realized the Mack would have just declared Naomi was a …twit who smiled to much? Well, _something_ like that anyway.

"Oh…okay. You know it's kinda...weird you two share custody of her," Naomi tentatively. Rachel was surprised, not that anyone had those particular feelings about her and Blaine's arrangement, she had heard snips of gossip, but surprised that Naomi had said anything to her about it.

"I think, " Rachel said slowly, trying not to let her irritation show too much, "You should concentrate on washing the dishes, you have missed several spots," she finished, drying the plate she was holding a little too hard.

Naomi hurriedly apologized, then continued exactly where she had left off before (Rachel had, in fact, been listening, her multitasking skills were _excellent_.) Rachel allowed her mind to wander as she nodded and made agreeable noises in the right spots as Naomi chattered.

How on earth were they going to be able to leave, quietly, while taking the vehicles and supplies needed to survive?

Just the amount of food and water it'd take to ensure fourteen, well fifteen she amended, when you count Quinn and assuming Tina wished to go with them. Fifteen people, almost half them children to survive. She'd only feel comfortable with a month, minimum, supply of food, and even that would have her anxious for a base and supply runs.

Normally she had mentally rehearsed in her head when forced to watch their usual selections, but goodness, perhaps she had paid more attention to Finn and Puck's movie nights then she had realized.

While Rachel had been on the fence about leaving, any qualms she had had about the area outside the cabin's boundaries…well, those had been tossed away as she had leapt to the "leave this place" side of the fence as practically as the Mack's body had fallen to the ground.

They had _killed_ her.

Rachel had even given a precious piece of her stationary for Brittany to use to write the note to Quinn, to show Quinn…well, she wasn't sure, exactly, what she wanted to show Quinn.

Perhaps it wasn't the smartest idea to go off in the world with a pack of teenagers and children, but as long as they were careful, and planned well, they would be fine.

They had to be fine.

Worry about Quinn gnawed inside her. If they could...kill Mack, who is to say they would not kill Quinn as well?

Her thoughts drifted to the night before, when Tina and Rachel had went to their room last night.

_Rachel held Dahlia, just staring at the drawer the infant slept in. Normally an act that made her wistful for a proper crib for Dahlia, but at the moment all she could think about was Mack._

_"Rachel," Tina said in a tiny voice, "Don't you have the meeting with Pastor Zadock?"_

_"I think, given the current situation, there is no point in attempting to get Quinn's exile rescinded," Rachel said, blinking back tears. Crying would not help anything right now, and she had certainly cried enough after the meeting had disbursed._

_Tina, apparently feeling the same way, said, "If...one of us had just…wasn't here anymore, you know what'd she say?"_

_"More room in the bed for her?" Rachel suggested, letting herself smile._

_Tina gave a half laugh._

_Both of them knew that in reality, while the Mack likely would have made such a comment, she would have also done something rash to the committee heads. Something rash and no doubt painful. Or attempted to, anyway._

_"I just don't get it, why would she have wanted to leave? I mean, I know Quinn is being exiled, but…I mean, she killed Shelby, and it's dangerous out there…" Tina said, looking down, "I'm not as brave as Mack. Or as stupid, either. I know that's mean to say, but…it's dangerous out there." She finished in a tiny voice again._

_Rachel could see she was going to start sobbing again._

_A little voice in Rachel's head (that sounded suspiciously like the Mack) said that perhaps it was good Tina would likely not come with them, if all the dark haired girl could do was cry. Now was the time for action, not tears._

Eventually, the woman who was in charge of this shift informed them it was over. Rachel, keeping a pleasant smile on her face, said goodbye to Naomi.

She was meeting Finn. She had not had the chance to spend time with him since the supply run group had returned late last night.

A part of her needed to see him herself, to verify that he was back, safe and whole.

Frowning, she checked herself over to make sure that, despite tending to lunch and cleanup, she looked presentable.

She was wearing Mack's pair of well worn in motorcycle boots, that Mack had once said "Cost as much as a car. Those things are so well made Beth's grandkids will be fighting over 'em."

It had been odd to discover they wore the same small size, and just wearing them gave her some semblance of comfort.

The Mack's belongings were still in their room, even though they had been told this morning to take them to the garage so they could be sorted into the community supply.

Neither Tina nor Rachel felt right touching Mack's things. As if the Mack would know, and storm into the room asking them what the hell they thought they were doing. Rachel had felt very daring indeed just taking the boots.

But, Rachel knew that if it wasn't done in a timely manner someone else would invade their space, and do it for them.

Rachel had no plans on letting that happen. She was going to take what she liked (making sure to put aside some things for Quinn), make sure Tina did the same, then encourage Santana and Brittany (and perhaps Sarah) to do so as well. Perhaps even find some things for Stacy to make use of.

Hopefully what she would eventually be bringing to be added to the community pile would be barely worth the trip to the garage.

They did not get to _kill_ her then just demand her things get used for the communities benefit without even giving them time to mourn.

A small part of Rachel demanded that whatever was not claimed by one of them, Rachel should burn. Mack would have likely enjoyed that act of rebellion, but Rachel just couldn't risk getting into trouble. None of them could.

Deciding that even if her braid was a bit messy, and her face was still a bit flushed from the heat in the kitchen, she was presentable enough, Rachel made her way to where she was meeting Finn, the place having been previously decided.

He wasn't there. She quickly found he wasn't in the cabin at all.

A flash of fear went through her; what if something had happened to him, and she not been informed? She pushed her panic down, reassuring herself that the news that one of the men or boys on the supply run dying or being injured would have spread through the property like wild fire.

She'd go look for him. She pulled on her coat, resigned herself that at least she was wearing sturdy boots, and went outside.

The rain and wind came at her viciously when she stepped outside.

She sent a prayer up to whoever was listening that Quinn was somewhere safe, out of the wind and rain, warm and well fed.

It was a point in their favor that despite exiling Quinn, they had given her two weeks of food and her machete. Perhaps they weren't c_ompletely_ heartless.

She felt a moment of pity for those who were forced to stay outside, whether in a tent or their vehicle.

Pity turned to worry, as she recalled that some of the whisperings from the other women on her duty shift that there were noises being made about the fact that perhaps some of the cabin's bedrooms could be better used by others.

She needed to tell Santana about that, so they could work on their plan. Right now they basically had the second floor to themselves, so there was very little risk of any planning being over heard except by Terri or Emma. Rachel was quite confidant that if either woman heard any plans, they would not tell on them, stop them, or ask to go along, so she was not concerned about them.

It would be a quite a different story if they were forced to share the floor with others, or, Rachel thought with a frown, they were forced outside into tents or vehicles.

Rachel saw a handful of people waiting at the gate, and decided that may as well be the first place to look for Finn.

Fighting against the wind, she made her way over there carefully, mindful of the puddles.

Realization, and joy, set in as she saw Finn was in fact at the group. That turned quickly to annoyance as she realized Finn was standing rather close to Eve.

Finn noticed her as she stood next to him, and he grinned at her, then frowned, "Oh, I missed our meet up time, didn't I? Sorry Rachel, we were done early and I told Eve I'd wait with her. Her older brother is one of the guards that went to…drop off Quinn."

He slung an arm around her, and pulled her under the umbrella they were standing under. Not, Rachel thought annoyed, that it was doing much good considering the wind. In actuality, given the thunder and lightening, they'd be likely be safer without it, and just as wet.

They stood in silence, anger churning through Rachel. She took several deep breaths to control herself.

Finally, the cargo van that had dropped off Quinn earlier (Rachel and her group had been forced to wait in the garage, they were quite serious about not letting Quinn say goodbye. All of Beth's things had been gone when they had been allowed back,) came driving up.

The driver slowed down at the gate, and the side door slide open for them, and Rachel found herself bumping into Eve as they all climbed in.

Grateful to be out of the rain, Rachel looked around. The van was quite nicer then Mack's, she thought.

Her heart fled out of her chest when she saw Quinn's full duffel bag shoved in the corner of the van. Ignoring the chattering that was going around her (even Finn was talking to everyone, she noted,) she zeroed in on Quinn's bag.

Was that _blood?_

Once the van was parked, she pulled away from Finn, and grabbed the strap of Quinn's duffle bag.

She controlled her urge to run straight up to Santana and Brittany, and forced herself to calm down. Thinking clearly, she said to the man who sat in back with them (and who was apparently Eve's brother) that she was going to take the bag where it belonged.

His nod of agreement doing nothing to slow down her racing heart, calling upon all of her skills as an actress, Rachel forced herself to tell Finn she would speak to him later, and leaving him looking confused, she had walked carefully into the cabin.

Once she was out of sight, she took the stairs two at a time, lugging the overly stuffed duffle bag with her.

Rachel knocked on the door to their room twice, and without waiting for an answer went inside.

Santana was sitting on the bottom bunk, screaming into a pillow. Sarah, Tiffany, Stevie and Stacy were curled up together in a corner, Sarah reading a book to the younger kids. Rachel knew it was ridiculous, but it really looked as though Lord Tubbington (who was curled up in between Tiffany and Stacy) was paying attention to the story.

Sam was staring out the window, jaw set. Blaine and Kurt stood next to him, looking somber. To Rachel's surprise, Kurt was holding Dahlia.

Brittany was furiously knitting something, sitting in the only chair in the room, frowning as she concentrated on the needles and yarn.

Rachel closed the door behind her, doing her best not to slam it even though she felt like hitting someone.

She heaved Quinn's duffle bag down onto the floor. It landed with a loud thump, catching everyone's attention.

"What the hell Berry, " Santana snapped, glaring at her, "That's Quinn's Cheerio bag."

"Yes Santana, " Rachel said, taking a deep breath, "I am aware of that. I removed it from the van they delivered her to Harkerville in. Please note the blood spatter on it."

Santana cursed in Spanish for a few moments, and looked at Sam, "That explains it." Rachel must have had a look on her face, because Santana added, "Sam found Quinn's machete in the weapon storage."

"They just left her out there without a weapon," Rachel said, horrified.

Santana sent Rachel another glare, and snarled, "Obviously. Still think it's a good idea to stay here, Berry?"

Rachel gave Santana a glare of her own, "Any hesitations I had about leaving vanished when they _murdered_ my _friend_. "

"Did you talk to Tina?" Sam asked stepping forward to sit next to the bed on the floor.

"Not yet. I will though, soon, today. Before dinner," Santana promised.

Rachel sat down next to Sam, and took Dahlia when Kurt and Blaine came over to sit next to her. She felt a little calmer holding the infant, she realized contently.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked, leaning against Blaine. Blaine wrapped an arm around him.

"I've been put on night watch for the next couple of weeks, " Sam offered, "It'll just be me and another guy for our shift. Ira figures with the weather and how far away we are from town there won't be much at the fences to worry about."

Brittany looked up from her knitting, "The full moon's in two days. It'll be super bright outside at night."

"So what are we going to do? Wait two days, then escape using the light of the full moon? Sam'll conk his guard partner on the head, and I can magically teleport in and out of the attic to get Beth too?" Santana snorted, punching the pillow.

Rachel considered. It was certainly better then anything she could think of at the moment, and judging by the others face's they felt the same way.

One thing bothered her though, "How long is your shift Sam? Two hours? That hardly seems like enough time to ensure the vehicles are ready to go, sneak all the supplies out we will need, and get everyone buckled up. If you assume they will immediately find out we have left when it is the next shifts turn…I do not speak for everyone, obviously, but I would like at least an hour before they discover we have fled."

"Not to mention, I don't have teleportation powers," Santana said, "How the hell are we gonna get Beth?"

"I'm like, super quite Santana. I'll get Beth, Lord Tubbington will help." Brittany offered.

Santana scowled, clearly not liking that idea.

"There's still the matter of the supplies, and getting everyone and their things into the vehicles. Assuming the weather stays the same, that will just add to the difficultly. " Rachel pointed out with a frown, cuddling Dahlia close.

Santana thought for a moment, then said, "We make a few trips to get supplies, everyone, even Brittany carries what they can. Once that's done, we get the kids in the cars. They'll probably stay asleep, the younger ones anyway. Brittany gets Beth, the rest of us get our stuff. Once they're back at the cars, we bail. No lights, hopefully it'll be raining hard enough to cover up the cars starting."

"Someone's gotta get the chickens, Santana. We'll need them," Brittany said pointedly.

Santana scowled, "Do you have any idea how to take care of chickens? Or transport them? Because I don't Britts…I know you wanted them, but…"

"Uh, I can take care of chickens," Sam said hesitantly, "My grandpa had a farm. One of my chores when I'd visit him in the summer's was taking care of the chickens."

"How are we going to get them to the cars? And transport them?" Kurt asked, looking ill at what Rachel was quite sure was the thought of chickens in the back of his SUV.

"Let me worry about that, I'll figure something out?" Sam said.

"You'll have to immediately get to that, you won't have time to help with supplies…" Santana frowned, thinking again. Finally she said, "We'll have to just concentrate on medicine, ammo, weapons first."

Rachel opened her mouth to argue, but Santana stopped her, "I know what you're going to say Rachel. I don't like it either, okay? But we've got an hour, tops. Maybe if we load up Frankenteen like a donkey…"

Rachel licked her lips, and said, ignoring the insult to Finn, "I have not actually spoken to Finn about this, yet."

Santana shot her a glare, "Really Rachel?"

Thinking back to how at ease Finn had been lately, Rachel sighed, then said, "I have not had any time with him."

A little voice in the back of her head, once more sounding like Mack, said she was also worried that Finn would immediately tell her leaving was a horrible idea, and blab about it to whoever was listening.

She was not going to admit that to Santana though.

* * *

Tina looked down, quiet for a moment, then said, "It's not safe out there."

"Fuck that, " Santana hissed quietly, to not draw the attention of anyone else in the living room, "It's not safe here. Today it's The Mack being killed in cold blood, tomorrow it's Kurt or Blaine. The day after tomorrow it could be you Tina."

Noticing one of the adult women looking at them, Tina resumed reading her book, and Santana grudgingly sat next to her, holding Brittany's knitting to look busy, and looking, she was absolutely sure, ridiculous. After a few minutes of silence, Tina finally whispered, "I'm scared. I'm not strong like you, Santana. I miss my parents so much. I miss Mike so much it hurts. And ...Mack..."

Santana whispered, "I'm scared too Tina. So scared. But I know that whatever happens, Quinn will have my back. I can't really say the same about anyone here who aren't gleeks, can I? I'm pretty sure if something happened to me right now, Britt would be a child bride by next year."

Santana carefully ignored the fact that Quinn did not have her machete, didn't have any weapon. And the blood spatter on her duffle bag. Sure, there was a chance Quinn was…Santana couldn't even bring herself to think it. But there was also a chance they'd hit Harkerville, and Quinn would be waiting.

"I've…Quinn killed someone Santana. How do I know she's not going to snap and murder me or you?"

Angry, Santana glared at Tina and hissed, "Quinn went all skank during the summer, she was obviously having issues. Shelby coming back into town with her lizard baby didn't help. Then, you know, fucking zombies. She saw her mom eating her dad, for Christ's Sake. She was doing great until they kicked her out. "

"Do…do you think she'll be able to handle being leader? She'd be leader, wouldn't she?"

Santana hadn't really thought about that. She had just kinda…assumed that Quinn would be leader. She knew she didn't have what it'd take to lead them, (Coach Sue had known that, which is why she was made co-captain with Becky. Already the fact that everyone kept looking at her expectantly like she had all the answers was starting to irritate her,) and really the list of people with the balls and brains to do so were pretty short. "I can't tell the future. If I could, I would have stocked up on guns, ammo, and food in a cabin in the woods with Britt. She was captain of the Cheerios, she can handle leading our group. We don't even have to make her, like dictator, even. Sometimes she does stupid shit, but I feel confidant in her."

"Enough to trust Brittany's life in her hands?" Santana was still pissed off a Quinn, sure. Probably would be for a while. But she could still easily answer that question.

Santana looked Tina in the eyes, "Yes."

"Then I'm in."

Santana grinned, "Good. Let's go upstairs right now, fill you in."

* * *

A/N:

Let me know what you think please :) Next chapter is gonna be amazing, I can't wait.

As always, thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows.


	16. Bad Moon Rising

The car alarm was still blaring when she woke up.

She had been so exhausted, she hadn't dreamed at all the last few nights.

Yawning, she sat up and stretched. She stared at her still booted feet, and then the rest of her. She realized that while she had probably done an okay job of cleaning up last night, she would benefit from a change of clothes and a new pair of socks. And she had packed in a hurry, but she was fairly sure she had a pair of clean underwear in her backpack.

She grabbed her crutch, and using it and the desk she stood up easier then if she had by herself. She took a tentative step forward on her bad ankle, and winced. It still ached, but it wasn't as bad as yesterday. She could probably mange a few minutes without the crutch if she needed to. The rest of her was still sore, too. In a couple more days, hopefully she'd be 100%.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Quinn went downstairs with the emptied tote bag. She looked around the thrift store, now that it was day light.

It was still storming outside, so there wasn't all that much light coming in through the front windows.

It really did, she thought wirily, look like every thrift store ever despite it's claim of "Antiques" on the front.

She found the clothes aisle, and quickly grabbed a pink t-shirt that said "My Family Went to Disney Land and All I Got Was This T-Shirt", a purple sweatshirt, a scarf, some knee high socks, thick tights, a bright pink stocking cap, and since she didn't feel like trying to find pants, an ankle length green skirt.

Once her clothes were folded and stuffed into her tote, she looked around the aisles. In the book section she picked up a few Mary Higgins Clark novels, and from there she found a couple of pots, a bowl, utensils, a cup.

The thrift store had a section of novelty candles she happily scooped into her tote, sparing a smile the jolly Santa candle.

She stocked her arms full with blankets and throw pillows, and carefully made her way upstairs, tossing them in a corner to be dealt with later.

Unable to take it any more, she stripped naked, wincing when she pulled her boots off, and looked at her bad ankle. It was bruised, but not as swollen as it could have been. She limped to the bathroom. There, she gave herself a full body wash as best she could do with some expired body wash, ice cold tap water, and a thin towel.

She was cut up more then she had realized, she thought, looking at herself in the mirror. Some of the cuts stung from the soap and cold water.

She swallowed back tears looking at the bullet wound on the right side of her face. The bullet had obviously skimmed her, the wound started right in between the top of her ear and the corner of her eye, and angled downward over her cheek, stopping under her bottom lip at the start of her chin.

Thankfully, it didn't look that deep. It didn't go all the way through her cheek in any places or anything. Not that she was a doctor, but it should probably heal fine if she kept it clean and made sure any zombie goop stayed out of it.

Wincing again, she spent extra time cleaning it, rinsing dirt and pebbles out of it. Better dirt, she thought, then zombie gunk.

Once more, she marveled at just how closely she had come to dying. She had been very very lucky. If she had been to the left, or the guards aim had been better, she would be dead.

Feeling a little more human, when she was done she got dressed. She had been right, there was a pair of clean panties in her backpack, but at as a result most of the bag's contents were tossed all over the desk top. She wiped down her sleeping bag, spreading it out so it'd dry. Then she cleaned up her jacket, hoodie, and boots.

The car alarm was still going off.

She limped over to the window, picking up her crutch on her way, and peaked outside. The zombies were still absolutely entranced by the flashing lights and the noise coming from the car.

She bit her lip, thinking. She wasn't at 100% right now…but she needed more food, and as long as that car was going off the zee's would be distracted.

The battery would probably die soon, she rationalized.

She'd search the desk, even tempt fate by seeing what was in the mini-fridge under it, she decided. Then she'd she what was at the café next door.

She limped forward, and bent down under the desk, wincing. Holding her breath, she opened the mini-fridge.

She gave a smile when she saw it was full of cans of root beer. She pulled them out, and put them on top of the desk. The desk drawers gave her some pens, a notebook, and a half full bag of fun sized Hersey bars.

Grinning happily, she ate a couple of the mini candy bars, and drank two of the sodas. She followed that by a bottle of water, then moved onto the last drawer

Nothing interesting but an almost full half pint of whiskey.

Her first instinct was to leave it there. She had the drawer half closed before, rolling her eyes a little at herself, she remembered it could be used to sterilize wounds.

She pulled the bottle out, and went back into the bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror, her fingers brushed the cool lid, and she licked her lips, deciding. She was pretty sure in cowboy movies the patient got a drink of whiskey before they poured it on their injury. Twisting the cap off, she took a sip of it, making a face at the taste.

Staring at the wound on her face in the dim light coming through the small window, she tried not to think about how ugly she was going to look when it healed and scarred up.

Assuming she lived that long.

Scowling at herself in the mirror, she knew she had to stop thinking like that.

She firmly told herself that not only would she live long enough for it to heal into a hideous scar on her face, making her ugly, she would be a wrinkly old woman telling Beth's grandkids what television was.

She snorted. Okay, so maybe she had gone too far into the opposite direction there. But she really had to stop being fatalistic. Like Coach Sue said, fake it until you've molded reality to your whims.

It's not like looks mattered any more, not really. So who cared if she'd have a hideous, ugly scar on her face.

She took another sip of the whiskey, her body's sores and aches dimming to a dull background reminder already from the whiskey, instead of the constant demanding exclamation point every time she moved an inch. She even felt a little warmer, even if she knew she wasn't actually.

Staring at the wound on her face again, she took a deep breath. This was going to hurt, she was pretty sure.

A lot.

She unwrapped her scarf, and put it over her left shoulder, hopefully she wouldn't spill anything on it. But, then again, there were more downstairs.

Taking another deep breath, she leaned over the small sink, cocking her head to the side. She positioned the bottle, then closed her eyes and poured.

It felt like her face was on fire, like lava was under her skin trying to get out. It was almost as bad as giving birth. Almost. She covered her mouth with her other hand, scrunching up the scarf and stuffing it in, muffling the noises she was unwillingly making.

Tears running down her face, she stopped pouring. Crying a little, she looked at the wound, trying to see if the whiskey made any visible difference.

She couldn't tell, big surprise. She moistened some toilet paper with the whiskey, and cleaned up her cuts and nicks, the pain from doing so mild compared to putting it on the bullet wound.

She drank the last sip of whiskey, and tossed the bottle to the side. Her eyes catching the wound, Quinn started crying again, this time not stopping herself.

* * *

Quinn approached the from the café cautiously, broken glass crunching under her feet. She hadn't noticed before, but someone had broken the windows and glass door to the café.

Seeing that, she knew that she probably wasn't going to find much in here. But at least the chances of finding a trapped zombie were slim. Shrugging, she stepped through the doorway, and quickly headed for the kitchen, wrinkling her nose at the smell coming from the walk in freezer, a sickly meaty smell that she could smell all the way from the front. She didn't turn her flashlight on until she was past the swinging door that separated the front of the café from the kitchen.

The smell was worse back here.

The cupboards were all open, and she half heartedly shone her flashlight in them, not expecting anything.

She was pleasantly surprised to find the first cupboard yielded a dozen different herbs, seasonings and some salt. She put them in her tote, already deciding that made the trip worth it. Her rice would be well seasoned at least.

Further searching found a bag of flour, and a round container of lard that had been missed by whoever came through before her. She could work with that, somehow.

She turned around, retracing her steps. She went carefully, mindful she had probably spent too much time on her ankle, if the shooting pain she could feel through the nips of whiskey were any indication.

She was cold, too, and ready to go figure out how to cook some food and go get under clean blankets. Shivering, she thought she heard a noise.

Turning at the sound, she smacked her hand against an open cupboard door, knocking the flashlight out of her hand.

Mentally rolling her eyes at herself for being a cliché, she carefully, one eye on where she had heard the noise coming from, got down to get her flashlight from where it had rolled under the counter.

Scrambling, she grabbed it. Then grinned.

Apparently she hadn't been the only one dropping things under the counter. Using her crutch, she pulled out several cans and a metal box.

All three cans were of thick, hearty looking soups that made Quinn's stomach rumble just looking at them.

The box, though, made her happiest. It was a first aid kit. She popped open the metal latch, and smiled down, looking at the near full contents. There was even a small tin of bag balm in it, that someone has taped a post it note to the top so it read "Josh Balm".

She wondered if the people that had worked here, if Josh, were okay as stuffed her latest finds in her bag and stood up.

She let out a yawn, and looked at where she had heard the noise one last time. She hadn't heard it again, so it was likely a rat or the wind or something.

Holding the bag carefully, she limped out of the kitchen, stopping only to grab a dispenser of napkins from one of the tables, and to turn off her flashlight.

Outside, the wind roared, pelting her with rain. Shivering harder, she stepped into the thrift store, the bell still making noise as she locked the door behind her.

She stopped only to grab the motley collection of wooden picture frames, a couple of wire hangers, and a pillow she had decided not to use because it looked shabby and threadbare.

Once she was upstairs, she wasted no time in setting her things on top of the desk, and opening the first aid kit. She rummaged through it, she grabbed what she thought she needed, and went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the scratches and nicks that were unprotected by her clothes (and a few of the worst looking ones that were,) were covered in bandages. She used butterfly bandages to bind her bullet wound's edges together.

She needed to find a mask or something like that to wear for when she next had to leave the thrift store, there was no way she was risking getting zombie goo into that wound.

Limping over there, she cracked open both windows and started trying to make a fire in one of the pots. The constant repetitiveness of the car alarm was almost soothing.

It took her half an hour, even with the matches and pillow stuffing, but finally, she had a small bit of warmth and fire in the metal pot. She knew enough not to try to start a fire inside something teflon.

The first thing she did was, using the metal coat hangers to support a smaller pot, boil some water for a cup of tea.

The hot liquid revived her, and seemed to warm her up from the inside.

Shivering less, she set a bigger pot of water for rice to boil.

While that was heating up, she had repacked the first aid kit, going so far as to organize her food and drink (even refilling her water bottles) into the tote bag, and everything else back into her backpack. She even went downstairs to get a new, dry, sweatshirt, skirt, stocking cap and scarf. The sweatshirt was dark green with a unicorn on it, the skirt was knee length black wool, the scarf was made of a super soft yarn in various shades ranging from grey to black, while the stocking cap was a simple black.

After checking the water, she changed into the dry clothes. She made her bed with the blankets and pillows she had brought up, making a nice nest that she was sure Brittany would approve of.

She even lit a couple of the candles, flipping the office trashcan upside down and making a makeshift end table for her nest. She reminded herself, a little grossed out, not to pick up the trash can for any reason, given the used looking tissues and mounds of candy wrappers that occupied it. She certainly didn't want to have to pick them up.

She shoving the rest of the candles back into her backpack along with her flashlight. No sense in wasting the batteries, and the dim light from the candles wouldn't be as noticeable outside the thrift store, especially since they were only a foot or so off the ground.

She had nothing else to do, she realized, staring at the pot of water that was only beginning to stir and sipping her tea.

The place was as secure as she could make it (not that it mattered since apparently all the zees in town were entranced by the car alarm), she was warm, her cuts, scrapes, and bullet wound were taken care of, and she had food cooking. Sure, in a few days she'd have to go look through the other buildings in town for more food, and figure out what she could do with a tub of lard and flour, but for now?

All she needed to do was wait for the water to boil, the rice to cook, and the soup to heat up.

Waiting. She could do that easily. Taking another sip of her tea, she pulled her ipod out of the front of her newly organized backpack, pausing only to sigh and rub a finger along the new cracks in the screen. They must have happened when she fell down the embankment. She put the headphones in, and turned it on, glad it still worked, even if the screen was broken.

Once she had joined the Skanks, 90% of her music had been replaced with classic rock and '90s pop, but she still had a little bit of modern music on it.

Adele's soothing voice came on, and Quinn picked up one of the Mary Higgins Clark books and started to read, squinting in the dim candle light.

She was warm, safe, and her biggest problem was boredom waiting for water to boil. She could get used to this.

Easily.

* * *

"Rachel, come on," Finn said, pleading.

Rachel sighed, "Finn, I am just not comfortable with the rifle, my father's rifle, my _grandfather's_ rifle, leaving my possession. Please try to understand that."

"Rachel, you haven't used it since we got here. And you won't be on the supply runs or anything, so you won't _have_ to use it. With the missing guns, me and some of the other guys won't have a gun when we make our next supply run. We're actually going to Harkerville, you know. It's going to be a two day trip. Don't you want me to be safe? And Dahlia's going to start crawling and walking and stuff, so it'd be safer if it's stored with the other guns when I'm not on a run," Finn pointed out, smiling at her.

A wave of guilt went through Rachel. Finn _did_ have a point. And if they weren't planning on leaving tonight, she would very likely, abet reculant, relinquish the rifle for his and the group as a wholes safety.

"Very well Finn, you have convinced me. Tomorrow, I shall allow you to have it, I need to ensure it is well cleaned and oiled first," she said eventually, guilt hitting her hard. She would have a lot of making up to do to him once they were away from the cabin, for she had lied by omission about the plan to leave, and now she was out right lying to him.

"You're amazing Rachel, " he said happily, bending down and giving her a kiss that turned into full on making out for several moments. Once they finished, he looked so happy she was almost tempted to just hand the rifle over to him right now.

Which was foolish, and she quickly ignored those thoughts. She'd make it up to him somehow.

Even if she was still quite upset with him for his reaction to Mack's death. He had not been here, and had flatly refused to believe that the heads had simply murdered Mack.

But she had yet again decided something for the both of him, and was not planning on informing him until it was too late for him to say no. So perhaps she was the more guilty of the two.

Finn happily chattered about some of the other guys who was in his group, and Rachel paid enough attention that he didn't notice she was not engaging him in actual conversation.

Tonight was the night.

Rachel was very scared. Something could go wrong when they attempted to leave, Quinn could not be in Harkerville near the water tower when they arrived, or it was far too dangerous for a group of teenagers and children to survive outside the safety of the cabin.

Luckily, the weather was quite windy and rainy, and the booming thunder and lightening only helped things. It would be uncomfortable making trips back and forth to the vehicles, still all parked outside the gate, and she was worried the children would catch a cold being brought out into it, but even racking their brains they had yet to come up with a better idea on how to leave safely, with even a fraction of the supplies they'd need.

Finn was looking like now was a great time to get the long awaited "alone time", when Sarah came into Rachel and Tina's room.

"Oh, um," she said, looking at Rachel wide eyed, "I need to speak to Rachel. Sorry. Alone. Sorry again," Sarah stumbled out.

Finn, obviously thinking it was a girl thing he didn't want to know about, said, "Hey Sarah. It's cool, I need to go tell Ira Rachel's giving her rifle up tomorrow anyway," He ruffled Sarah's hair, and gave Rachel a grin, and quickly left.

Sarah looked at Rachel, scared, "You're not actually giving them the rifle, won't we…" she trailed off.

Rachel stepped forward, and wrapped an arm around Sarah, giving her a hug. "No, I am not. But, as we are keeping…various secrets from Finn, I am allowing him to believe I am. I do not care for lying, but in this case I believed it was nessacary."

Sarah smiled shyly at Rachel, but didn't relax as she normally did when Rachel hugged her. Frowning, Rachel pulled away, looking at Sarah carefully. "What is wrong Sarah."

"I…don't want to tell you. You and Santana are gonna be mad at me," Sarah whispered, looking down at the ground and refusing to look at Rachel.

Rachel took a deep, calming breath, letting it in and out slowly. "I can not promise Santana and I will not be angry, but Sarah, if it's something important…something that may affect our…plans," Rachel said carefully, but firmly, "Then I must insist you tell me right this moment, so that we may handle any issues that may arise now, before this evening."

"I…" Sarah trailed off, looking at the ground. Rachel waited patiently for a few minutes. She was just about to be far firmer with the younger girl, when Sarah said, in a rush, "I told Kyle we were going to leave."

"Just Kyle, no one else?" Rachel said, her mind already racing with the possibilities.

Sarah nodded, "And he told his Aunt who told Ms. Emma. And he says they want to speak to you and Santana about it. Are you mad at me Rachel?"

"You are certain that you have not told any of the other children? This is very important Sarah," Rachel said firmly. She would need to inform Santana.

"Kyle's my best friend. He's been really sad since his parents and brothers…just like I've been sad about Puck and Mom. So I told him, and said maybe we'd take him with us so that we could still be friends. I didn't know he was going to tell Ms. Terri. I'm sorry Rachel." Sarah looked like she was going to cry, and Rachel put her arm around her again, letting out a relieved breath.

"I am upset with you, but I am not mad. I understand. Next time, before you do such an important thing, please try to speak to Santana and I first, alright?"

Rachel's mind whirled as she thought through what this could mean. Surely Terri and Emma would not attempt to stop them from leaving?

* * *

"If..if you don't take us with you, I'll tell everyone!" Kyle said, his freckles standing out on his pale face as Emma put an arm around him.

Santana was pretty sure she hadn't heard him speak so many words at one time, ever, not even when his brothers were alive.

She was still trying to process that Terri and Emma wanted to leave with them. That didn't stop her from scowling at the red haired pipsqueak.

Rachel seemed confused as well, "I am afraid I don't understand Terri. You are quite far along in your pregnancy, why would you wish to leave with us?"

Terri looked pointedly at Emma, who answered for her, "She doesn't want to leave, not really. But I've convinced her that what happened to Mack was simply unacceptable."

"And she brought up that, with the amount of people that are here…well, winter," Terri said, she took her hand off her stomach, and waved it towards the window, where rain pelted it, "Is clearly here. And even assuming that there's a lot of food to be found in the surrounding houses and Harkerville, and the winter garden goes well, keeping so many people fed…and with so many people, the flu or whatever…." she sighed, trailing off.

"So she will have a much better chance for survival for the three of them switching to a much smaller group, " Emma said pointedly.

"Even if it's nothing but teenagers and children," Terri scowled at Emma.

"I think I know you all well enough to know how'd you react to what happened to Mack, " Emma said, turning from Terri to Santana and Rachel, "but I had not been able to find a moment to speak to any of you, until Kyle told us what Sarah let slip to him."

"If you don't take us we'll tell, " Kyle repeated himself, glaring at Santana.

"Shhh, it'll be okay Kyle. Of course we shall be taking you with us," Rachel said, trying to sooth the agitated child. Rachel looked at Santana expectantly, "Right Santana?"

Santana was really starting to hate being looked at like that, like she had all the answers and knew what the hell she was doing. "Whatever, more the merrier. Make sure you're ready to go tonight, don't take what isn't absolutely needed, things are going to be tight. Emma, you'll have to join us in packing and crap. " She'd figure out where the three of them, and their stuff, would go later.

Rachel beamed at her, prompting Santana to scowl at her.

Which did nothing to stop Rachel smiling at Santana. Santana was definitely losing her touch.

She opened her mouth to say something mean, something that would wipe the smile off Rachel's face in a flash…but stopped herself. Instead, as she listened to Rachel help Emma and Terri decide what they should take, she fingered the short fringe in the leather jacket she was reculantly wearing.

It was a bad ass coat, don't get her wrong, and she totally looked like even more of a badass in it. She just didn't want to wear it because it was the Mack's.

* * *

The thick clouds, hard rain, and gusty wind dimmed the light from the full moon enough that they weren't visible, but they could see enough without a tell tale flashlight. It was amazing luck.

Santana took a deep breath, and nodded to Sam. He put the tote box he'd been carrying on the ground next to Santana, and turned around towards the chicken coop, rain pelting him. Santana shoved the box she was holding into Kurt's SUV, then picked up and put Sam's box on top of it.

That was the last of the supplies. They had pared it down to only two trips, taking their belongings with them to the cars on the first trip out to the cars instead of saving that for last, and stopping to get the lighter things like medicine, guns, and ammo to carry with their belongings. Even though no one was satisfied with how much food and water that'd give them, they had decided it the best chance they had of getting out of here cleanly.

It was only midnight, or it had been when they'd started. There was a real possibility that there were people still awake, and so the less trips they made the better.

Santana figured they had a few weeks worth. They had a good amount of medicine, guns, and ammo, so that was something at least.

Brittany gave Santana a wet peck on the cheek, and whispered, "I'm going to go get Beth, be back in five," then turned and started walking away.

Santana reached out, and grabbed her wrist, pulling the blonde girl closer so she could whisper to her, as the rain poured on them both, "Promise? Be careful Britts"

Brittany, nodded, shot her a brilliant smile, and headed back to the cabin. Santana watched the woman she loved jump happily into a puddle for a moment, desperately hoping Brittany was as sneaky as she kept insisting she was.

Santana turned to the others, which was everyone but Terri and Finn, who gathered around, waiting for her.

"Alright, We'll have to do a little reorganizing to account for the gas Kurt got. Good job on that too, Kurt, I don't think we'll have to stop for gas for a few days," She nodded at him.

He nodded back weakly, standing close to Blaine and looking like someone had shot his puppy. Santana would bet money it was because his sweater was stupidly expensive and getting ruined in the rain.

"Next up, kids, cat, Finn and Terri. Then we'll help Sam get the chicken cage. Then we're gone. We've already moved the car seats around. Rachel and I spent too much time figuring out how to organize everyone, so I don't want any bitching," she glared at everyone so they'd get the point, "I've got Quinn's SUV, Emma, Sarah, and Beth. Sam's got Puck's truck and his siblings. Rachel's got Kurt's SUV with Tiffany, Terri, Kyle, and Dahlia. Blaine's got Mack's van, Tina, Finn, Brittany and Lord Tubbington."

"What if we can find Quinn?" Blaine asked.

"_When_ we find Quinn, she'll ride with me," Santana snapped at him. Kurt glared at her, and Santana knew it was only the fact that they were on a covert mission to leave that she was mostly in charge of that stopped him from saying something. She'd probably hear about it later from him though. From Rachel, too, if the look Berry was giving Santana was any indication. She could hear the lecture now, _"Santana, there are no stupid questions"_ ...

"Rachel, " Finn looked at the shorter girl, "What's going on." He stood on the driveway, looking at them all in his sweatpants and hoodie, soaked to the bone and very confused. Santana actually jumped at his voice, and cursed in Spanish. While the rain, wind, thunder and lightening were doing an amazing job of keeping anyone from knowing they were out here, it was also apparently doing a great job of helping someone sneak up on them.

Santana watched as Rachel's face went from worry, to placating in one swift motion. Rachel said calmly, "I was just about to get you Finn. We're leaving, going to find Quinn, and staying elsewhere."

"Rachel….why?" Santana had to hand it to Finn, for once he actually looked hurt instead of mildly constipated. Everyone but the pair stepped back slightly to give them a tiny bit of privacy, and it irritated Santana a little. But at the same time, it _was_ entertainment. She figured they had a couple of minutes, she'd hurry them along if they insisted on taking too long though.

"They killed Mack. Pastor Zadock will not marry us because of my religion, they kicked out Quinn," Rachel said, looking sorrowful at Finn.

"No…I meant why wouldn't you tell me?"

Santana watched Rachel sigh, "Kurt and I decided. I-"

Finn interrupted her, "There you go making choices for us both again Rachel. If you had just _talked_ to me about it. Why do you have to be so controlling?"

"I helped her decide that Finn," Kurt said hotly, "You haven't even noticed how differently they treat Blaine and Me."

"You could have blabbed to someone, we couldn't take that risk, " Santana drawled. She was already bored with the Finchel relationship drama. Didn't compare to her soaps at all. They could hurry it up, figure it out later, right now they had more important things to do.

"Stay out of this Santana, " Finn shot at her, "And Kurt…no one's said anything to either of you? No bullying, no beatings, no mean words right?"

"No…but my instinct says that not going to last Finn. It's just…odd, alright? If dad were…alive, that'd be different," Kurt looked even more miserable.

"Your gut isn't fact thought Kurt, alright? You can't just have a feeling things are going to turn bad, that they're _odd_," Finn said, shaking his head before he turned back to Rachel.

"I'm..I'm sorry Finn. I should have told you, and discussed it with you. I will make this up to you, I promise," Rachel said, looking at Finn kinda like a sweet adorable soaked kitten Santana wanted to puke a little.

Finn looked down, "Rachel, I was going to tell you…one of the guys on my shift was ordained online. I already talked to Pastor Zadock, who said it was okay if he married us... I was waiting for the right time to tell you. I even put our name on the list for a cabin…"

"Finn, there are far too many people here. It will be easier with a small group, " Emma started, taking advantage of Rachel's silence.

Finn glared at her hotly, silencing Emma, then looked at Rachel.

They all stood there, soaking (Not that they could get any wetter, by now anyway,) in the rain for a few moments waiting for Rachel's reply, before Rachel finally said, "I know you like the way things are going here Finn, but they killed Mack. They exiled Quinn…"

"I'm not going to stop you, any of you from leaving if that's what you want," Finn said gently, taking Rachel into his arms, "They can go if they want Rachel. Dahlia could grow up safe here. We could start having more kids. Pastor Zadock had even mentioned starting up a small committee for building moral and keeping it, I suggested to him you be the head of it. He was impressed with your resume. You could sing again, put on plays…"

Rachel gasped, and pulled away from Finn. "I love you Finn. Even if things have not been the best they could be between us lately, I truly do love you."

Finn gave Rachel a dopey grin, but before he could speak, she continued, "But I do not think staying here is the best idea."

Finn shook his head, "Rach. It's dangerous out there. Some of the guys told me some of the stuff that happened to them while they were getting here. They even found some zombies that weren't like zombies at all, but I'm pretty sure he was messing with me..."

"Finn…"

"If you go…when you change your mind, realize how bad it is out there, and come back…I can wait a little while for you, but not that long. Eventually, I'll move on, find someone else, and be just as happy with her as I would be with you. I could die on the next supply run, I…can't…stay with me Rachel, stay here. Quinn can take care of herself, she doesn't need you. She doesn't need _any_ of you."

"Please please don't make me choose Finn."

Finn didn't say anything, just looked at Rachel.

With a sob, Rachel said, "I'm so sorry Finn. I choose Quinn. And Santana and Tina, and Brittany and Blaine and Sam and Kurt. But mostly I choose the Mack. They _killed_ her, Finn. That should be reason enough to go."

Finn looked away from her, towards the trees. He simply said, "Quinn killed Shelby, Rachel. That should be reason enough to stay. I hope I'm wrong, and everything's okay out there Rachel. "

Santana figured this was time for her to step in, "If you two are done, we need to get the kids. Brittany and Sam should be done any minute, too. Finn…" Santana had no idea what to say to Finn. Her usual go to insults didn't seem appropriate, not if she wanted him to keep silent.

"Just because we broke up...I...I'm still not going to blab Santana, okay?" Finn said with a sigh, looking at Rachel sadly.

"I'm going to," a nasally voice from behind Finn said. Jacob Ben Israel stepped over to them, waving a gun around and looking, Santana thought with a sneer, like a drowned rat.

Santana looked at the sky angrily, the rain pelting her face. If she was honest, she felt a little betrayed by the weather. It was supposed to help them, not help people sneak up on them. Who was next, the creepy old dude that had pinched her butt and winked at her this morning?

"Jacob, if they want to leave they can," Finn said morosely, clearly not worried about Jacob.

Jacob waved the gun around wildly towards Santana, Tina, Blaine, Kurt, and Emma, who had clustered towards her in the attempt to give Finn and Rachel a little bit of privacy, "They're going to find that bitch though. Quinn broke my mom's camera! It was all I had left of my mom, it meant something to me, she had it since before she married my dad. And Quinn just broke it! Quinn can die out there alone," Jacob said, spittle flying out of his mouth, noticeable enough that Santana could somehow still see it in the rain. Gross.

Lightening flashed, and Santana realized that Brittany should have been definitely been back by now. If she was honest, things had been going well enough and she was running on being a bad ass and adrenaline, so she hadn't actually been worried about tonight, letting Rachel do the worrying for both of them. But now worry for Brittany was starting to claw at her insides. She had to get Jacob dealt with, and go find Brittany.

Santana needed to get one of the guns and shoot him, the weather would cover the noise. Or no, wait, this was _Jacob Ben Israel._

She'd offer to let him feel Rachel's boobs if he let them go without any problems.

Hell, if she offered him the pair of panties Rachel was wearing right now, she could probably get him to carry Terri's belongings, and let the air out of two tires of every vehicle at the cabin except theirs.

It was Jacob Ben Israel, after all, the gun probably wasn't even_ loaded._

She was wondering how Finn would take it when she offered Rachel's boobs to Jacob, when Finn gently said, stepping towards Jacob, "Hey man, Quinn's probably long gone by now anyway. Maybe you should put that thing down."

"Don't come any closer Finn!" Jacob said, emphasizing with the gun, still waving it at Santana and her group. He must have hit the trigger, Santana realized in half a split second after she heard three shots. She was looking at Jacob's shocked face as a white hot paint hit her.

Santana's last coherent thought as the world turned black was hoping Brittany was okay.

* * *

**A/N:**

Three shots, oh dear! And what's taking Brittany so long? Stay tuned for next chapter!

Santana fainted from the sudden pain and shock of being shot, she did not get a head injury in case that wasn't clear.

Offical Finn Rachel breakup. :D And no, Finn was not one of the people shot. Sorry, but Jacob was waving the gun towards Santana and the others, not towards Finn.

So remember in chapter five when Quinn broke Jacob's camera? No? Well _Jacob_ certainly remembers. And so do my notes. I even wrote and underlined "actions have consequences" just so I wouldn't neglect to add it.

They you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, I appreciate them. They really do help me sit down and write. Let me know what you think of this chapter if you can find a minute, thanks! :)


	17. Welcome to the Jungle

"Santana?!" Tina's worried voice, sounded far away.

With a lot of effort, Santana opened her eyes. She let out a moan, and tried to sit up.

"Santana you fainted, you shouldn't…"

Ignoring the Asian girl, Santana used her good arm, (because if the sheer pain flowing through her other arm was any indication, then she definitely had a good and a bad one,) to sit up, then pull herself up by the SUV's bumper.

She stood dizzily, for a moment, ignoring Tina. Ignoring what everyone around her was saying, it was all noise, not words.

She stood there, just breathing deeply in and out for a moment. The rain and wind pelting her, not that she could get much wetter.

She realized she was shivering.

She looked down at her arm, and anger surged through her.

Jacob. Ben. Israel. Had shot her. Mack's coat had a hole in it now. And so did her freaking upper arm.

She hadn't wanted the stupid coat in the first place, but Berry had insisted.

_Santana looked at the coat, and then cocked her head to the side at Rachel. "I don't want it Berry. I know you don't want much of Mack's stuff going to the community pile, and I understand that. I do. But... " She swallowed. If she had ignored the Mack, and helped her anyway, maybe Mack and Beth would be with Quinn right now. Assuming Quinn was waiting in Harkerville. Or hell, if she had demanded Mack wait till the rest of them left too, maybe Mack would be alive._

_Rachel frowned at Santana, "I know you do not Santana, you made that quite clear when Brittany and Sarah selected what they wanted. Leather is quite protective, it will take quite a bit for a zee to bite through it, and I am very sure you will need it once we leave. So take it. If you do not, I will give it to Brittany who will simply keep it with her things until our first supply run, where she will pout until you agree to wear it anyway."_

_Santana scowled at Rachel, "Listen Man Hands, I said _no._" _

_Rachel looked at Santana, "It is not your fault, what happened to her. She did not want our help, Santana. She would not have accepted it even if you had insisted. And she was not going to wait for the rest of us to be ready to leave, even if we had known we were leaving as soon as we are. That is just how the Mack was."_

_"Jesus Berry, since when do you read minds," Santana spat out, reaching out to grab that coat from Rachel's hands, "I'm only taking it so you stop talking."_

_"I know," Rachel said, and dared to give Santana a small smile._

_Santana glared at her, already reaching for a pair of scissors to cut the foot long fringe off into her best estimate of half an inch. Rachel didn't even flinch or step away, obviously not afraid Santana would get stabby. Clearly Santana was losing her touch. When she was done, she looked down at her handy work, deciding it would do. Rachel was still there, just watching her. So Santana had tossed her a smirk, and said, "Don't read my mind between 11 pm and midnight. Or 4 am to 5 am. That's my mes time. You might like what I'm doing or thinking too much, Finnocence would never compare."_

_"Please do not be crude Santana," Rachel had simply said sighing._

_Kurt's reaction to seeing the coat "mutilated" (in his words) and nearly crying at what he claimed she had done to a fifteen hundred dollar jacket, had almost made it worth taking it._

She did look even more bad ass in it, she had to admit. And she felt like Mack was there in spirit or something, too, even if that was totally dumb because she didn't believe in that stuff.

"Santana!" Tina's voice tore through Santana's memory, catching Santana's attention.

She looked…well, glared at Tina.

"Santana I need to look at it, alright?" Tina continued murmuring at her, while she inspected the wound with a small flashlight. Santana stared at the woods surrounding them, the trees hazy and shadowed.

"I…" Tina said, then swallowed, hesitating, before finally finishing, "I think it went through clean your arm and it didn't hit anything important. You are really lucky Santana. You'll need stitches, though. I think I can do those…" Quickly, before Santana could stop her, Tina tied a scarf around her arm.

Santana found her voice, gritting her teeth, she spat out, "Jacob fucking Ben Israel shot me."

"Yeah. Kurt and Ms. Pillsbury too. She's…not okay,"

Santana pulled herself away from Tina, and looked at the others.

Kurt was clutching the side of his head, Blaine hovering next to him.

Ms. Pillsbury was lying on ground, Finn and Rachel trying to help her. Even with the rain, Santana could see the puddle of blood starting to form under her.

Jacob Ben Israel had fallen to his knees, the gun next to him, as he stared at Ms. Pillsbury's body.

Anger was replaced by rage.

Without thinking, she ran and hurdled herself at Jacob. The rage flowing through her made the pain in her arm seem insignificant.

She landed on him, pushing him into the mud.

Pure rage powered her as she punched him in the face, her bad arm sending waves of pain into her as she used it to prop herself up.

The black eye given to him by the Mack had already faded away to almost nothing, some part of her noticed.

It'd be gone completely soon. Gone like Mack. Like her parents. Her grandmother. Her _entire_ family.

Gone.

Santana punched him harder. By the time strong arms pulled her off of him, her knuckles were cut and bloody.

Jacob's face was an unrecognizable muddy bloody swollen bruised mess.

His glasses were broken and in the mud next to him.

She struggled in the arms holding her, but they didn't let her go. After a few moments, she stopped struggling, suddenly tired.

"It's going to be okay Santana," Sam, she realized, was murmuring into her ear.

She pulled herself out of his arms roughly, and said, "Kurt?" Her arm was sending waves of pain through her body.

"It just clipped his ear, he'll be fine. I'm more concerned about you."

"I'm fine. Brittany?" She looked at the colorful scarf still wrapped around her arm, then back at Jacob.

"She's…still not back yet Santana."

At this, Santana turned from Jacob back towards the others. Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn were huddle together like penguins next to Kurt's SUV, just staring at Ms. Pillsbury's body.

Santana looked at the blood that had seeped out of the hole in the side of Ms. Pillsbury's throat, feeling hollow. Everything felt washed out and colorless.

But they were counting on her. Brittany was counting on her. _Quinn_ was counting on her.

She took another deep breath, then turned to Sam, "You done?"

The blonde boy nodded, so Santana said, "Tina, Blaine, Kurt, go help Sam."

The trio just stared at Santana, so she barked, "Now!" The trio each looked one last time at Ms. Pillsbury's body, before walking away with Sam. Sam picked up Jacob's gun on their way to the chicken coop.

Santana swallowed heavily, then snapped out, "We've got to move her out of the road."

Neither Finn nor Rachel gave her any arguments, just silently moving to do what she told them, and Santana was grateful.

Finn grabbed the red haired woman's feet, and each girl took a wrist. Santana tried to ignore how warm it still felt, how sticky it was with blood and mud, even though the rain was still pelting down on them.

They moved her to the side of the road, near the fence.

"Santana?" Brittany's voice rang out, and time slowed down as Santana turned towards her, "Sorry I took so long, Lord Tubbington want to go…." Brittany trailed off, eyes darting to Ms. Pillsbury's body.

It took a few seconds for Santana to realize that Brittany was loaded down, holding a toddler on each hip, and wearing both a diaper bag and a backpack. Santana took her eyes off Brittany to see Sarah with her things, wearing Puck's letterman jacket and holding the hand of a sleepily looking blonde child who was wearing a pink backpack and clutching a rag doll and a knitted blanket.

Santana was at a loss of words, before she realized it was raining hard on them all, and the last thing they needed was to get sick.

"Rachel, let's get them in the cars." The brunette looked as surprised as Santana felt. Santana and Rachel crossed the ten feet or so that separated them from Brittany.

"Brittany, is that Frannie's two youngest children," Rachel hissed, eyes darting to where Finn was busy helping Jacob move out of the road.

"Yup. I had to have Sarah help me, but she was already awake anyway. "

"Why would you…we are going to have enough difficulty without adding two more children, Brittany," Rachel whispered quickly to Brittany, even as she was taking Beth from the blonde girl's arms.

Santana took Chris, putting him on her good side, and wincing at how wet the sleepy toddler already was.

Free of the two toddlers, Brittany picked up Abby, giving Sarah a brilliant smile.

"Because Frannie totally stole Beth. This way, Quinn wins. Even if we were the ones that actually took them, it still counts because we're on Quinn's team," Brittany said, flashing them a grin.

"Let's get them in the cars before Finn sees and tries to stop us, " Santana muttered, giving Sarah a nod.

Santana wasn't exactly happy about having two more tiny, helpless mouths to feed but Brittany had clearly made up her mind, and when she's done that there's no arguing with her. Not to mention they were on a time limit, and Santana had no idea how Brittany had managed to snag the three children, let alone how they would manage to put them back.

"Did you stop and think that, perhaps Quinn would not like the addition of two more children into her care, Brittany," Rachel asked, standing still and refusing to move, the wind whipping her soaked hair around as she stared at Brittany.

"Rachel, it'll be okay. It won't be like now, we'll all take care of all the kids." Brittany gave Rachel a smile, and her reassurances must have worked, or Rachel just didn't want to deal with this, because Rachel sighed, muttered "Very well," and led them to the cars.

As the four of them moved to the cars, they all watched Finn. Finn was squatting next to Jacob, who was sitting up against a tree. They were talking quietly, and Finn wasn't paying any attention to them.

Santana quickly directed them to put all the kids in Quinn's SUV.

"We will have to, as soon as we can, find proper car seats for them, " Rachel muttered once the children were safely in the car.

"Sarah, you're in charge of 'em alright?" Santana said, "They're all half asleep anyway, change them into some dry clothes, get them comfortable and read to them or something."

"Santana perhaps we should assist Sarah?" Rachel asked, frowning.

Sarah was old enough to do what Santana asked of her, even if the girl was probably sleepy and really soaked herself.

"No time. We've gotta get Terri and the rest and get the hell out of here," Santana gave Sarah what she hoped was a reassuring smile, then closed the door quietly before Rachel could argue, "Come on."

Santana took a deep breath, and looked at the scarf tied around her arm again as they walked. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, she was shivering and cold, and already she could feel the adrenalin leaving her.

On the path to the house, they met Sam and the other's.

Sam had, using wood and hardware cloth from around the property, somehow managed to build a cage-like coop that would fit over the back of Puck's truck bed.

The sides were solid wood that would sit almost two feet up from the edge of the truck, then the hardware cloth went up for another foot. There were an old ladder he had added more wood to that made up the roost inside. The roof was part tarps, part old looking wood.

Sam, Tina, Blaine and Kurt each had a corner of it, and were lugging it quickly, clearly ready to be done and gone, even as the wind fought to pull it away from them.

Santana simply gave Sam a nod as they passed.

Santana had no idea what the hell they'd do with the chickens if Puck's truck died. Eat them, maybe. The cage looked sturdy enough though, at least. Although it probably depended on how old the wood was Sam used.

The cabin was dark and foreboding as they walked into the porch door, slipping quietly inside. The water beaded off of them, leaving little puddles behind them as they crept through the house, and up the stairs.

Santana breathed a little easier when they were on their floor. Even if she knew that they weren't any safer then they had been, it felt like they were just being there.

Terri and Kyle were waiting in their room when Santana went to get them.

Terri looked confused at seeing Santana instead of Ms. Pillsbury, but simply frowned while Kyle handed Santana her suitcase instead of saying anything.

Santana grit her teeth at the weight, putting most of it on her good side. Terri seemed to move agonizingly slow as she stood up, and double checked that she had everything she wanted. The pregnant woman nodded at her nephew, who slug his backpack on and hefted a duffle bag.

Terri picked up a neat stack of bedding, already shoved into a trash bag and roped so that she could wear it on her back, and together the three of them went into the hall.

Rachel and Brittany were loaded down with Dahlia and Tiffany, respectively. Both also had bags and rolled up bedding as well.

Santana jerked her head towards the door, and together they crept along, the wind pushing against them, and the rain pelting them.

Before Santana knew it, they were back at the cars. She was shivering, harder, and when Sam got out of Puck's truck, (the makeshift chicken coop looked held on to the bed with ropes, bungee cords, and even duct tape,) and gave her a thumbs up she actually grinned. She helped Terri into Kurt's SUV, and got her and Kyle settled before tossing their things into the back.

Finn and Jacob were no where to be seen, and she figured Sam had dealt with them. Good. She had enough of the both of them to last her a lifetime.

They were so close to being gone, she thought as she pushed her way through the wind back to Quinn's SUV. The grin faltered when she went to get into the driver's seat and found Tina there instead.

"Santana…your arm. You don't want to pass out again, but this time while driving, do you?"

Santana scowled, but got in the passenger seat without argument, then turned around to check on the kids.

Sarah was reading to Abby, but the other two were sleeping. Santana smiled a little, as she noted that all four children were in dry clothes.

She had been right, Sarah could handle it. Rachel was just going to have to cut the apron strings a little.

"Good job Sarita," Santana said. Sarah stopped reading, and beamed at her, Puck's letterman jacket making her look even smaller, for a moment before resuming.

Santana made a mental note to stop letting her hang out around Rachel so much if she was going to pick up her mannerisms. Last thing they needed was another Berry.

Santana turned around, and buckled her seat belt, wincing when it brushed against her wound.

"As soon as we hit Harkerville, you…." Tina trailed off, and darted a look at Santana.

Santana glared at her. Santana knew exactly what she'd be doing when they got to Harkerville.

"When we hit Harkerville, I'm going to find Quinn, then we're getting the hell out of there before they catch up to us," Santana said, keeping her voice low. Last thing they needed were the toddlers waking up grumpy.

"Santana, your arm needs attention."

"Tina, we need to find Quinn, " Santana said snidely.

"Santana, the chances that Quinn is actually there, waiting for us are low. The chances your arm is going to get bad without attention are high," Tina said calmly, but there was an edge to her voice Santana had never heard from her.

"We're going to get in, get Quinn, and get out," Santana said flatly, "Maybe if we find Quinn quick you can bandage it. You said it went clean through, missed the important stuff. It'll be fine. Might look around, see if there's anything worth taking if we've got time."

Tina started the car, without flipping on the lights, turned it around and started down the road, the other three cars following behind her.

"I need to look it over better, and it definitely needs stitches at the very least. We'll have a little time since Kurt filled up every gas can on the property, and hopefully it'll take them some time to find the cars he didn't empty. But…" Tina sighed, and took a deep breath, "We can't spend much time on finding Quinn. They didn't give her a weapon…we all saw her bag. Santana…we all know that. We all.."

"Then it'll get stitches, whatever. One way or another we're finding Quinn," Santana said, gritting her teeth to control what she wanted to do and say to Tina right now. There were kids in the car, luckily for her, Santana thought darkly.

"When we stop to get the guns, take off your coat so I can tie the scarf around your arm better," was all Tina had to say to her.

Santana glowered at the Asian girl.

Quinn would be there. She had to be.

* * *

The drive from the cabin to town had been silent, Santana too angry to try to speak to Tina. Anger eventually gave way to a bone tired weariness, but Santana couldn't sleep, her arm hurt too much, and she was worried about what they'd find when they got to Harkerville. Worried about how hard it'd be to find Quinn in the dark.

She wasn't dumb. She wasn't delusional, she knew that chances were good if Quinn was waiting for them it was because she wanted to have them for dinner. Or she was just plain dead, that the guards could have killed her a few miles away from the cabin and hung around waiting then came back like they hadn't just murdered a teenage girl. If Mack could die like she did, then anything was possible.

But she had to believe, had to have a little hope that Quinn was alive. Had to be a stubborn bitch, and insist they search the town, taking precious time and energy and risking the searchers because who the hell knew where a zombie would pop up.

Because there was always a _chance._ And hell, Santana knew that the possibility that Quinn was out there, waiting for them, wondering where they were, would absolutely haunt Santana for however long the rest of her days were.

Plus Santana was a bitch, she knew that, and it would be better for everyone if Quinn had the leadership hat. So yeah, there was that too.

They were parked a quarter mile or so out of Harkerville, taking up both lanes. Had been for a few minutes now.

Tina hadn't even made an attempt to take care of Santana's bullet wound. Neither of them spoke. All four kids were sleeping soundly, thankfully. Santana didn't have it in her to be reassuring.

The fire lit up the area, even where they were parked, brighter then the moon had been all night. Santana could see the others, parked around them, staring at the burning town silently the same as Tina and she were doing.

They all watched the town burn, the pelting rain and wind doing nothing to damper the flames as they consumed the town.

Santana told herself that the tears in her eyes were from the smoke. She wasn't crying. She _wasn't._

* * *

_Earlier_

Quinn woke up slowly, blinking and confused. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. She had been so sleepy, she had fallen asleep in her clothes, not bothering to do much more then blow out the candles and curl up under her blankets.

She sat up, the moon sending slivers of dim light through the front windows. The rain pelted against them, the wind doing its part to beat heavily against the building.

She wondered why she had woken up. She sat up, lighting the candles on the overturned trashcan serving as her night stand.

The candles sent out warm light, and she felt a little comforted.

She groped for her glasses, put them on, then stood up, wobbly, and limped to the bathroom to pee with only a small amount of pain from her ankle. Of course, given the rest of her, the pain from her ankle wasn't even able to compare. Once she was done, and her hands were dried she drank a full bottle of water, then refilled it again and putting it back into her sad food storage tote.

The air felt electric, like all it needed was that one thing to set it off.

Quinn suddenly realized what it was that had woken her up.

The car alarm was off, finally.

Biting her lip, she limped to the window and peaked out.

Between the lightening, and the moon, she could see the zombies that had formally been gathered around the car had spread out, milling around aimlessly without a purpose.

There were so many.

She cursed herself. She should have, no matter how exhausted she was, taken further advantage of them being distracted and searched the rest of the town.

She could probably get out the back door, but now it was going to be a hundred times harder to find what she needed.

She sighed. It wasn't something she needed to worry about now, anyway. It was the middle of the night, she'd go back to bed, and maybe tomorrow would offer up some ideas.

Shivering, she turned from the window, giving the zombies outside one last final look when she stopped.

She hadn't noticed it before, but the zombies had started meandering in one direction. The lightening had covered it up, but there it was, clear as day.

Headlights.

They were parked in front of the town's small pharmacy, and Quinn felt a deep fear right into her bones.

What if that was the three guards, back to finish Quinn off? And hell, since they were in town anyway, why not get what they could from the pharmacy before someone else came along and did so?

Quinn fell backwards away from the window.

What if somehow they could see Quinn's candles, even as low to the ground, and as dim as they were? Even with the windows mostly covered with blinds, there was a chance.

She crawled forward, desperate to put the candles out. She mindlessly grabbed her crutch along the way.

Was that a noise from the first floor? She jerked around to look fearfully at the only exit she had from the second floor, unless she wanted to try to get off the roof, turning the crutch with her, where it hit something that jolted her.

A couple of panicked heart beats later she decided it must have been the wind or something.

Taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself, she turned back.

She must have hit her nightstand, she realized dully. The crutch knocked over the can, tossing the candles. One had fallen into the pile of used tissues and other trash that had filled the can.

The fire blazed merrily.

All she could think was that it was going to draw the attention of the guards, and panic took hold. She couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't do anything but stare at the attention getting flames, losing herself for a few moments in the warmth and light and fear.

By the time, seconds that felt like years later, she had regained herself, the fire had spread to her bedding.

The smoke visible, and she realized she wouldn't be able to put this out. She didn't have enough water, couldn't remember where the fire extinguisher she swore she had saw earlier was. She had to get out, and go hide.

Shakily, she used the crutch to stand up. She shoved her jacket and hoodie onto the top of the tote bag, then slung on her backpack and the tote bag.

The smoke filled the room, and the panic that was cursing through her intensified. She grabbed her boots, dropping her crutch to do so, and pulled them on roughly, sending shattering pain through her ankle as she forced herself towards the exit.

She was down the stairs, through the 'Employees Only' door when she realized she had left her crutch up there. She'd have to find another, by now the thick black smoke was trailed after her. For a second, it looked like a hand reaching for her, promising warmth and light, but only wanting to feed off her.

It took her a few precious seconds to unlock the back door of the thrift store with her cold fingers. When the door was unlocked, she flung it open, and uncaring about whatever could be waiting for her, she practically threw herself outside.

Coughing in the fresh air, she forced herself forward.

By now, the entire second floor was in flames.

A part of Quinn wondered if the weather would make a difference, or if it was going to burn the building down. Buildings, she realized, since the café shared a wall with it, and the library shared a wall with that. And there was the propane tank behind the cafe to think about too.

The rest of Quinn was focused on getting as far away from the burning building, and the headlights, as possible.

She forced herself to run, ignoring the pain, the aches, the cold, the rain, the wind, and how weak she still was from her time getting to town.

She finally let herself slow down, catch her breath, and pull on her hoodie and jacket over her smoky soaked clothes when she was past the last house that could be called 'in town', and there was nothing but open road and woods. She had gone the opposite direction out of town, a part of her reasoning that the guards would go back to the cabin, so she'd go the other way.

Her ankle was sending sharp waves of pain through her, hurting even worse then it had after the first long hike she had taken after it was sprained, and every cut, scrape and bruise hurt, with her facial wound throbbing. The rain and wind conspired to pelt her with stinging rain. She couldn't seem to catch her breath, taking deep breaths and gulping air as fast as she could. And no wonder since she had ran, really ran for her life for nearly ten minutes straight.

She'd never see her friends, her daughter, again. They'd get to town weeks from now to find it a burnt out husk.

The moon, even though the weather was so nasty, managed to light her way enough that she didn't bother to bring out her flashlight.

She trudged on for what felt like eternity, stopping only a few times to take sips of her water and chug one of the root beers for some energy. She didn't even risk stopping long enough to find a stick to use as a crutch, and her ankle was sending waves of pain throughout her, managing to out pain everything else.

She knew she needed to stop soon, find someplace to get some rest and warm up. She was realizing, dimly, that she had left her sleeping bag when she saw the headlights coming towards her.

Shivering, she stood there in the middle of the road, fear freezing her in place.

She had came to enough to dart to the side of the road as the first car stopped, the other's behind it stopping as well.

She heard voices, but she couldn't make out the words as she tripped over something on the side of the road, sending her down with a noise loud enough to wake the dead.

"Over there." Words she couldn't make out, then, "We're stopped already. I don't give a damn. Zee's don't just run away from you like that."

Quinn felt the panic edge through her, igniting her to her very core. She struggled to find a rock or a stick or something to protect herself with while she tried to get up. There wasn't anything, and the old tire she had tripped over would be useless.

She tried to stand up, but her ankle had enough and refused to hold her weight. Holding back a cry as she heard steps coming towards her, she tried again anyway, using just her good leg.

Whoever it was, was so close to her Quinn knew she was spotted. She turned towards them, blinking in the bright lights of the headlights.

A string of Spanish, then with a sob, she let out a questioning "Quinn?" already raising her bat.

Quinn was shocked, for a moment, she managed to say, "Santana?" before Santana came closer, peering at her and putting the bat down to her side. Santana looked shocked as well, but that quickly morphed into a tired smile as she held out a hand to help Quinn up.

Once Quinn was standing up, and leaning against Santana for support, the bat rough between them, they made their way to the cars, going slowly enough that Quinn ached to just run for it, even just getting out of the rain and wind at this point would be heaven.

Santana was quiet, and Quinn knew that soon there'd be time for questions and answers for both of them, but for now they were together, despite the odds, and that was enough.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for leaving that cliffhanger so long, but unfortunately, I no longer have the time to devote to writing two updates a week, so I have to switch back to once a week (likely on Saturdays). It sucks, but I just don't have the time that it takes to write two updates a week anymore. As long as people are reading and reviewing this story, I will make sure it's never abandoned, so please don't worry about that. :)

Just a few words on Finn/Rachel….I knew immediately that killing off Finn wasn't going to work. Despite it being what a lot of readers wanted. Like, a _lot_.

Rachel would be in mourning for him, and it would have taken her a long time to get over his death.

By ending their relationship with Rachel choosing going with everyone else over staying with Finn, Rachel will mourn the _relationship,_ and that won't take very long at all, given how many times her and Finn have gotten together and broke up, and given his whole "I'll be just as happy with someone else as with you but I'll wait a little while" spiel.

Things between Quinn and Rachel are going to move…slowly but surely forward now.

Moving on... I know a lot of you wanted Frannie/her group to die, or them to be forced to leave the cabin.

The cabin was never going to be Quinn & Co's permanent home, which is why I decided to make it absolutely perfect, with wells, great location, solar power, 25 acres, a fish pond and so on.

The characters will be well aware of what they've lost by leaving the cabin.

Will Quinn just straight up go to the Cabin, murder Frannie and anyone who so much as looked wronged her and her friends?

No.

Yeah, it sucks, and it's not fair that Frannie and her people are getting off, relatively easily. But life _isn't_ fair, sometimes the bad guys win, and sometimes the good guys have to settle for what they can get.


	18. 9 Crimes

The pain of losing her fathers was always there. Nothing so far had overshadowed her loss. If anything came close, it was the knowledge that no matter how much she had practiced, sacrificing hours and hours that she could have used socializing with her peers, or gaining other skills, that no matter how absolutely amazing she was, or her belief in her dreams, Broadway was lost forever now.

She had hurt, yes, at the news of Shelby's death. It was a selfish hurt. A very small part of her had wondered if, with the death of her dads, Shelby would come to her, and be the mother Rachel had wanted.

Shelby's death had made it an absolute fact that she would never be the mother Rachel had desired of her. And that's why Rachel had hurt when she learned of Shelby's death. She had mourned the loss of a life, yes, but mostly -selfishly, she had mourned for the loss of the mother she could have had, if Shelby had been so inclined.

She hadn't lied when she told Quinn that compared to the loss of her father's, the loss of Shelby was insignificant, because it _was_.

She had been a stupid, foolish child, who wasn't content with having two, amazing loving parents and had wanted a third just because she was so spoiled she couldn't see how lucky she was to have what she had. She hadn't even _realized_ what she had until they were gone, and even then not until she had learned Shelby was gone as well.

Mack's death had hit her hard, harder perhaps then Shelby's death, even if she hadn't known the other girl for very long. The fact that despite their shaky start at school, Mack's acceptance of her and their friendship had been like a balm to the soul.

Quinn's exile had been nearly as bad as Mack's death, once she had found Quinn's bloody duffle bag and learned they hadn't given Quinn a weapon. She hadn't expected to see Quinn again.

So watching Santana help a limping Quinn, both soaked to the bone and fighting the wind, to the SUV in front of her had been like what she had always imagined receiving a standing ovation on her first staring role on Broadway would have been.

That had been a few hours ago, and now the clock on the dashboard said it was 3:21. Tiredness was starting to give her a headache, and she couldn't stop herself from being envious of Brittany, who had fallen asleep next to her in the passenger seat.

It took her a few moments to realize Tina had turned off the main road they had been driving along, such was her sheer focus on the tail lights in front of her. As far as she knew, that was not a part of the plan.

After more time, Tina turned again, this time at the start of a dirt road blocked by a heavy looking yellow gate. The other girl quickly jumped out of the SUV, and tugged the gate open, using some branches to keep it open, before resuming her place in the driver's seat.

As Rachel followed behind her, she wondered what, exactly Tina was doing. Santana had made it pretty clear they weren't going to stop till dawn, at the earliest, and even that would be quick enough to just switch drivers.

Finally in a clearing that was surrounded by woods, Tina parked the car and got out, then looked expectantly towards the others.

Rachel parked next to Quinn's SUV, took a deep breath, then stepped out of Kurt's SUV. The clearing they were in was a mixture of mud , and over grown grass. A few stumps were dotted here and there at the edges. It was obvious, given the amount of grass, that it was unlikely it had been used recently.

The mud stuck to her boots as she walked towards Tina. The rain and wind had not lessoned any, and going from the warmth of the SUV to the harsh outside had been bone chilling. She was shivering so hard her teeth were chattering by the time she stood next to Tina, who was shivering too. Sam and Blaine came up to them quickly, and Tina nodded towards Mack's van.

Sam opened the back, and one by one they all clambered inside. There was enough room in the van; barely, for them all to sit down. If it was just Rachel, she thought wishfully, there'd be enough room for her to lay down.

Rachel had barely sat down before, her stomach a bundle of nerves, she said, "Tina surely it is too soon to be stopping, it is quite likely they are searching for us."

Tina shook her head, flinging tiny water drops around, and said, "Maybe. But Santana's arm needed to be sewn up an hour ago. And I don't know about you guys, but I'm sleepy."

"I think we'll be okay, " Sam said, "I told Finn we were heading to northern New York, and maybe checking out the Canadian border, but told him to tell them we were heading to Florida."

"So even if he decides to tell them the truth, what he thinks is the truth, we'll be alright," Blaine said, and gave Sam a tired smile, "Good thinking."

Sam nodded, and leaned back against the van wall.

Rachel felt a flash of guilt. She hadn't even thought of Finn, at all, since she had first saw Santana helping Quinn to her vehicle. She had been worried about him, what the group's reaction would be knowing Finn had allowed them to escape.

She thought back to Finn's comment, him saying he'd wait, but not forever because he'd be just as happy with someone else, and a fresh wave of hurt went through her.

This time, she knew, there'd be no reconciliation with Finn. They were well and truly done now, and it was unlikely she would ever see him again. She was truly alone now.

No, she thought, looking around at the three other faces in the van with her. She wasn't alone at all. They were in this together now, all of them. And of course, Dahlia, and Sarah, if she intended on keeping her promise to Puck, which she did.

Finn had been the first -the only boy, to pay any real attention to her. To love her. Jesse had only been doing so for Shelby, and Puck only because she was a Jewish girl, and very convenient. And Jacob Ben Israel didn't count.

The fact that he could dismiss what they had so easily…it hurt.

She took a deep breath, willing the tiredness and the hurt away, and said, "If we are intending to stay the rest of the night here, we should reconfigure the vehicles so there's an area in the middle that we can ensure will be mostly safe."

Tina nodded, said, "We've got a few tents. We'll set them up in the middle, take care of Santana's arm, and get some rest. We can get started early enough tomorrow, make up for lost time. "

"I'll take first watch," Blaine offered, running a hand through his hair self consciously. She knew that he had run out of hair gel the day before they'd left, that he felt silly without it, but also felt silly wanting it when there was more important things to think about.

They sat in silence, the only sound was the wind and rain battering the van. Rachel wanted to ask if any of them knew where they were going; obviously they were not going to either Florida or New York.

Finally, Rachel said, "Perhaps we should close the gate we went through, in case there are zee's following us from the road?"

"I'll take the truck, and go close it," Sam said.

"We can start waking up everyone to assist in putting up the tents, help we will likely need given the weather. We should let Terri sleep, however," Rachel offered.

"I think Quinn should rest too, she doesn't look good…I think she'll need stitches too, but not as badly as Santana does right now," Tina said, frowning.

Rachel sat up straighter, and looked at Tina intently, "She requires stitches?"

"She…they shot at her, grazed her face," Tina motioned from her temple and angled down to her chin. Rachel gasped, horrified.

"Are we sure they won't find us? Maybe we should keep going like Santana wanted," Blaine said, clearly worried.

"I'm telling you, I told Finn New York and Florida. We're almost at the Indiana border, I think, " Sam said, "Even if he finds out about Quinn's sister's kids, and decides to tell the truth, we should be fine. " Sam sounds tense when he speaks about Frannie's children, and Rachel is quite sure that he is as displeased about Brittany's choice as she is, not that there was anything any of them can do about it now.

"Santana's arm needs to be stitched up, it should have been done before we left," Tina stated, "And I..I need some sleep," she finished tiredly, shaking her head.

"Very well. Tina and I will tend to Santana, Blaine please wake up Kurt and Brittany, then move the vehicles while Sam closes the gate," Rachel said, "It will likely, given the weather, take all of us to set up the tents," and inched towards the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and stepped out, the others following behind her.

Both of them were silent as they made their way to Quinn's SUV, Tina went to the back to get the medical things while Rachel had to get Santana to Mack's van.

Shivering again, Rachel opened the passenger door, and looked at Santana. The dark haired girl was frowning, even in her sleep, and looked pale to Rachel.

"Santana," Rachel said, and gently poked Santana's good shoulder a few times, until Santana jerked away, and looked at Rachel wild eyed.

"Wha…what happened? Did they catch up to us?" Santana mumbled, and started struggling out of her seat belt, frantically.

"Shhhh, no, we're okay Santana. Tina says your arm needs to be stitched up, now. We're parked on an old logging clearing, it's been a few hours," Rachel said, reaching over and unbuckling Santana's belt, feeling as though she was, at the least, risking that hand to do so.

Santana stared at Rachel incredulously, then snarled, "My arm's fine. Jesus Berry, don't you two understand that not only did we escape with supplies, we also have Frannie's youngest. You think she's not going to cry and demand they send out search parties all over?"

"You have Abby and Chris? Santana why would you take Frannie's kids?" Quinn's tired, and slightly hoarse voice said from the back.

Rachel turned, and looked, her eyes looking over the sleeping forms of the children, confused about why she wasn't seeing Quinn, until Quinn sat up from where she had been curled up in the cargo area. In the dim light of the dome she looked like she had a very hard last few days indeed.

Rachel knew that when the wound on Quinn's face healed…Quinn would still be an absolutely pretty girl, but now she'd have something that would, no doubt, be a conversation starter, and give her some character that the pink hair never could hope to have given. Rachel also knew that if _she_ had a wound such as Quinn's, the best she could hope for was that it would detract attention from her nose.

Rachel looked questioningly at Santana, who grit her teeth and shook her head. Santana hadn't told her much of anything, then.

"Let's get you both to Mack's van, we can talk there," Rachel said gently, and looked pointedly at the children sleeping in the back seat. Quinn nodded, and reached out, and gently caressed Beth's face, before saying quietly, "Alright. It'd be nice to see Mack anyway."

Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes. She shot a glare at Santana, who wouldn't or perhaps, _couldn't,_ meet her eyes. Leaving Santana to get herself out of the passenger seat, Rachel blinked back tears as she went and stood next to Tina, who was laden down with the tote box that consisted of all their medical supplies. There was a bottle of whiskey on top, and judging by the way the rest of the things in the back were half hazardly shoved around, Tina had to have had to dig around for it.

Rachel reached in and nudged things around, then helped a wincing Quinn out of the back. She took the blonde girl's left side, and Santana silently took the other on the Latina's good side. Kurt, wide eyed and sleepy, gave them a tired nod when he passed by them to Quinn's SUV.

Rachel was the one to open the van's doors, shoving things aside to give Tina a little more room to work with.

The blonde girl had looked at the driver's seat, obviously expecting Mack to be there, but with a frown turned back to the three of them. Telling herself she wasn't avoiding telling Quinn what had happened, she was simply focusing on the more important matter at the moment, Santana's arm, Rachel directed Quinn to sit in a corner on one of the tote boxes, and handed her the flashlight, reasoning that it was likely Tina would need her to do more then that.

Once they were in the best position they could be in, Quinn holding the flashlight, Tina twisted the lid off the bottle of whiskey, handed it to Santana. Santana took it with a frown.

"Drink it, to here," Tina said, pointing to a spot on the bottle above the label. At Santana's look, Tina sighed and added, "We don't really have much anesthetic? Just a couple of numbing gel tubes. I'm going to use some, but it's still going to hurt. A lot."

Santana stared at the bottle with a frown, and Quinn looked again at the driver's seat, obviously confused about where Mack was.

Rachel swallowed, before she knew what she was doing, she said, "Tina, how exactly do you know these things?"

Tina looked at Rachel, then darted a quick glance at Quinn, then back to Rachel. She had heard Quinn say she wanted to see Mack too. She licked her lips, then quietly said, "My mom is -_was_ a doctor. She taught me some things, and we even took some classes together. Things like 'field emergency medicine'. Part of it was the typical 'we really want you to be a doctor when you grow up' stuff, part of it was mother/daughter bonding, and part of it was giving me a little more self confidence."

"That was," Rachel started to say.

"Freakin' weird, but thank fuck your mom's idea of mother/daughter bonding including things like stitching wounds . What'd you do with your dad, nature walks? And now you can identify all sorts of edible plants, and my, won't _that_ come in _handy_, since we've got two more mouths to feed," Santana said snidely, interrupting Rachel.

Tina smiled sadly, "Santana _drink it_. And no, Dad was into trains. We had a great model train set up in the basement. Dad was really into the history, but mostly I liked photographing them. We were talking about getting an old boxcar and restoring it for a last project together next summer, you know, one last hurrah before I left for college. "

"We're going to need to cut Santana's shirt off, I think," Rachel said. Santana glared at her, then at the bottle she was holding. Gritting her teeth, she drank a gulp of it. Her eyes were watering when she was done, and Rachel could tell she was trying not to cough.

"If you wanted to see my boobs, Hobbit, all you had to do was ask Brittany if it was okay. I liked this t-shirt too," Santana grumbled as Rachel started cutting it off with the knife Tina handed her, being very very careful not to cut Santana, and ignoring her name calling.

"I'm afraid it is unsalvageable, otherwise I would just remove the sleeves," Rachel said, "Kurt will repair your jacket, it will be almost as good as new when he is done."

When Rachel was finished, she pulled away from Santana. Santana took another pull off the whiskey, grimacing.

"_Mack's_ jacket, Berry. Just like those are her boots," Santana gestured towards Rachel's feet with the bottle, then took another drink. By now she was past where Tina had indicated to drink from. "Fucking Jacob Ben Israel anyway. He's lucky I didn't do worse to him."

Rachel gently tugged the bottle away from Santana, who didn't protest.

"…Mack's jacket. Her boots? Why are Frannie's kids with you? What _happened?_ " Quinn asked, staring at each of them, questioning, a pleading look on her face.

The silence that answered her sat heavily between them, thick with guilt for not telling her immediately.

Tina busied herself with cleaning her hands with alcohol wipes, and prepping for stitching Santana's arm. Santana was teary eyed, and stared out the windshield, not looking at Quinn.

Rachel looked at the bottle in her hand. She took a deep breath, then took a gulp. The whiskey went down like fire, burning through her like the guilt for not wanting to be the one to tell Quinn Mack was dead burned. Her eyes watered for a second, and a loose warmth went through her body.

She set the bottle down, took a deep breath, looked Quinn in the eyes, and said, "Your sister took Beth as soon as you were taken away. As you know, The Mack had made it quite clear that she was not happy at the cabin. She intended on getting you, and Beth, and escaping, to meet with the rest of us later. She was caught…your sister," Rachel sighed, and turned away from Quinn, "The Mack is dead."

"Frannie insisted on the death penalty, " Santana said, wiping away tears, "Brittany…I don't know how the hell she did it, but she managed to get Beth, Abby and Chris without getting caught. She said it was so you'd get a win against your sister," Santana snorted, "Brittany didn't think that it would probably make them look harder for us. Or that we now had two more tiny people to keep safe and fed."

"Mack's dead?" Quinn whispered, dropping the flashlight.

It rolled onto the ground, and stopped when it bumped against Rachel, it's beam shining towards the driver seat.

With a sob, Quinn flung open the van door, and went outside. Rachel watched with worried eyes as the blonde girl ran past the squared vehicles, and towards the woods surrounding their clearing. She had seen how badly Quinn was limping, and wondered how she managed to find the energy to push past the pain she must be in to run away from them.

Santana was crying, holding her face with hands, turned away from the other two.

Tina looked down, darted a glance at Santana, then quietly said, "Go find her Rachel, who knows what's out there. I can get Brittany or someone else to hold the flashlight."

Her heart pounding so loud she didn't know how Tina and Santana weren't hearing it, Rachel murmured, "Very well." She stepped outside the van, and headed back to Kurt's SUV. There, she grabbed another flashlight, and then, hesitating, she grabbed her rifle, putting it on carefully. She had taken the sling off of another weapon they had grabbed, reasoning that it would make sense for her to have it in her rifle instead.

Turning on the flashlight, she headed into the direction Quinn went.

It didn't take her long to find the other girl leaning against a tree and sobbing.

Rain pelted them both, the storm was still going strong. Rachel shivered, realizing she had neglected to bring a tarp or anything to protect them from the rain. She sighed softly, then huddled closer to Quinn, the tree doing little to protect them from the rain, but it was blocking the wind a bit. She would wait until Quinn was ready to speak, or head back to the vehicles, even if it was cold and wet out here. She could just make them out through the trees, and she was grateful that Quinn hadn't gone further, as getting lost out here was a risk. Then again, perhaps, Rachel realized, Quinn hadn't been able to go further due to her ankle and whatever was wrong with it.

Finally, after several long minutes, Quinn stopped crying. The blonde girl merely huddled towards Rachel, but didn't say until for several even longer minutes later.

"What are you doing out here Rachel, it's cold," Quinn muttered angrily.

"I am waiting on you. It is dangerous to be by yourself, and you will likely need assistance to return to the vehicles," Rachel replied. She tried to keep her voice even, and not let on how much she was shivering.

"I deserve how badly it's going to hurt to go back," Quinn said, not looking at Rachel. "It's my fault Mack's dead. "

Rachel put a tentative hand on Quinn's shoulder, "I believe that all of us, in one way or another, feel at least partly to blame for the Mack's death."

"I killed Shelby, told my sister, and got kicked out Rachel. Mack got caught trying to leave to be with me. How is it _not_ my fault? " Quinn said, sneering at her.

"I believe we have already established that you were not in a clear state of mind when you killed Shelby. No, you should not have told your sister, but it's natural for one to want to unburden one's self to our loved ones. The Mack, I believe, would have decided to leave at some point _anyway_. As none of us are fortune tellers, it is difficult to know whether she would have gotten caught, or that Frannie and the other's reactions would have been so extreme," Rachel replied. She felt a tiny bit of the weight lift off of her shoulders, weight that she had since Mack had died. She would always wonder 'what if', likely they all would. "It was quite odd how Frannie was able to be so serious in her speech to turn the crowd against Mack, then joyfully remind everyone about the singles party. She was quite insistent we all start 'doing our part' to repopulate the world. I believe she and the others grossly misinterpreted the President's speech."

Quinn shook her head, "I know how Frannie is. I thought…I don't know. I thought she was okay. But I was the one that invited her to join us. That's on me, Rachel."

"I…as I said, Quinn, Mack would have likely left anyway. There's no telling what she would have encountered outside the fence, if she would have not become overwhelmed by zombies or who knows," Rachel said, huddling closer to Quinn. She stifled a yawn, then, head fuzzy from the whiskey, said, "What do you mean you know how Frannie is? "

Quinn swallowed heavily, then looked down at the ground, "Frannie…once she got in trouble for stabbing another kid at school with a fork when she was maybe ten, I think. The teacher called our parents in because Frannie just said she…felt like it? They figured she was fine, it was just for attention or whatever…then I got a puppy for my 5th birthday. I…I had always trailed after Frannie, you know? I loved her more then anyone, but then I got that puppy, and I guess she got jealous. She.." Quinn wiped away tears, wincing when she accidentally brushed against her facial injury, "Anyway, my parents put her in therapy and on medication. And everything was fine, I guess. I just kinda...blocked what she did eventually. I still adored her, and everything was alright. We never did get another pet, and mom had started drinking a lot by the time I turned 12, so maybe there was more I didn't know about. I always assumed it was because my dad cheated a lot. I forgot a lot, and eventually what I did remember turned hazy? I wasn't sure if it all was a dream or I was confusing real life with a movie or something. No one would talk about it, ever so it was hard to know," Quinn shrugged, running a hand through her wet hair tiredly.

"Perhaps your sister _was_ fine when you invited her to join us, Quinn. Perhaps she was still taking the medication you remember her starting, or a different one, but she ran out? " Rachel said, her mind slightly more alert and racing. If what Quinn was suggesting, that her sister had possibly had some sort of personality disorder, or even been a sociopath, that would explain quite a bit about Frannie Harris née Fabray, "I'm afraid I do not know much of anything about psychology. We will never know for sure what is wrong with her. It is also possible the stress of living in a world with zombies, and whatever happened to them while they were on the road, made parts of her snap. And she did not get better. But maybe it isn't such a bad thing Brittany took her youngest, at the least she did not seem to care for Abigail much."

Quinn shrugged again, "Maybe."

The silence sat between them for a few minutes, before Rachel, the whiskey making her brave, and the cold making her a little desperate, wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist and pulled her closer.

Quinn tensed up, "Rachel, what are you doing."

"I am cold, Quinn. And Finn did say I was a clingy drunk," Rachel laid her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"I saw how much you drank Rachel. Even with how small you are, unless you were sneaking sips while we were driving, you aren't drunk," Quinn said, her body still tense, "If you want to cuddle, go get Finn. He's your boyfriend…_fiancée_, remember?"

"Did Santana tell you nothing at all? Finn told me to choose, stay with him there, or leave with the group. I picked the group," Rachel sighed, "He also told me he'd be just as happy with someone else as with me. Not exactly a romantic, is he? So we are broken up, and it is unlikely we shall ever see each other again. At this point I hope so, as if we do it will mean they found us."

"Rachel…" Quinn said. She tentatively put a hand on Rachel's back.

Rachel wondered how Quinn was feeling, it could not be easy to admit such feelings, and act on them for the blonde girl. "I told you that if Finn and I were no longer in a relationship, I would consider being in one with you. I have considered it, and I want to. Unless your feelings have changed about me. I consider that highly unlikely, given the length you-"

Quinn interrupted her, kissing her gently for a moment, then pulled away from her, wrapping both arms around her in a hug, just holding her for a moment.

She pulled away, and looked at Rachel seriously, "No, they haven't changed. But Rachel, you haven't even been broken up with Finn for a day. I know this is a dangerous world we're living in, I know that tomorrow could be our last day…but I promise you, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you and I…all of us, _live_. I'm not a rebound relationship, okay? You need more time to get over Finn. I need time to…tell Santana for one. To tell _everyone_. And I want us to be friends for a while. I'm just not ready to dive headfirst into anything yet."

Rachel started to say, "I assure you Quinn, that I.." but trailed off. She had not thought about it. She had felt elation when she saw Quinn was alive, but she had not even thought about being in a relationship with her now that Finn was no longer in the picture, or about what a relationship would mean for both of them.

The whiskey had made her brave, and foolish.

"I aplogize, I did not think this as clearly through as I should have," Rachel said, shamefaced.

"It's alright Rachel. Some more time, okay? Let's head back, Tina wanted to look at my face," Quinn said, huddling tentatively against Rachel, then giving a disguised wave towards her injury.

"You were almost too pretty before, it will give you character when it is healed, Quinn. You'll have an air of mystery around you no doubt," Rachel said before she could stop herself.

She swore off of whiskey forever, as Quinn raised an eyebrow at her, "That's sweet of you to say Rachel, but we both know this is going to scar badly, and I'm going to be hideous. "

"I am quite serious Quinn. " Rachel insisted, as she handed the flashlight to Quinn, and once more resumed the position at the other girl's left side, helping her limp to the others.

"Sure Rachel, " Quinn murmured, giving Rachel a tight smile.

The rain fought against them as they slowly made their way back to the others. When they arrived, Rachel helped Quinn to the van where a tireder looking Tina waited.

Sam looked relieved to see Rachel, and after she set her rifle and flashlight back in Kurt's SUV (thankful that the rifle had long ago been weather proofed as much as it could, and she ensured it was well oiled) she went to help him and the others with the tents.

It took them two hours to both set up a single tent, (they decided that was enough, too tired by the time they had it up and secure to try to fight the weather and set up more) and get everyone except Blaine (who was taking first watch, for zees, other people, and incase one of the kids or Terri needed anything) in it with their bedding. Santana and Quinn took watch as they did so, once Tina was done with Quinn, since Tina didn't want either of trying to help and possibly jarring their stitches. The tent was big enough to just barely hold all of them; it was a quick decision to just leave the sleeping children and Terri in the cars, not wanting to risk waking the kids up.

It was damp, and crowded, and uncomfortable, but it was out of the rain and the vehicles blocked a lot of the wind.

Rachel was asleep in moments, snuggled in-between Brittany and Kurt.

* * *

**A/N:** This is later then I wanted update, I blame Thanksgiving. :)

Just to answer a few questions about last chapter from Guest reviewers:

The car parked at the pharmacy wasn't Santana & Co, or any of Frannie's people. It was just another group of survivors that were also in town and must have been pretty desperate indeed to risk the pharmacy in the middle of the night, even with that car alarm blaring.

Frannie has three children, Jeremy who is 4, Abigail "Abby" who is 26 months, Christopher who is 13 months. Plus she's pregnant. Brittany stole Abby and Chris.

Thank you for the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows. Please keep on reviewing, I really enjoy hearing everyone's thought's!


End file.
